


Accio Ballgag!

by harby, Meneldur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Kinky, Light Bondage, Magic Strapons, Oral Sex, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strapons, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 116,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harby/pseuds/harby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneldur/pseuds/Meneldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast-forward, ten years later. Mistress Hermione is so proud of her little Harry! She knew this was exactly how things were supposed to happen right from the start. She's sometimes slightly dysfunctional, just a little possessive, but still adorable... although disagreeing with Mistress Hermione is not recommended. </p><p>She has a little problem, though. “Happily forever after” is more complicated in real life than in books...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistress Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> **RTFM: This story starts slow and teasing** , with some plot and character-building on top. Don't expect cocks popping out in the first paragraph! These things have to be done with _Love_. No worries though, as things will start to crumble and get out of control pretty soon, with Fleur barging in cock-first. A few chapters later, as Mistress Hermione levels up and acquires a Magic Strapon, no-one will ever be safe again from her loving clutches. You'll have to subscribe to see that, though. 
> 
> Now with genuine, 100% consensual, rape-free smut!
> 
> This story is 70% porn, 30% plot, 100% dark humor. Hermione is the star. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Ingredients:** Mistress Hermione, Smut, Plot, Vanilla, Fetish, Kinky Straight* Sex (no holes barred, everything goes), Futanari, Bondage, Magic Strapons and Toys of all sorts, Buttplugs, Switches, Chastity.
> 
>  **Glazing:** Cum (no artificial thickeners).
> 
>  **Filler:** Organic Pussy Juice and Squirt (60% by volume). Not from concentrated.
> 
>  **Choking hazard:** Story may contain chunks of offensive humor.
> 
>  **Nutritional warning:** Definition of “Straight Sex” may vary. In case of doubt, seek help from your local church.

**English Countryside. Year 2009. Hermione and _Her Little Harry_ 's house. Kitchen. 4PM.**

Hermione Granger was an expert in many fields of study, whether magical or mundane. Memorizing her curriculum was now one of the most popular punishments in use at Hogwarts. Teachers loved the educational value, since it forced lazy students to learn quite a few new words of vocabulary.

Her day job at the Ministry was just _perfect_. The clowns in charge kept her entertained, never failing to provide fascinating clusterfucks. This week's highlight had been a xenomorph infestation in the sewers. Some idiot had thought it would be a good idea to enchant a science fiction movie into real life, all for performance art. She was still chuckling about this one.

When no-one at the Ministry had any idea why they were suddenly running for their lives, she could charge as much as she wanted for her expertise. In the dark corridors of this venerable institution, every pen-pusher knew that hearing their boss whisper her name was shorthand for “You're fired.”

Lecturing their sorry asses about their own incompetence was icing on the cake. This was such a pleasantly relaxing job! She could humiliate idiots who deserved it, then walk back home grinning and be all sweetness for her adorable little Harry. He was always so very proud of her.

_Mmmm, my little Harry..._

A lecherous grin growing upon her cheeks, Hermione brought her mind back to current matters. Tonight would be very sweet indeed, as her apple pie was well on its way.

Cutting apples into thin slices and taking the kernels out was easily done with a flick of the wand. The same spell worked wonders on monsters, aliens, and occasionally, any misguided female who threw a horny stare at _her little Harry_.

The crust was another matter however. Flour, sugar and butter needed to be squeezed, cuddled and kneaded with caring hands. She was humming happily, beating the pie crust into submission and smashing it flat with her bare fists. That was the way. Like sex, cooking had to be done with _Love_.

A loud pop pulled her out of her musings. Harry had just Apparated in the corridor.

She smiled.

–

Harry closed his eyes and let in a deep, soothing breath. It was good to be home after a long day's work.

“Howdy, honey?” Hermione called from the kitchen.

He shrugged. “Y’know, the old routine and stuff… Evil necromant from long times past attempts resurrection, bunch of minions…”

“You're so baddass,” she cooed.

Harry glanced at his clothes, and winced. He drew out his wand and cast the _Auror's best friend_. All the dried blood, pieces of guts, and other unidentifiable remains faded out of existence.

Satisfied, he set his bag on the floor, removed his robes, then Hermione's special bullet-proof, magic-proof, dragon-proof, fire-proof, curse-proof armor that he always wore on the job. He patted the thing for good services, and placed it inside its chest.

He whistled, then called, “Snuggles? Daddy's got a surprise for ya!”

A frantic, slick scurrying noise emanated from the floor below, followed by metallic clangs and the rustling of things being shoved out of the way. The basement stairs creaked, then a small blur shot out of the cat flap at the bottom of the door and rushed towards him.

“Hi Snuggles! Good girl!”

He knelt down and set his hand on the floor, right as his pet pounced, climbed on his arm, and sat on his shoulder. Snuggles affectionately rubbed her body against his neck, letting out cute purrs and mewls.

The little creature's body was the size of a hand, her bare green skin was warm and soft against his cheek. She held fast to Harry's shirt, thanks to the tiny claws at the end of her twenty-six tentacles. She winked one of her four eyes, then seemed to grin, showing the glint of a tooth. She retracted a claw and rubbed a tentacle against Harry's ear, making him giggle.

Sometimes, he took her out for jogging. She loved to sit at the top of his head, holding onto his hair.

“You’re not the kind to eat people, are you Snuggles?” he cheered, teasing the creature’s snout with the tip of his finger. His pet frowned in mock offense, then winked. “Got something for you,” he whispered, motioning for his bag.

Snuggles licked her lips and skittered in impatience on his shoulder as he fumbled inside his bag, reaching for the large Tupperware he’d brought back from work. It contained the usual result of a practical Defense Against Very Hungry Dark Creatures session – dark red flesh, bits of bones and juicy viscera. He uncapped it, and set it on the floor.

“Snuggles, Dinner!”

The creature jumped from his shoulder straight into the bowl of meat, and burrowed in, expressing gratitude with gurgling purrs, happy slurps and munching noises. Harry let his pet enjoy herself and walked towards the bathroom, in great need of a full scrubbing.

–

Hermione was listening to _her lovely little Harry_ whistling in the shower.

She thought of his adorable body, slender yet hardened by years of running all over Britain after the forces of evil. The new scars he'd decided to keep, because she found them sexy.

She thought of the water running down his delicious skin. The suds. The rubbing.

Perhaps he would feel a little cold in the beginning. A little draft of air, and his nipples could perk up. In need of a little suck.

 _Fu_ – _uuck._

A small earthquake shook the kitchen. Glass pots clinked against each other. Hermione was horny as hell.

She fought the urge to storm the bathroom and take him _right now_. It was always harder than she'd planned. She bit her lip.

She battered and flattened that damn pie crust some more, trying not to think about the warm drops running under her dress, down her thighs.

The whole house was an underwear-free zone, by her rules.

She heard the faucet creak and the water stop. She could still tame her urges for a few minutes. Probably. She thought of cool things, like a waterfall, a very calm lake. Thinking too much was her weakness, she knew it. She visualized cold water.

Cold water running on his hard nipples.

 _Kick the bathroom door open, and just DO him over the still-warm, slippery, wet tiles_ , mmm, oh yes...Her breath hitched as Harry stomped into the kitchen, squeaky clean and still toweling his hair. Naked. He stopped mid-whistle as their gazes met. His smile grew all the way up to his burning green eyes as he assessed the state she’d worked herself into. The towel dropped onto a chair. He caught her in an embrace and went straight for a kiss, which devolved into frantic tongue sucking, groping, and lusty moaning.

–

It was already starting and the pie wasn’t even in the oven! Hermione took a steadying breath and let go of the tuft of wet hair she was clutching. She realized her other hand was still groping his firm bum. Did her husband notice how close he’d come to getting screwed right on the kitchen table?

They split in a pop. _Phew._

“Damn, I missed you” he said, smiling, in that calm voice that made her melt.

“H– How was your day?” she attempted.

“You know, the team almost manages without me now,” he whispered. “I should go half-time or something.” He seemed to search for words, then added, “We could have more time…” his arms tightened around her waist. “For, uhm… doing things together...”

“Yes!” she cried, as her dirty mind overflowed with hot, slick and naughty ideas about how exactly they would spend that free time. “Yes,” she went on, grinning as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Lots and lots of things.”

But she had a pie to finish. Still in his embrace, she turned around towards the countertop, and began to pat the crust and undo the damage she’d done.

“There was a miracle today,” she said, looking back towards him for a second.

“Oh?” he replied, his gentle tone betrayed by his already engorged member rubbing against her back.

“The Ministry managed not to call me! So, I had a calm day, did a lot of progress on my reading backlog, went to the gym, and you get pie.”

“Damn, I love you.” He planted a soft kiss on her neck, which sent a bolt of burning lust right down to her core.

“Me too!” she replied, panting from his kisses already. “Perfect husband and loving wife, or, aaahhh, Mistress and slut?”

Harry replied by taking her hand from the countertop and sucking the remaining pie crust off her fingers.

“I know you so well,” she purred, turning around and slowly slipping her finger further between his lips. “My little slut!”

“Mmm-m!”, he approved, smiling as he started sucking on her soft little fingertips.

When she spread some crust on his bare chest, he knew he was done for.

–

Harry opened his eyes, finding himself with his back stuck against the wall, his feet off the ground, and both his legs clutching Hermione's waist. She was sucking off his right nipple, pinching the other, and levitating his ass in the air with her wand.

“Slut, if the pie burns because you're too sexy, you're in trouble.”

He was too busy squealing to answer. It wasn't in the oven anyway.

–

This damn pie was cursed.

Hermione placed the apple slices on the crust one after the other with shivering hands. The pattern wasn't satisfactory at all, but Harry's tongue running circles around her rosebud felt way better than geometry.

_Perf –_

_Perfectionism would h –_

_– would have to wait, oh fuck._

“Dee-e-per,” she mewled, shoving her bum right into his face. “Slu –”

Harry slid his tongue inside before she could finish.

She knew he was blushing from the humiliation, and loving every second of it.

Warning lights flashed in Hermione's mind as she gripped the countertop. He felt _so damn good_ inside. Her elbows shook uncontrollably. If she listened to herself, his cute little hard cock would be stuck in her rear end in no time, and she knew she'd milk him dry. The craving was just unbearable.

She'd read up on that. Mistresses don't give their asses to their sluts, right?

Right?

With both hands, Hermione grabbed all the apple slices at once, smeared them on top of the mess that was her pie, and squished.

“Done!” she cheered.

She nudged Harry's face out of her ass with a soft, fleshy bump from her perfectly toned cheek, slid the pie into the oven, and set the timer.

_Phew._

She turned around, resting her butt on the edge of the countertop. Harry was still on his knees, grinning, tongue out. Hopefully, still oblivious to the fact his Mistress was a hell of a closet buttslut.

She regained her composure.

“I need three orgasms here and now, one with squirt,” she ordered. “The rest, in the bedroom.”

She let her dress fall down on Harry's head, enjoying how his whole world was now her smooth, slick pussy. Although the fabric muffled his eager moans of pleasure somehow, he was still quite loud. She squeezed his head in a little tighter and clutched his hair through her dress.

Hermione's clit was already throbbing under his lips. She closed her eyes, and thought about her juices running down into his eager mouth. His hand brushed up her thigh. Soon, he would swallow all of her squirt.

She dreamed about ordering him to finger her butt, and came screaming.

–

**Same day. Dungeon. 4:30PM.**

Hermione Granger humbly admitted it: she was almost perfect. She had no issues, only problems, and she was _very good_ at solving problems. Thus, things were looking good so far.

She had it all neatly organized: _her little Harry_ was the One True Love of her life, and _her little Harry_ loved her with all his heart. She had slipped a ring on his finger, said yes, and carried him in her arms for the rest of the ceremony after he'd fainted from the emotion. They would raise three beautiful, smart and successful children and be perfectly happy forever after. Amen.

Except there was a little problem.

It had turned out to be a tough nut to crack, even for her.

Hermione Granger mentally reviewed her notes.

It all had started the day Voldemort had viciously attempted to murder her little Harry. He was such a cute little baby! And those dimples on his cheeks! How could you murder _my little_...

The magic within her surged. A windowpane cracked. Hermione let out a sinister grumble.

“Mistress, I love it when you look pissed,” Harry whimpered, interrupting her thoughts. She felt his cock twitch inside her as she smothered a hand over his mouth, silencing him. He went on moaning through like the little slut he was, then began eagerly licking her palm.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Magical world, and Slayer of the Dark Lord, no less, was _Hermione's hot little bitch_ , and she was awfully proud of it. This was exactly how things were supposed to be, and she _loved_ it.

She watched over his adorable, slender figure, tightly tied up spread-eagle on the bed, and smiled. She leaned forward and burned a domineering stare into his eyes, earning more whimpers of worship, then let her mouth land on his neck, claiming him with a gentle bite. His moans grew more desperate as she licked her way along his smooth, hairless skin, down to his very sensitive nipples.

The cuffs holding him were plain Muggle bondage gear. Although the thick, padded leather looked impressive, an Auror like Harry could get out of them in under a second with his eyes closed, even without a wand.

Instead, he was sucking on Hermione's fingers.

“Mistress, please...” he moaned.

Hermione dipped her fingers inside her wetness, and slipped them back into Harry's mouth, granting his wish. He expressed his gratitude with wet slurps, and much sluttier, shuddering moans.

He was such a dependable little whore. So easy to tease, and so eager to please.

She pinched his nipple, hard.

He tugged on his bondage cuffs, and thrashed feebly. She knew he did that on purpose, to turn her on, and it worked. She grabbed his hair and pulled, while increasing the pressure on his mouth, and staring straight into his eyes.

“You don't have permission to move, slut.”

He froze. His breath quickened. His cock twitched, but only once.

Hermione resumed fucking him at an excruciatingly slow pace. She ground her hips, letting his length slide in and out of her, squeezing him with her inner muscles.

Hermione knew she really shouldn't be thinking about the Dark Lord in this moment. If she was riding a proper cock, she'd be screaming obscenities, coming, squirting all over the place, and then, perhaps, she'd think about allowing him release.

Perhaps.

But there she was. Harry's cock was very eager, but it was _tiny_.

She could barely feel any pleasure, besides her throbbing clit rubbing on Harry's smooth skin.

And this meant she was working for his own pleasure. Which wasn't exactly how things were supposed to be, considering she was, after all, Mistress Hermione, riding her pet slut to get herself off.

That was her small problem.

Thinking too much was a curse. What she needed was a huge, hard, juicy cock to knock her brains off. Like Ron's. If only her ex-husband had known what to do with it, besides bragging... If he'd known what to do with a woman, for that matter, besides boasting to his lads about his trophy wife. She had a thought for the thick, throbbing member attached to this idiot. What a waste.

Which reminded her this gorgeous shaft was probably planted deep into some happy guy at the moment. Most likely a big hairy leather-clad broom-rider, as she had, to her dismay, discovered, about a year after their honeymoon.

_Ron, it would have been so nice of you to mention this fact before we got married._

Fortunately, after that shameful divorce had torn a gaping hole into her life, Harry had swept back in. Her little Harry, he was the one, so perfect for her. He had taken all her pain, all her rage away. He had been so dedicated.

He had won her over and married her, one lick at a time.

Such a brave little slut. From his constant, pitiful whimpers and twitching, she knew he was doing his best not to shoot his load without permission. Hermione was proud. She was hopelessly in love. She knew she would do anything for _her little Harry_.

Except letting him cum, of course.

She stood perfectly still, allowing him to bask in her slick warmth, but nothing more. Slowly, in calculated, strategic steps, she gripped his hair, removed the hand gagging him, and then she took possession of his mouth. She kissed him, slowly, lusciously, plundering his tongue.

His eyes were closed. He was whimpering, gone, lost in slut-heaven.

Hermione wondered how she could've remained a prim and proper nerd for so long. She was having so much more fun driving her little Harry out of his mind!

She ended the kiss, flung a cover over them both for warmth, and snuggled against him tenderly, grazing his neck with kisses.

Of course, the poor thing knew the cover meant Hermione planned on not getting cold, which meant she planned to slow-fuck him into oblivion. She resumed her torture, taking forever to go back and forth on his cock.

Hermione purred, nibbling at his earlobe, “Hey, I made you pie. You _also_ need to cum? You're so needy. Come on!”

Harry giggled at her twisted sense of humor. That woman was worth everything.

She asked anyway. “Should I make you cum, my little slut?”

His eyes widened. She felt the words form inside his throat long before they came out. It took some effort.

“P-Please, Mistress, don't make me cum yet.”

“Good answer slut,” she purred into his other ear, “You know what your Mistress wants...”

Hermione mentally high-fived herself. She could keep Harry on the edge for hours. Of course, he could have made himself cum at any time with a few quick thrusts, but he never did. He had simply accepted that he belonged to her. To her dismay, that thought always made Mistress Hermione feel way too loving and cuddly.

She hoped Harry wouldn't see her pouting, and went back to her problem. Harry's whimpers provided a nice soundtrack, as he alternately begged his Mistress to let him cum, then not let him.

Now, it all had started the day Voldemort had viciously attempted to murder her little Harry. She had spent lots of spare time researching the subject. The Dark Lord had unintentionally injected, so to speak, a large part of himself inside baby Harry, turning him into a horcrux.

Most of it, like his knowledge of Parseltongue, had vanished when the horcrux had been destroyed, and Hermione was very grateful for that. However, the soul of the Dark Lord residing inside Harry since his infancy had influenced his growth in unexpected ways.

He had inherited a few of Voldemort's traits. It went from the mundane, like his complete lack of body hair or his rebellious attitude, to his exceptional magic abilities.

Hermione multitasked back to Harry. The only rules her little slut didn't break were the ones she set herself, and that deserved a reward. She squeezed her well-toned inner muscles upon Harry's unsuspecting cock, and enjoyed his girly mewls. _Good_ , she thought. _Slut never forgets who's doing the fucking._

She teased him, edged him, then returned to her musings.

Last on her list was another, much less known fact about the Dark Lord.

She had been tipped off by Voldemort's all too obvious need for _compensation_. His obsession for long things, like wands, or snakes, or wands shooting huge snake logos into the sky. His need to murder people by squirting green light from his wand into their faces, while an everyday assault rifle would have been so much more practical.

Of course, wizards had never heard about Freud, but Hermione was muggle-born. She knew a penis substitute when she saw one, thank you very much.

In the end, the Sorting Hat had confessed the ugly truth, when she had reminded it that the shiny leather it was made of was, after all, flammable. As Hermione's blowtorch spell had drawn uncomfortably close, it had spilled the beans.

**–**

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office. In the dead of night.**

“Yes!” the hat bellowed, “That's how I sort boys! Forget about ambition! I'm not a shrink! Tiny dick, superiority complex, hoopla, Slytherin. Simple as that! And believe me, in both regards, Tom Riddle broke records.”

Hermione giggled at the revelation, thanked the hat, and waved off her spell. “So, Slytherin...”

“Oh, yeah,” said the hat, “Tom Riddle was the undisputed king of Tiny Cocks, and I'd daresay the Malfoys as a whole get a well-earned second place, with a special mention for Draco.”

Hermione giggled some more. Still, she had to ask about Harry.

The hat sounded heart-broken as it confirmed the true reason why it almost sorted Harry into Slytherin. “But,” it added, “he's a cool guy. Definitely Gryffindor, in retrospect. Send my regards.”

She spent the rest of the night chatting with the hat, which turned out to be a rather nice fellow, and quite the pervert to boot. The poor thing actually did a full body scan of each student, had to sort through hundreds of virgin, needy, hormone-ridden teenage minds, and had no way to vent its urges.

Hermione sympathized, and promised to work on freeing Sorting Hats from their servitude. She remembered house elves seemed to have a huge kink for clothing items. Maybe she could hook them up for a little bit of fun?

**–**

**Dungeon. 6PM.**

Hermione snapped back to the present.

She had always been a perfectionist. She took pride in being able to use any part of her body to turn her husband into a whimpering, begging mess. Once, she had brought Harry to the edge repeatedly using just her earlobes. _Take that, Ginny Weasley._

Yet, she favored the classics: hands, mouth, and of course her pussy. Tormenting him was such wicked fun!

Her hips froze mid-thrust, and she let her whole body weight fall still upon him. She waited for him to get used to the idea that he may not come at all this night, like the night before. His frustrated whimpers eventually subdued.

Without warning, she slammed her hips down, shoving his whole length in, which wasn't much, and rolled her hips several times, grinding her clit on his crotch until he almost found hope.

Then she lay still again.

She clawed her nails all the way along his tied up arms, from his wrists to the tender skin on the inside of his forearms, around his armpits, and finally settling on his nipples. She kissed him deeply.

He moaned into her mouth, having been on the edge for the better part of an hour.

“Come,” she said, playing with his nipples.

His little cock immediately complied, twitching and spurting wave after wave of warm, gooey cum inside Hermione's motionless pussy. A perfectly ruined orgasm.

Aside from quivering, he hadn't thrust his hips, not even once.

“Good,” she purred, enjoying his frustration.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he whimpered, still panting.

Hermione smiled proudly. Now, came the best part.

She let go of Harry's still hard cock, clutching her inner muscles to keep all his juices inside, and carefully crawled forward. She could feel him quiver under her, expecting, as she slowly sat on his helpless mouth, savoring the humiliation in his eyes. She wiggled her butt, making sure everything was in the right spot.

Harry was already moaning, panting through his nose, his eyes closed. Eating her out always drove him mad, and much more so when she was full of his own cum.

She gently twirled fingers in his hair, whispering, “You may now have your treat, my lovely little cumslut.”

Her clit was out of Harry's reach. He sucked at her lips instead. His tongue lapping at her entrance, then sliding inside her. It was long, thick, and eager. Harry knew his way in, thanks to long hours of daily practice.

Hermione reached for her _Magic Wand Plus_ – the Hitachi one, God bless Muggles, set the dial to _Fuck Yeah_ , and applied the bulbous, vibrating end on the proper spot.

The thing deserved its name. _Sorry, Harry,_ she thought, right before riding his face with wild abandon. He was all whimpers and wet suction noises.

Quickly, she was on the edge, and as she lost control of her inner muscles, she felt the thick wad of cum kept inside her pussy slide down straight into Harry's eager mouth. He sucked it in, swallowed with one loud gulp, and resumed his tongue-fucking. The thought of it sliding down her little cum-swallowing slut's throat sent Hermione flying over the edge. She arched her back, screamed, smothered his face in her vibrating pussy, and exploded in a glorious scream as she squirted everything she had into his mouth.

The toy fell out of her hands, and went wiggling its way across the bed. She went off riding the aftershocks while Harry kept licking and cleaning everything up.

Just telling him to stop wasn't enough. He had to be ordered to, with an extra slap.

Hermione opened her eyes, and blew her hair off her face.

Harry was looking at her from below, his eyes smiling.

She slumped down and gave him a slow, deep kiss, enjoying their mixed tastes, then snuggled on top of him. His cock was still hard, probably aching by now. She caught it in her mouth, milking off the last drops of cum, then got busy scraping the juices off his face with her fingers. He sucked them clean. She caught a stray stream running down his neck, and sucked it in with kisses.

“I love you, Mistress!”

“I love you, slut.”

Another juicy finger went in his mouth.

“I'm starving,” Hermione said. “Let’s go.”

He grinned.

–

**Bedroom. 9:30PM.**

Everything was calm, dark and silent. She purred and cuddled into his arms, almost entirely happy.

“My little slut,” she teased, holding him tight. “I love you.” She could feel his smile grow against her forehead as he gently kissed her there. “And…” she went on, “how was the sex?”

He chuckled. “Fantastic.”

Still, she had to be sure. “Am I a good mistress for you? Am I too strict?”

“You're adorable, he whispered, crawling down to kiss her lips.

Maybe I'm not bitchy enough then?” she mused. “You love bitchy.”

“You're perfect, Hermione. Don’t change anything.”

She pouted for a few seconds. How could she get better at it without changing anything?... She’d have to think about that. Still, Harry’s compliments always went straight to her heart. She smiled against his cheek, and gave him a gentle kiss.

“You're still hard,” she teased, noticing as it rubbed against her thigh. As she reached down and grazed a finger along his cute little dick, he began to shiver and moan again. “You must be terribly frustrated.”

“Y **–** yeah,” he blurted, as his hips began to thrust on their own.

“Poor thing,” she breathed as all the heat in the bed was suddenly between her legs. She was in the mood again! Yet, as he twitched against her teasing finger, she still felt a small prick of guilt at what she’d made him go through during the previous hours… well, there _was_ an easy way to find out.

“Want more?” she purred, leaving it up to his imagination.

He seemed to notice her doubts. “You're not... doing all this just for me, right?”

She pounced on top of him and pinned his wrists above his head, then slowly leaned onto him, until the tips of their noses touched.

“Shit, no,” she said, grinning with relief. “Rest assured I get off on tormenting you. Immensely. And twice more, since I know you love it.”

She feathered burning kisses along his neck, then whispered, “I’ll take your moans as a _Yes_!” Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she ordered, “Get ready for it whore!”

Harry went from almost ready to fall asleep, to ready to get fucked in two seconds. He was already panting from her domination. She owned him, inside and out.

“I love you Hermione! Uh, Mistress! Uh, Please!” he blurted, shaking, his voice tremulous like a fourteen year old girl in a dark back alley. If sluts were allowed to have any body hair, his would have been all standing on end.

“What comes next”, she smirked, “is purely for my selfish pleasure. Endure, slut!”

The whole point of being a Mistress was that she could do whatever she wanted to her little plaything… and honestly, right now that would be making him come until his brains melted! She moved down, nibbling at his chest, then his nipple.

“This is not *slurp* your Mistress totally craving your delicious lollipop, okay? *slurp* I'm not... aaaah, not going to swallow it all on purpose... *slurp* 'cause Mistresses don't swallow, of course! 'Everyone knows that...”

She paused at his navel, rimming it like it was a fine butthole, then kept on going down, mumbling indistinctly, until she was breathing in his smooth balls.

Her last words were, “Slut! You're not licking yet? Deserve it, at least...”

Harry scurried around, and welded his mouth between Hermione's legs.

She unleashed on his little cock with all her heart. It felt so unbelievably good in her mouth, smooth, yet hard, the perfect filling size, but not big enough to choke or distend her jaw, and it was oozing a steady stream of tasty pre-cum. Yet it was so useless in her pussy! Life was so unfair. Still, she gave it the most Perfectionist blowjob ever. She made even herself proud, and that was saying something.

Just as she wondered how this cock would feel in her ass, Harry brushed a finger against her rosebud.

She bucked against him, overcome by a surprise orgasm. _Oh, God, shit, fuck_ , she counted, _...and five..._ as her squirts went off. Beyond waves of pleasure wracking her body, some part of her prayed it would all land in Slut's mouth, or else her favorite pillow would be collateral damage.

His cock twitched, and off he went. Still riding her own orgasm and moaning on her mouth full of Harry, she made sure to make him cum as hard as she could, no ruining this time, it was the real deal. She flicked and rubbed her tongue against his sensitive head, sucking him in till her cheeks hurt.

Stream after stream of warm, thick cum spurted right on her tongue as his hips jerked. She let it swirl around in her mouth, then swallowed in little, leisurely sips, relishing every drop running down her throat.

Giggling in glee, she went straight for another serving, kneading his butt and fondling his balls.

_How dare you go to sleep with so much cum left! Give it to me slut!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My apologies for how tame the smut was in this first chapter. Keep your hopes up, as things will soon get a lot kinkier. For those who came here expecting huge Veela cock, you will be happy to know that Ms. Delacour will show us her very personal methods of Deep Marriage Counseling in the next chapter. How will Harry and Hermione cope? We will see!
> 
> As usual, please leave comments and used condoms in the box on the left on your way out; and don't forget to subscribe!


	2. Docteur Delacour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ~~cum~~ plot thickens as our friends decide to fix their little problems once and for all.

**Eight days later.**

**Bedroom. 8AM.**

Hermione woke up without opening her eyes, yawned, and was surprised to find her arms cold and empty or _her little Harry_. She patted the mattress, and found him a foot away. Much too far.

She pounced on top of him and smothered his face in her tits. “Hey, sunshine,” she purred, clutching him with all her love, breathing into his messy morning hair. “I missed you!”

Harry wrapped his arms around his lovely wife, and cuddled. She felt beautiful and vulnerable. Perfect. He arranged the lock of hair which always fell into her eyes, cupped her cheek, and fell in love a little bit more.

She stirred, and snuggled in his neck, purring in her sweet, yawny morning voice. “Honey, I love when you take a day off... You were awake, right?”

“Yeah, thinking about what you said, you know, retiring...”

Hermione instantly woke up. “Really?”

“Well, this week wasn't all that bad... just a few monsters and, uh, paperwork.”

“Harry, did you kill people again?”

His throat clenched. “I... No. It's been a while.”

She let out a deep sigh, lamenting, “What, three months? How long until next one? Your job will end up making you into another Snape, you know that.”

“I have to...”

“Stop saving the world Harry.” She shook him. “We watched friends die, she sobbed, “Harry, dammit, Sirius and Tonks, Remus, we're both scarred! Find a calm job, I don't know...”

“Says the Ministry's last resort?”

She huffed. “Yeah, I know. I should let them drown in their own magic shit. Maybe they'll all get fired...”

She kissed his cheek, and went on, “Maybe teach... Harry Potter. In the mornings, perfect husband and best DADA teacher Hogwarts had ever seen. Rest of time, my own lovely little slut. I would be so proud.”

He chuckled. “I know you're right... it's just... hard.”

Hermione wiggled against him, satisfied. “Sorry for bothering you about that twice a day. I know I'm a bit nagging... you're so sweet to put up with my quirks.”

She palmed his butt. Harry's gut gurgled. Loudly.

“Alright!” Harry cheered, picking his wand from the nightstand. The curtains flew open, letting the sun in. “Breakfast!”

He slipped his naked self into his pajamas, and they scurried out of the bedroom.

–

**Kitchen.**

“You think we're doing the right thing, Harry?” Hermione asked, nibbling on her toast.

“It can't hurt, right?” He mulled it over for a moment, then went on. “Okay, I know Hermione Granger would never require marriage counseling, so let's just say it's all my fault.”

She giggled, then sighed, squinting towards the crotch of his pajama pants, “Well, in a way...”

He nudged her with his shoulder. “Hey,” she replied, chuckling, “I'm not blaming you. Maybe I should get a tighter pussy?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Anyway. She's a good counselor... and she’s been on our side since the beginning. What else can I say?”

“Okay. I'll call her.”

Hermione finished her toast, then sipped her coffee, stopping once in a while to lick a little bit of jam still clinging to her fingers. Harry stood there, empty bowl in hand, lost contemplating her morning bushy hair falling onto her slender shoulders.

He set his empty bowl on the table.

The rest all happened in a blink. Hermione's wand blurred into her hand. Harry's chair grew two extra pairs of arms, one pinning his wrists, the other slowly dragging his pants down. It sprouted toes, crawled its way out from under the table, and turned around.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked down. His hardening cock was caught between Hermione's sweet little toes.

Damn, she was good. He hadn’t seen it coming! She had her _morning footjob_ grin. Nothing could be done. He reclined in his chair, flung his head back, grunted, and closed his eyes.

–

**Bedroom. 10AM.**

Harry watched as Hermione picked up her muggle cellphone. He loved the way his wife brought together the best of muggle and wizarding worlds. He longed for a kiss, but that would have to wait, as he was once again tied up on the bed, with his Mistress laying upon him, clutching his cock inside her slick, divine warmth.

“Be silent, my lovely little slut. I'm making a call.”

A warm drop left its source, dribbled down his shaft, and settled on his balls. He thought about how that would taste, and let out a loud, girly moan.

“Accio Ballgag!”

Hermione's spells were top-notch. The ballgag fastened itself around his head, and dug into his helpless mouth. Just to be sure, she laid her hand on top, sealing it tightly, and pressed.

That only made him moan louder. As always. He just couldn't help it. Of course, he could moan through, it was just a muggle ballgag. Hermione got off immensely on watching as he tried to keep his own squeals in. _Mistress perks_ , as she said.

He closed his eyes, and drifted into heaven.

She patted his mouth, dialed, and set the phone on speaker. She was so sweet!

“‘Ellooo, 'Ermione!”, a cheerful, feminine, sexy voice with a thick French accent answered. “Itz been a whaile!”

His cock twitched at hearing Fleur's voice. He immediately regretted it, as Hermione would no doubt have noticed, and she could sometimes be just a little bit possessive. His chances of cumming that night had probably crumbled down to near zero. That felt oddly reassuring though; she would tease him endlessly, then come on his face until she was spent, and that was already heaven.

“Iz ‘Arry there? Say 'ello!”

“Hello, _‘Arry_ ,” Hermione smirked, grinning. “Oh, he's a little too busy to say hello himself.”

Fleur sounded a bit miffed. After a little chitchat, Hermione got into the matter at hand.

“I'm... We're going to need an appointment.”

“Really? You and ‘Arry ‘ave problems? Owh, of curse I would be 'appy to 'elp!”

There was some ruffling of paper as Fleur checked through her agenda. “Tuesday, 4PM. I'll book off the rest of the day, so we can have a drink. Okay?”

“Good!”

Hermione didn't check their agenda. Harry needed help to let go of his crazy job, and the Ministry could burn in hell. She was having Marriage Counseling to make her little Harry happier, and nothing would dare stand in her way.

“Hmmmm,” Fleur said, “I'm going to give you two some homework.”

“Really?” Hermione cheered, perking up. Harry let out a muffled giggle.

“Try something new,” Fleur explained, “and report the results to me on Tuesday. Can be anysing, really anysing at all, as long as it involves _l'amour_ , of curse. Try to be original! Maybe something you've always wanted but were too afraid to ask...”

Hermione grinned. “Challenge accepted, Prof!”

She set her phone back on the nightstand with a sigh, then removed Harry's gag and kissed him.

–

**Bedroom. 10:30AM.**

“Eureka!” Hermione yelped, stopping her slow, teasing handjob. She always came up with the best ideas while tormenting Harry. He had so many uses.

He tried to move into a more conversational position. The cuffs in his back made it laborious, but he managed, out of habit.

“Yes,” she went on, “Fleur's homework, honey. Here it is. I'm gonna help you. I don't want us to lose our lives saving the world. So, if you retire, I'll retire too...” she cleared her throat, and announced, “And my butt will be yours. Eventually.”

“Huh?” Harry wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

“This one,” Hermione said, pointing at the most recurrent protagonist of Harry's dreams.

His jaw dropped. Hermione always knew how to find the words.

“Okay,” he said. “Consider it done.”

“Really? Ten years’ career as an Auror, head of your department, and...”

Harry made his hands pop out of the ridiculously muggle cuffs, and caught Hermione's hands. He was dead serious.

“By the Philosopher's pair of stones, I fucking swear.”

This was a man with his priorities set straight! Hermione climbed on top of him and gave him a long, luscious kiss. Both had forgotten all about the handjob in progress.

“Where's the catch?” Harry asked. “You said _eventually_.”

“Simple.” She grabbed his hand, and set it on her butt. “You know I love you way too much to be the proper harsh Mistress you deserve, sorry about that... I'll come up with a plan so you can deserve it! I'll make you walk through hell, and you will _love_ every step of the way! Think about the reward. At the very end.”

“I can feel marriage counseling is already working,” Harry deadpanned.

“I've got today all planned,” she cheered, “Don't worry.”

Harry worried a little. Hermione's plans were, sometimes, a bit... eccentric.

“First, we will each write an artfully worded resignation letter. Tonight, we'll have dinner, then I'll watch your cute ass wiggling as you wash the dishes in your sexy apron... No magic! I want the full house slut deal, okay? Wet hands, foam splattering everywhere...”

She was her usual kinky cheerfulness spiced with a little insanity. Harry nodded, already enjoying himself.

“Then, either we spend the night as just us, and you make love to me as we did before we were Mistress and slut. Although... you could have gotten that any other night, when I ask you the husband or slut question... you always choose slut. I love you so much for that.”

Harry nodded, expecting the rest. The words that would change his life forever.

“...Or we do Fleur's homework assignment. You will spend the night tonguing your Mistress' butt until I either come from it or we drop. Real magical cuffs, all night, you'll sleep with them. No cumming for you, no pussy, no blowjob, just cuddling and kisses, I won't even touch your cock...”

“Urrrrg,” Harry croaked, sweating profusely.

She paused. “Okay, maybe I'll let it rub a little on my feet. Your choice.”

His face went beetroot red.

“Deal, then?” Hermione ventured, getting a feel for his cock. Harry didn't even need to voice his approval.

–

**Tuesday. 4PM. London Suburbs.**

“Driver's still on crack. Why the top deck? I almost got sick out of the wobbling,” Hermione grumbled, trying to walk straight. “We have a car, by the way. And Floo!”

“Knight Bus is way more fun,” Harry slurred, still trying to figure out where his stomach was. She yanked him out of the path of an incoming lamp-post.

They stopped in front of a typically British brick house, unremarkably similar to the other buildings along the street. A plate on the wall read “Fleur Delacour, Marriage Counselor. French method.” in golden letters over a black background. A small sign, visible only to magic-sensitive people below, read “Witches and Wizards welcome.”

–

Back seam stockings were a gift the universe bestowed upon us lowly men, Harry thought, swallowing on a dry mouth. Hermione's legs were a spectacular sight as she climbed the stairs right in front of his lustful eyes. Long, toned, slender but not slim, hinting of a perfect, fleshy yet firm ass. Right now, he would trade the world for a lick at the oh so soft skin, right there at the back of her knee.

Her deep-blue, almost black summer dress flowed around her, just long enough to make sure Harry was the only one who knew she wore garters and nothing else. He leaned forward a little more, extending his arms forward in case he missed a step. Happened before.

Hermione paused at the landing, and turned around, grinning at his serious-looking dress suit, matching the color of her own attire. She adjusted his tie, then planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“You are wearing this to turn me on”, she purred, “aren't you?”

Harry cleared his throat, at a loss for words.

“Go, now,” she purred. “My turn to drool on your butt.”

Harry scurried on, practicing his sway.

–

The door opened.

Gasping in the presence of another woman could trigger Hermione's territorial instincts. Thus, Harry tried not to open his eyelids too fast. Self-control was the motto.

Contrary to Hermione's dress, the length, or rather shortness, of Fleur's skirt ensured everyone around would wonder if she was wearing properly sexy garters and stockings, instead of boring pantyhose.

The small inverted v-shape cut in the side of her skirt ensured that question was answered. Wherever she went, she was usually followed by the sound of men being beaten up by their wives. If the front didn't get you, the back usually did.

Harry tamed a wobbling knee, and looked up, his gaze quickly avoiding mind-melting full hips, a slender waist blooming into – _don't look_ , he thought – blooming into – _oh fuck_ – blooming into a suit top that should probably look very _unprofessional_. He couldn't find it in himself to object, though.

Thankfully, her beautiful, curly blonde hair was tamed back into a strict bun, although a single strand escaped, wiggling down to her shoulder. She was offering an innocent, welcoming smile, her pale blue eyes laughing in anticipation of spending a good time with her old friends.

In other words, she was breathtaking. In Harry's opinion, she was almost as good-looking as Hermione, which was already an impossible feat. He glanced towards his love, and repressed a giggle. Hermione had failed the tit trial; her eyes were still deeply lost into Fleur's cleavage, and she was flushing as much as he was, if not more.

“‘Ello, my friends!”

“Uhrg?” Hermione blurted.

Fleur gave them hugs, starting with Hermione. Harry tried not to focus on how _bumpy_ her breasts felt against his chest, and failed. A quick glance towards Hermione confirmed she shared the feeling. Even after living so close to London for so many years, Fleur still hadn't gotten that typically British thing, that magic touch that allowed them to turn a hug into something purely friendly, bland, unsexy, titless, and ultimately, boring as a handshake.

Harry's nipples were still erect from the contact. He wondered if she'd dressed like that just for them, or if her activity actually consisted of increasing divorce statistics. He hoped it wasn't both.

“Come in!” she invited.

Harry followed with his eyes firmly locked on Hermione's butt. Fleur's rear end was simply too dangerous to look at. Out of bounds. Forbidden. Don't – _oh, fuck_.

The boner he'd gotten back in the stairs showed no sign of abating. For once, he blessed his small cock. It was easier to hide.

–

Fleur motioned them towards a two-seater leather sofa, and sat down in an armchair opposite the coffee table. As she reclined back slightly, crossing her legs, they couldn't help but notice the thin sliver of creamy skin being revealed. Right there, between the lacy top of her dark stockings, and the bottom of her dark grey dress shirt. Hinting of unseen marvels, smooth, warm – _oh, fuck._

Harry slackened his tie knot again. _Look at the damn floor!_ he thought. The thick Persian carpet covering the parquet would be comfortable enough for wild hot sex, and – _shit calm down_ – the rest of her practice was of a typical British home style. _Phew_. She had a glass desk, probably to ensure no-one could escape the sight of her legs, and –

_Why is she wearing silk slippers?_

The thick curtains, carpets, and probably a few extra charms wrapped the room in a cozy quietness, inviting confessions. A quietness that was the perfect background to the subtle sound of black stocking-clad thighs rubbing together as Fleur crossed her legs.

They grabbed each other's sweating hands for support.

“Guys?” Fleur whispered. “Are you alright?”

They attempted a nod.

“Everyone haz a little bit of stage fright at first,” she said, seemingly unaware of their torment. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

She crossed her legs again. Harry got rid of his jacket.

“What 'ave you been up to, you two?”

Harry and Hermione cleared their throats, trying to relax, and huddled closer together on the couch. Conversation started on how good they felt about leaving their life-threatening jobs behind.

–

Fleur was proud of her friends. Considering her professional attire, most of the failing couples visiting her practice would already be tearing each other up, providing an interesting starting point for discussion. Instead, Harry and Hermione were huddling side by side, joined at the hips, arms around each other's waists.

Fleur picked a notebook from the coffee table, and began scribbling for diversion. Her friends exchanged loving looks, both spending only a reasonable amount of time stealing glances at her figure.

“Do you always sit like this?” she asked. “This iz damn cute!”

Harry nodded.

“Now, you know body language iz important, yes? Try sitting on each others' lap.”

“He's a bit heavy,” Hermione said, casting a Cushioning charm on her lap for Harry to sit on. He flung an arm around her shoulders, while she held his waist.

Fleur scrawled some more. “Not what I initially ‘ad in mind, but interesting nevertheless... You look lovely!”

Their free hands found each other, and he kissed her forehead.

“Now, try sitting at opposite ends of the couch.”

They reluctantly unwrapped from each other, looking discomfit. Hermione sent Harry a longing glance as she moved away.

“Hm, good,” she said, setting her notebook face down on the table. “I will make you some tea.”

–

Fleur snuck back into the room, carrying three cups and a teapot on a silver tray. Slippers were excellent for stealth, among other purposes.

They were too busy to hear anyway; both sprawled on the sofa, Harry on the bottom, his feet wrapped around Hermione's butt; her firm little fist gripping his tie as a leash. To say they were kissing would have been an understatement. She was devouring his mouth.

Fleur sat down silently, now facing Hermione's back, and picked her notebook. She leaned to the side to get a better view, grinned, and wrote down 'Garters: check.' Then, she subtly cleared her throat, over the wet tongue sucking noises.

They froze.

“Good, hmm, I see...” she said, in her well-practiced, neutral therapist tone.

Hermione and Harry jumped and sat bolt upright, like students caught in the act in the Prefects' bathroom. Harry coughed, then slackened his strangling tie. Hermione was still gripping the other end.

Fleur delicately set down the tray on the table, and poured from the teapot, as if nothing had happened at all. She made sure to keep her little finger up in the air. After all, the silverware was out.

“Sugar, milk perhaps?”

“Sugar,” Harry croaked. “a little milk for Hermione.”

She pushed the cups towards them, and began sipping her own. “You two seem perfectly fine, are you sure you need counseling? We've been friends for so long. Don't be afraid to tell me everything.”

–

Harry nodded towards Hermione, holding her hand. Things were going well so far. She took a deep breath, setting her cup down on the coffee table, and blurted, “My husband is a slut.”

Fleur cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione drew her husband a little closer, tugging on his tie, and kissed his cheek. Both their faces were reddening alarmingly. The truth was out, there was no stopping it now.

“I do not normally ask zis of my clients, but... Please show, don't tell.”

Hermione gasped, reeling back, staring at Harry.

Fleur crossed her legs again. “Oh, I remember! I gave you some homework to do!... You can tell me all about it instead, if you prefer...”

Harry knew his fate was sealed. There was _no way_ Hermione would tell about their daily _explorations_. Especially considering how successful they had been.

“Oh shit, uh, okay,” Hermione blurted. She cast a Cushioning charm on the floor at her feet. Her tone wavered, but only slightly, as she ordered, “Go to your happy place, Harry.”

He needed a few seconds to realize she was really going to make him do _that_ , here, and now. And that he would not only do it, but love every second of it. He took a last stare at Fleur's figure.

“Sorry, my mistake,” Hermione went on, having found her Mistress voice. “Go to your happy place, _Slut_. Now!”

Before he knew it, Harry was on his knees below Hermione's dress. She was so dripping wet and ready he didn't know where to start. Before he had time to come up with a plan, he felt his tie unwrap itself from his neck and form a knot around his wrists, tying his arms in his back. Then, she wrapped her ankles around him, drawing him in, lathering his whole face in her juices.

He purred in delight. As her clit brushed against his lips, he forgot about the rest of the world. She let out a shuddering moan, and began caressing his hair through the fabric, as she always did.

–

“Hmm, I see,” Fleur dutifully observed, over wet sucking noises and increasingly shrill moans. Harry and Hermione were gone. His head was rippling below the fabric of her dress. Her eyes were glazed in lust, telling everything Fleur needed to know about Harry's oral skills.

The scene that had been haunting Fleur's dreams since Hogwarts was playing right in front of her eyes. It took all of her professional experience to only look slightly aroused, and not pounce on them outright.

She fanned her face with her notebook. Inside, she was bubbling with raw lust.

–

Hermione's eyes darted from the action between her legs, to her reddening cleavage, to Harry's bound wrists – her favorite part in a suit had always been the tie. She let out a lusty groan, and stared at Fleur, at her damn angel smile and gentle eyes, wondering how the fuck she could keep such a perfect façade of professional, benevolent neutrality.

Harry had ended up on his knees in the forest, at night in a back alley, in the car, everywhere she could get away with. She enjoyed stepping out from under his Invisibility Cloak with his face still glistening.

But this... this was _so much_ better.

She vividly remembered how many times Fleur had come home for dinner, and how every time, as they parted with a hug, she'd felt the urge to beg her to stay and make a lovely Harry fuck-sandwich. Bury him in tits. Fuck him boneless, and make him beg for more.

She stared straight into Fleur's eyes, licking her lips. The therapist twitched. Hermione slid her dress upwards, revealing everything.

_My little Harry, you're_ so _not getting out of here with your pants on._

Fleur exhaled, leaning forward. “Sorry to interrupt 'Arry, but you seem to be enjoying this, yes?”

Harry stopped moaning long enough to grunt approvingly.

“Good. Then, I assume you wouldn't be anywhere else?...”

Harry gave a shaking thumbs up.

“If you ‘ad a choice, 'Arry, between coming and making her come?”

Harry shrugged.

“Very well, then.”

Hermione's eyes followed Fleur as she rose from her seat, sauntered around the coffee table, and sat on its edge right in front of her. Fleur popped a button from her cleavage, making sure the unmistakable sound was loud enough for Harry to hear over the moans.

“If I was naked right behind you 'Arry, would you turn around? Or would you stay in your proper place, pleasuring your Mistress?”

Harry moaned, too busy to reply.

“You wouldn't even open your eyes if your Mistress didn't allow it? Isn't it, _slut_?”

Hermione swallowed on a dry mouth. Her thoughts went blank. Harry let out a mournful whimper.

–

Fleur gripped Harry's ruffled hair and pulled his head back, getting a glimpse of Hermione's glistening snatch. She leaned forward even more, until she was breathing into his ear, almost cheek to cheek with him.

Everything she saw was simply _beautiful_ , from the tiny strip of fur on top, matching her chestnut hair, to her puffy, swollen lips, and her eager clit.  And those smooth, toned thighs, undoubtedly capable of _squeezing_ whimpers out of a man! _Mon Dieu!_

She took in a whiff of Hermione's scent, and shoved Harry back where he belonged. He was already exhibiting withdrawal symptoms.

Fleur grinned at Hermione. She grinned back. The deal was sealed. Hermione slid her dress back down over Harry's head, as if what had just occurred had in no way dented her modesty.

“Good!” Fleur cheered. “As your, ehrm, therapist, I must ask, where is the problem, then? You seem to be a very lucky woman, 'Ermione...”

Hermione was panting too much to talk; she aimed her wand at Harry's crotch. His belt undid itself, his zipper unzipped, and his pants and boxers slid down, revealing his cute little hard member. Then, she kicked off her shoe and began a luscious pantyhose-clad footjob. Harry's moans quickly got louder than Hermione's.

“Oh. I see...”

Fleur thought about what was happening below Hermione's dress; how delicious her sweet, smooth lips must taste, how velvety and _tight_ she must be inside after being with Tiny Harry for so long. She felt the urge to dive right in at Harry's side, the urge to kiss each of them in turn and feel them writhe into her own arms. Squeezing Harry between their tits. Fucking them both senseless, far into the night.

_Oui!_

“You two are going to need some... professional ‘elp...” Fleur said, nonchalantly. “From your, aah, therapist...”

She'd sounded like a bad porn movie, complete with the fake accent, but she was too turned on to care. Fleur kicked her slippers off, and slid a foot up under Hermione's dress, gently pressing on the back of Harry's neck, rubbing his face against his happy place.

Hermione was rolling her hips and getting louder by the second. She was close.

Fleur parted her legs slightly.

Hermione caught a glimpse of the inviting patch of creamy, smooth skin on the _inside_ of Fleur's thighs. Holding so much promise. Her eyes locked wide open and couldn't slip away, until her whole neck and face turned a deeper shade of red. She flung her head backwards into the cushioned back of the seat. “Fu – uuuuu – ” she screamed through clenched teeth, crushing Harry's head between her legs. She came into his mouth, screaming a torrent of obscenities that, to Fleur's ears, sounded like French poetry.

Fleur rose and walked back towards her seat, careful to sway her hips for proper effect, listening to the creaks the sofa made at each of Hermione's aftershocks.

She heard Harry swallowing several times. Fleur crashed into her seat, overcome with lust.

“At ease,” Hermione panted.

Harry crawled out of her dress and rested his head on her belly, smiling and licking his lips.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

Fleur handed them a tissue to clean his face, still staring down at his cock.

“Oh, sorry,” Hermione said, pulling his pants back on with a flick of her wand. She handled the zipper by hand, making sure everything was in proper place. Harry sat back on the couch. Hermione picked up her cup, sipped some tea, then brought the cup to Harry's lips.

“Good,” Fleur said, pretending not to notice his hands were still tied in his back, and Hermione had used the tissue to wipe her own drool off, leaving Harry glistening.

Not to mention the flood that must remain between her legs. And what was happening inside Fleur's panties.

–

Harry glanced at Fleur. He also remembered how many times she'd come home for dinner, and simply left with a hug at the end of the night. She always wore modest clothes and never had attempted anything. She was simply sweet, and adorable.

He also remembered what happened after she left, every time, just like clockwork, they'd be both so hot they'd go at it until they dropped on wet sheets, fucked boneless.

He'd never used his safeword, but if Hermione dared to chicken out of this, by Godric Gryffindor's stiff sword, he fucking would talk her into staying.

He went back cuddling against his love, a not entirely innocent grin on his face.

–

Fleur was observing her guests, unable to consider them as clients ever again. Probably more than friends, now, too. With her sweaty face, dishevelled hair, and her ruined makeup, Hermione looked even more gorgeous than before. And as for Harry, the smirk on his face spoke volumes.

“Phew,” Hermione said, proud of her little slut.

“But ‘ow?”

“Oh. Harry’s a Parselmouth!”

“Yessss,” he said, sticking his tongue out. A five inches long, stout, unyielding piece of kinky muscle.

“Mon Dieu,” fleur gasped. She gasped again when he pulled it back into his mouth, wondering where he actually kept that thing. As for where it was going to go next, she had lots of ideas already.

“Only good thing Voldemort ever did,” Hermione sighed.

“Now,” Fleur explained, “that I understand your... little problem, my professional advice would be to uh, apply a more appropriate... treatment. If you will follow me...”

She picked up her notebook, rose, and purposefully walked towards a small door at the back of the room. Harry followed, his butt held firmly in Hermione's grip.

“Come in!” Fleur cheered, as the door creaked open.


	3. The Love Nest

 

“Welcome to my little love nest,” Fleur cheered, ushering them in and closing the door behind them.

The thick curtains only let through enough late afternoon sun to hint at the window outline. The rest of the room was pitch black. They peeled their eyes, careful not to walk on something.

Fleur giggled, waving a glittery spell into the air. A towering chandelier in a corner came to life, along with a myriad of candles scattered across the room.

Their jaws dropped.

No doubt, the star of the show was the spacious, lush four-poster canopy bed in the center. It was a sight worthy of romantic fairytales, covered in deep purple satin sheets, laden with matching cushions, all whispering inviting thoughts at them. The cherry on top of the largest pillow was a pair of padded leather cuffs, just laying there, patiently waiting for their special someone.

Hermione took note of the multiple eyelets and fastening points spread all around the bed frame and posts. Who knew what the drawers in the base contained, but she'd be ready to bet it wasn't all teddy bears and little princess dolls. She tapped the tip of her wand on Harry's cursed tie; the thing freed his hands and snaked its way back into his shirt pocket, folding itself without a crease.

Harry took her hand, and they turned towards Fleur, speechless.

Free of the wand she'd been using as a hairpin, her beautiful blonde hair now curled around her shoulders, down to the middle of her back. She must have cast a spell unnoticed, as her work clothes were gone, replaced by a stunning black silk evening dress, flowing down to her toes, and framing her cleavage in black lace.

They swallowed.

Fleur stopped by a muggle stereo standing on a corner table to cue quiet classical music, then sauntered around the bed, beaming in pride.

As they followed her, they finally took in the rest of the room. It wasn't very large, but there wasn't much wasted space. Fleur gracefully brushed her hand along a clothes rack, tapping her finger on the hanging latex dresses, leather corsets and other fetish attire. She quickly ushered them past the cuffs, ropes and chains rack, then slowed down to let them observe the bondage cross in the corner without hurry.

“I am, uh, a little bit kinky,” Fleur confessed in a dreamy voice, her eyes smiling gently, the same angelic pout still on her lips. “You British are so stuck-up sometimes...”

_Morgana's tits! Fleur, if I'd known earlier!_

Hermione remembered to breathe, glanced towards Harry, and noticed the cunning smirk growing on his face. She caught a glimpse of a nipple through his fully unbuttoned shirt. She panted twice, fired her best Emergency Undressing spell at them both, grabbed his ass and threw him onto the bed. They landed in a splash of cushions, Harry on his back, Hermione on top, already seeking his mouth for a ravenous kiss.

No-one noticed their dress and suit landing softly, neatly folded and ironed, on a nearby leather-padded bondage bench. Even in emergency situations, Hermione's spells were still top-notch.

They rolled on the bed, kissing madly, whispering in each other's ear.

“You're thinking what I'm thinking, Harry?”

“Damn, yes!”

“No way this ends in a hug.”

“No way at all.”

“This isn't cheating, okay? I love you.”

“Yes! We're in this together.”

They both turned towards Fleur.

“What the...”

Fleur was sitting on a nearby stool, her back perfectly upright, legs crossed, notepad in hand, dressed for sex, and still managing to look professional.

“Damn, look at her!” Hermione grumbled.

Harry chuckled into her hair.

Fleur twirled her pencil, pouted for a few seconds, and said, “Hmm, I believe you two were showing me your usual, your daily, extremely hot I hope, dripping wet, screaming, sex, yes?”

“Daily,” Hermione smirked while Harry cuffed his own hands in his back, “is an understatement, _Doctor_.”

Fleur seemed to think whoever called Threesome first would lose. _We're gonna play by your rules_ , Hermione decided, _and you're gonna crawl onto this bed and join us before long. Put on your best show, Harry!_

Staring straight into Fleur's eyes, she slowly lowered the tip of her wand down to the palm of her right hand, and cast Harry's favorite handjob charm, their homemade Non-Sticking Divine Slickness. She showed her glistening palm to Fleur, and rubbed it on her own left tit, pinching her nipple, just out of reach of Harry's desperately flicking tongue. The substance felt so good on skin she didn't even have to fake a moan.

Then, just _because_ , she cast Wingardium on her own wand, which everyone knew was impossible, and left it hover in the air, ready for use. Hermione humbly admitted it, sometimes she wasn't above showing off a little.

She clawed her way down Harry's chest, to his crotch, then to his thighs, making him sing and quiver. She rubbed her left hand between her legs for taste, and set it on Harry's mouth, without even making him beg for it. A little bit of nipple sucking as a final note, then she palmed his cock and balls.

He was already lost in the dark lands of moans and shudders, his hurried breaths blowing through her fingers.

Hermione wrapped her hand around Harry's hard shaft, and shifted on the bed, offering her grinning face as a background. Still staring straight into Fleur's eyes, she started her best luscious handjob, making sure Fleur would hear every wet shlick.

“I'm so addicted to his little cock, _Doctor,_ ”, she purred, “see how well it fits in the palm of my hand. Beautiful!”

The stereo was playing Beethoven's fifth. She flicked her tongue on his tip in rhythm. By the middle of first movement, Harry was already twitching, on the edge.

“I'm torn, _Doctor,”_ she taunted, talking to Harry's desperate cock, “sometimes, I tease my little slut for hours, and I don't let him cum, for up to a week... and I LOVE it!”

Harry's fearful groan came on cue as counterpoint.

“But, you understand, _Doctor_ , I _need_ his thick loads inside me...”

“Hum, I, uhhh, see,” Fleur croaked. Her toes were wiggling uneasily.

Hermione's grin widened. She squeezed another groan out of Harry, then without warning, she shifted her left hand to Harry's nipple, letting him squeal as much as he wanted, and unleashed the blowjob demon within her. Her hand was busy caressing Harry's balls, her mouth was full, but her eyes riveted into Fleur's while she bobbed her head up and down told everything she needed. _I'm so evil_ , she thought. _Good thing you love it, slut._

It looked like Harry's hips were rocked forward and back only through the force of her _sucking_. In truth, he was always eager to help, but Fleur didn't need to know that. Hermione added a wet, sloppy, gruesomely vulgar slurp once in a while, just to drive the point home.

“Mistress I'm gonna...”

“No, slut. And you don't have permission to move.”

She pulled back, licked her lips, purred, talking to Harry's shaft dry-humping the air, “See? He's already twitching... So beautiful...”

Fleur was still staring at Harry's cock. Her lips twitched in rhythm. She was stewing. _Perfect_.

“You see, _Doctor_ ,” Hermione went on, gloating, “we tried most manhood-enhancing potions and spells... As a result, my little Harry stays hard all night, and he can cum as many times as I need... which sometimes, is a lot!”

She gently rubbed his tip between two fingers, as if examining a ripe cherry.

“But his cock remains stubbornly tiny, _Doctor_. Because he's such a submissive slut.”

Fleur's pencil snapped in two between her fingers. She looked around, embarrassed, wondering what to do with the extra half, and threw it over her shoulder.

Hermione stretched her back, flexed her shoulders, and sat on his chest.

“Now, you need your Mistress to fuck you, slut?”

“YES MISTRESS PLEASE!” he pleaded, bucking his hips like a rutting rabbit.

 _Damn_ , she thought, _we're such a good team! Take that, Ginny Weasley!_

Hermione purposefully ignored Fleur, and slowly brought herself down, letting her dripping lower lips meet Harry's erect little cock. She felt it slide along her wetness, until his tip met her own clit. She rolled her hips, using it as a stationary finger to grind against, and that was _fucking amazing_.

–

 _Oh mon dieu putain merde_ , Fleur thought, hanging on to what was left of her pencil. She scribbled _Baise-moi_ on the last spot on her notebook page that wasn't already covered in obscene graffiti. The only thing holding her together was the Refreshing Breeze charm she'd cast inside her slutty nightgown, just in case her wildest dreams would come true. And _those two_ were exceeding all expectations.

The confinement charm inside her panties was beginning to crack. There were two things she was sure of though: Harry would end up sucked dry, and Hermione was walking home on crooked legs. No other way. They so fucking deserved it.

–

Hermione shifted her hips, expertly allowing Harry inside without taking her hands off from his chest. Harry groaned loudly.

“What can I do, _Doctor_? My slut is so noisy...”

Fleur shuddered to her feet, sleepwalked to her gags rack, took too long to choose, dropped a nice ballgag on the bed, and slumped down right beside it, notebook and half-pencil still in hand, but it wasn't really convincing.

 _Fuck yes! She's too deep in lust for a simple Summon. She's ours,_ Hermione gloated. She plucked her wand out of the air, and made the ballgag wrap itself on Harry's head. He winked. The fit was right. He also moaned a little louder, as he always did.

“See, _Doctor_? He's such a slut, gags don't work,” she purred, leaning down. She ran her tongue over his lips, then took the gag out. Fleur gasped.

Hermione felt Harry's cock twitch inside, and stopped rolling her hips. She set her elbow down on a pillow, and turned her upper body towards Fleur, insolently aiming her tits straight at her face.

“I'm gonna make him _come_ ,” she purred, pouring sadistic weight into her words, “so hard, just by squeezing him inside my tight, wet pussy, _Doctor_. Then I will ride his face. Because he _needs_ to swallow it all, _Doctor_. This is so humiliating, he _craves_ it.”

Fleur was panting. Hermione went on, staring, gloating, “And I crave it too. I love to swallow his loads too, to the last drop, _Doctor_. Usually, I ruin his orgasms. But sometimes I can't help myself, and I give him one true, beautiful release.”

“ _Doctor_.” she added as a final touch, wrecking up Fleur's attempt to breathe again after what she'd just said.

–

Fleur was swimming in raw lust now. Each and every word out of Hermione's mouth had hit the mark. She puckered up her mind, trying to resist her urges for just a minute more. She hardened her grip on her notebook, straightened her back, and shifted on the bed.

Hermione watched intently as she made her move, slowly extending a leg, then smothering Harry's face under a pantyhose-clad foot. Both women grinned as Harry went up an octave. It seemed Hermione got off on watching others torment Harry too. Fleur thought about writing that down, but the list of things that got Hermione off would probably need a whole tome anyway.

“What do you think of this, ‘Aarry?” she asked, pretending not to know already, “Do you object?”

She lifted her foot. He followed desperately with his mouth, trying to catch a toe between his lips. Fleur parted the two halves of her dress, attracting his gaze like a mosquito to a flame. He snorted loudly. She caught Hermione staring wide-eyed too, and smirked.

“I see,” Fleur whispered, her tone going from therapist to raw slut in a single word. She cupped his mouth with the soft arch of her foot, and massaged his lips, applying just the right amount of pressure. His head lolled left and right, following.

Gaining momentum, she found her angelic, innocent voice again. “So, ‘Arry, does your Mistress enjoy rubbing ‘er smooth, warm, perfect feet and legs all over you? Hmm? Perhaps over your mouth, your nipples, or even your little cock?”

She firmly muffled Harry's scream. “Does it twitch when ‘er delicate toes tickle your shaft? Yes? ‘Er footjobs must be truly divine... Imagine ‘er cum-covered toes, of course you would suck it all clean afterwards, yes?”

Harry had trouble breathing.

“Mistress 'Ermione, I believe your slut seeks permission to humiliate himself by licking my foot.”

“Oh God fuck yes you may,” Hermione blurted, flushing beet-root, having trouble breathing herself.

Harry indulged, while Fleur nonchalantly twiddled her pen. “Go on, go on...”

–

Hermione realized she'd been caught in Fleur's dirty talk trap. Fortunately, her own body has kept teasing Harry all by itself, had kept sliding along those excruciatingly slow back-and-forths she loved so much. Fleur left the bed, and sashayed around in Hermione's back.

She felt the mattress shift as Fleur came up crawling right behind her, silently observing. She parted her legs a little more to afford her a better view. As things went by, she felt Fleur drawing ever closer, until warm breath caressed her butt.

Hermione knew Fleur must have been breathing in her scent now. Perhaps her tongue would be sticking out, drooling. She turned her head back, and purred, “He's the god of oral, but... I need a big, fat, thick cock, _Doctor_. Of course I'd still be on top, in charge, but it would be so filling! But, _Doctor_ , I can't even think about cheating on him, I love him too much. I can't even imagine having sex with other... men...”

Fleur gurgled, but only once, then she cleared her throat. “Poor little pussy,” she lamented, almost talking right into it. “It must feel so empty right now...”

“ _Doctor_ , I must know... Should I ruin his orgasm?”

Fleur scurried back around the bed and sat by their side, short of breath, eyes wide.

“ _Doctor_ , should I make him clean it afterwards?”

“YES!” Fleur cheered, applauding. “Yes of course!”

Hermione turned back towards Harry, whispering in his ear, “Come as I kiss you, slut.”

She slipped her tongue in his mouth, running loving hands in his messy hair, giving him a true lover's kiss, while her inner muscles brought him to the edge, then over, then stood still. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his cock twitch as each spurt filled her without satisfying him.

Fleur's gulp was loud enough to hear over his whimpers. Hermione's kiss deformed into a sadistic grin. She felt a little guilty towards her dear Harry, as she always did in those moments, but... he had to deserve what was surely coming next... good thing she'd thought about bringing sandwiches, because she had no plans for leaving before dinner.

–

Inside her mind, Fleur put a triple check on “Suck Harry Dry Before Letting Them Go.” He was just too cute. She gulped, again. Good thing she'd made cake beforehand, just in case...

–

“I could let it spill on his cock...” Hermione said.

“Please, Mistress,” Harry begged, “I want it!”

Proud of her little slut, Hermione crawled forwards and sat on his face, closing her eyes as she felt his loving tongue and lips take good care of her, at last. Fleur's nose was an inch away from the action, not losing one bit. “Oh, ‘ee really loves cum! Waouh!”

“At first he didn't, poor thing, but he does now”, she said, lovingly twirling a finger in his hair, staring into his eyes. “Don't you Harry?”

Then she stared straight into Fleur's eyes. “Think about it oozing out of my pussy, _Doctor_ , sliding on his tongue, down his throat... The taste of his mouth when I'll kiss him afterwards...”

Fleur and Harry moaned and quivered all over.

–

Harry was in heaven, feeling Fleur's heavy, shuddering breaths in his hair. He loved Hermione's dirty talk, but the amount of trash coming out of Fleur's angelic little mouth was staggering. That woman could probably talk two bludgers into making tender love with each other. He wondered how her clients didn't end up fucking right in front of her.

_Wait. We're doing just that._

Harry chuckled silently. Things were going according to his wildest dreams so far, and although he was hellishly turned on, his thoughts were clear. Focused on a single purpose: Threesome! He was, after all, a man, and the two women on top of him were about to lose all restraint. All they needed was a little nudge in the right direction, which he decided to provide, at this very moment.

Although Hermione was very good at hiding it, he'd kept her on the edge for a while now, enjoying her heroic efforts not to lose their dirty talk duel by coming too fast. After all, she hadn't ordered him _not_ to make her come. He focused a burst of magic on the center front of his tongue, applying unrelenting pulsating pressure to Hermione's secret spot, and grinned, waiting for the inevitable result.

Hermione's body jerked out of control, she arched her back, gripped on Harry's hair, pulling him in deeper between her thighs, rolled her hips against his face, and came in his mouth again. He kept pushing against her spot as she yelled at the ceiling, then he lapped at her entrance, teasing all juices out till the last drop, relishing in their mixed tastes flowing down his throat.

Harry heard a whimpering “Ouiiiii”, then Fleur's silky gown sliding down her shoulders. He pictured the fabric crumpling at the small of her back, stopped in its fall by her impossibly sexy hips and ass. Then, he opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, framed by Hermione's smooth thighs and her taut, still twitching belly.

Right in front of his face, were two pairs of tits jiggling and rubbing against each other. Hermione's, firm and just the right size for his palm, and Fleur's, full and downright luscious. Hardened nipples digging into soft skin. Hermione, still in the throes of orgasm, caught in Fleur's tight embrace. Hermione screaming into Fleur's mouth. Then the unmistakable sound of deep kisses, and frantic tongue sucking.

_Yesssss!_

He wiped a tear of joy off Hermione's thigh, and shoved his tongue back in, going straight for round two.

–

Hermione couldn't believe it. Fleur had been overrun with lust. Unable to decide between sucking on Hermione's tits, kissing her mouth or licking down her neck, she was switching from one to the other too fast, one hand gripping Hermione's ass, the other holding her back.

She caught Fleur in an embrace and lavishly kissed her neck, nuzzling in her long, beautiful hair, breathing in her subtle perfume. She ran a hand up along her spine, settling on the back of her head, gently running fingers through her curls. Fleur moaned in her arms, kissing her neck back tenderly, and surrendered to her embrace.

Hermione shuddered, sparks of pleasure tingling her whole body again. Harry was on a winning streak! She whispered in Fleur's ear, “I'm about to come again, _Doctor,_ ” then slid her tongue into her mouth, holding her tight, making sure she'd feel her body jerking as she drew close.

An evil plan flashed inside her mind. Right as she felt Harry going for the final push, she nudged Fleur away, angled her hips forward, aimed, squirted, and scored a direct hit to Fleur's damn notebook, which was still lying in her lap, generously spraying all over her belly, and soaking her black lace panties.

_Yesssss!_

She got a glimpse of Fleur's wide, surprised eyes, and caught her back in her arms for support, before crumpling down upon them both, panting inside Fleur's hair, still jerking from the aftershocks.

“Wow,” Fleur whispered, fingers running through Harry's hair. He purred in reply.

Hermione's hand wandered around Fleur's chest, gently cupping her breasts, rubbing a hard nipple. “Fleur, you're simply too gorgeous,” she purred in her ear, while lathering her own squirt all over her wonderfully soft thighs.

Then, she palmed Fleur's crotch, and squeezed.

Fleur gasped, grabbed her notepad, and threw it over her shoulder.

–

Harry hadn't missed a second of the show. His eyes had followed Hermione's hand up Fleur's thighs, his heart beating faster as it drew closer to its target. At last!

There was a tearing noise as Fleur's panties finally gave up and burst. An enormous cock sprung out, as if unfolding. Harry watched the scene in slow motion, his head still wedged between his Mistress' thighs, unable to dodge. Fleur's shaft traced a graceful arc through the air, its tip spewing clear drops, sparkling in the romantic candlelight; then carried by its own momentum, it landed right on top of Harry's forehead with a wet _thump_ , splattering pre-cum all over his face.

_Huh?_

“Oups,” Fleur giggled.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foreplay grew a little longer than expected, so I split the chapter in two. See you next time for more action! Hehe.


	4. Oups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a bit of sex Tetris, so I hope you can follow the action properly and visualize what fits where. If you find this confusing, please post a comment or suggest a fix! Happy smut!

 

The earth stood still while Harry gazed cross-eyed at the shaft lying on top of his forehead.

He tamed a wobbly knee and considered the beast, running his eyes up and down its length, craning his head back in the process. Ten inches, at least. Harry was a modern wizard though, he had high-speed Internet at home. He'd already seen things of that size fit inside a woman. He wasn't that worried about Hermione's internal organs.

Well, maybe a little.

Still, a cock was leaking pre-cum all over his forehead.

He thought about _that time_ when Ron had palmed his ass under the invisibility cloak. Ron ogling his butt in the showers. Not his thing really. Harry was a pragmatic guy, though. He thought about Fleur's womanly figure. Hermione still straddling his face. Her taste dripping on his tongue. Blood rushed back down into his groin. There, problem solved!

The girth, though, was intimidating. Hermione would end up very happy indeed, which was all that mattered to him, but considering how tight she was, that was gonna take the rest of the evening to fit in. Good thing he thought about bringing sandwiches, 'cause he wouldn't miss that for the world!

He realized he hadn't even worried about himself. Should he?

His ass puckered up, in a futile attempt at self-preservation.

Drawn by movement in his field of vision, his eyes focused further away, past the two stunning pairs of breasts hovering above, and met Fleur and Hermione's interrogative stares.

Harry remembered the _Strap-ons_ folder deep down somewhere in his porn stash, and giggled like an idiot.

"'Ee's so sweet, " Fleur said, "but, aren't you two surprised about, euh, this? I am a woman, you know?"

"I've read about Veela anatomy. You okay, Harry?"

Of course, he thought. She had intended this from the beginning as a surprise for him. She was so sweet! He fell in love a little bit more with his adorable, always thoughtful wife, and began wondering how Fleur's surprise-cock would taste.

-

Hermione was still staring wide-eyed at it, slowly acknowledging its presence, still not daring to touch. The books hadn't mentioned the sheer _size_ of it. Her hands shivered in anticipation; she tried not to think how that would fit. It would have to, oh yes, but, wow.

Fleur shifted forward, embracing her. "I know exactly what you need," she purred. "If you follow my, euh, expert advice, I guarantee both of you will soon be very 'appy!"

Their bellies met, squeezing Fleur's warm erection between their soft skins. It held so much promise! They rocked slowly, feeling its throbbing length rub along. Fleur gripped her tighter, reaching for a kiss to muffle her own moans.

"I will be very gentle, I promise," she purred, as her tip poked the underside of Hermione's breasts.

-

Harry couldn't see what was happening up there, due to the two smooth, but nevertheless quite large girl-balls dangling right on top of his nose, but Hermione's feelings were clear enough: she was flooding his mouth. Their moans made him quiver in lust; he was lost in heaven, his cock painfully hard. He nuzzled against Fleur's incredibly soft skin, closed his eyes, and put his tongue back to work on a slow rhythm.

-

Hermione let go of Fleur's waist as she relaxed back. She let out a deep sigh, simply basking in the sight of this gorgeous woman with a few extra bits. Fleur's eyes were smiling, always so gentle.

Fleur crawled backwards, arranged Harry's messy hair and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, then came back to her previous position in front of Hermione, her cock softly rubbing against Harry's cheek.

-

Harry felt it coming. There was no helping it, Hermione just _had_ to have a talk _right now_. Oh well, he thought, we have all night anyway.

"You know," Hermione said, "after divorcing from Ron, I was a little disillusioned with men. I mean, I don't blame him for being gay... but marrying me to prove himself and his mom he wasn't? Damn!"

Fleur sneered, and hugged Hermione.

"Luna was very supportive. Adorable. Although, I thought things would be simpler with a woman, but they weren't. Anyway. My first oral sex! She was very good, but Harry measures up, now."

"Wait," Fleur said, "you got your first pussy licking at twenty five?"

"Ron Weasley, _Doctor_."

Between laps, Harry let out a sad sigh.

"Damn. B-But Hogwarts! The girl dorms! All you did was sleep?"

"And study," she said, smugly. "That constant moaning was so distracting!"

Harry giggled. Good old invisibility cloak, so useful to sneak in interesting places... like the Ravenclaw dorms. He so fondly remembered Luna helpfully checking her girls for stray Snargles in their panties...

"Don't stop Harry. We're having marriage counseling," Hermione lectured, index finger waving, "we _are_ supposed to talk! Besides, remember who came up with all those clever ideas to save your sorry ass from the Dark Lord!"

She ended her sentence with her trademark, _Hermione is right,_ cute little huff that Harry loved so much.

"Mmmh-mmh!" Harry said, trying to make his slow tongue-fucking more _considerate_. He went for her favorite in such occasions, low-intensity, loving, stress-relief pussy licking. She deserved it.

"By Morgane's clit Harry, I should have claimed you like that back in Hogwarts," she purred, wiggling on his face, "My grades would have been so much better with your support!"

Fleur smiled at Harry, twirling a finger in his hair.

Hermione did the same, then as things went, her right hand wandered towards Fleur's cock. As she weighted it, squeezed it delicately between her slender fingers, Harry remembered Hermione had cast Non-Sticking Divine Slickness earlier on this very hand. The handjob charm.

-

Hermione's heart thumped heavily in her chest as she circled Fleur's shaft, her fingertips definitely not meeting on the other side. Yet it was soft, clad in silky smooth, creamy skin, giving it a surprisingly feminine grace. She cupped Fleur's head with her palm, and closed her fingers around, but couldn't find the right orientation to properly take care of the most sensitive spot.

_Oh, well._

She brought her hand down, squeezing Fleur's thick girl-cock tight against Harry's face. Her little slut immediately closed his eyes and moaned, nuzzling against his new cuddly toy, sliding his shivering tongue ever deeper inside his Mistress. _Fuck Yes! That hits the spot!_ she gloated, grabbing the base of Fleur's cock and sliding her hand all the way along, milking out a thick wad of pre-cum and lathering it all over him.

The familiar Mistress grin crept back on her face. Damn, she'd been worried at first, but her slut was _enjoying_ this. She rubbed her palm in circles on Fleur's sensitive head, massaging the sides using her fingers, watching in awe as Harry followed, teasing the underside with the tip of his nose.

"Thanks for the 'elp, 'Aaaarry," Fleur moaned, heaving, reclining back on shaking elbows.

Hermione felt her every fingerprint rub against that stiff shaft as Fleur slowly rocked her hips, the head almost licking her slick palm. What a glorious, mesmerizing sight! Fucking. Gorgeous.

She closed her eyes. She knew if she opened them again, she wouldn't be able to stop, and Harry's face would be full of cum in a matter of minutes. And though that would be perfect, it would also be very wrong. Cum didn't go on Harry's face, no, it had to go down his cumslut throat.

_Fuck Yes!_

She swallowed. The image, and the wet gulps that went with it, overflowed her mind with lust. Her hips took control, grinding against Harry's face. She felt Fleur's girl-dick poke at her clit on every thrust, opened her eyes to her jiggling tits, and came yet another time, bucking on top of her little slut, drenching him.

She grabbed Fleur for support, tipping her over on her back, and they both fell down in an embrace. Hermione's hips were still thrusting, riding the aftershocks, when she realized she'd been squeezing and wet-humping Fleur's shaft between her thighs.

Just as she tried to call for Harry, a soft, minty tongue invaded her mouth. She closed her eyes and surrendered to Fleur's embrace, still shuddering in her arms.

-

The songs of the Threesome Fairies resonated deep within Harry's heart of hearts. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, but his instincts drew him towards the wet sounds of two hot women lost in a very sloppy kiss. He wormed across the bed towards them, licking and kissing his way up a thigh - probably Fleur's, since he didn't recognize Hermione's skin - then across hips, then a waist; he paused to nibble the side of a boob until he could catch a nipple, rolling it between his lips.

"Enough Mistress for now, Harry," Hermione purred. "Timeout."

There was a heavenly giggle, hands grabbed him, and he found himself wedged between their faces, two eager tongues seeking his lips.

-

"Consider this," Hermione smirked, "the price to pay for having my lovely Harry in your arms. Besides, I'm not hearing any complaints..."

Her back almost upright, supported by a pile of cushions set against the headboard, Fleur stared wide-eyed at Hermione's breasts slowly sliding up and down her throbbing shaft. Even Harry had stopped kissing, instead resting his head on her shoulder to get a better view.

"Hm," Hermione mused, "I've never tit-jobbed a woman before."

Harry chuckled.

Hermione was using both palms to press her breasts against Fleur's cock, making sure her nipples would rub along. Her extended fingers criss-crossed in front, squeezing Fleur's length against the soft skin of her chest, deliciously rubbing at each slow thrust.

Fleur didn't know what to do with her shivering hands. She wrapped them around Harry, who seemed to display sympathy towards her divine torment.

Hermione paused, letting a dribble of drool slowly fall from her lips, rubbing it in over the most sensitive spot, right at the tip. It was so insanely good it was almost painful. Fleur lost control of her hips as they began to quiver on their own.

Harry whispered in her ear, still chuckling, "You're in her loving clutches now! You're screwed... "

"More?" Hermione asked, a sly grin growing on her face.

"Yes please!"

"Mistress," Harry whispered.

The word shot warm shivers down her spine, then up her twitching cock. _Damn,_ she thought _, I didn't tell them all the cuffs and gags and stuff were actually for me! How could she figure it out so fast?_

"Yes Mistress!" Fleur blurted, her fair skin flushing deep red.

"Good," Hermione purred, before kissing the tip of her cock, and resuming her bobbing titjob, faster this time.

 _Tie me up and fuck me senseless no don't say that,_ "Y-You two were w-worthy opponents in our little game!" Fleur panted.

"Teamwork," Harry deadpanned, popping his hands out of the cuffs. He high-fived Hermione, nonchalantly scratched his nose, made his wrists crack, and wrapped his arms around Fleur.

"But those were my magical cuffs!" Fleur blurted.

Harry shrugged, feathering kisses on her shoulder. Hermione caught his hand in her slick grip and placed it on Fleur's breasts. He indulged.

"Did you use your Veela magic?" Harry asked, circling an erect nipple with his finger, while Hermione sprinkled an extra touch of blow upon her tit-powered handjob.

"Oh, no, that would have been u-u-uUUuuunfair! All I did was ta-a-AAA-alk..."

Hermione squeezed another high-pitched, shuddering moan out of Fleur, grinning.

"Hm, good, yes," Harry hummed, imitating her therapist tone. Fleur felt her cheeks burn even more as he sucked her earlobe in.

Then, Harry shifted, nuzzling against her breasts, and extended a hand towards Hermione. She took it, gently wrapped it around Fleur's cock, holding it with her own hands, and resumed her ministrations, dragging Harry's hand along up and down. Harry lifted his face from Fleur's chest, offering a cute sheepish grin, humming.

Fleur watched wide-eyed at the scene. She hadn't expected him to go for it like that! She embraced him, burying his face in tits, cheering, "Thank you 'Arry! You two holding hands on my dick... this iz so romantic!"

-

To be honest, Harry thought as he was handling his first cock, having his face buried in tits did help a lot. He turned around a little and caught a glimpse. To be even more honest, he was growing fond of that thing, and began to wonder what he could do with it.

Hermione's porn stash was neatly organized in two main categories: woman on top, and women on top. Harry remembered sifting through it, looking for new 'suggestions', and quickly came up with a plan. He'd have to adapt, since Fleur was currently cast as 'the tied-up guy', but a little improvisation couldn't hurt.

He winked at Hermione, flung a leg over Fleur's belly, and straddled, facing her. Fleur glanced down, assessed Harry's shivering five-inch cock pointing between her breasts, grinned, and immediately got the message.

"Ermione, could you spare some of zat amazing lube?"

Therapists, Harry thought, asking for permission without asking, and flattering Hermione's spellcraft on top. To his amazement, Hermione only let out a slight possessive grumble. She kissed his back, aimed her wand, and liberally sprayed Non-Stick Divine Slickness all over Fleur's chest, her hands, and his groin. Then, he heard her mumble another familiar incantation in his back, and he felt something down there. Or rather, the lack of something. Hermione had just cast Immaculate Rectum on his very ass. He then felt his crack become very non-sticky and divinely slick.

 _Damn_. Maybe she was on to his masterplan, after all.

He didn't have time for any more thoughts, though. His cock was wrapped inside a cocoon of soft, nippled warmth. He caught the headboard for support, and watched the titjob unfold right in front of his very eyes. Fleur's breasts were full, soft, pearly-white, downright perfect, and most important at this very moment, pressed all around his sensitive dick.

-

Hermione watched her little slut's spine buckle as he slid in and out between Fleur's luscious tits. Listening to his whimpers, she thought about his smooth balls tickling Fleur's soft belly, the head of his cock parting her soft flesh, and she wished for an extra pair of arms to grab his sexy hips and help.

And, his butt. Oh, Yes, his butt.

She let go of Fleur's shaft, spanked Harry's ass, grabbed his waist, and pulled him backwards until his cheeks slapped against her chest. Harry didn't sound surprised at all.

"Wasn't that your plan, slut?"

"Yes Mistress!"

Fuck! Hermione was proud. She looked down at the glorious sight of Fleur's cockhead, poking out of Harry's crack, right between her tits. She leaned forward, grabbed Harry's shoulders, and began polishing.

-

Fleur caught Harry in an embrace as he slid on her. Her own cock was trapped between Harry's buttcheeks and Hermione's tits; the devious Mistress was mercilessly swinging her chest back and forth, and _everything_ was rubbing on _everything_. Her hips rolled, overpowered by her instinctive need to fuck. She could feel Harry's firm, smooth cheeks pass by; a nipple climbing up then sliding down, teasing the backside of her cock; Hermione's tongue waiting on top and tickling her head at each thrust. And to top it off, Hermione was furiously humping her pussy against Fleur's thigh, gushing slick warmth all over her.

"Shake it, slut!" Hermione exulted, spanking Harry's ass. "Yes!"

"Ouiiiii", she screamed into Harry's mouth. He was grunting, sliding his cock against her belly, one arm latched behind her neck, his other hand all over her breasts. Her hand crept on its own, palmed Harry's cock, and began shagging his sensitive head with abandon. Harry's head fell on her shoulder; he was panting in her hair, rewarding her with a frantic butt-massage against her cock.

-

Hermione was already swimming in lust, watching at the action through one lidded eye, yet she was just getting started. No-one had begged yet, and she was promptly going to fix that.

She pulled back slightly, admiring her handiwork. Fleur had spurted pre-cum everywhere on Harry's lower back, his ass was drenched in lube, and her cock was humping his crack like mad.

 _Good_ , she tought, rubbing more lube on her hands. She palmed the back of Fleur's cock, squeezing it against Harry's butt, making sure he'd feel its head rub against his slick butthole on every thrust.

-

 _Urrrggggh_ , Fleur thought, his tiny, probably virgin, cute butt, Oh Ouiiiii! The words were followed by a vivid image of her cock buried to the hilt inside a tied-up, fucked senseless Harry, with Hermione riding his face.

-

Oops, Harry thought. Fleur had just whimpered something into his ear that sounded worryingly close to "Your ass feels so good on my cock, oh ouiii ton cul!"

His rosebud was very happy about all that rubbing, though.

-

Hermione's fingers were shaking so much she might as well be using them as a clit vibe. She looked down, and realized she'd been doing just that for who knows how long. She looked up, and found Harry's tight brown eye staring right at her face.

"Your ass is mine, slut!" she groaned, diving in tongue first.

-

Harry was lost in a haze of lust. Fleur's handling of his cock was masterful, but above all, his Mistress' sweet tongue was buried deep inside him for the first time, sliding in and out, and wiggling! After a whole week tonguing his sweet Mistress' forbidden hole, he'd discovered it resulted in loud, numerous orgasms, although she tended to blush, cuddle, and be slightly embarrassed in the end. But now, the experience was nothing short of magical, shooting warm shivers of pure love up his spine.

-

Fleur couldn't believe it. The amount of writhing and moaning coming out of Harry beat any of her ex-girlfriends, and some of them had been quite loud! She redoubled her efforts, feeling his cock twitch against her palm, and extended a hand towards his butt, spreading it for easier access.

Fleur grinned, whispering in his ear, "Your Mistress izz giving you a treat..."

Harry whimpered; his cock began to twitch. "May - May I come Mistress?"

Hermione groaned approvingly.

Fleur was amazed at how disciplined he was. She went on whispering, "We will do this to each other 'Arry, if you're... interested in my butt?"

Harry opened wide, surprised eyes, and began frantically fucking Fleur's hand; she embraced him and nibbled his neck, squeezing his body against hers as she felt him twitch, contract and spurt on her palm. As his last grunt came out, he let his weight fall down on Fleur, heaving, panting out a stream of "Thank you's" to her and his Mistress.

Hermione's tongue popped free out of him. She patted his butt and glanced over them, smiling. Fleur pulled a cum-soaked hand out, holding it in front of their eyes. "What will you do about this, Arry?" she purred, already sucking her fingers.

-

Hermione had made herself come again on Fleur's thigh, but that had barely taken the edge off; the sight of those two giggling while sucking Fleur's fingers was just too much. She parted the two panting sluts, slurped and licked every last drop of Harry's thick cum from their bellies, gave his cock a squeeze and a suck, and let go. Resisting the burning urge to swallow it all, she grabbed Fleur's hair with one hand, a tit with the other, nailed her down against the pillows and took possession of her mouth. Harry's juice lubricated their tongues as they kissed, and kissed some more, until Fleur whimpered, surrendered and went limp below her.

Hermione didn't let go until she heard her swallow.

She broke the kiss, grinning, gently brought Harry down on top of Fleur, and rushed back to her unfinished ass-blow-hand-titjob. After a few strokes, Fleur was already a whimpering mess, moaning into Harry's mouth every time Hermione kissed the tip of her cock.

She cleared her throat, and in her best kinky French therapist voice, suggested, "Fleur, would you *slurp* by any chance, *slurp* fancy a little blowjob, *slurp* perhaps?"

"Oh ouiiiiii -" she gasped. Hermione had _squeezed_.

"You gotta say please," Harry whispered, back to his senses.

"Ermione, please can you take it in your mouth?"

Harry chuckled, caressing her hair, and wiggling his ass against her cock to help his Mistress.

"Whose mouth? Please *slurp* specify, *slurp* _Doctor_ ," Hermione helpfully added, already slipping it past her tight lips in a lewd, dripping slurp.

"Pretty please with cum on top," Fleur panted, "can you please take it in your mouths? Slut? M-Mistress?", then she went on whispering in Harry's ear, "Please 'Arry, tell me you will too, please, I need it so bad!"

Hermione had overheard. She also overheard Harry's tiniest whisper of a _yes_.

 _Fuck yes!_ Hermione thought, proud of her cumslut. She cupped Fleur's deliciously smooth balls, then her fingers slid into something. Something warm, slick, inviting.

"Fleur, you have a pussy?"

"Of course!" she replied, sounding very surprised Hermione would even ask, then she went on grumbling, "Why is everyone always so surprised, you know, I, uh... Ooooohhh..."

Hermione grinned. It felt a bit different from Luna's, or her own, but her old motions still worked. Unwilling to investigate right now, she went for the timeless classic, two fingers curled in. She marveled at Nature's perfection, noticing how Fleur's balls tumbled right inside her palm as she fingered her into bliss. She turned her tongue around Fleur's cock head, running her other hand up and down.

Fleur thrust her hips and moaned, "Too bad my ex-girlfriend ran away with my strapon collection... it was quite extensive, Mistress! You could have fucked me raw, _Mistress_..."

-

Harry heard Hermione snap. There was something like a lusty groan, then the unmistakable noise of a cock being schlicked up and down as fast as hands could, with the sloppy sound of a pussy being finger-fucked into oblivion as counterpoint.

Before losing it, Fleur had enough time to finish her sentence, whispering in Harry's ear, "...while you take my butt 'Arry... my _ass_! your cock is the perfect size for romantic anal sex..."

_Oh Fuck!_

"...and deepthroat... Ouiiiii!"

Harry got instant-hard, almost painfully so, and Hermione must have heard, for she sneered and shoved him forward. His slick ass slid effortlessly upon Fleur's lubricated belly; he grabbed the headrest and rose, looking back down just in time to see Fleur's lips pursed around his tip. She smiled at him, deep blue eyes riveted into his, clutched his ass until her nails bit in, and drew him in slowly, ever deeper, giving him time to revel in her warmth, until what was left of her lipstick stained his groin.

He felt her tongue wiggling on his balls, groaned, and decided that Life, in the end, was Fucking Good.

But Harry was a sweet guy, he didn't want to ruin her throat, wasn't sure he was long enough anyway, but he made his best effort to not last too long, to be sure to cum before her. Until a panting, raspy voice raised from behind him, urging, "Harry, fuck her angel mouth! Deeper, slut!"

He grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and thrust his hips like a rabbit on crack, truly fucking her like he would never dare do to his Mistress. Fleur took it all, her muffled orgasmic screams covering the obscene wet noises coming from behind; her beautiful blue eyes shot into his whenever she could keep them open; her abs were clenching already, just as his own.

Harry's cock was in heaven; Hermione was unleashing back there, spitting streams of obscenities through clenched teeth; Fleur was bucking; he could feel the whole bed shake and creak. At some point, Fleur's fingertip began rubbing against his rosebud. That was too much.

"Mist -"

"YES! *slurp*"

Harry nailed Fleur's head to the headrest in his last, powerful thrust, but as he was about to come, she pushed him away, keeping only the first inches of his cock inside. He felt her eager tongue circle around his head and tickle his underside, her tight lips squeezing him as she bobbed her head forward and back, the rest of his length kept warm inside her gentle hands, and unloaded every last spurt he had right into her waiting mouth.

-

Hermione feasted on the sight of his ass clenching, his hips thrusting as he came inside the Doctor's slutty little mouth; she enjoyed Fleur's moans, his bestial grunts, lost in lust herself. Fleur was on the edge, she could feel it, and nothing would stop her now.

As Harry motioned to crawl off Fleur's belly, Hermione got a glimpse of her angelic smile, unspoilt by the drool leaking all over her. Her cheeks were bulging from his load. Fleur extended her shivering arms to his shoulders and brought him down to her for a very tasty kiss. Hermione wasn't humping anymore, she was about to come just by watching.

His ass slid back down in front of Hermione's face. She slapped and rubbed Fleur's cock on it, slipped a third finger inside her pussy, then as Fleur swallowed, she felt it twitch more and more. Fleur's hips buckled, she clutched on Harry, screamed into his mouth, and came.

Fleur's inner muscles clenched around Hermione's fingers as her cock spurted a first jet; wetness pooled inside her hand, then another spurt came, then another... until Hermione lost count. At some point her hands stopped moving, though Fleur kept thrusting and cumming.

Finally, her arched back fell down onto the bed under Harry's weight. She kept rolling her hips weakly, clutching Hermione's fingers inside of her, moaning, until she was spent.

In a daze, Hermione sucked her fingers clean of her feminine juices, then focused her eyes back on the sight in front of her. It had splattered all over Harry's back and ass, her tits, dribbling down to her belly. She had never seen so much cum in her life.

Harry turned his head around, looked back, whistled in appreciation, and crawled out from Fleur, careful not to make a spill on the sheets. From the way he was giggling, his brain was probably fried.

Before Hermione could come back to her senses, Fleur shook herself, perked up, smiled, and outright pounced on top of Harry, burying his face in the bed in a loud _oomph._ She was licking all over his back. Hermione watched awestruck at her tongue snaking along his spine, tickling him, making him wiggle and moan. Fleur whimpered, "Délicieux! Oui!" while sucking in the drops and pools scattered all over his skin.

She was getting dangerously close to Harry's butt.

Mistress Hermione would not be outdone by this french tart! She lurched forward, wedging her tongue in Harry's crack, sucking in every stray drop of Veela juice as loud as she could, then went down lapping his balls and vacuuming his cock. Harry moaned, bucking his back. "Quiet, slut," she ordered, nibbling at his delicious cum-covered ass, then she crawled forward, meeting Fleur's tongue in the small of his back.

The ravenous French woman caught her in a kiss, then kept crawling, pushing Hermione on her back, until she could get hold of her creamed tits, which she proceeded to clean up, moaning and licking. When she reached her nipples, Hermione gave up, folded her legs around Fleur's fleshy hips, and caressed her hair, purring.

 _Gotta love competition_ , Harry thought, keeping tabs on the score, and not losing one second of the show.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems our dear heroes were just too horny to fit that damn threesome in a single chapter, yet again. No worries though, after a bathroom break and well-deserved sandwiches, they'll be ready for more!
> 
> (Also, Hermione is a bit nervous, so let's bear with her. Don't worry, it's going to fit.)
> 
> PS: Still looking for a Beta reader... anyone up to this?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	5. Woodworking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for making you wait, and many thanks to Meneldur for proof-reading and editing this chapter. Enjoy!

**Thirty minutes later.**

Fleur fondly remembered this couple coming into her practice one year before: two muggles, adrift in a sexless marriage. Lots of talking, a potion or two to make things flow and throb, a bit of legilimency... a free pair of cuffs to bring home, on the house, _et voilà_! As the muggles said, her hypnosis sessions and herbs felt like magic! She'd had them talking to each other again, then cooing like teenagers in heat in no time.

Turned out the guy was a kinky woodworker, and their gratitude had taken the shape of a classy mahogany St Andrews cross, now proudly standing in the corner of her love nest. A plain X leaning against the wall, imposing yet devilishly simple. Sometimes, she felt the urge to hug it. It wasn't just bondage gear, it was born out of _Love_.

She remembered the delivery man's face as he wondered what was inside the coffin-sized parcel; her blush when she'd answered “Furniture”; the time spent assembling it, enchanting it for comfort and warmth, all the while feeling her drenched panties ready to burst, not knowing who would go first, herself or her girlfriend…

The one who dumped her before they could even try it, leaving her for, quote, _a real woman_. And that cock-phobic bitch had run away with all her strapons. _Merde alors!_

Anyway. She kicked her memories of that bitch back under the rug where they belonged. Today was a truly glorious day, as not only had she done the deed with Harry and Hermione, but she was finally christening that damn bondage cross!

Eyes closed under a black velvet blindfold, she tugged on the padded cuffs holding her arms and legs apart, offering every inch of her body on display. She could feel their warm breaths, their stares licking her all over, heat radiating from a hand ready to fondle her. She rubbed her butt against the plush cushioning charms, proud of her handiwork, and purred in ease through the gag filling her mouth.

Hermione had been so easy to convince.

“This is my all-time favorite gag, you see,” Fleur had explained, showing off her collection, “it has a cushy ball to rest my teeth on and muffle my slutty moans, but,” she'd whispered, “the part that stuffs my mouth is shaped like a nice little cock, so my tongue never feels lonely...”

Hermione had eyed the bite marks on it, and quickly reached a conclusion.

–

Once again, Hermione had to see it to believe it. Fleur stood strapped to her own bondage cross, spread-eagled, blindfolded and suckling on the small plastic dick stuffing her mouth; her head lolled slowly as she moaned for attention. Harry was panting, his mouth agape, unable to take his eyes off the drops of drool slowly forming on Fleur's chin, then splashing onto her already glistening breasts.

She tugged on his leash and caught him in a kiss.

–

To Fleur's ears, it sounded like a sloppy blowjob was happening right in front of her nose. She leaned her head forward, trying to rub her face against them, and met their cheeks. They were snogging!

“Mmmmhh!” _Hey, I'm here! Kiss me, fuck me, do something!_

They snickered and pulled away, leaving Fleur to wonder where they would strike next.

–

Hermione put a finger in front of her lips in a silent hush. Harry nodded, drawing a line on Hermione's skin with his finger, starting from her groin, snaking along her side, then on the bottom of her tit, finally settling on her nipple. Hermione grinned, then leaned against Harry's chest, slowly circling her tongue around his nipple without touching it. Then she nibbled it.

Right as he stifled a moan, Fleur groaned and quivered against her cuffs.

Harry gave a thumbs up and stuck his tongue out, ready to follow the plan.

–

Out of nowhere, without  warning, two tongues assaulted Fleur's skin, licking her spread open groin. Two hands kneaded her butt, two others wrapping around her thighs. She arched her back and screamed against her gag, her cock humping the air in desperation. Her panting turned into frantic giggles as they licked their way up her ticklish sides, then back to randy mewls as she felt them both focus their attention on her breasts.

Through a haze of lust, she noticed Hermione's body rubbing against her skin; the feeling was unmistakable, she was wearing latex. What Harry was wearing remained a mystery, though. Fleur groaned, thinking about them browsing through her kinky wardrobe, staring at all her fantasies on display.

And they were gone. _Merde! You've done this how many times? Come on, I'm ready! All I wanted was a blowjob, please! I'm gonna die!_

“Mmmmhhh!” She sobbed, thrashing against her bonds.

–

Hermione loved how the short chains holding Fleur's cuffs to the frame tinkled every time she bucked; how the wood creaked like a bed enduring a merciless fuck; how she struggled to breathe through her gag. Hermione made a mental note: their playroom definitely needed more _furniture_. With chains and stuff. Yes. Chains were definitely sexy.

–

Harry was having a lightbulb moment. Fleur was so eager, vocal and downright impatient to get some! He wasn't even tied up or teased, yet he was having so much fun! He grinned towards Hermione, met her hungry eyes ogling Fleur's sweet neck, and they both lurched forward, grazing and kissing her soft skin, one hand fisted in her hair, the other palming her breasts.

They reached her cheeks, then closed in on her drooling mouth, running their tongues along her lips; he sucked her lower lip between his and tickled it with the tip of his tongue while Hermione tried to sneak in along the side of the gag. Harry remembered how much he loved when she did this to him, how deliciously frustrating it was! Fleur seemed to agree with that; she was lost in whimpers and groans, her cock was flailing against their hips, splattering pre-cum all over them.

Harry's heart was racing. In a few minutes, he would give his first blowjob, not just because Hermione would order it, but because he wanted it too. That simple thought made him shiver with a strange mix of fear and longing. He slipped a thigh between Fleur's and felt moist warmth gush and coat his skin, streaming all the way down to his knee.

He pulled away and went back to her neck, breathing in her hair while Hermione untied her gag. It popped out of her mouth in a lewd slurp.

–

Hermione didn't let Fleur's mouth go empty for long; as soon as the gag was out, she slid her own tongue in, grinning around Fleur's lips as she felt it being eagerly sucked in and teased like a delicious lollipop. She slowly pulled away, relishing at Fleur's desperate whimpers as she tried to follow, then to keep it inside through frantic suction, finally letting go in a wet pop.

“My little tart, you're such a mess,” she purred into her ear, “you look like you're gonna die if we don't suck your cock right now...”

“Please Mistress!”

Hermione chuckled mischievously, going on, “Would you like to watch, my little tart? As it slides into Harry's cute little mouth?”

Fleur gurgled a “Yes!”

“Good!” Hermione smirked, peppering her lips in smooches, “But the gag will stay on, I'm afraid...”

“Yes! Please!” she whimpered.

“I wonder where it is right now...” Hermione purred, rubbing the drool-soaked gag into her own juices. The little cock poking out of the ball was just a mouthful, thick but short, yet it felt... interesting sliding inside her opening. She kicked herself for not having thought about such things before, and swore that from now on, things were going to get a whole-fucking-lot kinkier. The thought of a cock poking out of Harry's gagged mouth was just... _Oh fuck, yes! Watch out, Harry!_

She cleared her throat, returning to the current situation. Fleur's tongue was hanging out of her gaping mouth, expecting. It would be so rude to make her wait. She gently set the gag in its proper place, enjoying the sight of the stout little plastic cock entering Fleur's lips.

Then, Fleur noticed the taste. She leaned back against the cross, all her attention directed to suckling. Hermione removed her blindfold and threw it on the bed, savoring the surrender in her eyes.

–

Fleur's eyes fell upon Hermione's body, finally taking in the ultrashort latex dress she was wearing. The fit was so tight it hid nothing. From the way her pebbled nipples poked through, she must have used a Shrinking charm on it. Then she noticed Harry.

_Oh merde!_

He was blushing like a virgin, cute as a button in Fleur's kinky French maid outfit, complete with matching cuffs, collar, leash, and white lace apron, now tenting nicely above his hard-on. “Hm-hm-Hm-hm!” she giggled through her gag, noticing Hermione slapping the feather duster against the palm of her hand, looking tough as if she was handling a riding crop.

“Abandon all hope!” Hermione smirked, “for you are now in the hands of your evil best friend and her kinky maid acolyte!” She burst into an evil laugh, then giggled at her own goofiness, interrupting Fleur's laugh with a thorough dusting of her tits.

“Dust off, slutty maid!” she quipped, passing the feathery torture device to Harry.

–

As Harry examined the muggle feather duster, kinky Threesome Fairies whispered a wicked thought into his mind. Yes, of course, Quidditch! He grinned, reached for his wand, and enchanted the duster with the same charm that blessed the Golden Snitch with the ability to fly. Feathers began wiggling and flapping like so many tiny wings, and the head of the duster rose from the lift forces.

He applied it to his navel, giggled at the hellish ticklishness of it, then after a few seconds hesitation, tried it on his cock.

_Wooo-hoooo!_

The stimulation was unbearably intense. All he could stand without being tied up was three seconds before letting go of the handle. The cursed thing gracefully took flight, hovering between himself, a bewildered Hermione, and a slightly worried, but helpless Fleur.

“It's, uh, stimulating,” he blurted.

Hermione immediately saw the practical applications. She plucked it from the air, spun it around her hand, and applied it to Fleur's bulging cock-head.

“MmmmMMMmm!” she screamed against her gag, thrashing against her restraints.

Fleur kept mewling without interruption. Hermione showed no mercy.

–

_Oh ouiiiiiii... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..._

_“_ No you're not”, Hermione said, pulling the duster off her twitching cock and flinging it over her shoulder.

“Mmmmmh!!!”

–

Harry was on his knees, wearing a French maid outfit, and getting ready to give his first blowjob. _The things we do for love.._ Still, the whole situation turned him on immensely. He even had to admit the satin rubbing against his skin felt downright fabulous, not to mention Hermione's insanely hot latex dress. He stared cross-eyed at Fleur's erection. It was just as gorgeous as the rest of her figure. Hermione was by his side, holding his hand. Fleur was still panting, drooling, weakly whimpering, murdered by a feather duster.

Everything would be alright, he thought, trying to lean forward, but the last inches seemed like miles. His heart rose in his throat, and he froze. _Damn stage fright! Can someone turn the lights off or something?_

“Okay,” Hermione said, “need a little bit of help, love?”

“Uh... I guess.” Harry swallowed, loudly.

Hermione rose, removed Fleur's gag, kissed her, and returned close to him.

“Hands in your back, Harry.”

He glanced at his cuffed wrists, and complied. Hermione embraced him, reached for his hands, and he heard the familiar click of a padlock linking his cuffs together. He let go, as he always did, and melted into her reassuring arms, purring into her ear, “I'm yours, Mistress.”

Hermione gave him a loving glance, whispering, “I know you want it. Now, indulge, my lovely slut.”

Fleur whimpered an indistinct supplication.

“I'll show you the way,” Hermione smirked, nudging and shoving him until Fleur's cock stood right between their faces. She drew him in, gently tugging on his leash, until his lips grazed on the side of Fleur's head. Hermione gave it a light kiss, so he did. As he noticed how smooth and warm it was, Fleur let out a shuddering moan.

Hermione gave another helpful tug on his leash. He parted his lips, trying for a little lick. She mirrored his moves, watching him gently. He tried a more thorough lick on the underside, his tongue meeting Hermione's there, and smiled, his apprehension slowly giving way to curiosity. Her lips tasted of salty pre-cum, much like his own. He extended his tongue and tasted a few more drops from her tip, before noticing Hermione's wide, proud smile.

Hermione winked, rubbing two fingers against Fleur's dripping nether lips, then coated the side of her shaft in her own juices. Harry got the message and began licking it clean, while Hermione sucked her fingers, then went back for more juices, painting Fleur's cock. She baited him ever closer to the tip. They quickly got Fleur panting and twitching, moaning their names in turn.

“P-Please... your mouth...”

“Whose?” Hermione asked, “I'll let you chose.”

“A-'Arry first, please... 'Arry...”

Harry shifted in position, glancing up at her pleading, deep blue eyes, and leaned forward. Parting his lips, he remembered the first rule of blowjobs: teeth bite. Fleur let out an encouraging “Ooohh” as he sucked her in slowly, trying to open as wide as he could. Hermione held his hand, kissing and licking the sides of Fleur's head as if to lubricate it for better entry.

Finally, she was in, and without biting! He didn't dare go further, as throwing up wasn't part of his plans, but so far, he was surprised at how much he was enjoying this. Giggling like an idiot, he tried to remember how Hermione did it. He slowly pulled back, allowing it to leave his mouth, then advanced once more, and settled on a slow rhythm of sucking and squeezing his lips around it. And here he was, giving his first fucking blowjob, with a huge grin on his face.

He knew what tickling the sensitive spot on the underside did to him, so he put his tongue to work, and was immediately rewarded with a spurt of pre-cum and a long, deep, shuddering moan. Apparently Fleur's worked just like his own. He decided to try more of Hermione's tongue tricks.

–

Hermione was bewildered. Of course, she knew having a cock in her mouth felt fantastic, but she hadn't expected Harry to share the feeling so quickly. He'd been blowing Fleur like a hungry slut, his eyes closed, unaware of his own moans and purrs for a few minutes already. Fleur was staring at him, mouth gaping in awe, even forgetting to thrust her hips.

Hermione had a sudden realization. She raised a finger up and lectured, “Harry, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth! And that outfit! Damn!”

Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks alternately bulging and emptying.

Fleur whimpered, “Merde! His tongue! So good!”

Harry attempted a smile which turned out pitiful; his mouth was just too distended. Hermione beamed with pride, then went on, “You know Harry, I love blowjobs, so you should, too, because you're the best husband ever! Besides, I never heard you complain when you get one...”

Fleur giggled, then seemed to produce wet sucking noises. Hermione glanced up: she had managed to catch the gag dangling on her neck between her teeth and was in the process of stuffing her own mouth with it.

“Mmmmhhh!” Fleur purred, suckling on it.

“Slut!” Hermione smirked, swatting her ass.

“Mmhhh!”

“Mm, slurp,” Harry added, extending his Parselmouth tongue all the way out. It still wasn’t long enough to wrap around Fleur’s shaft. He shrugged and went back to blowing, this time a little faster.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Hermione thought, feeling her own pussy clench and drip as she watched the show. She nudged Harry to the side and took half of Fleur's bulging head in her mouth. Harry was jealously holding the other half between his lips, a sheepish grin on his face.

–

 _Ouiii_ , Fleur thought, watching their heads bob and sway, feeling their lips joining on her head, their tongues criss-crossing on the underside of her shaft, _they're french-kissing over my cock! And holding hands! Lovely! So romantic!_

_–_

Hermione nudged Harry again and took all of Fleur's head in, ravenously sucking her shaft until reaching her gag point. She could take all of Harry's cock in! Which meant half of Fleur's was still out. _Meh. Mistresses don't deep-throat anyway._

She offered her best mouth-fucking instead, cocking an eyebrow at Harry. _Aha! You're next, Slut!_ He wasn't losing momentum, licking and grazing all over the rest of her length. Fleur picked up her pace, thrusting her hips in and out, getting louder by the minute.

Hermione decided it was time for Harry to learn about mouth-fucking, too. She grabbed his hair and shoved Fleur's cock back into his hungry mouth, grinning like a Mistress in heat as she pushed his head down on it. _Oh Yesss!_

“You want her cum Harry,” she purred, “you know you do. I wonder if I should let you selfishly swallow it all, or if we should share. I can't decide –“

Fleur cut her off, holding her gag in the side of her mouth, panting, “Profeshhional advishh, you talllk a littllle too mushh sometimeshh. Mishhtreshhh.”

She giggled and sucked it back in her mouth, going back to moans of pleasure.

Hermione flicked her wand, tightening the strap and shoving the gag in deeper. “No cheating, slut,” she scowled, slapping Fleur’s bum. Then, she countered by cupping her smooth balls, sliding two fingers inside Fleur's opening and rubbing them against... _Oh? What's that? She has two G-spots? Uh, maybe she has a prostate?... When in doubt..._ She took care of both, rubbing the soft nubs of her fingers against them. Fleur lost it, frantically bucking and thrusting inside Harry's mouth. Although he backed off at the peak of her thrusts, he was still definitely acing the mouth-fucking O.W.Ls, especially for a first time!

“MmmMM – Mmh – Mmh!”

Hermione caught Fleur's shaft in her other hand, and shagged, grinning, thinking about Harry's soon to be delivered sticky gift. From the way her cock was twitching, it was obvious Fleur didn't plan on waiting for anyone's permission to cum.

Fleur spat out her gag and screamed, then thrust forward as much as she could, her whole body quivering. Hermione's fingers inside her didn't lose a beat. Harry backed off for a second, but didn't let go. Hermione almost heard the spurts splattering inside his mouth, and watched mesmerized at his adam's apple as he swallowed the first few, but it was clear he couldn't keep up with her flow. Sticky girl-cum was dribbling out of his lips, and his eyes were bulging a little.

Hermione decided to show mercy and nudged him off, going for the rest of Fleur's load, but before she could close her lips around her cock, a spurt escaped and covered her face. She shrugged it off and indulged in the curiously sweet taste of her girl-cum, intent on swallowing every last drop.

Harry was already hungrily licking her face clean. Hermione let some of it dribble out of her mouth for him to lick, then once Fleur had been drained, she flattened him on the floor and pounced on top of him.

–

Still dazed, panting, her head lolling, cock half-hard, Fleur was watching at Hermione frantically riding Harry's little cock right in front of her. Hermione still had some sticky gobs in her hair; Harry's chest was glistening; he was still wearing his outfit, the apron flapping around at each of Hermione's thrusts, but they didn't seem to care at all, caught in a scorching hot, raw, urgent groin-slapping love-fucking session.

Hermione flung herself back, sitting on Harry's cock, grinding her hips. She pulled up the bottom of her dress and tweaked her clit until she screamed, squirting all over his chest and drenching the white lace as he clenched his teeth and came inside her. She fell limp on top of him.

Fleur smiled at the sight. If there was something those two would never need, it was marriage counseling.

Hermione blindly flopped an arm around the carpet, found her wand, and released Fleur from her restraints.

“Fleur,” she panted, “You're on cleanup duty.”

Fleur crawled towards them, her eyes set on Hermione's creamy center.

–

“Good thing your Love Nest has a bathroom with shower,” Harry quipped, lathering Hermione's hair with shampoo while Fleur washed her breasts, using her own to rub the suds. Harry watched, and was hard again, poking at his Mistress' backside.

“Oh, and thank you, Mistress,” he added, “and you Fleur. It was... surprisingly tasty.”

“Waou, ee's really well trained!”, Fleur purred, a radiant, post-orgasmic smile still gracing her features.

“No. He just thoroughly enjoyed it.”

Harry flushed, but grinned nonetheless. A hand found its way down to his cock, and began... washing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in a few days for a very happy end to this threesome! 
> 
> How will Hermione set things up to enjoy Fleur's extra bits while keeping Harry happy? Don't worry, Hermione will come up with a devious plan. Fleur is pretty good at improvization, too... 
> 
> The story will go on, of course, we barely scratched the surface here... Please leave a comment!


	6. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, a very happy end to this threesome, and a surprise for our dear Harry. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks go to Meneldur for proofreading!

**Ten minutes later.**

They rolled on the bed, dried and pampered, giggling and kissing. Fleur pulled the covers over them, getting ready for some cuddling. Two hands immediately went under and settled on her cock. She glanced left towards a flushing Harry, right towards a grinning Hermione, embraced them, and burst into laughter.

“Need more foreplay, 'Ermione?”

“After what we did in the shower?”

Hermione looked up, thinking. “Oh, yes, there _is_ something I need. Harry, where did your adorable uniform go?”

“Come on!”

“Oui!” Fleur cheered, “I think we shall refer to it as the blowjob outfit from now on, don't you think? You can keep it, 'Arry. As a memento. I will certainly never forget that image...”

“Uh, it's drenched...” Harry attempted, unable to brush that memory off. He swallowed out of embarrassment, then shivered in pure submissive lust at the mere idea of swallowing again. His aching cock pulsed.

“Tsk. Why does Mistress always have to do the laundry?” Hermione waved her wand at the outfit, lying in a wet heap on the floor. “Scourgify! Ta-da! As good as new.”

It landed, as neatly folded and ironed as usual, right on top of Harry's face, with the latex dress Hermione had worn earlier next to it. There would be no escape.

“Your Mistress is so sweet,” Fleur smirked, “she lets you choose!”

Caught under their watchful eyes, Harry reluctantly ogled the two slut outfits, trying not to admit how much they turned him on. Fearing Hermione would develop a French maid addiction, he opted for the dress this time, feeling its thick rubbery texture between his fingers.

“I'll help you!”, Hermione cheered, “hold your arms up!”

Hermione rubbed her breasts all over his face as she helped slip the dress along his extended arms, then over his chest. She tugged on the latex on her way down, until it hugged his form tight, then reclined, taking in the sight. Her eyes drifted down to his prick, poking out in front of the microskirt, and she pouted, as if unsatisfied.

Fleur sneaked a hand under the dress, bringing his dick inside, squeezed against his belly by the tight clinging material. “This is how I wear it,” she purred, fondling his length. “You see, I charmed it for extra... effect...”

Harry had no trouble believing that. Although the dress was quite thick, Fleur's hands were caressing him almost like it wasn't there. He closed his eyes and moaned, reaching for his own nipples. That worked, too.

“Fuck,” Hermione panted, “you're so hot. Wow.”

When Hermione unstuck herself from his mouth, they found Fleur, patiently waiting with a small vial in hand. She explained, “This is a relaxant potion, for topical use. It... uh, helps tight places accept large objects. Okay?”

Harry and Hermione held it in front of their eyes, observing the clear gel inside.

Fleur glanced at her huge erection, and shrugged, “It's an old Veela recipe... Anyway, good for you I'm only one quarter Veela, because pure-bloods, uh...” she extended an arm, fist clenched, placing her other hand at the elbow, “Yep. About like that.”

Hermione and Harry gurgled, their jaws dropping.

“Harry,” Fleur went on, pretending not to notice, “we can apply it together...”

–

Hermione kicked the covers out, settled down against the headboard with a few pillows for support, and spread her legs. Harry had given Fleur a blowjob! With a happy end! And that dress! No matter how anxious and skittish she felt about making _that thing_ fit down there, she wasn't going to chicken out now. No fucking way.

Fleur and Harry sat in front of her parted legs. Modesty had long been thrown out the window.

“This might feel a bit cold...” Fleur warned, pouring lotion over Hermione's bits.

“Eeeee!”

“There! Now, let's rub it in...”

Hermione had to stoop forward to take a closer look, as Harry and Fleur each slid a finger inside and... rubbed... She grabbed a fistful of bedsheets, tossed her head back on the cushions, and groaned as they thoroughly worked the cream into her soft inner skin. Her hips rocked, then started a more serious grind against their fingers.

Fleur chuckled, inserting another finger. Hermione felt herself stretch to accommodate, from almost too tight to just tight enough. Fleur poured more cream, and soon, it was Harry's turn to sneak another finger in. The feeling was maddening, as if she was about to burst, stuffed full, yet without any pain.

A small drop of cream wound its way down, and leisurely settled on her rosebud, moisturizing it, relaxing it, preparing it to accept...

–

Harry watched his fingers rubbing against Fleur's inside his lovely Mistress with wide, fascinated eyes. She'd never been past three, and even that was a stretch! Fleur's cream was a godsend. Hermione was mewling, arching her back, very much ready for anything already.

“Arry, I have added natural flavorings to cover the magical ingredients' taste, so you can still perform your favorite oral feats...”

He fought the urge to lean in and kiss her clit, and decided to spice things up instead. Perhaps, get some sweet revenge for that dress, too. He went whispering in Fleur's ear, “I'm not suggesting you brush a finger against her ass... Would be an accident, of course, 'cause no Mistress would indulge in that sort of things... you know...”

–

_Mistress Ermione is... Par Morgane, oui! I need to see it!_

Fleur opened wide, very interested eyes, and did just that, circling the nub of a finger around Hermione's rosebud, then letting it rest against its tight opening, pressing slightly. The results were immediate and spectacular. Hermione growled, shuddered, and slammed her butt against Fleur's hand, taking her whole finger in, grinding against it with abandon.

“Waouh!”

Harry was grinning, not losing one bit. “Your homework, _Doctor_ ,” he whispered. “Been tonguing her all week.”

Fleur swallowed, hard, her mind so busy wondering about all the implications that she didn't notice Hermione was getting close. Her inner muscles clenched, crushing Harry's fingers and hers in a joint-cracking grip, as her bum lifted from the bed, then crashed down as she came to a shuddering orgasm.

Still panting from the aftershocks, she reached towards Fleur in a daze, whimpering, “D-Do me now...”

–

Harry was getting used to his unbelievably clingy and tight slut dress. It befitted the moment, he thought, as he watched Hermione nudge Fleur until she lied on her back, then crawl on her. She slumped down on top, and settled like a cat taking ownership of their favorite armchair. He wondered if he should be jealous or something, but the sight of Fleur's member rubbing against its glistening target, over a background of tit-groping and sloppy kissing did unspeakable things to his brain. He put his tongue back into his mouth, and somehow managed to stop gaping.

“Arry, can you help?”

He moved in a lusty daze, palmed Fleur's erect shaft, and rubbed its head slowly around Hermione's clit, then over her folds, earning delighted purrs. He aimed it at her entrance, and hoped for the best as Hermione wiggled down to take it in.

“Harry... can you help a little... more?”

He bent forward, kissed her bum, nibbled it, his tongue closing in towards the center. As he sneaked in, he noticed the Veela cream's sweet cherry taste, and chuckled at Fleur's twisted sense of humor.

–

_Oh fuck oh fuck it's never going to fit! The head isn't even in and –_

Pop.

Hermione stopped breathing, bracing for tearing pain which did not come. Fleur's cream worked.  Everything was wet and slick. Although she'd never felt that spread open, distended by Fleur's unbelievable girth, her inner muscles were slowly adjusting. She allowed herself a break, as Fleur gently combed through her hair and kissed her cheeks.

Harry's help was doing wonders to her morale. She was tempted to simply stay there, motionless in Fleur's warm embrace, until she came from both their ministrations, but... damn! She'd decided she would take it all in, and she would.

_Okay. Just one more inch, and I'll indulge._

She rolled her hips, carefully letting more of Fleur inside, feeling her bulging head part her tender flesh as it wormed its way in. She held her breath.

–

Harry had a very good idea what Fleur's head was rubbing against. He assessed Hermione's moans; she was hitting the G-spot note. He decided to lend a hand, resting his palm on Fleur's shaft and pressing down. He shook it side to side, then up and down, applying pressure by ear until it sounded just right. For good measure, he went licking along the whole exposed length of Fleur's cock, making her shiver and twitch.

The two women were screaming in each other's mouths. He gave up all self-restraint and humped Fleur's leg, finally enjoying how this damn latex dress kept his cock snugly squeezed against his belly. The inside was slick already, soaked with his pre-cum. He went back to work on Hermione's bum, enjoying how smoothly his tongue slid inside.

–

Those two cute lovebirds were so resourceful! Fleur had never had someone use her cock as a sex toy to fuck their own wife, but the idea turned her on at so many levels. She tried to relax; tried hard to ignore the burning urge to shove it all the way in, but it just felt too good! She dug her fingers in Hermione's butt cheeks, spreading them apart to give Harry more ass; he groaned in satisfaction, his hand growing frantic on her shaft now. His long, thick Parselmouth tongue was working wonders inside! Oh, how he must long to stick his hard little prick in there! But like a perfect slut, he'd wait to be ordered to, instead rubbing his bulging dress all over her legs. So degrading!

“A-A-Arryyyyy Ouiiii!”

–

Hermione was out of commission, blubbering and screaming, arms limp, eyes half-lidded, staring at nothing, possessed by her own rolling hips, her pussy hungrily taking in more and more fabulous cock! “F-Fuck me –” she groaned in Fleur's ear, cut off by yet another inch of thick meat rushing in. She realized she'd been about to plead “in my butt Harry!” and gasped in guilty pleasure, flushing even more than she already was.

 _Yes!_ She'd taken most of it inside already, but Hermione was a perfectionist, she wanted it all, no compromises! “Up, slut! Help me!”

She straightened her back upright, propped up by two helpful pairs of hands. Harry was already holding her in a loving embrace, his cheek supporting her lolling head as she ground her hips down until her clit reached Fleur's smooth mons, and rubbed. She'd never felt so full in her life; she was a distended cocksleeve taking it all, about to burst; her cervix pushed inside to unknown depths; Mistress Hermione was, in this very instant, a slave to Fleur's cock. As the first contractions came, she opened an eye, witnessing Fleur's blissful face, happy tears streaming down her sweet cheeks, luscious breasts heaving and shuddering. Harry kissed her neck. She watched down to her own center in a daze, still not believing Fleur's cock had entirely gone inside. Harry palmed her breasts. Fleur thrust once more, hit bottom, and Hermione came, writhing and screaming in Harry's arms, squirting all over Fleur's chest, drenching her.

–

Fleur was unable to even blink. Hermione had passed out, her head flung back on Harry's shoulders. He was still holding his wife impaled on Fleur’s cock, whispering words of love she couldn't hear, kissing her neck. Fleur extended a quivering arm and interlocked fingers with Harry's hand, winking. He winked back, grinning.

The first sign of Hermione coming back to life was her inner muscles squeezing. “Urbl?”, she attempted, shaking the daze off. “Fu – uck. Wow. I, uh. Uh, thanks. Wasfuckinggo – od.” Then, she let out a long, shuddering groan and slumped in Harry's arms.

“Phew!”

–

Harry was still panting from the emotion. That had been beautiful! Plus, Fleur had been grinning, winking and making faces to him the whole time. Even when she was fucking his wife into oblivion, she was still her adorable self. He let go of her hand, and wrapped his arms back around Hermione, purring blissfully.

She limped an arm around towards his cock and fondled it through his dress. “Mmmmrrr so grateful Love,” she blubbered, yanking his dress up. Harry shifted back an inch and enjoyed her caress, then froze as she slowly pressed his cock against her crack, until his head rubbed exactly at her rear entrance.

_Oh fuck!_

“Mmmm, so good, soon, very soon...” Hermione purred, wiggling it in circles, making sure he felt every crease. “But not today,” she smirked, now fully perked up. “Slut.”

“Thank you Mistress!” Harry blurted.

–

Something weird was happening to Hermione. She'd had so many dirty ideas in the last few hours that she couldn't remember them all. _Where's that damn notebook?_ She was confident she'd remember this one, though. Rubbing him against her rosebud until he came, without allowing him access, then making him clean up. Yes, that would be glorious! She could already hear him whimper and beg! _Fuck, yes!_

She met Fleur's eyes. She hadn't lost a bit, and grinned, apparently on to her plans.

–

Fleur giggled, gave a tiny thrust, then another, and giggled some more at Hermione's decomposing Mistress pride.

“Need support?” she smirked, flicking her wand towards the ceiling. A pair of cuffs fell, dangling in front of Hermione's face at the end of a thin, tinkling chain.

“Good idea!” Hermione smirked back, retaliating with pussy clenches. “Harry, come here,” she cheered, patting Fleur's belly. “Mistress needs your... support...”

Harry sat on Fleur's belly, leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, then straightened his back. Hermione cuffed his wrists in front of him, then hung onto him, kissing the back of his shoulders. “Thanks for the support, slut,” she purred, cuddling.

Fleur grinned and flicked her wand again. Harry yelped as the chain yanked his arms up until they were fully extended. “There, little slut. Completely helpless.” She added, tucking his cock back inside his dress, “And so damn sexy!”

Hermione purred her approval, reached for his nipples, and began rolling her hips again, going for round... who knew how much.

–

Hermione was adjusting to Fleur's cock now, heartily rolling hips in sync with her thrusting. Fleur was such a perfect fuck! And she couldn't stop running her hands on Harry's dress; it was so damn hot!

“Like that dress, slut?” she asked, pinching his nipples.

“Uhh...”

“Don't weasel out, slut,” she cheered, checking for his cock. “It must be so slick in there, it makes you moan twice as loud! You thought I didn't notice how you rock your hips?”

“Yes Mistress!”, he whimpered, knowing deep down he was screwed. “I like it!”

“Good! Fleur, we're going on a shopping spree.”

“Oui! You're such a lucky slut Harry!”

“Uh... thanks, uh, Mistress!”

Hermione gently bit on his shoulder to drive her point home, then focused back on pleasuring herself on Fleur's cock. She glanced down. Harry was moaning, following the rolling of her hips, wiggling his cute butt against her groin without missing a beat.

“Slut, you're fucking your dress? Feels good?”

“Yes Mistress!”

 _Such an eager little whore!_ she thought, grinning, slowly sliding the latex up, revealing his crack. Fleur's cock was pushing her to new highs, and in this very moment, she wished she had one of hers to stick up Harry's enticing ass. _Oh yes, you're in so much trouble, dear,_ she thought. Hermione moved Fleur's hands from her own hips to Harry's, then pressed her own on top, rocking together. “One day, you'll be in my place Harry...” she purred, pulling Harry's butt against herself, “You'll ride this cock, and you'll love it!”

–

Harry whimpered, seeking support in Fleur's eyes, and didn't find any in her fierce grin. His gut melted in a pang of submissive lust. He knew he'd do it, and deeper down, he already knew he'd love it.

“But I will take you first, slut,” Hermione gloated. “Your ass is mine!”

Harry's eyes popped wide open as she sneaked a lubed finger in. He made a girly noise he wasn't proud of, and that turned him on even more. To his dismay, his hips kept rolling, fucking himself on Hermione's finger, relishing in the alien, yet amazing feeling.

“Y– Yes Mistress,” he whimpered, arching his back like a whore, trying to rub his shaft against Fleur's belly.

“Arry, you got a cumslut dress and a buttslut dress now!” Fleur cheered, her hands still gripping his hips, “You are well and truly screwed!”

–

Hermione's head swam at the thought of claiming his sexy butt like that. A burning urge welled deep within her. She needed a cock, she wouldn't be satisfied with a beginner's toy, no, she needed a thick, fat one to truly ream him into a shivering puddle!

“I'm going to fuck you as you deserve, slut, and you'll learn to love it!”

“Y-Yes Mistress! Please!”

“Waouh!” Fleur cheered. “Accio!”

The cursed featherduster flew back into her hand, still wiggling. _Good thinking!_ Hermione lifted the front of Harry's dress, letting his cock out, then kept making love to his bum, as Fleur slowly advanced the feathery torture device towards his helpless cock. He gurgled, buckling against his restraints, but they held fast. In the end, he only succeeded in driving Hermione's merciless fingers deeper.

“Oh sweet revenge!” Fleur purred, twirling the featherduster around his crown. “Your turn, now!”

Harry was gone again, thrusting, humping and panting. Hermione was close herself, from Fleur's cock and all her kinky thoughts. She seized the opportunity. “Harry, what happens after she fills me with cum?”

“Will you please sit on my face Mistress?” he panted.

“Yes, slut!” she gloated, propelling her ass up and down, feeling the pressure build inside, her twitching pussy ensnaring this wonderful, unyielding shaft.

“I'm gonna!”

“Oh yes you are!” Hermione screamed, coming herself, pinching his nipples and squirting all over his crack. Harry thrust and came inside the feather duster, screaming at the unbearable sensation.

Before slumping on Harry's back from her orgasm, Hermione had just enough time to notice the Golden Snitch Flight charm not only worked in pouring rainstorms, it also weathered cum showers. The cursed feathers kept flapping, spraying everyone and everything around in a very fine mist of Harry's juice.

–

“Oh merde,” Fleur gasped, assessing the results. They were all glistening. She burst out into laughter, jerking, thrusting inside Hermione again.

“Mrrff?” Hermione ventured, looking a bit tired.

Harry stayed quiet, still panting. That featherduster had seemed like a good idea at first, but it was just too powerful. Harry could work wonders with a wand, but subtlety was definitely not his strong point. She freed the device, letting it write its own story in wet trails on the ceiling.

Fleur hadn't come yet, though, and damn right, she was gonna pump Hermione full pretty soon. She freed Harry and helped him slump down on his back by her side, flung Hermione on top of him, and assessed the situation.

His cock was still hard, which was amazing. He must have tried every manhood-enhancing potion in existence. First multi-orgasmic guy she'd ever encountered! A shame it was so small. Well, she thought, good thing I know how to fix that! She decided to make it a surprise. It would need a few months of work anyway. She came up with an evil plan worthy of Hermione, grinned in satisfaction, and returned to the matters at hand. She'd made a promise to Harry, after all.

She sauntered towards Hermione's back, parted her still boneless legs, and arranged things to her liking. Good! Lights, camera... Action!

–

Harry was coming back to his senses, holding a purring Hermione on top of him. He nuzzled in her utterly ruined hair, kissing her neck in an attempt to bring her back.

“Can I borrow your slut?” Fleur ventured.

“Mmhrr, sure,” she slurred, recovering enough strength to clutch Harry in a possessive grip. He embraced her, fond of her attention.

“Good!”

Harry felt Hermione tense; she let out a deep moan as Fleur entered her again, then something very warm and slick rubbed against his cock. He closed his eyes in bliss, understanding Fleur was planning to take him inside her and make love to them both.

Fleur pushed Hermione forward as she slid her entire length inside in a well-lubed thrust. Hermione opened wide eyes, shuddered, and began rocking her hips, softly mewling in his hair. He felt a hand guiding his prick towards something warm and tight; he popped in, before realizing he was inside Fleur's bum. He gasped as she wiggled down on him, taking him in fully.

She nodded, whispered a silent hush, and smiled at him.

 _Oh, fuck yes!_ He thought, tossing his head back. Just as he thought things couldn't possibly get any better, Fleur was giving him the butt!

–

Fleur bit her lips in delight as she felt herself stretch to take Harry in. No pain, no need for lengthy preparations, he was the perfect size for that! She gave him a few welcoming squeezes, enjoying his moans, savoring how he throbbed inside her ass. Perfect!

_You owe me one now, Harry... and I will definitely collect my due! He, he._

Now, Hermione. She marveled at the sight of her slender, yet fleshy butt, glimpsed at her forbidden rosebud – for now at least, and winked again towards Harry. She caught his hands, set them on Hermione's hips with hers on top, and began thrusting.

“Yesss!” Hermione mewled, perking up, arching her back, and rising on her elbows. “Fuck us, Fleur! Faster!”

 _Damn, she knows how to find the words_ , Fleur thought, finding it difficult to maintain her gentle pace. Hermione inched forward, then screamed as she slammed back, her bum slapping and grinding against Fleur's hips.

“Oh merde! You two! Oui! Harry, thrust!”

Fleur yanked on Hermione's hips, impaling her to a satisfying butt-slap again and again; every time she pulled out, Harry's cock poked deep inside her bum, then his powerful thrust propelled her back deep inside Hermione; she was bouncing between them, fucked from both ends! _Ouiii!_

She needed... she needed... _Stay put Mistress Fleur, putain, we're making love, I really need to be gentle! No unleashing! No Veela allure! No ball-slapping against her clit... mmmhhh... well they're already doing just that... Spank her ass, Oui! Damn I can see her little rosebud from here! Lucky you Harry! Oh, merde!_

She snapped out of it, looked down, and noticed she had one finger planted inside Hermione's butt already, with a second trying to hitch a ride. She felt Harry's hand cup her balls, then his fingers reach for Hermione's clit. Hermione jerked, reached back, and parted her butt.

“Ouii!” – Slap – slap – slap

Fleur’s hair stood on end as magic surged through the room, the kinky outfits hanging from her rack swaying as if linked to Hermione’s frantic butt. Chains tinkled; unnatural shadows danced on the walls as the bed itself lifted a foot up in the air.

“Harry, come with me Harry!” Hermione screamed, frantically slapping her ass against Fleur, fucking herself wild, her hand now against Fleur's teasing finger, urging it in deeper.

The bed crashed down, breaking a leg and sloping down. Fleur lost her balance and held on Hermione’s ass for dear life, flattening her on top of Harry; the jolt slapped their hips together, resonating down her cock, deep inside Hermione, then her butt crash-landed back on Harry’s prick.

He grunted, his face caught between Hermione's bouncing tits; her screams went up one notch then turned into a gurgle; Fleur felt his cock throb and spurt inside just as Hermione came and squeezed her shaft in her velvety grip; it was so tight, almost too tight! She couldn't hold it anymore.

“Je jouiiis!” she screamed, tossing her head back and slamming deep into Hermione, feeling her own cock tense, pulse unbelievably hard, and finally release spurt after spurt inside that glorious pussy.

–

Harry blinked. Hermione was a messy heap on top of him; Fleur was still wedged inside, panting, reclined back on her arms. And he was still deep in her welcoming, occasionally clenching bum.

 _Damn! That made history_ , he thought, rubbing Hermione's back. He picked up her hand, dropped it: it fell like a brick. “C-Cleanup, slut,” she slurred.

Harry reluctantly extricated himself from Fleur's bum, still not believing he'd been in there, and began the involved process of turning around under a boneless Hermione. He managed, thanks to their sweaty, slick skin, and finally found himself in position. He had a passing thought for this night a few years back when he suggested Hermione should make him do just that, grinned, and went in.

–

Hermione was brought back to life by Harry gently nibbling her clit, then licking around her nether lips. She looked back; Fleur was slowly inching backwards, tip of her tongue sticking out, eyes wide, intent on not missing any of Harry's show. She felt the thick dribble ooze out as Fleur pulled out, leaving her pussy desperately empty, aching, sore, but satisfied as never before. Harry welded his mouth down there and slurped, eager for his meal.

She beamed in pride, held onto the still dangling cuffs and straightened up her back to make sure every drop would fall down to its proper place. Fleur caught her in an embrace, and they listened silently to her lovely cumslut getting his reward, moaning as he licked and swallowed. He was, simply, perfect.

–

Hermione stirred, rose, planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips, crashed into the cushions, and allowed herself to relax, eyes closed, cuddling Harry's butt with the soft sole of her foot.

“That was insane!” she gushed, talking to the ceiling. “Ouch. My pussy's gonna be off-limits for a while I think. Let it rest in peace. Phew!”

No-one answered. She raised her head back, and gasped. Fleur was cooing, watching Harry clean her brand new erection. “Finders keepers, ‘Arry!”, she said, turning him away as he attempted to lick her butt clean. She sat next to Hermione and flung an arm around her shoulders. Harry followed, crawling between them. Fleur and Hermione glanced at each other, grabbed his hair at the same time, and shoved cock back into his mouth.

“Mm-mm!”, Harry approved, going at it with his hands, too.

“Look at him,” Fleur cheered, “he's so eager! I don't dare interrupt!”

“Modesty, Harry!” Hermione giggled, fondling his butt cheek with a toe. He readjusted his slutty dress around and tucked his cock under the latex, gave a blushing thumbs-up, and went back to his blowjob.

“You deserved this one, my lovely slut,” Hermione purred, combing his hair. “Help yourself!”

–

**A few hours, a shower, and cake later.**

“But... we didn't even talk about the rest of your marriage problems!”

“What problems?” Harry quipped.

“I didn't think therapy would be so much fun!” Hermione cheered.

She elbowed Harry. “Thank you Doctor,” he deadpanned, “Thank you Mistress!”

“Frrench method,” Fleur said, holding back a smirk. “See you on Friday!”

She ushered them into the Floo with a pat on the butt.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began writing this story to vent off the smut that was trying to sneak into my other, more serious story. You know, it was just supposed to be a chapter or two...
> 
> So far, it isn't working very well. The smutty scenes had babies with each other! They keep multiplying like Weasleys! And I'm having so much fun, it aint gonna stop anytime soon, it seems.
> 
> PS: 39 subscribers as we speak, yessss!!! Keep coming, people!
> 
> Uh, did I just write that?
> 
> PS: come on, leave a comment. Or suggestions. I like suggestions. If you have a perverted kinky idea I haven't had before... well, good luck with that but you can always try... send it my way! Or backstory, anything really.
> 
> Cheers!


	7. A perfectly normal Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfectly normal Wednesday in the daily lives of our heroes. Remember their pet Snuggles from Chapter 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Meneldur for proofreading & editing. Have a nice day!

******Hermione and Harry's house. Wednesday, 6:35AM**

Harry groaned in frustration, trying to reacquaint himself with the concept of early morning after such an adventure. Hoping for a wake-up cuddle, he reached for Hermione, only to find a still-warm spot on her side of the bed.

“Mmrrrrrrh?”

They'd set the alarm at 6:30. She must be making breakfast... She was so sweet! He remembered something about having to go to work, scratched his bum, yawned, slowly extended a toe outside the warm sheets, and fell asleep again, back to unfinished sexy dreams.

**6:40AM**

The bed shuddered and began kicking like a wild horse, flinging Harry away. Out of habit, he landed in a crouch, grabbed his wand, rolled to dodge the pillows throwing themselves at his face, and slipped out of the bedroom, cheerful and well woken-up by his routine morning exercise.

He'd cast a Silencio on the alarm clock in his sleep yet again, and shamelessly put the ten-minute grace period to good use by reminiscing the previous day's activities. He whistled his way into the bathroom, opting for the still warm shower. It smelled of Hermione's good mood shampoo, the one which made her hair slightly less bushy, but definitely not overly flat. Rose and jasmin. Slot B-3 on her bathroom potions organizer.

He picked up his bottle, shook it, remembered it'd been empty for the last two weeks, replaced it on the shelf, and Conjured a wad of general-purpose bodywash onto the palm of his hand. As he scrubbed under the relaxing warm water jets, he heard the familiar noise of their pet Snuggles making her way under the shower curtain and frolicking in the foamy water around his feet. He picked her up and let her settle at her favorite spot on top of his head. She returned the favor, purring as she shampooed and massaged his hair using her tentacles.

–

**Kitchen.**

“Got thrown out of bed again, smoochy-poo?” Hermione teased as Harry walked in, shaking stray drops of water off his ear canal. He chuckled, gave her a cheerful embrace, sat down beside her, and began munching breakfast.

“Hm?” he crunched, swallowing his toast almost whole, “Feel better, sweetie-bumpkin?”

“Still a bit sore,” Hermione lamented, “I'd say Tuesdays and Fridays would be good threesome days, but not more...”

Harry snorted, then had to reach for his wand to Summon out the bits of toast stuck inside his nostrils.

“Gotcha,” Hermione giggled. “I'm sure you didn't forget she's coming for, um, dinner on Friday night...”

They'd talked about it all evening, yet he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Apparently, that was the New Normal. He attempted not to grin too stupidly, and went back to his breakfast.

“Now,” Hermione said, ”that new job you got us...”

“Yep. Kicking new Auror recruits into shape! Part-time, calm, fun, safe, no chance of violent death...”

“Did that sound ironic? Your plan for today could get a bit messy!”

“Come on,” Harry smirked, “name anything in the magical world that isn't a happy mess already.”

She pondered for a while, then nodded, the hint of a sly smile on her lips.

–

**Kingsley Shacklebolt Training Hall. 8:00AM**

Five wizards and four witches, fresh out of school, were waiting for them near the doors, chatting. Some tall, some small, lanky or pudgy; some seemed cocky, others curious or just intimidated. All were dressed in traditional wizard garb, from shiny, slippery-soled leather shoes to long, floor-swiping black capes. Some even had fashionable pointed hats. Their moms must be so proud, Harry thought.

He had no idea who the hell they were. In great Ministry tradition, the alumni list and related paperwork were most likely still stranded on some obscure pen pusher's desk, waiting for a rubber stamp. Obviously, the instructions about coming dressed for training had never reached the students either.

Harry took another look at the hall around them and sighed, counting the easy-to-break stained glass windows, appraising the ornate hanging crystal chandeliers, the flammable tapestries, and all the other countless garish items that made the Wizarding world what it was, and this Training Hall utterly impractical for anything other than light lecturing. It looked awesome, though.

The youngsters hadn't noticed them yet. Harry tried to remember if he'd been able to see though the Notice-Me-Not he'd cast on himself at their age. Probably not. Hermione would have, though. She was frowning already; he opted for a friendly approach, and dispelled the charm.

“Uhm,” Harry announced, “We are –”

“Whoa, Sir!” one of the recruits gushed, “You're Harry Potter!”

All the others gawped. _Fuck. And we haven't even greeted yet._ He rubbed his face, peeping at Hermione through his fingers. She was stifling a laugh. His shoulders slumped. Wondering how to avert the oncoming brown-nose fest, he blabbered, “Pleased to meet you, mister... uh...”

“Elphias Elphick, Sir!”, the tall, brown-haired young man blubbered, “Honor's uh, mine!”

“Uh, Sir, will you teach us some of your legendary magic?” a redhead standing at the back ventured. Harry recoiled for a second, before realizing she wasn't yet another Weasley. She was cute, though. He wondered how she'd look with Hermione sitting on her face, and filed that thought away for further study.

He perked up. “Who gives a shit about protocol anyway. First one who says 'Professor Potter' gets promoted to practice target. Call me Harry, m'kay?”

“Call me Misstr – Nah, just Hermione. Hi guys!”

They strolled towards the recruits, shaking hands and greeting. Being used to work with the Ministry, Hermione had brought name tags, which she pinned on their robes.

“Aaaanyway.” He Summoned chairs from a corner of the room and set them in a circle, “let's get to know each other a bit.”

–

“So, your Defense teachers were the ghosts of Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody? That rocks!”

“You must've had so much fun in class!” Hermione gushed, “I wish we could sneak back in!”

A lanky wizard sporting short jet black hair pulled something out of his pocket, and passed it to Harry.

“Thanks, Igor,” he said, examining the small orb. It was Alastor Moody's famous mad magical eye. He simply talked straight into it. “Nice to meet you again, old friend!”

The eye seemed to wake up, turning around inside his palm. It rose slowly in the air, bobbed up and down as if nodding, and went on its way, hovering around, glancing left, right and back as it used to do, finally settling at a respectful distance to watch the class.

“He wanted to see our first day,” Igor explained.

“Hi Alastor,” Hermione said, waving. She pulled a thick stack of papers out of her bag and began leafing through, “I've prepared a few handouts for today. Now...”

Harry made himself at ease in his chair. He took his wizard hat off, cast a Tinyfication charm on it and stored it inside his shoulder bag. Snuggles, still sitting on his head, woke up, stirred, and jumped down on his lap.

“So cute!”, a student cooed, her eyes twinkling. She stepped forward and petted the creature. “Hellooo? I'm Rosmerta!”

“Grrwwlll,” Snuggles purred back, offering a few tentacles in what could have been a handshake. Alastor's eye drew close, somersaulted in the air, and zig-zagged away as if overcome by laughter.

Another student, a shy-looking blonde wearing glasses, stared intently at the scene, trying to remember something. She gasped, flinched in her chair, and began throwing nervous stares towards the exit. The handle of her wand was inching out of her sleeve, ready for a quick draw.

 _You pass, Circe_ , Harry thought, grinning. As he began to wonder if Hagrid was, at last, back in charge of Magical Creatures, the doors creaked open. He turned around to face the late arrival. A bland, weary Ministry employee trudged through, and approached slowly. He circled around Hermione, giving her a wide berth, and stopped close to Harry.

“Professors, as you no doubt know, you have a certain... uh, reputa – ”

Hermione shut him up with a stern look. “Please,” she said, her voice like poisoned honey, “do go on...”

“Uh, you see, we just rebuilt this hall, and...”

He glanced at Snuggles, still sitting on Harry's lap. The small creature winked one of her four eyes. Beads of sweat began to form on the pen-pusher's forehead. He slipped an uneasy finger into his collar and slackened his tie knot, as if having trouble breathing.

“Weeell...”, he croaked, “if you would be so kind as to use this portkey...”

“Aaaalright, I guess...” Harry said. He put on his serious face, and went on, “Class starts now. Everyone dress for a fight, forecast is cold shitty northern Scottish rainy weather.”

Harry and Hermione stood up and parted their robes, revealing their black muggle tactical boots and pants. They folded their cloaks and set them on the back of their chairs, zipped up their hooded soft-shells jackets, and high-fived. The students stared dumbfounded. Harry worried they might've missed the message. He wanted to test them, not traumatize them.

“Shake it off,” Harry urged, “we're really going. I don't know, maybe you should get ready or something?...”

“We're gonna have so much fun,” Hermione purred, reaching for his hand.

Snuggles found her way inside Harry's hood, and fidgeted impatiently. They all reached for the portkey, and vanished in a loud slurp.

–

**Rufus Scrimgeour Proving Grounds. Shetland Islands.**

“Well, I did give a forecast,” Harry deadpanned.

“I've never seen so much rain in my life!” Hermione said, risking a finger out from the area covered by her weatherproofing charm. “And I'm English! Damn!”

They were standing on a drenched, muddy field in the middle of nowhere, crushed under a dark grey sky. An occasional large rock poked through the grass, offering no shelter against the freezing winds blowing from the sea. Waves could be heard crashing in the distance when the thunderstorm receded.

Three students had cast the proper charms on themselves before getting hold of the portkey. They were standing, watching wide-eyed at the desolate landscape around them, as raindrops splattered all over the magical water-repellent bubble they'd summoned around themselves. The others groaned, struggling to their feet, drenched to the bone, their cloaks heavy with thick mud. A hat disappeared in the distance, claimed by the storm.

“Come on!” Hermione cheered, “Tonight's hot chocolate is gonna feel _so_ good!”

“Good thing it's mid-summer,” Harry smirked, unzipping his jacket. He'd gone overboard on the warming charms, and was stewing. Snuggles jumped onto the ground, and went off frolicking in the mud.

Hermione cleared her throat, and yelled over the storm, “All the spells you need are in the handouts! Who forgot to read them? Initiative, guys! Help your buddies! Teamwork, dammit!”

Harry rolled his eyes and went to help the students recover some of their self-esteem, under Moody's watchful eye.

–

The recruits stood huddled together, their clothes mostly dried, but still covered in crusty mud. Some were watching their feet, the rest directed discomfited stares at their teachers. Igor was reading Hermione's handout to the others. He chuckled on the last sentence, “Bad weather isn't an excuse for not doing your job!”

They weren't bitching or threatening to file complaints yet, which was a good sign. Harry decided to push his luck. “Good!” he said, stretching his arms, “Sorry about that... How about a little warmup before we get into business? Two miles light jogging!”

The group stared wide-eyed as Hermione and him went off.

–

**One mile later.**

“Harry,” Hermione huffed, “watching your butt turns me on! Next time, you wear yoga pants.”

Harry laughed. “I don't hear any grumbling, did we lose them?”

They retraced their steps towards the group of red-faced, puffing students. Some were bent over in half. Apparently Hogwarts still equated exercise with broom-riding. While Hermione lectured them on what the phrase “running after bad guys” meant, the storm receded, flung away by biting cold wind. The downpour finally stopped.

“Sometimes,” Harry added, laughing, “the bad guys run after you, too...”

No-one dared argue against that. Hermione pulled out a small notebook and began scribbling, grinning all the way. Good thing she'd decided she was in charge of giving them homework, Harry thought.

He clapped his hands, attracting everyone's attention. “Now, for today's class... Snuggles? Come here!”

Their pet trudged through the mud towards the students, the end of a very large earthworm still poking out of her lips. She slurped it in like a tasty meat spaghetti, looked around, then pounced on Rosmerta's knee, clutched her tentacles around her leg, and began climbing. The girl picked her up in her hands before she could lather even more mud on her clothes, and petted her.

Harry cleared his throat. “Anyone can tell me what Snuggles is?”

The other students drew closer to observe. Snuggles turned around in Rosmerta's palms, watching them through her four tiny black eyes.

Circe bent forward to have another look, then took three steps back. She stammered, “It would look like a baby Shoggoth, but they're supposed to be extinct!”

“Nice!” Harry said. That girl reminded him of someone... “What if it was, you know, an adult one with a Tinyfication charm on it, for... easier transport?”

Igor, Circe, and another tall brunette named Penelope inched away carefully, and went full circle until they stood behind their teachers' backs. “Uh, sorry...” Igor blurted, “but, uh... Hagrid kinda told us how misunderstood those creatures were, and... uh... y'know...”

“Good answer,” Hermione cheered. “What’s the most important thing you learned in Hagrid’s class?”

The students exchanged guilty looks, then Igor scratched the back of his head. “Well, if you don’t know what it is, it’s probably gonna try to kill you, eat you, or mate with you...”

Harry stifled a chuckle. It was good to know Hagrid’s high standards of teaching had held fast over the years.

“What's a Shoggoth, then?” Rosmerta asked. Snuggles purred in her hand as she scratched what could have been the creature's snout.

“A pet from a dark wizard we arrested,” Harry explained, “Very rare. Couldn't bring myself to kill her. She didn't choose her side, and she's kinda cute. Now, if Snuggles here was her normal size, what would you do?”

Igor eyed his two colleagues, and ventured, “Leg it?”

“Good!” Harry cheered, “We may have survivors today!”

The other recruits laughed. Snuggles let out what could have been a mischievous giggle.

“Now,” Hermione went on, “tell us her weak spots.”

“Red meat?” Circe ventured.

“Tinyfication charm?” another student from the back attempted.

“Good! She has more weaknesses, of course... if you can find them.”

Hermione picked Snuggles from Rosmerta's hands, and delicately set the creature on the ground away from the group. She stepped back thirty feet, and flicked her wand, uttering, “Finite Incantatem.”

The youngsters leaned forward to watch as Snuggles slowly inflated. Then, they reeled back, gaping in horror as she kept growing. An eight feet tall humongous monster stood in front of them, her body like a short, stout worm clad in a thick, scaly dark green hide. Long tentacles poked out, too many to count, each ending in a razor-sharp curved claw. She directed a wide, grinning mouth and four small, malevolent, hungry eyes at the group of recruits.

They scrambled away, screaming.

“Snuggles, Sit,” Hermione said.

Using her tentacles as legs, the creature strolled towards Hermione, huddled close, and sat on the ground. A fat, glistening tongue slid out of her mouth to lick Hermione's hand. She purred as Harry scratched her side, sounding a bit like a diesel train engine on idle.

The students approached cautiously, wands at the ready.

“Now,” Harry said, “your mission is to persuade her not to eat you. Without hurting her, of course, since she's our pet.”

“Yes! And Snuggles is a girl,” Hermione said, giggling. “See, you have nothing to fear!”

Harry rubbed his face, laughing.

Hermione went on, “However, if you piss her off, that's your problem. Really, don't use Cruciatus or anything hurtful.” Pointing at the frightened students, she said, “See those guys Snuggles? They're friends! Not dinner! No dismemberment, Snuggles, okay? Return them to us alive and well. Good girl.”

Snuggles pouted, but seemed to nod.

“But you can still play with them!”

She wagged a tentacle.

Harry cleared his throat. “Now, can anyone cast a Doppelganger?”

A tall, black student stepped forward and cast an Illusion spell, creating a mirror image of himself, complete with muddy pants, robes, and a _Hello, my name is Jonas Twycross_ name tag on its chest.

“Well done,” Harry said, “but note this is only a magical image. Try placing it in front of this large rock over there, see what happens.”

The doppelganger followed Jonas' wand gesture, and walked away until it stood with its back against the stone, as if ready to get executed.

“Snuggles!”, Hermione cheered, pointing at the illusion, “Dinner!”

“RRAAAWWRRRRRRR!”

Snuggles opened a gaping mouth, wide enough to swallow a cow whole, and littered with three rows of numerous, viciously sharp glistening fangs. She let out an earth shattering roar, hunkered down, digging her tentacles into the muddy earth, then covered all the distance to her target in one bestial pounce.

“GRRAWLLLLLRRR *crunch*”

She flew through the Doppelganger, munched the rock in three ravenous bites, spitting out pebbles, then turned around, her jaws snapping shut on the magical image without success. Quickly realizing it had no substance, Snuggles crawled back towards Harry, sporting a curiously grumpy expression that almost looked cute on a half-ton lumbering monster.

“Good for a diversion,” Harry explained, “but Snuggles isn't stupid, she'll figure out your tricks in no time...”

Harry rubbed his hands, drew his wand, focused, and Transfigured a large chunk of mud into his favorite Meat Puppet: Dolores Umbridge, just as loathsome as he remembered her, with pink fluffy cardigan, evil smile, ridiculous hat and all. He waved his wand, causing the fake Dolores to tap-dance and obscenely slap her own bum.

“This one is made of meat,” he smirked, “lots of nutritious fat ass, and bones for crunchiness!”

The students stood in awe at Harry's careless display of magical prowess, while Hermione explained, “Don't worry, it has as little brains as the original! Works kinda like a Patronus, but you should pick someone you wish a gruesome death for. Great for clearing magical mine fields, although a bit messy!”

“Snuggles!” Harry said, “Dinner!”

“WWWRRRRRAAAAARRRGL!”

She pounced again, landing right on top of the puppet, flattening it on the ground, quartering it in the grip of her tentacles. There was a sickening crack as it let go of its spine and head. Snuggles threw them in the air, then caught them back into her mouth, slowly crunching on the skull like a gourmet, licking her lips.

“As you can see,” Harry went on, waving towards the action, “watch out for her pounce! It is quite, uh, unforgiving. Once she gets you, uh...”

Snuggles grinned in what could only be described as pride. Then, she went to town on the rest of her dinner, in a blur of tentacles and glistening teeth. A severed arm flew and landed on a student's chest, splattering him with blood. Snuggles whipped a tentacle out, caught the arm before it fell on the ground, flung it into her mouth, and crunched it.

Two students fell to their knees and hurled. One landed on the grass with a dull THUD, in a dead faint. One cast a foul-smelling stench of decay on himself.

“Good thinking!”, Harry yelled over the sickening noise of crunched bones and marrow being sucked out, “Snuggles only likes fresh meat! Preferably still screaming! One more survivor!”

Snuggles finished swallowing, licked her lips, then let her eyes settle on the group of students.

–

“Now,” Harry said, stifling a laugh, “today's class is about the most useful skill in a wizard fight. Running for your lives!”

“But Sir, you're Harry Potter, Savior of – ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry grumbled, “and you know how we defeated Voldemort? By not being dead!”

“And keeping cool heads,” Hermione lectured, finger up, “and spending a lot of time making up plans about how to hit'em where it hurts!”

“She's right!” Harry added, giggling. Hermione cooed at the magic words.

“Now, you guys, stop gawking, we're gonna play catch with Snuggles.”

“What does she catch?”

“You,” he deadpanned. “Snuggles, be gentle, okay? Fetch!”

Everyone bolted in random directions. Snuggles picked a target and charged. Harry machine-gunned Cushioning charms all over the place.

“Good!” Hermione yelled over the panicked screams and the roars, “anyone still standing in ten minutes gets a cookie! Cast Springylegs to dodge faster! Yes, now would be a good time to learn it! It was in the handout!”

Snuggles strutted towards them, presenting her catch: the cute redhead, hanging helplessly upside down, ankle held by a tentacle. The others used the welcome respite to gather their wits and cast reflex- or speed-boosting spells on themselves.

“Thanks Snuggles!” Harry said, patting the creature, “but we don't eat students either.”

“Helena, you know Snuggles isn't interested in your knickers. Instead of holding your skirt up, you could use your wand...”

“Uh, sorry!” she replied, flushing, “Relashio!”

Snuggles released her grip. Gravity did the rest. She fell, uselessly flapping her arms, and as she was about to plant face down into the mud, Snuggles wrapped another appendage around her hips, turned her right side up, and set her on her feet. Harry and Hermione stared wide-eyed at her, then at each other, having caught an unwitting flash of a freckled bum framing a perfectly trimmed pair of nether lips, crowned by a puff of fiery red hair.

“Woooh,” Hermione croaked, fanning her reddening face, “the magical world sure is evolving!...”

“A-Apologies,” Helena blurted, darting back towards the others, two pairs of eyes still riveted on her bum.

–

“GRAWWLLL!”

Harry was proud! Some students were down to a torn shirt and briefs, but they were still fighting, dodging, and trying every spell they'd ever heard about. Eight tentacles had been disabled, tied into knots by a jinx, wriggling uncontrollably from a Tickle hex, or simply tap-dancing. Snuggles still had eighteen appendages left, though, and showed no sign of stopping. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her little game of catch.

“Urgh!” Jonas croaked, as Snuggles snatched his cape and yanked. His legs kept running away from under him as his bum fell into the mud in a wet splurt.

Harry pulled sandwiches out of his shoulder bag. “Ham or chicken?”

Hermione palmed his butt. “Chicken. And I love this new calm job you got us.”

“Nicely done!” she cheered, as Circe succeeded in materializing a Meat Puppet. It was deformed and ugly, but apparently still edible. Snuggles swallowed it whole, and rewarded the young woman by grabbing her, setting her on top of her back, and taking her for a ride, which she spent screaming her lungs out.

“Ah, the thrill of teaching!”

“Yeah, nothing like imminent death to foster the will to learn...”

“Story of our lives!”

“Hey,” Hermione yelled, “The two Slytherins over there who think it's a good idea to trip your buddies to save your sorry asses, one scroll on teamwork due for yesterday! And next time, you're on the same team!”

Harry added, pointing at the guys, “Snuggles, hug!”

“AAARRRRWWWRRRRR!!! Slurp!”

“This turns me on, Harry. Tonight, you got homework. Watch out.”

Harry shifted his shoulder bag forward to hide his bulge.

–

**2PM.**

Everyone was catching their breath under a wide area Summer Breeze charm. Harry and Hermione were just as muddy and disheveled as the rest, having joined the fun at some point. Snuggles was busy unknotting her appendages and purring as Hermione rid her of all the hexes and jinxes she'd been hit with.

“So,” Harry ventured, “how was your first day? Hating your profs already?”

“Gruesome,” Igor said, over some grumbling, “but I'd say, quite, uh, enlightening...”

“I'd never have expected to play catch with a shoggoth!”

“Uhm,” Circe ventured, “if that had been for real, we'd all have ended up as dinner...”

“Yep,” Harry said, grinning.

Hermione patted Snuggles. “Magical meat isn't very filling, but she still loves the fun and the dismemberment! Anyway, Snuggles, go get your dinner!” she said, pointing at the sea. “Be back in an hour! No endangered species!”

Snuggles bolted towards the cliff and jumped down into the sea, disappearing in a huge splash.

“Alright, let's fix that field,” Harry said, waving around. The ground had been plowed into a deep, shoe-sucking mess. “As for your clothes... there is a spell called the Auror's best friend...”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your scheduled mind-blowing smut will be back in next chapter.
> 
> If you'd like more of these classes (or not), please comment. I've got a few drafts of the same kind. Also, if someone wants to see our heroes make a redhead sandwich, it may happen, too...
> 
> See you!


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends go out shopping, try out their new purchase, then all hell breaks loose. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Meneldur for proofreading & editing. Happy smut!

**Thursday, 10AM. Diagon Alley. Dozy Dreams bedroom furniture store.**

The salesman glanced around one more time for a camera crew. Still none. Besides the stunning blonde standing in front of him, the only people in the shop were her two lunatic buddies, and a pair of old pedantic purebloods, bitching in whispers about how this and that was too cheap and just not black enough to be taken seriously.

Muggles, in Diagon Alley? he wondered. They were certainly dressed for the part. As for the blonde, he'd never seen a proper witch display that much thigh. They were all carrying wands, though. He attempted his salesman pitch again.

“Madam, all our products are Charmed for a peaceful sleep. I can offer you Soundproofing, if you live in a noisy area...”

“I sink there 'as been a misunderstanding, Sir,” the blonde told. “My friends 'ere don't intend to sleep in it... although 'sings could get noisy, if you know what I mean.”

He slowly turned towards them, assessing the very cute, bushy-haired slender brunette and her husband, both busy testing every bed on display for _bounciness_. Did those two have no modesty? No client had ever asked for furniture to fu– fornicate!

 _Merlin forbid, what are they doing! And why is he on all fours and laughing? Keep cool, Wilkins! British phlegm! Damn! A sale is a sale!_ He pinched his brow and swallowed, trying not to watch, but he couldn't not hear.

“This turns me on,” the brunette said, giggling.

 _Creak – Creak – Creak – Crack._ “Oops. Reparo.”

“Too flimsy. Next.”

“Not this one, Harry. Not creaky enough.”

“We really need a headboard. With bars, like this one, don't you think?”

“Definitely. Can you put your wrists here? Oh... yes, good! Perfect!”

“Hrrm,” the salesman attempted, his higher brain functions shutting down. He rubbed his burning face, shielding his eyes from the blonde's cleavage, and croaked, “We can... customize... mix and match, uh, yes.”

“Really?” the brunette cheered. “Okay, we want this frame, with the four poster canopy over there. And drawers on the bottom, for... stuff.”

“Solid oak, yes. Good choice, uh, ma'am.”

The luscious blonde bent over, reaching down to prod a nearby mattress. “As your therapist,” she said, giggling, “I recommend super king size, so we all fit in...”

“Oh,” the messy haired husband said, much too casually, leafing through the shop catalog, “you have permanently waterproof-charmed sheets, for, uh,” he frowned, reading aloud, ”elderly witches and wizards with weakening sphincter control... uh, you might wanna rephrase that... Anyway, we'll take two sets, in carmine.”

The door slammed shut as the two other shoppers bolted out, scowling and muttering between their teeth.

“I hope it's not backordered,” the brunette said, urgently tapping one foot on the floor. “I have plans for tonight.”

“I – I'll include free delivery by Floo!” the salesman blurted, rushing to hide his lower body behind the shop counter.

–

**4PM. Fucking Room.**

“Just a little bit higher, Dolores! Oh, sorry, you're too short and fat. Levicorpus! There.”

Using his favorite meat puppet to help assemble the bed canopy was most definitely overkill, Harry mused. A simple Wingardium would have held that wooden beam in the air just fine while he put in the screws, but somehow, the sight of that repulsive pink toad doing something useful was just priceless.

He hummed a cheerful tune, double-checking the animated assembly instructions. Everything seemed fine. He fastened the posts to the ceiling for extra bracing. It wouldn't do if the thing fell apart at the best moment.

“Think I still hold a grudge, Dolores? Oh, sorry, you can't answer! You have no brain.”

He unwrapped the sex-proof satin sheets and set them, smoothing every little crease. The bed looked glorious and so full of promise, all solid wood and carmine. Almost Gryffindor colors.

“Last bit of help, Dolores? Yes, thank you! Diffindo.”

A geyser of blood shot from the puppet's severed hand onto the sheets. It pooled, but did not sink in or stain. He cauterized the wound, vanished the mess, and stood proud of his work.

“Good! Now, you can go serve dinner to Snuggles, she's sleeping in the basement. Bye Dolores!”

The Meat Puppet picked up its amputated hand, tucked it inside its pocket, and waddled its way out through the door, towards its doom. Harry laughed. Good thing he retired from this job, he mused. Could've ended up a little bit off his rocker, in the end.

_Anyway._

Hermione had run off on a shopping spree, to the tune of “Surprise! Don't ask.” He'd have the rest of the afternoon to fantasize about what kind of sex toys and frilly lingerie she'd bring back. Things were already stirring down there. He had so many plans!

Harry rubbed his hands, getting ready for the more interesting part: customization. He threw himself on top of the sheets, producing a satisfying creak, and shifted around, trying every position he could think about. Just to be safe, he settled on an anchor point every five inches along the frame, and of course, on the posts. He smiled in anticipation, marking the spots with a glowing dot from the tip of his wand. Hermione would know what to do with those...

Whistling, Harry dipped his wand into an open box of screws, picking one up, and proceeded to fasten eye plates. Like the good old days, he thought. _Harry, fix this, Harry, fix that_ , Vernon used to say. _Harry, that's your fault!_ He still remembered the day his first hammer had fallen in love with Dudley's fingers. _Splat._

He chuckled, driving the screws in with a thought. D.I.Y, as muggles said.

–

**6:30PM**

Hermione walked in, set her shopping bags on the floor, and caught him in an embrace. “Beautiful!” she said, looking over the new bed. “Can you believe there is no magical sex shop in this damn country? I had to go muggle! Couldn't even find a single book on kinky spells,” she grumbled, “gonna need to ask Fleur...”

She ran her hand along the sheets, grinning as she noticed the eye plates. Harry was such a perfect husband! At last, they were getting a proper dungeon, and there was still enough room left for a few more implements. She already had a list. “Check this out,” she said, pulling a coil of rope and a heap of chains from her bags, “I've been to B&Q hardware!”

Harry grinned. She glanced down. He was already hard. _Just you wait_ , she thought, palming his ass and throwing him face-first on the sheets. He landed in a laugh, butt up in the air.

“Uh, you can...” he said, still chuckling, “adjust the height of the bed, too! Check the manual...”

“You read the manual? Damn! You're really into this!”

“Fuck yeah!”

Hermione snatched the instructions, slapped them on top of Harry's bum and read aloud. “Adjustable height, a knee-saver for elderly witches and wizards! – what the hell – Utter the following incantation... Extollo.”

Harry gasped as the bed base rose like a muggle forklift along the posts.

“Wow!” Hermione blurted, lowering her wand. She caught Harry by his belt and pulled, dragging him on the sheets until his feet dropped back onto the floor. Here he was, bent over, face down, ass up in the air, perfectly aligned for... “Fuck yes!” she gasped, yanking on his hips and smashing her pelvis into his ass. “I love you, my little slut!”

Harry wiggled on the bed, arching his back, flushing and very obviously proud of himself.

“Let's have dinner,” Hermione panted. “It's gonna be a long night!”

–

**8PM**

“Wow, these sheets are amazing!” Hermione said, rubbing her oiled butt all over Harry. “We're sliding!” She poured some more scented oil onto her chest, and administered a fleshy massage to his face.

“Mmmblblbl!” Harry panted, tied spread-eagle on the bed. Cuffs, a foot of chain and carabiners worked like magic with those eyelets! Hermione was already in love with this bed. She rose and glanced over him: the only part of him not glistening with oil was his little throbbing cock. She was saving it for later.

Now, on with the rest of her plan. She vanished the oil with a simple Scourgify, and gave him a quick kiss.

–

Harry watched as Hermione left the bed to fetch something. He hadn't been allowed to see what she'd bought. Whatever it was, Hermione had spent time in the bathroom with it, most likely scrubbing. Something told him his ass was gonna be in trouble. He swallowed, half eager, half worried, but fully turned on.

She came back with a large piece of parchment, and held it in front of his face, smiling proudly. “Would you like to order something?” she purred.

He opened wide eyes, and read. It was a menu. Hermione had scribbled the whole page with randy stuff: Teasing blowjob, Oral service, Rimjob, Mistress' little vibe up your butt, Surprise de la Chef, Creampie, there was a whole page of it. On the right side were side dishes, Blindfolds, Gags, Your favorite slutty dress, Wear your Mistress' night gowns. Etcetera.

“No more routine,” Hermione smirked. “Pick something, or I will order for two... Feel free to suggest any extras.”

She would let him choose how he'd get screwed. He loved the idea! Harry scanned the parchment again, feeling his cock twitch at every line. And here it was, right in the middle, surrounded by flourishes: _Anal_. It didn’t say who would be on the receiving end, though Harry had no trouble guessing. He swallowed, again. “It doesn't say whether I cum?” he ventured.

“Nope. I do.”

“Thanks Mistress!” he moaned, quivering. He pointed his nose at the line _Tongue your Mistress' bum until she comes_. “For starters, please.” Hermione cast Immaculate Rectum on herself and crawled towards him, licking her lips.

Right as her divine butt obscured his sight, they were startled by the sharp noise of a beak hitting the window glass.

–

**Kitchen.**

Still naked, Harry served a plate of juicy earthworms to Barnabas, Fleur's owl. The bird pecked eagerly, recovering from her flight.

Hermione unwrapped the parcel, and giggled.

“Your Buttslut dress, Harry!” she cooed, “I'm sure you missed it!”

It came with a note, in Fleur's handwriting. _I miss you. Have fun! Message for Hermione at the back._ She read it, smiled, and set it face down on the table, not saying a word.

Harry rolled his eyes as she unfolded the slutty latex dress in front of him. He took it in his hands, rolled the material between his fingers and brought it to his nose; scent and texture brought back vivid images of what he'd done wearing it. _Good thing I was already hard_ , he thought, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice too quickly how much this damn dress turned him on.

“Oh, there's something else!”

She unwrapped a small glass vial, filled with a golden liquid, and cast a few spells to detect poisons and curses, in case someone had tampered with it. Nothing came up. It was simply a gift from their friend.

Hermione uncorked and smelled the potion, eyes closed. She hummed, smiling, then handed the vial to Harry. Flowers, ripe fruit, grassy fields and summer sunshine. He could almost hear Fleur's musical laughter as he breathed the scent in. It was Polyjuice Potion.

“It's been a while!” he said, feeling a pang of Hogwarts nostalgia.

“Remember those seven flying Harrys?” Hermione replied, shaking the vial in front of her eyes. “Giving us Polyjuice of her... she's so sweet!” she said, her eyes glittering in anticipation, then lust. “You're thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Fuck yes!” Harry blurted, trying to think about all the implications. He'd never Polyjuiced into a woman, let alone a part Veela one. He opened the window, set the owl outside with her plate, and closed it.

“There's barely a third of a dose in there,” Hermione said, “If we split, we'll get two hours, tops, if the potion was properly brewed.”

“We can trust Fleur on that. Shall we split?”

“Right now?”

“Yes!” Harry bolted out to Hermione's witch lab, and picked up two identical graduated cylinders. As he hurried back down the stairs, naked, his heart racing, he heard Hermione talking to herself. He slowed down, sneaking back into the kitchen.

“...pussy, scrumptious ass, cock, and tits! And hands! And a mouth... that makes, damn, we'll never have enough time!”

Harry skirted around the dinner table. Hermione was sitting, sucking on her pen, the sheet of paper in front of her already darkened with notes. He peeked over her shoulder, spying a “Harry gives me a titjob while I ride his face,” and burst out into laughter. _Indeed_ , he thought, _we've got to try that!_

“We gonna have to make hard choices,” Hermione replied, “I wonder if it'll last long enough for you to cum...”

Harry snorted. He set the graduated cylinders on the table and divided the potion in two equal shares, pouring carefully, to the last drop.

–

**Bathroom.**

“If we throw up,” Harry deadpanned, “aim for the sink!”

Hermione winced. They took a last, long, worried look at each other in the bathroom mirror, held hands, and downed the potion in one gulp.

Harry fell to his knees, clutching on the porcelain for dear life and trying to keep the contents of his stomach to himself as his guts swirled. His skin burned; his skull tickled unbearably as two extra feet of hair grew out of it in seconds; warm, unspeakable things were happening around his crotch. Hermione didn't look any better; her face was bubbling, she looked at Harry, gurgled something, yelped, and shut her eyes.

They were still breathing. Harry had closed his eyes too at some point. Hermione's hand in his felt different, slightly wider and fleshier.

“'Ow do you feel?” a voice laden with a thick French accent asked.

“Uh? Fine, I 'sink. Doesn't 'urt anymore. You sound like 'er!”

“You too! Let's 'ave a look. Ready?”

They opened their eyes, and gawked in surprise. Two identical breathtaking blondes were staring at them in the bathroom mirror.

“I fucking love magic,” Hermione said, giggling, her eyes wandering all over their reflections. She combed a hand through her new hair, enjoying those long, thin and knot-free strands. The tips tickled the small of her back. Fleur was just as gorgeous without her Veela allure. Hermione was caught between envy and admiration, and –

“Tits! I 'ave tits!” Harry blurted. He looked down to check if the mirror was right. It was. “Waou!”

“So do I!” Hermione replied, proudly squeezing hers, aiming her nipples at his face.

“You always 'ad beautiful tits, Love.”

“Yeah, but look at ze size!” she said, hopping on the spot to watch them bounce, “And zat ass!”

Harry was too busy copping a feel on his own breasts to answer. _Damn,_ he thought _, Boobs!_

“Wow!” Hermione yelped, looking down. Harry turned towards her, and gulped. All of Fleur had come along for the ride, and Hermione's intimidating cock was slowly rising as her eyes devoured Harry's new form and her own.

“Eey!” Harry whined, checking his own, “Ah, shit, come on!”

His was absolutely identical to Fleur's and Hermione's, clad in a beautifully feminine creamy soft skin matching the rest of his body. Except the size. It was half Hermione's. It hadn't grown at all.

“Sorry, ‘oney,” she said, stifling a giggle. “Looks like your magic is stronger than Polyjuice! Hey, your tits are bigger too! You're such a slut!” She embraced him, bumping tits and cocks together, and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you, ‘Arry,” she whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

Harry stared back and giggled. They both glanced at the door and bolted out, rushing towards their brand new bed.

–

 _Damn_ , Harry thought, _how does she run with those things?_ He slowed down and caught his bouncing breasts in his hands for support, but that turned him on even more, and now, his cock was flopping around. An unfamiliar, but very pleasant warmth radiated inside his belly, and a drop ran down his thigh. _Wow! I have a pussy? Uh, what should I do with that? Uh, hello, vagina? You there?_ It responded with a weird but pleasant clenching of his brand new inner muscles, and more warm gushing. _Oh fuck I'm horny as hell. Huh?_

He turned around, expecting to find Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. He retraced his steps quietly and sneaked back into the bathroom. His eyes met the glorious sight of Hermione, Polyjuiced as Fleur, upright and proud in front of the loo, in an attempt to pee standing.

“Waouuu!” she gloated, “Write my name in the snow! For science!”

Harry watched, gawking, at Hermione aiming carefully, tongue stuck out, legs crooked. She just _had_ to make an experiment. Here. Now. She puckered and pushed until it came out. A geyser of pee shot from between her legs, forming into a puddle on the floor. It seemed Veela did not, after all, do it standing, Harry noted.

“Damn,” she blurted, wearing the face of unexpected failure.

“Don't forget to shake off the last drop, dear!” he deadpanned, before dashing to the sexroom in a fit of giggles.

–

Hermione showered and dried herself, grumbling about how that treaty on Veela anatomy was worthless shit. She resisted the urge to palm her cock and test its function: that was her little slut's part. The Polyjuice clock was ticking, though. Every second wasted here was one less thrust deep inside Harry! She grabbed her wand, wasted ten seconds casting a Disentanglement charm on her hair, and ran off, dead set on fucking his brains out.

_Damn. I should call him her. Even that would probably turn him on._

She stepped inside the room, and met a sight unseen in her wildest dreams: Harry posing in front of the standing mirror, in his slutty latex dress, staring at his luscious French woman form. The dress was still fit for Harry's size, though. Fleur's tits were squeezed, the upper half bulging and spilling out obscenely. His full hips stretched the latex. _How the hell did he manage to fit in?_

“I 'ad to see how it looked on 'er!” Harry blurted. “You know, for science!”

 _Mental note: need to see Fleur wearing a corset._ Panting, Hermione grazed the tip of her wand against the dress, enlarging it to the proper size. Harry let out a sigh of relief, and that feminine whimper coming out of his throat made Hermione melt in raw lust. His outfit ceased to be ridiculous; instead, it just screamed Fuck Me Now. He arranged his boobs and pulled on the bottom of the dress in a very girly gesture. Hermione held her breath.

He twirled and hopped around, red in the face, checking the bounce of Fleur's ass in the mirror. When Hermione noticed the bulge on his belly, she began shaking. He'd tucked his prick inside without being ordered to, like a good slut would.

_Fuck! He's so asking for it! We haven't even started and I'm drenched... and hard!_

The heat radiating inside of her was familiar, but the hardness was not. Her own heartbeat resonated inside her shaft, its whole length pulsing. The slightest draft of air against it made it scream for a good fuck. She needed it. Now.

 _Calm down!_ Harry screaming in pain because he'd got entangled in his own Veela mane wasn't part of her plans. She charmed his long silvery blonde hair into an elegant braid, hanging along his spine, and ran her hand along it. _Mmm... Yes!_

Standing in front of him, she grabbed the root of his braid and slowly pulled down. He closed his eyes and shuddered as his head followed, offering the soft skin of his neck to her burning kisses.

“You're mine,” she whispered, licking up and down, her other hand squeezing his breasts. “My slut.” She nibbled and bit softly, drawing more whimpers out of him. His knees were wobbling; he gently held onto her shoulders, like a modest teenage girl flustering. She grabbed his ass and squeezed, grunting in lust.

Hermione flung him on the sheets. He giggled all the way, rolling onto his back. She followed, crawling and lying on top of him, shuddering as the tip of her erect cock brushed against his soft thigh. She tried it again. _Wow._ So different, yet... like a finger ghosting against her smooth nether lips, perhaps? She slid forward until the tips of their noses touched. Harry's hungry slut grin on Fleur's face, his heaving breasts, his reddening cheeks, her cock pulsing against his belly, even his _Fuck Me Now_ dress, everything was... simply perfect. Except one little thing.

“Be a good girl for me, slut.” She snickered, nudging his knee with her own.

“Sorry, Mistress!” Harry giggled again, wrapping his legs around her hips, locking his heels behind her butt, and drawing her in. He bit his lower lip, flushed, and reached for the bottom of his dress. He slid it up then down, trapping Hermione's cock along with his own between his smooth belly and the clinging latex. It was hot, slick with pre-cum, and downright amazing. _Thank you, Fleur!_

He lost himself gazing at her eyes, combing a hand at the nape of her neck, smiling. He seemed to be in heaven, enraptured. “I love you,” he whispered.

Hermione's eyes answered as she kissed him, pinning him against the bed until he was out of breath, wheezing through his nose. She groped and fondled his luscious tits, rolling a finger on his larger, feminine nipples, until he quivered. His arms fell limp above his head, as they always did when he was overcome with submissive lust.

“You're my lovely slutwife now,” she whispered. “Ow's your pussy?”

“D-Drenched, Mistress,” he panted.

Warmth gushed in response between her legs, drops snaking their way down along the smooth skin of her brand new balls. A small, still functioning part of her mind labeled this new sensation as a pleasant tickle. The rest registered it as _Fucking Hot_.

“Tonight you get screwed, Love. Deeply and thoroughly fucked. I ‘ope you're aware of that.”

Harry opened wide eyes. _As if that surprised you_. Hermione gave a few quick thrusts to remind him of his place. His moans didn't lie. “Ouiii...” he whimpered.

Hermione's cock was aching and pulsing. Fleur must have a hell of a sex drive! Yet, she didn't want to skewer Harry out of too much lust, which meant only one thing. _Blowjob! Mmmm, slutwife's gonna swallow..._ But her day's shopping would not go to waste. Time to kill two birds with one stone! She swatted Harry's legs to make him let go, sat on the edge of the bed, and slid open the drawer.

“Since you're wearing your buttslut dress... On all fours. Now.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a 3-chapter scene, but it may spill again into more parts. Next chapter, which should be up on Sunday I believe, will feature creative use of household spells, and many more surprises... 
> 
> Feel free to suggest sexy things, if possible, I will include them.
> 
> Stay tuned, and please comment!


	9. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need your best friend's 'elp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s crank up the kinkyness, shall we? They have to hurry while the Polyjuice lasts. Someone’s gonna take it like a glorious princess!
> 
> Thanks go to Meneldur for proofreading & editing!

Missing the warmth of Hermione’s embrace already, Harry knelt on all fours, bum up in the air. His heart was in his throat, as he was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Hermione's thick shaft filling this brand new, mysterious entrance between his legs. He'd been so eager to play with those magnificent boobs he hadn't even explored it yet! _Dear pussy, I wish I got to know you better before we get our cherries torn by this monster..._

His inner muscles clenched hungrily at the idea; he repeated the motion, gaining control over them and making them pulse; warm waves of pleasure flowed inside him, along with a strange new sensation. The lack of something, he mused. Fleur's body knew it would feel so much better to squeeze on something warm, thick, juicy...

He reached to feel his nether lips, and paused his shaking hand an inch away, glancing at Hermione. “May I?” he asked.

Hermione's cynical Mistress grin was unmistakable even on Fleur's gentle features. “No,” she casually said, pulling a bag out of the drawer under the bed. “You can play with your tits, though, as long as you stick your butt up!”

“Thank you Mistress,” he whimpered, slumping face down, palming both his breasts and tweaking his nipples through the latex. He was exposed for her to see; the slightest draft of air against his nether lips was mindblowing. He sunk deeper into submission, panting, grateful for being denied. He loved her _No_ 's; he craved her strict mood as much as her loving one.

Hermione set her bag on the bed, and pulled out a tiny pink glittering buttplug, which she planted on the sheets right in front of Harry's eyes. “Isn't it cute?” she teased, holding it between two fingers.

Harry swallowed uneasily, apprehensive. He couldn't deny some dark part of him was – _Shut up! I ground my hips on her finger like a whore, and it was awesome. Is my face burning? Aw, crap, she noticed._

Hermione, still cheering, set another plug on the bed, this one slightly larger, then another. His eyes widened. There were six of them, sorted by increasing size, from harmless to life-threateningly thick. Smiling, she planted the final nail in his coffin by exhibiting a serious-looking leather harness and a thick toy with a thicker bulging end. There was no doubt left about her plans.

Harry swallowed again, staring in disbelief at the strap-on toy. It wasn't as long as Fleur's cock, though. It would fuck and ream, but not impale, and he was grateful for his Mistress' kindness. Still, it was just as thick. A little cock wouldn't do for Mistress, she really wanted to please him! _Thank you Mistress! Damn! Did I just think that?_

“Hm,” she said, glancing at her cock, “no need for this strapon... but I wanted you to know what's in store for you.” She set it on the nightstand, and went on, waving proudly at the toys, “Buttslut-trainer pack! Ain't they adorable? Oh, I've got a prostate toy too, and a butt-stim, and... well, you get the idea, don't you? Christmas for your ass!”

Hermione was alarmingly cheerful. Harry's snatch was gushing, it had already joined her side. As he stared at his new toys lying on the bed, his cock switched sides too, twitching and leaking pre-cum inside his slut dress. He rubbed his face, wondering how those toys would feel. Good, he hoped. Actually, he was eager to try! He'd need some stretching before Mistress could shove her massive ten inches of meat inside... _Mmmmm... I hope it all fits..._

_Did I just think that again?_

“Who told you to stop playing with your tits, slut?” she said, slapping his ass.

“Thank you Mistress!” he gasped, sliding his hands back on his chest.

Hermione hummed her way around him, settled behind his bum, and gave it a friendly pat. “Now, slut, spit-shine your new friend and send it ‘zis way.”

Harry obeyed, catching the smallest toy with his lips and sucking it into his mouth. Hermione must have enchanted it, for it tasted of strawberries instead of plastic. She was so charming! He twirled his tongue around, getting a feel for the soft pliable material. Good choice, he thought, his heart racing as he finally acknowledged, deep down in his heart of hearts, that this was it. Surrendering to his urges, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and passed the slick plug to her.

“Good girl,” Hermione smirked, as he went on sucking the next one. He purred. It was raspberry-flavored. Delicious!

–

Hermione's cheeks hurt because of all that grinning, but she couldn't make it go away. She reached for her wand, and cast Immaculate Rectum and Divine Slickness on Harry's brown eye.

His glistening pussy was just there below! So smooth, exquisitely puffy, swollen with need, and soon to be reamed! As she slid her tongue between those slick folds, Harry screamed on the toy he was sucking. Hermione snickered, then poked her tongue at the entrance of his bum. He let out a girly mewl as it speared all the way in. She wriggled inside, enjoying how he clenched around her, panting through his nose, his hands frantically squeezing his big tits. _Fuck yes! This is the day you get in touch with your inner buttslut, honey!_

She popped her tongue out, amazed at how Harry's bum followed, trying to keep it in, and pointed the tiny plug at his entrance. A gentle push, and it popped in without any resistance. Harry gasped, then purred and resumed his sucking, swaying his butt in delight.

“Next.”

Pop. Harry's moans went up one notch as plug number two stretched him. Number three got him increasingly frantic and louder, but it still went in without much effort.  Hermione wondered what kind of butt arts and crafts Fleur did in her spare time.

His pussy was a gorgeous sight, gushing warm juices onto his balls and down his smooth thighs! Hermione's mouth went dry; she gave in to temptation and dove in, engulfing both puffy lips in her mouth and sucking in those exquisite drops. Hermione moaned, quivered and stuck her tongue in as far as it would go, her heart racing as Harry shuddered, grabbed a fistful of sheets, and arched his back, whimpering “Please don't stop!”  

_Damn. I want more! I missed this so much!_

“Ride my face,” she purred, her lips still rubbing against those silky folds, “my lovely slut.”

Harry jerked and froze, his breath held in a gasp.

 _Did I just say that? Oh what the hell, I want this_. Hermione turned onto her back, stuck her tongue out and waved, inviting Harry in. He was still staring incredulously as his luscious butt rested on Hermione's chest.

“Your wife is bi, lucky you!” she whispered loudly, rolling her eyes. “You get threesomes! Now gimme!”

She slid into position, smiled, and gave his nether lips a deep French kiss. _Uh? Where's the clit?_

The tip of her tongue searched high and low, finding moans, screams and shudders, a cute little pair of inner lips, a dripping opening, but still no clit. _Poor Fleur! Well, she has a ten-inch clit instead_ , she thought, squeezing her own throbbing shaft, then rubbing its head in her palm, trying her favorite “Make Harry beg” move.

 _Oh shit. Unbearably good!_ She mewled and let go of it, wondering how the hell he could stand her sadistic teasing for so long. She almost felt sorry for him and decided to give him the most lavish pussy service she'd ever done. She was about to say something nice, loving and tender, when Harry gently placed plug number four in her hand, and wrapped his fingers around hers.

“D– Don't stop, please!”

_Oh, how I love you Slut! I'm gonna stuff you full!_

She weighed the larger toy in her hand, almost able to encircle it with her fingers. Things were getting serious. She wiggled it into his butt in a slow, relentless push, shivering as she felt the wider part slide past his tight ring. She pressed her palm against it, rocking it inside, summoning new waves of dripping lust from his pussy. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his whole body quivering as he surrendered, clenching and gushing on Hermione's tongue.

 _It's inside,_ she thought, closing her eyes, _inside my little Harry! And soon I will be too!_

As she swallowed more of Fleur's sweet taste, her mind drifted back to the first woman she'd loved, Luna, dear Luna. Who else would invent a spell for cunnilingus? _You gave it to me, I gave it to Harry, and now... he, he. Watch out, Slut! Your G-spot is mine!_

Hermione buried her tongue inside and focused her will on its tip, releasing a small jolt of magical energy. On Harry's little cock, it was instant-cum. But on his brand new sweet spot...

 _Surprise, slut!_ The toy he was suckling dropped out of his mouth; he clutched the headboard for support, arched his back and screamed. _Mmm... Right, Fleur has a prostate too!_ As Hermione shot another jolt into it, Harry's trapped little cock surged and distended the dress hugging it tight, he blubbered and begged, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

She slapped his butt to make him rise. A little speech was in order.

“What d'you say, Harriet? Like having your cunt taken care of?”

“Yes! Amazing!” he panted, “Thank you!”

He knew, oh yes he knew he'd have to pay for sitting on his Mistress' face later, and that made it so much better! “Dear Slut,” she purred, lovingly rubbing her cheeks against his thighs while wiggling the plug inside with her fingers, “you must really tell your Mistress. Do the bigger toys make your ass happier?”

“Yes!” he cried, sounding slightly desperate, before shoving Number Five back into his mouth.

Hermione gave his slit another lick, talking straight into it. Harry was a whimpering mess. “You up for the bigger one? It'll stretch you _so good_ while my tongue makes your pussy come...”

The fat plug coming up in his shaking hand was a definite _yes_ , Hermione decided. She unwedged Number Four from Harry's depths, and returned it to him, simply stating, “You know what you have to do.”

She gloated as he began sucking on the toy. _Fuck, he's gone, he'll do anything when he's in that state! Yes!_ She applied the larger toy at his entrance and exulted as his ass wiggled and pushed against her palm to try to make room for it. One hand working the toy in his butt, the other reaching up for his tits, she drew him down back on her mouth, sucking, licking, fucking him from both ends. Every magical jolt she speared into him made his ass clench, pushing the plug out, but Hermione was relentless; she ratcheted it in; she stretched and stretched as Harry whimpered and cried like never before. He fought valiantly to let the widest part in, and finally won!

_Mmmm, calling you Harriet gets me off! My slut-wife, you look so hot in that dress!_

“I'm gonna!”

Hermione roared her approval into his snatch. As the plug popped in, sucked snugly inside by Harry's luscious butt, Hermione caught one of his hands and shot one last, more powerful jolt into his sweet spots, and he screamed, jerking, clenching front and back, gushing into her mouth, and spurting inside his dress, his untouched little cock twitching and distending the latex, creaming his smooth belly.

Still quivering, he slumped on his side, his whole body twitching at the aftershocks. Hermione caught him in an embrace, combing his hair tenderly. “So big!” he groaned, panting from the exertion, “Thank you Mistress!”

Hermione lay there, motionless and flabbergasted, her heaving slut purring in her arms. Harry had exceeded all expectations, yet again! She kicked herself for not having claimed his butt on their wedding night. Even just one little finger... If only she'd known! And Fleur! She was... so roomy!

“I– I'm yours,” he whispered, eyes closed, lost in his own lust. He wrapped an arm around her, flung a leg around her waist and begged, “Take me, Mistress.”

 _Stick to plan, slut!_ Her mind set on getting her damn blowjob, Hermione tried to wiggle free, but the tip of her cock brushed against Harry's drenched nether lips, got caught under his balls, and stayed stuck there, rubbing in his moist warmth. Hermione gasped at the wonderful, wet and warm sensation on her tip, it was so sensitive! Harry's long, deep shuddering moan caught her by surprise; he tossed his head back, arched his spine, and clutched his ankles around her bum, his whole womanly form screaming for sex.

“On your back, Slut,” she croaked, her breaths heavy with pent-up lust.

As they shifted, Harry wrapped her in a leg embrace. “Please please please,” he whimpered, “inside, please.”

 _Just a bit more,_ she thought _, he's so beautiful like that! I'll tease him a little, rub against his entrance... drive him mad with desire, and then make him suck me off! Fuck yes!_

Hermione leaned back, hitched up his dress and nudged his balls to the side to get a better view. Her glistening tip was right at his entrance; she could feel his opening contracting in frustration, she could see his slick warmth drip onto the fat toy wedged deep into his arse! He was so eager, aching for a merciless fuck! And that slutty dress!

Hermione's head was swimming in lust, her vision blurring. Her hips thrust on their own and she felt her bulging head pop in past the tight entrance; Harry squealed and yanked the top of his dress down, turning its cleavage into an obscene push-up bra, making his lush tits spill out and bounce.

Her hand spasmed at that glorious sight; she squeezed his smooth little balls, and all hell broke loose. Harry grabbed the headboard bars, pushed with all his whorish might, and rammed his crotch down on Hermione's cock, screaming as he took in half her thick length in one slick slide.

Hermione was overcome by this unbelievable new feeling, so warm and wet and tight as her sensitive head rubbed inside against his soft inner skin. He screamed again as her cock twitched on its own, then he began rolling his hips, panting and moaning, to take more of her inside.

She couldn't stop, couldn't take her eyes off her slowly disappearing cock. The mere thought of pulling out was unbearable. _Oh shit is this what it does to him when I tease him? M-More! No wonder he begs! But... my plan! I wanted foreplay and blowjobs and finger-fucking! And fuck him last!_

Unable to resist, she wormed her way in, urged forward by Harry's pleading and his insistent legs wrapped around her bum. And best of all, she could feel the thick plug rubbing against the underside of her shaft through his inner walls. Her lovely wife was getting a double! _Yes!_ In one final push, she slammed against Harry's smooth balls.

She blinked a few times, very worried she might've torn him open, but he wasn't wincing. He lay frozen, panting, breasts heaving, a wide blank stare on his face. She basked in the divine warmth of his pussy, jerking as his inner muscles occasionally clenched.

He groaned, blubbering out “Thick... So big! Thank you... Mistress...” and his arms fell limp above his head.

_Oh my god I'm bottoming out inside my little Harry! Why didn't I ever think of doing this before!_

His little cock was still tucked under the dress against his belly. Hermione resisted the temptation to touch it, leaned forward, and caught him in a deep, tender kiss. Harry wrapped shivering arms around her shoulders and kissed her back, his own wide happy smile strangely out of place on Fleur's face.

“Hermione...” he whispered, “Love, thank you!”

“Harry? You alright?”

 _Uh? Where’s our cheesy French accent?_ Hermione thought. “Harry?” she attempted, not tripping on the H this time. _Damn! She does it on purpose to sound sexy!_

He huffed as if having run a marathon, giggled, and whispered in her ear, “Use me, please, Mistress!”

 _Hot damn!_ Hermione opened wide eyes and jerked back upright as if hit by lightning. _Accio! Two pillows under that scrumptious ass._ Her wand blurred. Cuffs shot from the drawer under the bed and latched tight around his ankles and wrists, but she stopped there. Her little wife's feet clenching around her butt felt too good to tie up.

She pulled out, ignoring his begging, wincing at how wrong it felt not to be in there, and slowly shoved it back inside, her eyes not missing a bit. It was. Fucking. Perfect.

“How's your ass, slut?”

“Yours! So full! I love it!” he cried, lost in his submissive mindspace.

 _Mental note: your ass is mine._ A twisted plan came up in Hermione's Mistress mind. ”Accio, cellphone!” She quick-dialed Fleur, set it on speaker, cast Leviosa so it would hover over Harry's squirming form, and dug both hands back into his hips.

_Another stroke! Hmmm, all the way in!_

“Allôô? 'Ermione?”

“Hi, Doc!”

“Hey, you sound like me! You like my gift?”

“Yes! Do you have a second?”

“Mmm... I ssink,” Fleur moaned in the phone. There was a click, then something that was humming went silent.

“Fleur? Were you?...”

“Euh, I was home alone, and... Did I hear someone moan?”

 _Oh what the hell_ , Hermione thought, resuming her slow fucking. It was just too good to pass up, and she almost forgot her phone call as Harry's sweet pussy clenched around her shaft. He was getting loud, though. She shot a stern look at him.

Harry flailed around blindly until his hand found one of the plugs. He shoved it into his mouth and proceeded to suck on it. His moans went muffled, then slowly back into full force as he rolled his hips on Hermione's cock.

“Ooooh, I'm picturing so many ssings,” Fleur purred.

 _Shit_. Hermione grabbed the phone, pressed the video call button, and set it so Fleur would see everything. “No need to imagine, dear.”

“Waouh!” Fleur gasped. “You two are doing the deed!” There was another click, and the humming resumed.

“Doc, I need a spell to make a buttplug vibrate.”

“Hmmm,” Fleur said, over wet noises and Harry's whimpers, “My fave is Tremo Crispico!”

“Sorry, slut!” Hermione smirked, pulling out. Harry let out a desperate whimper. She grabbed the plug's base and slowly wiggled it out, enjoying how his hungry hole tried to keep it to itself. It came out with a wet pop, leaving behind a beautiful, slowly closing gape.

“Please pretty please don't leave me empty”, he panted, as the toy fell out of his mouth too.

“Don't worry 'Arry,” Fleur whispered in the phone, “You will love this...”

As Hermione cast the charm, the slick toy began wobbling and wiggling in her hand, almost jumping out. She stared wide-eyed at it. _Mental note: find a fucking book about fucking kinky spells, dammit!_

“Tremo Crispico,” Fleur said, giggling. It was followed by very loud moans. Hermione didn't need to watch the screen to imagine what was happening to Fleur's rear at the other end of the call. _Holy shit_. She shoved the angrily bucking toy back where it belonged, and leaned back to observe the effect. Harry was on his back, thrashing wildly, blurting “Thank you Mistress”, as his tender hole was getting a thorough massage from the inside.

“We're butt-buddies now, 'Arry! Feels good, no? I love it! Listen to my twat!”

 _Fu-u-uuuck,_ Hermione thought, hearing Fleur's fingers at work. The tiny loudspeaker distorted the wet noises into something even more obscene, her heaving breaths sounding as if her mouth was right next to Hermione's ear. _Doc, you're next._

“That spell I sent you,” Fleur said, “on the card. Use it now! Vinclum Amos! Look at the screen!”

Hermione watched, and her brain exploded. A tit bondage spell! “Vinclum Amos, slut! Enjoy!”

A few feet of silky black ribbon shot from the end of her wand and went absolutely nowhere, curling in a heap on the sheets.

“Visualize it,” Fleur explained, “Guide it with your randy mind! Oui!”

Damn! Hermione focused and cast the spell again. Her eyes tracked the ribbon as she steered it, wrapping tight around Harry's torso, snaking its way under his body, looping above and under his breasts. _Knot. Over his shoulders now. Another knot in his back. Yes! Squeeze those udders! Snip. Done!_

“Waou,” Fleur said, “still the best at learning spells on a dime!”

The result didn't look entirely professional, but not bad for a first try. Harry's tits were well-squeezed, his nipples taut. He reached for them and copped a feel, eyes wide. “Thank you!”, he said, already way past the point of no return on his road to slut heaven, “So tight! Feels amazing!”

Hermione wasn't above bragging. She visualized a very loud fuchsia color, and cast it again, this time wrapping the ribbon in an overly cute bowtie around the base of Harry's little cock, complete with curls and loops. She made sure it wasn't constricting, after all it was merely for decoration. _Adorable in pink, and so slutty!_ She drew the phone's camera closer for proper humiliation. Fleur cooed and giggled at the sight, adding, “You have such a lovely wife, 'Ermione!”

“Heard that, Harriet?” she said, bursting into an evil laugh, “You make your Mistress proud!”

“Use me!” Harry croaked between pants, the toy still wreaking havoc inside, “Please! Mistress!”

She pulled back the dress to make sure his small shaft was well covered, gave it a gentle pat, and crawled back into position, kneeling between Harry's legs. _Get to know your G-spot, second edition, page 37: Head Over Heels._

“Ankles on my shoulders, Slut.”

She pressed her bulging head against that sweet opening, grabbed hold of his soft thighs, and yanked. It went in like a hot knife through butter, only with a lot more wailing.

–

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Harry thought. _I love that thing in my ass, I love that cock in my pussy, I love my tits... well I always loved tits... I even get off on moaning in Fleur's voice!_

_And what's with my cock? Damn, that dress is so slick inside!_

_Oh, fuck, who cares._ He rolled his hips, ground against that divine shaft and did his best to fuck himself into oblivion. _Deeper! Faster!_

_Can I keep the tits?_

–

_I can feel the plug move! Harriet has a vibrating snatch! Amazing!_

Hermione winced as Harry's heels crushed her shoulders. She leaned forwards, bringing his legs with her until they were eye to eye, and locked lips right as she gave another deep thrust. Harry screamed into her mouth as she stared into his helpless eyes. She thrust again and again, slapping against his ass. It was Fucking glorious. His bound tits were bouncing on every thrust, bulging and taut under her hungry hands. He held on to her waist as she groped, nibbled and pinched those overly sensitive nipples. Here he was, bent in half, feet dangling uselessly in the air, toes curling, taking it and loving every second of it!

“Therapist advice,” Fleur quipped, “let your slut wife fuck herself and enjoy the show!”

“Oh, right! Thanks Doc!”

Hermione straightened her back up slightly, letting Harry's legs clutch around her waist again. Her hands went back to that perfect place on Harry's hips, sinking in Fleur's cushy love handles. The pillows propping his hips up set his entrance at the exact height for a mindless, raw groin-slapping fucking.

"Ouiii!” Fleur cheered, “Work those hips lucky slut! Deserve your Mistress' cock!"

Hermione unleashed, grabbing his waist even tighter. His head lolled left and right, jerking with every thrust and slap, a fucked silly grin on his face. His moans turned into cries of pleasure interspersed with giggles, pants and indistinct blubbering. Hermione thought about gagging him, but it would have been a shame to let this sweet music go to waste.

“You really sound like a woman,” Fleur panted in the phone. “Arriet?”

“You need a slut name!” Hermione gloated, getting off on her own words. “Holly or Harriet?”

Harry was still listening. He flushed brick red.

Hermione froze, then drew back. “Okay they, I’ll finish in your mou–”

“Harriet, Mistress! Please don't stop!”

Hermione gloated, resuming her lovemaking in a deeply satisfying slap.

“Good choice, Mrs. Granger,” Fleur purred. “Oh, I was talking to you ‘Arriet.”

Harriet’s inner muscles clenched hard on her Mistress’ shaft. _So tight!_ Hermione attempted it again, teasing, “Are you satisfied from the fucking, Mrs Granger? Happy wife?”

“Yes Mistress!”

Harriet clenched again on her degrading words. Grinning, Hermione caught her slut-wife’s hands, and set them on her belly, an inch away from the bulge her cock made through the dress, and said, “This is for decoration. If you touch it, cold shower.”

_I'm so evil! Damn, he's squeezing! He gets off on that too! He must be close!_

The whole idea sent sparks down her spine; she wanted to ream him on all fours, gripping his hips; she wanted him on his back to see his orgasm face and kiss him; she wanted him in the Fuck Me dress, his cock tucked out of sight; she wanted to see it flop free and spurt as his tits bounced along with her thrusts. She wanted to fuck her perfect slut in every possible way, and then some! They would never have enough time!

_–_

Fleur couldn't take her eyes off the screen, unable to believe the way things were going. Hermione was on fire, and Harry, uh, sorry, Harriet was fanning the flames! She felt a pang of regret and waved her flopping cock goodbye for the night. Hermione had just decided Harriet’s wouldn't get any attention, and so would she. _I’m with you ‘Arriet! Everything she does to you, I will do to myself! Best friends, huh?_

She bit her lip and cranked the dial on her fucking machine up one notch, trying to match her Mistress' increasingly frantic strokes. Harriet was getting a spectacular reaming, and there was no way Fleur would lag behind!

Good thing she'd molded her favorite dildo as a copy of her own cock. That Polyjuice vial came with well-trained orifices... and she couldn't wait for Mistress to claim Harriet's butt! She giggled mischievously, casting yet another Engorgement charm on the plug getting her _derrière_ ready for the grand finale.

–

Hermione's whole universe revolved around the plowing of her moaning, slutty wife. Harriet was damn close, tears of joy running down her cute flushing cheeks, her back arched and bucked, and she was screaming non-stop. Harry had always been loud, but his were-slut alter ego gave a hell of a show!

“Hitch up your dress, Slut!”

In a wet slurp, Harriet yanked up the bottom of her dress, revealing her twitching little cock, sitting in a puddle of glistening cum, and still graced with the pink bowtie knot wrapped around it. She obediently set her hands an inch away from it, watching it throb, fascinated. Even the bed itself seemed to be having fantastic sex, letting out very satisfying creaks and cracks.

“Take – slap – that – French – tart – slap – My little whore – slap”

“Oh Ouiiiiii!” Harriet and Fleur screamed.

Hermione was close herself, her inner muscles gripping on nothing every time she gave Harriet her well-deserved ten inches of meat; Hermione's thighs were drenched, but she didn't dare slip a finger in, or even touch it for fear of coming too fast.

“Cum, Harriet-Slut! Cum on my cock!”

“Me too!” Fleur panted, “Oui! Let's all come together!”

“I'm your cocksleeve, Mistress! I'm gonna!”

 _Oh fuck he really said that. “_ Nggggg! Will you be my wife Harriet? Marry me again in a white mini-dress?”

“Yes Mistress! Faster! Ouiii!”

“Bend over the bride!” Fleur screamed in the phone, “I'm cumming!”

Hermione groaned loudly and gave a last few frantic thrusts, feeling a very unusual orgasm build up in her groin; her cock jerked and seemed to grow even harder as all her inner muscles clenched at once; her first spurt gathered and finally shot along her length into her lovely wife's hungry snatch. Her hips yanked back, then slammed forward, pushing Harriet's lovely ass back on the bed as she squirted her hot juice deep inside.

Every thrust made her cock more sensitive, until rubbing it against Harriet’s soft inner skin became unbearable, yet Hermione couldn't stop, her eyes unable to leave the sight of this little cock spurting, alone and neglected, as Harriet came, flooding her bellybutton, while her pussy milked every last drop out of her Mistress.

She stared, panting, drenched in sweat, hips still thrusting weakly, cock still deep inside Harriet's loving, warm opening.

_Phew! That was insane!_

Unwilling to pull out, she held Harriet's hands, slowly covering her small shaft back under the dress, and bent forward for a long, deep, loving kiss.

As an afterthought, she dispelled the plug's wiggling charm. It didn't suit her newfound romantic mood.

“Thank you,” Harriet whispered in her ear, combing her hair. “Thank you.”

“My God are you going to cry?”

“I – I guess...”

–

Fleur licked her cum-covered fingers as those two whispered words of love into each other's ears.

_Merde, I am so single! Where is my Harry? Where is my Hermione? No, no, no, I am not falling in love with them both. This is just a bit of post-orgasmic depression. Cheer yourself up, girl! Someone's waiting for you somewhere..._

_...to dump you because you're too kinky; can you please be just be a sub, or a Dom; don’t you want boring vanilla sex with the lights out, too high sex drive, your cock is too big, or it's just there, don't want our little girls to have one too, blah, blah_ . _Damn humans, damn brits, and damn wizards!_

Someone cleared their throat on the other end of their phone call, and whispered, “Join us.”

Fleur didn’t have a second to lose! _Waouh! So ticklish! My first naked Floo!_

_Well, unless you count a wand, some toys, a plug, still-warm cum all over my face and tit bondage as clothes! He, he, he._

She stepped out of the chimney, into their living room, and hurried towards the source of the moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here has never had sex while on the phone? Ah, the sight of a woman trying to come silently because her BFF is on the other end of the line...
> 
> I'm so evil ;)
> 
> Props to rionrion for suggesting more magic during sex. You'll see what happens in next chapter ;)


	10. Fleur's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A capitalized “Her” designates Hermione, depending on how deep into submission the POV character feels. Mistress likes capitals ;)
> 
> \- This chapter just happened. Nothing went according to plan. Pretty much like a good sex session…
> 
> \- The sex goes all out. It’s gonna stain, watch out!

“You're such a marvelous husband, Harry,” Hermione said, peppering his face with kisses. “And wife, too!” she added, ghosting a hand over his tied breasts.

He purred, squirming in delight. “You're still hard! Stay inside... Mmm... so good!”

 _Damn, those words out of his mouth!_ Hermione shivered, her mood swinging from peaceful post-orgasmic happiness to Mistress ready for next round, deeply in love and horny as hell. She glanced at the wall clock, and gasped. Hours seemed to have run by, but it had only lasted three quarters!

Her gaze fell back on him, and she wondered how the hell Polyjuice could ever fool anyone. These deep blue orbs were his eyes, the smile on Fleur’s face was his, as was the quirk in his eyebrow as he was wondering what would happen to him next.

“Harriet,” she purred, “I'm gonna make you come like never before.”

“Mmmm, please keep calling me that!” he replied, wrapping his arms and legs around her. “I…” He bit his lip.

“Yes?” she whispered into his ear, rolling her hips and thrusting slowly to help her little slut confess. “Your Mistress needs to know…”

“You feel so good inside me!” he cried, panting. “You came inside me!”

“Urrggg!” Hermione grunted, eyes about to pop out at the thought of her thick cream churning inside her lovely wife. It would disappear when the Polyjuice would wear out, though, which was a shame. Unless…

As her needy wife began to grind harder, eyes closed and moaning for more, Hermione knew exactly what she had to do. Sucking on her wife’s earlobe, she let out in a soft whisper, “Love, tonight, I will come inside your butt.”

A new wave of dripping warmth gushed around Hermione's cock as Harriet held her closer, answering with a tiny whimper of a “Yes.”

The door creaked ajar. “Peeka-boo!” Fleur quipped, the tip of her dick poking through first, followed by the rest of her naked form. They burst into laughter, their spasms turning into thrusts, and before long Hermione was gently inching back and forth, surprised by how sensitive her cock still was right after exploding.

“Come here, Fleur,” she purred, “kiss us.”

–

Fleur gasped, taking in the scene as she strolled towards the bed. It looked so much better in the flesh than on her tiny screen! Herself, lying on her back, wrapped in that incredibly tight Fuck-Me-Now dress, elegantly knotted black ribbon squeezing her breasts, and a fucked silly grin on her face. Without a doubt, that was Hermione’s slutty wife. So asking for more!

And herself again on top, triumphant, glistening with sweat, one hand gripping Harriet's bound tits, the other sunk into her luscious hips. _Well, my luscious hips, thank you very much._ She had no trouble at all recognizing Hermione. She was still thrusting.

Her heart raced as she noticed the glittering pink plugs strewn across the carmine sheets and the strap-on harness resting on the nightstand. Mistress Hermione was growing! Fleur sat down next to them, set her own toy pouch on the nightstand, thanked whatever Gods may have made all this happen, and took their hands.

“Thank you,” she said, “I missed you, you know, and – ”

They stared wide-eyed. “Your face...” Hermione gasped, “it's covered in cum!”

A coy smile graced her glistening lips. “Euh, I decided I wasn't allowed to touch my cock, so my aim went a little bit astray... ”

Fleur licked a gooey drop running down the tip of her nose. Harriet bit her lower lip and smiled. Hermione gurgled and flushed as she, no doubt, was picturing how Fleur could have achieved this sticky result.

“Poor me, I ‘ad to be my own Mistress,” Fleur whispered, drawing her face closer. “I longed for... extra 'ands to 'elp.” She pursed her lips. “Kiss?”

–

 _Come on, Harriet, leave some for Mistress!_ Hermione grumbled inside, as she caught Harriet’s tongue sneaking up on her side of Fleur's face yet again. Their tasty French cum lollipop was giggling under their ticklish tongues; Hermione's cock was still deep in its pulsing sheath; her snatch was on fire; her slut wife gulped down a thick and creamy wad: the perfect recipe for a perfect evening!

–

Fleur patted her clean cheeks and smiled, watching her two darlings share a sloppy girlcum flavored kiss. Their eyes were closed; Hermione's fist was gripping her slut's hair tight while she plundered her mouth, nailing her back into limp surrender with an occasional thrust, they were so romantic! A sublime image of fairytale love. Fleur’s lips pursed. She was a bit envious of both, actually.

Hermione let go in a wet pop, and slapped her wife’s cheeks. “Good girl,” she gloated, burning a domineering stare straight into her eyes.

Fleur glanced down at her aching member; she swore she could hear yet another _Fuck me_ lost in Harriet's indistinct whimpers. There was no doubt everyone was ready for round two. The Polyjuice clock was still ticking.

“Mrs. Granger?”

They both stared at her. Harriet's face was priceless, as she switched from eagerness to shame in a second, realizing what she'd just acknowledged. Hermione chuckled, gave another slapping hip thrust, and smirked, “You're my wedding cockring now, slut!”

“Thank you Mistress!” Harriet whimpered, flushing.

Fleur's body jerked in arousal. _Damn, those two!_ She took a deep breath, brushed away the image of herself using Harry as a cocksheathe and plowing him into Hermione's tight butt before it took over her mind, and explained in a trembling voice, “Arry, euh, sorry, 'Arriet, remember Potions class? Malfoy spills your cauldron, but you don't want to do it all over again?”

“Uh... There's a spell for that?”, Harriet gasped, frowning. “You just ruined my childhood...”

“Of course!”, Fleur said, giggling, “Liquid Summoning! I'm sure you both use it to pull the yolk out of the egg when you make a cake, non?”

“Uh, yeah, but...” Hermione's eyes widened in realization. She plucked her wand from the holster on the headboard, and slowly slid its tip down between Harriet's bound tits until it poked under her dress. The widening smile on Fleur’s face left no doubt she was fully aware of the metaphor. The spell went off in a wet slurp, and as Hermione drew her wand out, it was followed by a shiny white gob floating in the air like a weightless egg yolk.

“Ms. Delacour,” she said, “ten points for creative use of household spells.”

Her eyes shot back towards Harriet. She was breathing hard, her tongue already extended out of her mouth. “Do you want your reward, Harriet?”

“Please Mistress!”

“Open wide,” she purred, slowly letting the hovering wad of cum in past her slut’s trembling lips, wetting her hungry tongue. Grinning, she motioned Harriet’s mouth closed and smothered a palm on her lips. Harriet closed her eyes, arched her back, and rolled her hips. Hermione thrust, making her scream on her mouthful, and whispered, “One tiny gulp on each thrust. Take your time, slut, make it last.”

Each of her slow, thorough strokes was followed by a moan, then a whimpering gulp. _Such power!_ Fleur thought, realizing her own mouth was gaping open, drooling. In a daze, she crawled behind Hermione, lay flat on her belly, closed her eyes, and lost herself rimming her Mistress' rosebud. It was her own, but it was also Hermione's forbidden treasure, and that made it taste a hundred times better. She gasped as her hands met the thick toy still filling Harriet's butt; Slut was so lucky!

“Mmmm, thank you Fleur!” Hermione purred, slowly digging deeper into Harriet.

 _Thank you Mistress,_ Fleur thought, her head lolling as her tongue followed Mistress' thrusts, hoping she'd be allowed to clean after Mistress would finally allow Harry to cum right there inside one day. Fleur’s tongue snaked its way down to Her delicious, gushing snatch, leaving no fold untouched; she pursed her lips against Her opening and sucked every last drop dry, moaning as she swallowed her Mistress' sweet arousal. “M-May I clean your slut,” she asked in a trembling voice, her lips brushing against Harriet’s soft nether ones.

“You walked in dreaming of this,” Hermione purred, fucking more screams out of Harry's now empty mouth.

“Yes Mistress! May I have my wand?” Fleur panted, nibbling her way down Hermione's smooth balls. _You just begged for your wand, useless witch!_ As she felt the handle slip into her palm, the last remnants of her pride snapped; her heart exploded in submissive lust as she surrendered to her deep cravings for degradation. _Worthless piece of trash, barely deserving of being my two darlings’ fuck-pillow! Take that!_ she thought, casting yet another Engorgement and Wiggling charm on the plug filling her until it hurt, _Take that, freak! Hermione, you deserve this cock so much more than I do!_ she thought, Jinxing herself, then finally casting her own bondage spell, tying her elbows and wrists together tight in her back.

She threw her wand out of reach and moaned as the plug stretched her fat butt, her face wedged between them, chin pressed against Harriet's toy, tongue already sliding past Hermione's throbbing shaft. _Feed your stupid cum dumpster, my darlings!_

–

Hermione pulled out, careful not to make a spill. “Sorry for leaving you empty, Harriet,” she whispered, “but I want to feed you my cock now.” To her delight, Harriet melted from frustrated to hopeful right in her loving arms. Hermione whispered straight into her ear, “And I think Fleur wants to take care of you...”

Harriet nodded and bit her lip, eyes glittering in anticipation.

 _Yum, Harriet spit-roast_ , Hermione thought. Being outside of her lovely wife felt cold though, just plain wrong, but Fleur's eager tongue wiping every exposed inch of her underside clean was a worthy compensation. Fleur seemed to be enjoying this a lot too; she was almost screaming in pleasure. As her bulging head popped out of her slut, Hermione felt a rush of tickling hairs. Fleur let out a pleading yelp, welding her lips against Harriet's, sucking that creamy pussy dry.

_Damn, what got into her? Is she that submissive?_

Hermione disentangled herself from Harriet's embrace, and turned around to have a look. The sight was shocking; Fleur's gorgeous body was disfigured, her scrumptious butt and thighs had doubled in size, her plump ass was twitching, her arms were tightly bound together at a painful angle, and tears were running down from her closed eyes as she kept sucking and swallowing.

“Fleur, what the hell?” Hermione yelped, reaching for her wand. Harry watched, gawking, wand already at the ready.

“I'm s– so sorry,” Fleur cried between Harry's thighs, “I overdid it! M– My wand!” she panted.

–

Fleur felt her wand being shoved between her fingers, already pointing at her too tight bonds. She willed them away, then quickly shrunk her plug back to a reasonable size.

“Owww... Thank you,” she blurted, her head limping back down on Harriet's belly. “I'm alright, you can stop worrying.” She took a deep breath, laid on her back, and sighed as the pain in her shoulders and elbows faded away.

“Didn’t plan to ‘urt my arms, okay? I got carried away, made it much too tight. Ouch. Sorry.”

She couldn't bring herself to stop the wiggling down there, though. It comforted that delicious ache in her ruined butt so well. She could only hope her Mistress would leave it in such a state when She would finally claim it...

“Fleur!” Harriet gasped, “Your tits!”

“Your cock!” Hermione yelped.

–

Hermione stared bewildered at Fleur's new form. Her chest was flat as a boy's, sporting two ridiculously large taut nipples, and her inflated bubble-butt tapered into thick thighs. Gorgeous Fleur had gone pear-shaped, but this was not the end of it. Her cock was limp and finger-tiny, barely visible below the cute bulge of baby fat now gracing her belly. Her love handles, though, had become truly worthy of the name.

“Don't tell me this is your true form,” Hermione said, her voice faltering.

Fleur straightened her back, flushed and covered her face. “I... euh,” she replied, glancing at herself through parted fingers, “I had a bit of a humiliation craving, and I jinxed myself...” Her arms fell limp by her side. “I'm so ugly now! Sorry!”

“Hm,” Harry deadpanned, slowly crawling on top of her and kissing her forehead, “you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that...”

“Don't you care about anything?” Fleur cried, “It's ‘orribly ‘umiliating!”

“But, uh, you did this to yourself, right?” Hermione probed, applying her slut-herding skills.

“Yes Mistress,” Fleur blurted, flushing brick red and hiding her mouth behind her hand.

 _Gotcha_ , Hermione thought, grinning until her cheeks hurt. _Okay. Sound convincing, Mione._ “Slutty fat French whore!”

“Yes Mistress! Insult me! Please!”

 _Oh, fuck yes_. “Slut, ride her face!” she gloated, “She needs it now! Feed my cum to that fat whore!”

“Ouiiii!” Fleur screamed, flinging herself on her back. She grabbed Harriet's latex-clad hips, and yanked the slut onto her face, smothering herself in her dripping core. Harriet gawked like she'd just seen a flock of crumple-horned snorkacks, but Fleur's mouth at work seemed to convince her quickly enough. Harriet’s smile grew, and she closed her eyes, moaning, wiggling shyly on top of Fleur.

Hermione slapped both hands on Harriet's ass and pumped back and forth. “Work those hips slut!” she exulted, “Yes! Lather her face, Harriet! Drown her! Use that cum dumpster!”

Fleur howled into Harriet's juicy twat, shivering all over, and swallowed loudly. Hermione couldn't help but run her hands on Fleur's strangely attractive flat chest, grabbing and sinking her fingers into the soft skin while her palms rubbed against hard nipples. She glanced down and squeezed Fleur's tiny cocklet between two fingers; she rubbed her thumb on its soft head. Even in its jinxed limp state, it still worked; Fleur pulled Harriet’s ass down onto her face with quivering arms to muffle her cries.

She parted Fleur's legs, and her eyes fell on the fat plug wedged deep inside that chunky _derrière_.

“Confess, tart,” she teased, tugging on it, “You came here to get your ass torn apart.”

Fleur went frantic, screaming and jerking. “*slurp* Ouiii!”

A crystal clear picture of their immediate future flashed into Hermione's mind, and God it was fucking gorgeous. Possessed by her Mistress instinct, she threw all her plans out and improvised.

“Slut, on your back! French tart, on top! Sixty-nine!”

As they scurried in position, Hermione noted, to her satisfaction, that Fleur's pretty face was once again covered in cum. She leaned down, grabbed her wet hair and yanked, until she met her sex-glazed eyes.

“Gimme a reason not to use your fat ass right now.”

“I'm... not worthy, Mistress!”

Hermione let out her best evil laugh, grabbed her wand, aimed it at the toy inside her slut's bum, and whispered, “Tremo Crispico, whore.” Harriet let out a long cry of pleasure as the toy began working her sloppy hole, then she muffled it suckling on Fleur's tiny cock. Hermione slapped Fleur's face back on Harriet’s pussy, and spat, “Lick and finger-fuck, wench! Make that slut come and maybe you will.”

Things were getting hectic. Hermione was riding the wave. She hurried to the other end and knelt right behind Fleur's round ass. It was spectacularly fleshy, plump, smooth, and every bit as gorgeous as before; there was just much more of it. She could already hear the glorious slaps it would make against her pelvis!

“Delicious,” Hermione purred, sinking her teeth into it. “Mmmm... gimme ass! Gnaw. Scrunch. Fleur you're –“ _Damn, I was about to say “Fleur you're the best.” Stay in character, dear._

Hermione yelled, slapping her arse, “you're such a fat whore!”

“*slurp* Yes! Worthless cunt! Freak! *slurp* Fucksleeve! Cumdump! *slurp*”

_Damn she's suggesting insults! Is she giving a slut masterclass to Harry?_

Harriet's face was still wedged between Fleur's thick thighs, slick with arousal pouring from her snatch. She was suckling on this little cock and laughing at the same time. Hermione winked. Harriet winked back, gave a thumbs up, reached around Fleur's butt cheeks, dug her fingers in, and spread them open.

“Thank you Harriet,” Hermione whispered.

Under Harriet's watchful eyes, Hermione grabbed the plug's base and pulled, torn between her care for the well-being of Fleur's tight hole and her urge to make it rough and merciless. Fleur's moans went up one notch; Harriet spasmed, moaned and opened wide eyes, overcome by Fleur’s ministrations, then put her mouth back to work.

As the widest part went past her opening, Fleur yelled and clenched her sphincter, forcefully expelling the slick toy. It popped out, slipped out of Hermione's fingers and fell with a wet splat on Harriet's forehead. Hermione's eyes followed as it rolled down onto the sheets, lathering her slut’s hair with lube and buttjuice along the way.

_Oops. Her face was priceless, though. What's she staring at?_

Hermione swallowed loudly, hypnotized by Fleur's humongous gape. Her bum didn't even try to fully close; it just stayed there, staring at its throbbing prey, ready to swallow it whole.

“Ngggg!”

Hermione caught her wand, cast yet another Immaculate Rectum and conjured Divine Slickness, her shaking hands sending magical lube splattering all over Harriet's face, _Sorry honey,_ Fleur's bum, the sheets, her cock and her own knees, until she could steady her aim enough to shoot it straight through that surreal gaping hole, lubricating Fleur's insides. Given how horny Hermione was, the buttslut was gonna need it.

She kneeled, aimed her cock with one hand, grabbed Fleur's slick ass with the other, and slipped.

“Fuck! Greasy fat pig!”

“Ouiii! *slurp*”

“Vinclum Amos,” she said, conjuring bondage ribbon into a tight belt wrapping Fleur's hips; she willed it around and around, miraculously mustered enough focus to make a knot, grabbed it and...

Her plans were thwarted again! Harriet had caught the head of her Mistress’ shaft in her hand and was licking the sensitive underside. _Harriet's a little jealous, she wants my cock for herself!_ That thought sent shivers down Hermione's spine, then up along her length; she felt it twitch and pour a thick stream of pre-cum on her wife’s hungry lips.

“I promise, Slut.”

Harriet grinned, sucked Fleur's tiny appendage back in, and placed Hermione's tip snug against Fleur's hungry opening. Hermione pushed. Fleur let out a sharp cry and clenched as Hermione's bulging head breached in. _So tight! How can it be so tight and so sloppy? Am I hurting her?_ An exquisite warmth wrapped her shaft as it rubbed inside Fleur's welcoming bum.

“Dee-ee-eper!” Fleur whimpered. “More! Defile me!”

“Please your Mistress, fuckhole.”

Fleur flung her arms towards her back, caught Hermione's slick hands, pulled in a vain attempt to fuck herself, and slipped. _Gecko's Grip,_ Hermione whispered in her mind, wand clenched between her teeth and aimed at her palms. They glowed for a second, going from glistening and slick to worthy of a kinky Spiderwoman.

_Ten points for Gryffindor, he, he! Leviosa! Stay there, wand._

She clutched around Fleur's wrists. Fleur yanked as hard as she could, rolling her bum on Hermione's dick, taking half of it in and fucking Harriet's mouth in the process. _Yes! I'm gonna fuck her cum into your mouth, Slut!_ Hermione shuddered at the thought and yanked even more, arching Fleur's back. Fleur’s bum thrust back, taking her thick pole deeper inside.

Hermione scaled her way along Fleur's forearms up to her elbows, bringing her up and enjoying her helplessness, until Fleur was in her arms, working her bubble butt against Hermione's pelvis. She was finally all the way in. The noise of Harriet's eager sucking competed with Fleur's desperate moans; over Fleur's shoulder, Hermione caught a sight of her wife in her slut dress, legs parted over a puddle of her own making.

_Beautiful! My first anal sex! And my cock is so snug! Shit! I didn't know an ass could do that!_

“Harriet, I hope you're watching what's coming for ya!” she gloated, giggling out of sheer Mistress-ness.

“Yes! *slurp* Mistress!”

Fleur's tits were already recovering. She was now sporting an adorable A-cup, graced with obscenely thick erect nipples. Hermione dug her fingers in and squeezed hard, clawing and kneading, while pulling out and giving her first full thrust and slap.

“I've changed my mind Slut. Next time you cum, it'll be from your ass!”

“Thank *slurp* you *slurp* Mistress! *slurp* *slurp* *slurp*”

_Fu-uuuck her sucking grew twice as eager! Harriet gets off on that too!_

Hermione whispered in Fleur's ear, while kneading her tits, “You're not even worthy of making my wife cum, wench! Shut up and take it! Feed her!”

As Hermione let go, Fleur slumped forward on all fours, offering her hips to her Mistress' unyielding grip. Hermione pulled almost all the way out and threw a rippling slap at her plump bum, leaving a blushing pink hand print in her wake. She gripped, clutched, and plunged all the way in, ramming against her jiggling cheeks.

The bed began creaking in enthusiasm as Hermione reamed Fleur’s ass mercilessly; Fleur's back writhed and she cried as Hermione pumped her full of Mistress-shaft. Hermione's balls were slapping against Fleur's drenched nether lips on each stroke; overcome with lust, she gave it her all.

–

Harry, now taken over by Harriet, came back to her senses as Fleur let go of her snatch. Harriet missed her dearly, but she was glad to be able to keep her eyes open to the sight of that glorious shaft plowing their best friend into oblivion. The wiggling plug in her bum kept her company; she was used to it now, her male pride had surrendered to the fact it simply felt Fucking Awesome. Harriet flushed at the thought of begging her Mistress to shove it in the next day, under Fleur's watchful eyes, and began fondling her tits again. _Fuck yes, I will!_

Fleur's pretty twat gushed again, drenching Harriet’s face as yet another small spurt of cum leaked out of her soft cock. Harriet had been worried at first, but Hermione’s full-on Domination seemed to hit Fleur’s sweet spot! Smiling, she swallowed the delicious gift, ever so grateful to her sweet Mistress for coaxing her into loving this. So degrading and so tasty! She shivered, eager for more.

To Harriet’s delight, Fleur's jinx began to wear out; every one of Hermione's spectacular thrusts seemed to make this delicious shaft pulse ever so slightly larger and less soft; Harriet couldn't wait for it to fill her mouth. Hermione was out of control; she'd run out of insults and was out of breath from the exertion. Fleur was screaming between Harriet’s legs, her head lolling on the sheets, utterly fucked out of her mind.

“I– I need to taste your wife,” Fleur pleaded, her usual angelic voice now a mess of throaty moans.

“No. Just watch it, tart.”

“Thank you Mistress,” Fleur half-whimpered, half-yelped as yet another ten inches of meat slammed into her butt.

“Thank you Mistress,” Harriet added, over Fleur's growing cock, grateful even to be denied, relishing the thought her next release would be from her sweet Mistress! Her inner muscles clenched on nothing, and in a flash, she knew what Fleur needed. She wrapped her lips around Fleur’s thick head, now throbbing and back to its mouth-filling size, but stopped licking and sucking, simply letting it drip onto her tongue.

–

Everything was a blur. “Take that, bitch!” Hermione screamed, feeling her cock pulse, ready to burst, squeezed by that fat arse. “Spermbank! Cheap whore!”

 _Did I use to be a little bit feminist?..._ Hermione burst into maniacal laughter as she pictured herself plowing Helena-the-cute-redhead-student's ass while she rode Fleur and sucked Harry off. _Yes! Redhead gang-bang! Then it'd be Harry's turn, of course, no sexism involved as long as a woman wields the cock!_

“I'm gonna!” Fleur yelped, arching her quivering back.

“Harriet, help your Mistress come!”

Hermione felt two gentle fingers slip into her drenched snatch, searching for her sweet spot. Divine! She thrust her hips madly into her slutty therapist; Harriet would soon be well-fed!

“Ouiiiii!”

“Mmmrhh”, Harriet gurgled as her mouth filled with thick, warm French cream. Hermione’s wife quickly adjusted though, and let out shivering moans of pure pleasure, eagerly gulping down her reward.

Driven by those heavenly sounds, Hermione's frantic thrusts dislodged Harriet's fingers; she desperately tried to reach in again, missed, and slid them inside her Mistress' unsuspecting rosebud instead. Before she could realize her mistake, Hermione was already flying over the edge, stars flashing across her vision as she came.

“Fill me!” Fleur pleaded.

 _Fu–uuuuuuuu_ “I'm cumming!” she roared, throwing spurt after spurt inside Fleur's welcoming depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that almost-cliffhanger, see you next time! Please leave a comment, or more suggestions. I like suggestions. More funny sex spells welcome!


	11. Learning by analogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur has a little plan...

Eyes closed, still jerking from the occasional aftershock, Hermione allowed herself a few seconds to catch her breath. Drops of sweat were running down her skin; her brand new shaft was still wedged deep inside her best friend's bum, which was now filled to the brim with her cum. Said confident, gorgeous best friend apparently had a kink for jinxing herself into, quote, a fat ugly whore and being treated as such.

_And I enjoyed every second of it, every filthy word leaving my mouth! Maybe I should worry? I've been thinking of Harry as my wife, too..._

Still in her Fuck-Me-Now dress, Harriet purred and gulped once more, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

 _Well, you learn new things every day_ , she mused, hoping she hadn't gone too far. She'd gotten kind of carried away at some point, and they'd probably need some pillow talk to process the aftermath of that insane sex session. And it wasn't even over. She began to pull out, slowly, wondering if her loan cock would be up for more.

“Plug...” Fleur moaned, groping around and turning her head towards Hermione.

Hermione gasped. After such a reaming, all she'd think about would be to collapse into a sleeping heap.  Was Fleur addicted to anal? She glanced around, found the toy, and placed it in Fleur's hand. It had stopped wiggling. Still concerned, Hermione pulled out, groaning as Fleur's clenching opening milked the last drops from her shaft. Right as Hermione's bulging head popped out, Fleur inserted the plug in its stead, then slumped down on her side in a boneless heap.

“Thank you,” Fleur whispered, sporting a wide, glowing, fucked silly smile, “my darlings.”

Hermione perked up. Fleur seemed fine, her body almost back to normal, with only a few extra pounds on her hips and elegant small breasts. But where the hell did she pick up this fat ass jinx?

_Mental note: Her Flat-Tits jinx. Wow. Will the counter-jinx stick D-cups on Harry? Gotta try! For science!_

Hermione was back on track. Harry seemed to have trouble opening his eyes. She cast a simple Scourgify on his slick face, and caught his hand, lifting him up. He cleared his throat, swallowed a few times, and opened his eyes. He cupped his bound tits and winced. Realizing she'd tied them too tight, Hermione dispelled the bondage ribbon, which left reddened marks in its wake.

“Just a little bit of chafing,” Harry said, checking his skin. When she motioned to remove the pink bowtie knot around his cock, he just smiled instead, then kissed her hand.

_Damn he wants to keep it! Did I just coo inside my head?_

“Cuddle time,” she said, vanishing the magical lube she'd spread everywhere. They propped Fleur up against a heap of pillows, grabbed the quilt, and covered themselves.

–

Fleur purred, basking under the warm quilt, and kissed them both. “You took care of my submissive urges so well, 'Ermione! Thank you! I came so 'ard from you claiming my butt! It was divine. You made me cry ze 'appy tears!”

“Seriously,” Hermione snorted, “Every day's like that with you?”

“Oh, we 'ave barely scratched the surface… Thank you too, ‘Arriet!”

Harry gurgled and hid his face under the quilt. Hermione pounced on top and smothered his face in warm breasts. Fleur embraced both her darlings, rubbing cheeks and flinging a leg around to keep them close.

“Don't worry, you two, I'm not into anything extreme. I will never 'urt you. Or ask you to really 'hurt me...” _Tomorrow, spanking. Mmm, oui, my butt glowing red!_

“I had no idea,” Hermione blurted, “about who you really were.”

Fleur giggled. “Same for you two! Although, you were always the bossy one, Mistress.”

She went on over Hermione's chuckle, “You know, I am bi, I like men and women equally, but not all Veela are like this, okay? Just like everybody else, I guess. And I am a little bit kinky...”

“You don't say,” Harry croaked, breathing in Hermione's breasts.

Fleur tickled his side, and went on. “Anyway, 'Arriet, next time you see one of your friends with a Veela, 'sink about zis. Of curse, a man or a woman can make love to me, but I can also make love to 'zem! They're stuffing 'zeir faces and taking it up ze butt! All the way in, several times a day! Oui, oui...”

–

Hermione stared wide-eyed. Fleur nodded, looking like an angel, her eyes and cute mouth smiling coyly as she went on. “It is just normal lovemaking, you know, like a romantic kiss, or swallowing a tasty load!”

Harriet squirmed, then whispered, “Uh, you know, never thought I'd ever say that to anyone... but I loved that last part.”

“Oooooh!” she cooed, snatching her from Hermione's arms. “'Arriet, your lips are very tasty. Kiss?”

Hermione's heart sank at the sound of Fleur eating _her little wife_ 's mouth. She grabbed in a possessive clutch, separating those lovely lips from the French tart's in a wet slurp, and slipped her own tongue in Fleur's mouth instead.

She came back to her senses on top of Fleur, hand fisted in her hair, having plundered her mouth for who knows how long. Harriet was by their side, cheek resting on her elbow, snickering as she watched.

“Uh, Sorry,” Hermione said, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. “You were saying? Uh, about those Jinxes?”

–

Fleur chuckled. “Schoolyard jinxes from Beauxbatons! Funnier than sprouting pimples or spewing slugs, don't you 'sink, 'Arriet? I'll teach them to you later.”

Hermione and her cute wife burst into laughter. They were so adorable! And the burning look in their eyes told her everything she needed to know. She cocked an eyebrow and glanced up, pretending to seek inspiration for a few seconds, and did what she had to do.

“I am multiorgasmic, just like you 'Ermione!” she teased, “Although the plug makes me cum faster, the Polyjuice will run out before we do.”

They both smiled, dry-humping each other already.

“We can both flood 'er mouth, then fuck 'er out of 'er mind... What do you say, 'Ermione? Your wife should be the one to give you your first blowjob, don't you 'sink?”

“I'm in,” Hermione replied, while Harriet cooed, flushing like a horny virgin and opening wide eyes. _If Harry did that on purpose,_ Fleur thought, _I'm never leaving. But if it came naturally to him... then I'm never leaving!_

They flung the covers away; Hermione arranged pillows against the headboard to support her back, and waved proudly at her erect shaft, directing a very explicit stare towards her wife.

“I promised to give you a blowjob, Harriet!” she gloated, “Here it is, help yourself!”

Hermione's corny pun shot a burning rush of arousal through Fleur's core, leaving her panting. Harriet was staring at her lollipop, drooling. Hermione was calm, much too calm. She needed help.

“Ermione, relax, please let me take care of 'sings, 'Arriet and I 'ave a plan.”

“No jinxes, huh?”

“No jinxes. Don't worry.”

“Why not, then,” Hermione purred, swaying her hips left and right, watching amused as Harriet's eyes tracked her swinging cock.

Fleur grabbed Harriet's shoulders, rolled the slut on her back, picked up a stray buttplug, and stuck its base into her hungry mouth.

“'Arriet, 'old on to this,” she said. “Now, 'Ermione, if you would be so kind...”

–

Hermione was torn. Sticking _that_ back _there_ wasn't very Mistress-y, but her body didn't seem to care.  New waves of warmth spilled out of her, leaking down onto her achingly empty rosebud, reminding her of how perfect Harry's finger had felt in there.

“‘Ermione, we should celebrate your first blowjob!”

“Mm-mm!” Harriet purred, smiling around the plug.

 _Aw, crap._ The sight of that toy poking out of Harriet's flushing face was too tempting to resist. _Well, as long as it's smaller than the ones stuck inside them, I'm still on top! He, he. You must feel so full, Love, so good!_ Shivering from that image, Hermione cast Immaculate Rectum and Slickness on herself, rose, and lowered her bum down onto the waiting toy.

The tip poking at her opening blew away her last doubts. It popped in, and as she wiggled down, the divine stretching overcame her; she flung her head back and savored, quivering as the widest part slowly wormed its way in. _It's been so long I almost forgot. Morgana's tits! This is awesome! My butt, I missed you so much!_ A fond memory of Luna's gentle fingers came up; Ron plowing her ass into oblivion; her first experiments at night in the Gryffindor dorms, dreaming of Harry...

_Harry?_

Harriet was moaning louder than herself just from watching. Hermione let out a hearty laugh, and made sure to properly smother that lovely face under her bum until Harriet was out of breath. Her wife deserved a little reward, after all.

Fleur's grin was epic as she whispered, “Arriet, 'sink how lucky that toy is, deep inside your Mistress' butt, while you cannot go there, non non... Forbidden to you...”

Harriet let out a yelling gurgle, which turned into pants and whimpers. She made a vain attempt to sneak her tongue into her Mistress’ snatch, but Hermione denied her that, too, instead rising and giving her a chaste kiss from the tip of her lips. Harriet’s discomfited look was just priceless.

“I'm sorry, Harriet,” she whispered in her ear, “but you're not allowed to touch my plug. You may _think_ about it, though, and look at it. I'd like that. A lot.”

_I'm so evil! Thank you Fleur!_

She sat down against the pillows, parted her legs and watched her lovely wife scramble on all fours into blowjob position. Fleur arranged Harriet's dress for proper indecency, squeezed her lewd tits, and gave her a friendly slap on the bum.

–

Fleur's mouth went dry as she watched Harriet's quivering lips close in on Hermione's glistening shaft. At the last moment, Harriet paused, and sniffed it. _Of course, it's been in my butt, but it should be clean and tasty, bless Magic! Harriet needs some help to overcome her doubts, it seems..._

“Tsk, 'Arriet, you must clean your Mistress' pole. Always.” _Because if... If you don't I'll... I'll be tempted, and...  Close your mouth Fleur!_

“Make me proud, Slut,” Hermione smirked. She bit her lower lip, her eyes not letting Harriet's degradation go to waste.

Fleur picked up her wand, and leisurely pointed it towards Harriet's butt. _Wiggle, pretty pink toy!_ she thought, casting the charm. Harriet whimpered and let out a long, shuddering moan, her bum rocking delightfully.

“Slut?” Hermione said, gently slapping her wife's cheek.

“Thank you...” Harriet whimpered.

“For what?” She slapped again, winking towards Fleur. _You're welcome_ , Fleur thought, slapping Harriet's quivering bum, then digging her fingers deep, kneading those fleshy cheeks.

“For p-pleasing my butt, Mistresses!”

_Waouh, she's calling me Mistress too! She's in trouble!_

“Good,” Hermione went on, gloating, combing her slut's hair. “Good girl.”

Harriet arched her back, moaned, and blurted, “My pussy, please fill me! Uh? Did I just say...”

“Fuck yeah,” Hermione said, “Fleur, change of plans! My wife's pussy is yours! On loan! Return it well-fucked!”

“Thank you Mistresses!” Harriet cried, arching her back.

_Par Morgane! Those two!_

Fleur pulled Harriet down on her side and held her close, purring in ease as she felt that round butt rub against her belly. She lay snugly against Hermione's wife, flattening her breasts against the back of the incredibly slutty latex dress. Fleur swallowed at the thought of Harriet's little cock, still tucked inside.

“Please,” Harriet whimpered, lost in a submissive daze, parting legs and reaching down to guide the shaft that would fuck her. Fleur thrust gently to help, making sure to bump on the wiggling plug along the way, until she was rubbing against Harriet's drenched nether lips. A sweet, shaking hand urged her in, pushing, coaxing, until her bulging head popped inside.

Hermione had followed, she was on her side too, legs parted, hands gripping her wife's hair, guiding her hungry mouth towards her erect Mistress-pole. Harriet rolled her hips. Fleur and Hermione exchanged a glance and a nod, and thrust in at the exact same time.

Fleur groaned, shoving it all inside in one slow, well-lubed thrust, until her mons slapped against Harriet's bum, bumping the wiggling plug deeper inside. Hermione had shoved quite a few inches in too, perhaps a little too much, considering her wife's desperate gurgles, and she was still pushing, lost in dominating lust.

Fleur pushed Hermione's hips back to her favorite depth, whispering, “No more. Harriet must enjoy this, you know? It's so much more degrading if she does...” Lips pursed, she kissed Harriet's quivering shoulder, and went on, “If she begs for more from the bottom of her slutty heart...”

Harriet sobbed, swallowed uneasily, but never did she let go. When her worried Mistress attempted to pull back fully, Harriet's cheeks hollowed, in a desperate attempt to keep it in.

Hermione's grin widened. “You know how to find the words, Doc! Sorry, Love. Gag if I'm too rough, otherwise keep sucking!”

–

Hermione did her best to hide her worry. There was no need to thrust hard anyway, it was mostly for show. Fleur's powerful hip strokes propelled Harriet's whole body back and forth, and her lovely wife added her own head bob, providing for more than enough mouth-fucking. All she had to do was curl her fingers in a gentle grip on Harriet's hair, follow her moves while pretending to command them, caress her cheeks, relax, and enjoy this labor of love.

Her wife's tongue and lips were amazing! Harriet was as dedicated to blowing as Harry was to servicing her pussy, and that was quite the statement!

_Mental note: Would Harry's tongue tire before Fleur's cock? Tie them up both and investigate... Mmm..._

Harriet seemed to grow more comfortable, and wrapped the base of her Mistress' cock in her gentle hand, massaging it and keeping it warm. She sucked out the air to make her hollowed cheeks rub, her lips squeezed delightfully; her sweet tongue rubbed all over the underside of her Mistress' shaft when she thrust in and twirled over the tip when she pulled out, never missing a beat. Hermione's heart jumped when she recognized the moves she used when she couldn't help but please her Harry, and her own tongue began following the same partition.

She spotted Harriet's hand between her own legs, occasionally helping Fleur back inside when she slipped out, and almost shed a tear of joy. Harriet was gently but thoroughly stuffed from both ends. Well, not so gently on Fleur's end, but that was for the best.

“Good girl,” Hermione whimpered. Her hips went on thrusting, all by themselves, as she caught a small toy lying on the bed and sucked on it. It tasted of strawberries.

–

Slap – slurp – Slap – Splurt.

_Oups. I slipped out on purpose again. Mmmm, that disappointed mewl she made, yes, sweet hand, urge me back in, such a good girl, you really want this!_

Slap – slurp – _Take that! –_ Slap – slurp – Slap! “Arriet, your bum slaps so amazingly!”

“Ymmmmh! *slurp*”

_Well, my own bum, thank you very much, but, damn!_

Fleur was in heaven. Her happy shaft was squeezed by Harriet's tight inner muscles, massaged by the wiggling plug, and kept warm by Harriet's palm. Fleur's left hand held Harriet close, fondling her breasts, while her right gripped these fleshy love handles she was so proud of.

Hermione was mewling from her first blowjob, torn between the burning need to toss her head back and scream, and her even more pressing desire not to lose one bit of the scene. Harriet was screaming non-stop, rolling her hips, fucking her juicy snatch on Fleur's cock while her drooling mouth made love to her Mistress.

And Mistress was so cute, sucking on that little pink buttplug! _Better pretend not to see that._

Not all was well, though. Harriet's spasms grew frantic, she was close, but Hermione was not. Fleur's darlings deserved the perfect blowjob, they had to reach the peak together! She slowed down her pace, opting instead for thorough, deep strokes, lingering inside and rolling her hips every time she bottomed out. _Good! Now, let's make Hermione self-combust..._

“‘Arriet,” Fleur whispered, squeezing her tits, “your Mistress is going to make love to your butt.”

“Damn right,” Hermione slurred, spitting out her lollipop, “Your ass is mine!”

Harriet's sucking went up one notch, soon followed by Hermione's thrusts. Fleur let go of Harriet's tits and picked up her wand. _Wiggle, wiggle, pretty little toy! I summon thee, 'Ermione the Buttslut! He, he. Bingo._

Hermione let out a loud gasp under the toy's assaults. Fleur let go of her wand, slid two fingers inside Hermione's gushing pussy, sought her magic spots and found them. As Hermione cried out in bliss, Fleur unleashed, thrusting all the way in, slamming into Harriet's hips, talking between clenched teeth and panting breaths, “Her 'uge shaft will make those depths quiver, and you will be hers forever! You will love it, and you will beg for more! Oui! Tonight we will both sleep with her cum inside of us!”

Fleur's fingers and cock were crushed by their inner muscles as they both came screaming, shuddering, gushing and spurting; Fleur kept thrusting with abandon, relishing on Harriet's mewls, and even more on the loud gulps interrupting them every time she swallowed her Mistress' gift.

–

Fleur slowed her thrusts, gently bringing Harriet down from her high, but not allowing her to rest yet. She reached for Hermione's bum, gave it a friendly pat and took out the still-wiggling toy. Hermione yelped and grumbled, slowly coming back to her senses.

_Now, on to part two!_

Fleur bumped Harriet into her sweet Mistress' arms with a few well-placed thrusts. Hermione stirred, groaned, and wrapped herself around her adorable wife, reaching for a very tasty kiss. Fleur helped, picking up Harriet's boneless limbs and setting them on her Mistress' shoulders. A few gentle thrusts woke Harriet up, until she was back moaning into her Mistress' mouth. The toy was still working deep inside her butt. She opened her eyes, flung a leg around her Mistress, and drew her in closer.

Her darlings were so beautiful! Fleur reached around, embracing them as they kissed.

–

Hermione broke the kiss, panting, still bewildered that her little Harriet had so eagerly swallowed her creamy gift. From her own cock, still there, pulsing between her legs! So natural, yet so alien. If she closed her eyes, the idea made her head swim. She decided to think about all this later, patted the bulge on her wife's dress, and whispered, “Thank you, Love. That was amazing.”

“Love you,” Harriet purred, in a daze, still rocking her hips on Fleur's shaft. “Loved it, too. You, her. More!”

_Unbelievable!_

Hermione reached for Fleur, and squeezed her adorable wife between them both. “You're so sweet Fleur, you helped us come together!”

“Thank you!”, Fleur cheered, sliding the tip of her wand down Harriet's cleavage, and Summoning all of Harriet's cum into a magical bubble. “For me?”

“Yes,” Hermione purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. They’re still horny. Dear readers, I hope you don’t choke on a smut overdose!
> 
> To answer AriadneVenegas' question, Fleur isn't just a submissive, however she needs to assert herself a little before she can really Top (and Hermione needs to learn a few things, too). Also, she's just too sweet. Here, she made an attempt at Topping from the Bottom, and at tickling Hermione's inner buttslut!
> 
> See you next time for the grand finale of this sex scene!


	12. In White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's gear up for the Grand Finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Meneldur for beta-reading, and throwing a ton of kinky ideas into the mix!

Fleur gulped. _Mmm, tasty! I swallowed too fast, again. No matter. There is going to be a lot more..._

She hadn't come, and her whole body ached for it, but she could wait. Those two had something to do before turning back into their original selves. Something Harry's probably-virgin, stuck-up British butt would struggle to do. And they deserved so much more than a dumb plastic toy strapped to Hermione's groin.

She pulled out of Harriet and motioned for her to turn around, until her bum rested snugly against her Mistress' lap.

“Now, you two 'ave something very special to do, no?”

Hermione slipped a hand under her wife's dress, sinking fingers into her hips, smiling. “Yes,” she said, simply. “We do.”

Harriet moaned, still high, “Please...”

Fleur's heart raced as she heard Hermione whisper, “We'll trade butts, Love, but I'm afraid you'll have to pay in advance. If you would be so kind?”

Harriet bit her lips, reached around to her rear and struggled, until she finally managed to pull the toy out. Fleur assessed its size. All would go well. _Always so thoughtful, Hermione!_

Hermione smiled, reaching for Fleur's hand. “I'm still so hard! Thank you.”

Fleur glowed. Her multi-orgasmic girlcock was her pride and joy! _Upside of being a Veela: make love until your lover passes out. Downside, they pass out while you're still horny... Except that other Veela. Waouh, that was insane. But I'm drifting. Oh, well, at least I can make my two darlings happy._

–

Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed in relief. There was no need to rush. She shut her eyes and held her sweet wife close, savoring Harriet's slowly rocking bum rubbing against her belly, against her pulsing shaft. Hermione kissed her way along her shoulders, her neck, her cheeks, until Harriet quivered, turning her head to offer a kiss.

“Afraid?”

“A little,” Harriet answered, holding her hand.

Fleur lay down next to them, holding Harriet's other hand. “No worries,” she cheered, rubbing the tip of her nose against hers, “You've seen what my butt can take!”

Harriet gulped uneasily, shivered in her Mistress' arms, and flushed.

“I'll be gentle, okay?” Hermione purred. She added, almost as an afterthought, “Until you beg for more, of course,” punctuating her words with strong hip thrusts.

“Yes!” Harriet's deep, girly moans made Hermione's cock twitch in need. Fleur let out a loud gasp, hand on her heart, and bit her lip.

“I want more of your skin,” Hermione said, pulling the dress' cleavage down. Harriet slid her arms out of the straps and freed her full breasts from the clinging latex, offering her heaving chest to her Mistress' gentle hands. Fleur adjusted the skirt. Harriet flushed again, looking like a very modest whore. _So perfect!_ Hermione's heart raced as her wife's hand snaked down between them, circled around her shaft, and eased it closer to her opening.

“M–  May I?” Harriet whimpered.

 _Better than perfect!_ Hermione thought, whispering, “Work it inside, Love. Take your time.”

_Where's Harry? I really seem to have a wife now. Can't wait to see his face when he returns! I love you, my little slut!_

_Mental note: Stupid me, why are we not recording this?_

_–_

Unable to think, Harriet simply felt Her sweet hands fondling her breasts, Her lips on the skin of her shoulders, Her heartbeats, so quick, pulsing in the palm of her hand as she rubbed the soft, throbbing head of her Mistress' cock against her drenched nether lips. Harriet's pussy clenched, aching for more, needing her Mistress deep inside, but the toy which had kept her so well stretched for so long had left a burning want in that other place too.

“Take me,” she whispered.

Gentle lips brushed against hers, stifling the moans she didn't know she was letting out, and she was tenderly kissed.

–

Once more unable to resist her lovely wife's enticing snatch, Hermione was bottoming out, her whole length so delightfully squeezed by Harriet's inner muscles. “Just one more, Harriet,” she whispered, for the third time.

Fleur and Harriet were, for lack of another word, devouring each other's mouths. Hermione let herself savor this gorgeous sight for a moment, then palmed Harriet's breasts and gave one last hip jerk, relishing in the muffled scream coming from their locked lips. She pulled out slowly, until she felt her wife's hand lead her bulging head towards this other, virgin opening.

_Well, virgin is a relative term I guess... Isn't it Fleur?_

Harriet was silent now, breath held, eyes closed. Not daring to thrust, Hermione did her best to lay still as Harriet opened herself, carefully wiggling her bum down. Hermione gawked, overcome by the maddening feeling of her tip stretching its way in, eased by her wife's gentle hand.

“Relax, 'Arriet, don't pucker up!” Fleur cheered, palming Harriet's butt cheek and spreading it open, “Welcome your Mistress into ‘er cozy home!”

Harriet opened wide eyes, panting as Hermione's thick head went past the tight ring, until it was finally inside. Hermione moaned, unable to quell her gently rocking hips. One inch went in, slowly as in a dream, as she fondled her wife's soft breasts, then another as she kissed the goosebumps on her neck.

Hermione was no longer thinking.

–

 _Damn, those two, again!_ Fleur thought, her heart fluttering. Hermione's face was pure smiling bliss as if she was the one being fucked silly; Harriet's frown was gone, she'd surrendered, moaning, back arched, her head flung back, nuzzling against her Mistress' cheek. Fleur didn't know what to do, didn't want to disturb such a perfect picture of romantic love! She extended a shy hand towards Harriet's hips to help her roll, to remind her to pull back once in a while, only to push in further on the next thrust.

“So deep!” Harriet whimpered, her whole body shaking, “Deeper!”

“Don't worry, Love,” Hermione purred, swaying her hips, “there's more.”

Fleur caressed their cheeks, stifling her own envy. Soon, Harriet's fleshy bum would meet her sweet Mistress' belly, sealing her fate as a happy buttslut, forever! Fleur stared wide-eyed at the closing gap until it was but a sliver. In a last wobble they met; Hermione gasped in ecstasy as Harriet let out a triumphant mewl, grabbed Fleur's shoulders with both hands, and pushed herself back with all her slutty might to take in that last inch.

_If only my first time had been that sweet!_

Harriet leaned into Fleur's arms, panting, limp save for her still rocking butt. Hermione cradled her, thrusting softly, kissing her neck. Her face buried between Fleur's tits, Harriet reached for Hermione's hand on her hip, ghosting against her fingers, and whispered, “I love you.” Hermione whispered back in her ear.

_Will you two ever say that to me?_

_Merde! I really heard myself think that!_

Fleur's heart sunk as she stifled another sob. _I'm so happy for you two._ Brushing away the idea of the cold, empty bed waiting for her, she reached for her wand, closed her burning eyes and focused, then grazed the tip against the latex dress. _Another gift, for another ex, gone before I could give it to her_ , _it should be yours,_ she thought, Charming it from black into a perfect pearly white.

_You'll have the wedding night I never had, my darlings. I shouldn't spoil it._

“I'm... I'm gonna go,” she said, holding back the tears. “Make love, you two.”

–

 _What the hell!_ Hermione thought, shaking off the cloud of perfect cozy warmth she'd been basking in. Fleur seemed ready to burst into tears. Harriet stirred, groaned, and extended an arm towards her.

“I should leave you two some privacy,” Fleur muttered, rising, looking away, arms slumped at her sides. She groped for her toy pouch, and tottered out of the bed.

“What? Why?” Hermione cried, staring in disbelief at her friends' back. Everything had been going so well. “Fleur, stay!”

Fleur began to turn back towards them but stopped halfway, fists clenched, and muttered, “I'm wishing for impossible things.” Her voice faltered. “I have no right to steal you from each other.”

 _Damn! Shouldn't have blurted those_ I love you's _in front of her! But if you think we're gonna let you weep on your pillow alone, you're sorely mistaken, dear._

“See you,” Fleur said, between sobs, “I... I hope.”

_My wand._

_–_

Fleur stared dumbfounded at her empty hand, then jerked in surprise at the sight of her own wand in Hermione's.

Hermione cleared her throat, and said “If you go anywhere, I swear we're coming along.” Unfazed, she purred in Harriet's ear, “Want me to pull out before Apparating, honey?”

“Fuck, no,” Harriet moaned, scratching the small of her back with the tip of her wand, and still rolling her hips. “Stay, Fleur, damn. Come, hug.”

“Euh...” Fleur stared at her feet, caught a sight of her limp cock beginning to rise again, and flushed brick red, extreme embarrassment added on top of the mess she already was. “I'm so sorry!” she cried. “I shouldn't be, but I'm so envious of you two! If we go on...”

Hermione tucked the wands back into the headboard holster, took a deep breath, and rubbed her flushing face. Looking at Fleur through her fingers, she blurted, “There's, uh, something we really should have told you, but, ehhh...” _But it's so embarrassing, damn! Do something, Mistress!_

“Come here,” Harriet whispered, still impaled on her Mistress' cock. She patted her tits. “Here.”

It took all of Fleur's strength not to fling herself back into their arms. She took a step towards the bed, swallowing, her heart rising in mad hope.

Hermione went on, frowning and searching for her words, “Every time you came home for dinner, uh... we kinda...”

Harriet giggled, rocking her rear some more, and went on, panting, “Sorry, can't stop my hips. When you left, we didn't even make it to the bed!” She glanced towards her butt, adding, “Fu-uck this is awesome.”

Fleur opened wide eyes, gasped and covered her mouth. _Could it be?... Well, there was that time when –_

“You were wearing that dress!” Hermione quipped, sounding desperate, “October twenty-three, Beauxbatons blue, cleavage from hell, got any idea how you look in that dress? We fucked the table into pieces after you left!”

“Like that,” she added, pounding her wife's bum several times, making her mewl, then slowing down.

“And those pants!” Harriet cooed, “Deeper Mistress please, Fleur, ooh, those pants!”

Hermione swatted her wife's rear, palmed her hips, recoiled, and gave her a thorough thrust, fucking another deliciously sexy mewl of surrender out of her shivering lips.

The idea of her two darlings overcome by their lust for her was just too tempting! Fleur's heart stuttered, as she felt the familiar ache burn between her legs. She sniffled out her tears, and sat down next to them, reminiscing. “I... kinda ripped through those pants, you know, when I pretended to feel sick and left. After I pretended not to see you kiss?”

“You should've stayed!” Hermione groaned between clenched teeth. “Ruined the couch! Yes!” she grunted, thrusting again. Harriet's toes curled, then she blurted, “C-Croissants!”

“Yes!” Hermione gloated, “Tied the slut with your very own scarf and rode her on your coffee table when you were out for croissants!” She leaned closer to Harriet, purring, “Then I sat on your face, slut!”

“I wasn't out for croissants!” Fleur cried, shivering. She wiped her tears off. “You palmed 'arriet's butt! On my couch! I was on fire! Apparated to a f-forest to t-take care of myself!”

Hermione pointed an accusatory finger towards Fleur, increased the speed of her deep thrusts and went on, “I had my slut keep her mouth full of her own cum till you returned! She swallowed it all right in front of you! I told her to make it loud! How could you not notice and fuck us! We were so ready!”

Harriet let out a shuddering whimper, rolled her hips and slapped her own sexy _derrière_ against Hermione, crying out, “Thank you Mistress!”

“Merde! Waouh!” Fleur gasped, now horny beyond belief, falling down to her side and crawling towards Harriet's heaving tits. “Last month at my place,” she panted, “I went out for some milk...”

“Yes!” Hermione roared, grinning, her thrusting turning into a deep, merciless pounding. “On your couch! Twice! Slut sat on the wet spot afterwards! What took you so long that day?”

“Well you know exactly what, ‘Ermione!” Fleur yelped, kneading Harriet's breasts, both her thumbs tweaking her nipples.

“Whyyyyy didn't you catch us in the act,” Harriet mewled as her Mistress caught her by her braid and pulled, impaling her some more, “fuck, fuck! More! More!”

“I sucked my slut off every time you went to poop!”, Hermione screamed, “Take that, slut! Is your ass properly reamed!”

“Yes! Thank you Mistress!”

“I wasn't pooping! I was cumming on my own face in your bathroom! Cleaned myself with your dirty panties!”

On those words, Harriet grabbed Fleur's shoulders and pushed herself back all the way onto her Mistress' cock again, screaming as her bum met Hermione's groin in a rippling slap.

“Aah fuck this is so perfect,” Hermione panted, “I love you my little slut...”

“The floor mat in your bathroom is comfy, by the way,” Fleur smirked, pushing down on Harriet's shoulders, rocking her, skewering her on her Mistress, relishing in her deep moans.

“Think we didn't try yours?” Hermione panted, “On both sides!”

Fleur cupped Harriet's lolling head, caught her lips in hers and gave her a true lover's kiss. She tasted of happy tears, just like herself. Harriet's sweet hands found her breasts.

“We're addicted to you!” Hermione said, letting go of her wife's hips long enough to brush the soft back of her hand along Fleur's cheek.

Fleur stifled tears of joy while Harriet moaned into her mouth. _You two, I want you so much! And you, Harriet, taking it up the ass makes you so vocal! Magnifique!_

“I squirted in your tea!” Hermione quipped, giggling, fucking and heaving at the same time.

 _Oh. I remember wondering why it tasted better than usual... “_ So spicy!” Fleur replied, breaking the kiss and licking her lips. She reached down to nibble on Harriet's bouncing tits. “Oui, keep thrusting, 'Ermione, she likes it rough and deep! Like me!”

“Don't you, slut?”

“Yes Mistress! Take me!”

“Fleur, come here!” Hermione urged, “Up!” as she motioned Fleur across the bed, until her throbbing shaft sat two inches from Harriet's squinting eyes.

“This is inside you, Love,” Hermione purred, softening her strokes. “All of it, from here...”, she said rubbing a finger on its tip, then tracing it along its whole thick ten inches, “to all the way over there.” She punctuated her words with deep, filling thrusts. “Is it enough to satisfy your slutty butt, Harriet?”

“Yes! All of it!”

“I want you to watch it, don't ever stop watching it while I make love to you!”

“Yes Mistress!”

Fleur stared wide-eyed at the show, caught in outright admiration over Hermione's Domination. She steadied Harriet's head in her hands, making sure her glazed eyes wouldn't miss a single inch of cock, not to mention the growing wet puddle pouring on the sheets from Fleur's snatch.

“Fleur. Dirty-talk my slut!” Hermione said, cranking up her thrusts into merciless slams.

“My pleasure!” Fleur cheered, biting her lip. Her bum clenched in envy over the plug keeping it stretched, as she watched Harriet's fleshy rear get spectacularly slapped and reamed.  “Your ass is so full of your Mistress,” she went on, “my little 'Arriet, so deep… And your pussy? Or your little cock? Don't your hands ache to touch them?”

Harriet let out a small sob, but she seemed to be holding strong. Her hands were creeping towards Fleur's shaft instead.

“Believe me, ‘Arriet,” Fleur went on, her voice purposefully cute and mournful, “it is so much more frustrating to have one and not use it, and you'll come so hard in the end! Such a good girl. There, play with me instead.”

Harriet's arms circled around Fleur's waist. “Yes you may,” Hermione whispered. “You come harder with a cock in your mouth anyway, slut.”

Harriet nodded, her mouth already full, both hands pulling Fleur in.

–

Hermione was wearing a big proud grin on her face. Fleur winked, no doubt having noticed, and surrendered to Harriet's anal-powered blowjob. _My buttslut wife is fucking her French derrière on my cock! So tight, and so comfy inside, amazing! And she's screaming on Fleur's! I'm the happiest woman in the world!_

“Mistress! I'm yours!” Harriet cried, taking Fleur's dick out for a second, “Please make me come!”

Hermione's sadistic instincts surged. She rolled up the bottom of her wife's skirt, revealing her twitching little cock, and whispered in her ear, “Sluts like you aren't even allowed to fuck their dresses. The only one getting fucked here is you.”

On these words, Fleur gurgled in admiration, and Harriet let out the most beautiful whimper of degradation Hermione had ever heard.

 _Fuck yes!_ “Your ass is mine, slut!”

–

_Mon Dieu! Harriet's little dick is flopping around, and her screams! She's about to come, but I'm late!_

_It would be so rude of me not to flood her mouth at her very peak,_ Fleur thought, as her submissive instinct whispered that it would be what she’d need, were she in Harriet’s place. She caught one of Harriet's hands and directed it towards her very ready snatch, moaning in ease as these soft fingers repeated the motions that pleased her Mistress so well.

Fleur pictured herself expertly spit-roasted by her two darlings, Mistress would plow her mercilessly, while she took all of Harriet inside her hungry mouth! Fleur screamed at this thought, her eyes jumping between Hermione's ever-widening grin, Harriet's busy mouth, her neglected cock, and of course, Fleur's favorite part, her two loves' hips slamming together so eagerly.

“Ouiiiii! My darlings!”

–

Hermione saw it all happen in slow motion. Fleur jerked and came into Harriet's mouth; the third gulp threw Harriet over the edge, her twitching dick spewing cum all over her belly as she mewled and gurgled. Harriet's bum clenched hard on her Mistress' cock, already ready to burst, and she finally let go into a long, deep howl. Unable to hold back her thrusts, she propelled her seed as deep as she could into her wife, filling her to the brim.

–

Panting, Fleur brushed a hand over their cheeks. Harriet was boneless again, lost in shaking aftershocks, while Hermione's bulging eyes were still locked on her shaft, slowly sliding in and out of her wife's well-fucked bum.

“I– I came inside your butt, honey,” Hermione blurted. Her eyes shot to Fleur's, as she mumbled, “I came in my wife's butt! Wow!”

Hermione seemed to think about something. “Fleur. That lemon pie...”

Fleur hid her flushing face between her fingers, and whispered, “Oui. I confess. I, uh, came in the curd, and you both asked for the recipe.”

Hermione burst into laughter. “We've always had threesomes, we just forgot to take our clothes off!”

“Merde, oui.” Fleur giggled, shifting to kiss Harriet's tasty lips, then Hermione's. In that order.

–

 _I can't pull out now,_ Hermione thought. _Why does this have to end? Ah, come on, let's just cuddle a little more._

She closed her eyes.

_–_

**Five minutes later.**

“Ride, slut, ride!” Hermione gloated as she gave yet another deep thrust into her wife's welcoming _derrière_ , slamming against her round cheeks. Hermione felt Fleur's cock slide along her own through the velvety inner walls; this time, Harriet was well and truly stuffed from both ends, screaming continuously, and coming almost non-stop.

“To the last drop!” Hermione cheered over her wife's mewls, “She still has cum left!”

“Oui! 'Arriet, keep squeezing!” Fleur cried, gripping the slut's hips and rocking Harriet on top of her pole, shoving her rear end back onto Hermione's eager shaft. The chain hanging from the ceiling kept Harriet's arms stretched; it tinkled on every stroke as she tugged on her cuffs. Harriet was writhing, screaming and spurting again on Fleur's tits, but her hips were still rolling madly as she impaled herself on those two gorgeous girl-dicks.

“Don't move your sternum ‘Ermione!” Fleur said, panting, “Work those abs, thrust your pelvis! Oui! Like that! Ain't fucking if your abs don't end up on fire!”

Fleur was awesome as a penis-coach! Hermione adjusted her moves and redoubled her efforts, grunting from the exertion. _“_ No escape for you, slut!” she said as she squeezed the bound, jiggling breasts. _I can't believe I thought it was over! Thank you Fleur!_

 _“_ Take that, fucksleeve!”

“Défonce-moi,” Harriet cried, as she briefly came back to her senses. Fleur, translated, giggling, “Ruin my holes!”

“You don't need to ask, slut. Gonna happen anyway! But say it again!”

“I love your cocks Mistresses! More! I'm gonna cum!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… that’s it for this scene! I hope you liked it. I didn’t intend to write such a long threesome again, but as the saying goes, you know when it starts.  
> Our heroes will need to rest and cuddle for a while. Expect the next few chapters to be low-smut as they have to deal with the aftermath...
> 
> Now, there is going to be a small pause, as our dear beta-reader goes on holidays, and I have to fix the roof panels claimed by yesterday's storm, plus some more mundane work. The story will continue after the break!
> 
> I wonder what's in Fleur's toy pouch, though… If you have ideas for kinky toys or otherwise, hit the comments!


	13. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic sweetness, bittersweet backstory, and unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Meneldur for his invaluable help ;)  
> WARNING: Some parts of this chapter may be safe for work.

**Thursday night. Bedtime. Bathroom.**

_She gave me Harriet's butt!_ Fleur mused, eyes closed in front of the bathroom mirror. _Right at the last moment, after Hermione turned back into herself and Harriet kept begging for more! Mmm..._ Her heart sung as she kept working the brush through her long hair, although all the tangles and knots were long gone.

 _And we're going to sleep in each others' arms! I'm so nervous!_   

 

-o-

Sneaking back towards the bathroom, Hermione wondered how Harry had managed to stay in his were-slut form ten minutes longer. Maybe he'd swallowed an extra drop of Polyjuice or two? She licked her lips, the memory of Harriet screaming while her Mistress sat on her mouth playing back again and again in her mind. She peeked through the door, and stifled a silent giggle.

_Here she is, our hopelessly romantic kinky Veela, fresh and gorgeous in her ludicrous pink polka dot pajamas, same ones she wears at home when we stay late. And she's using my hairbrush. As if you didn't know how do your hair with a spell, dear..._

Her nose twitched. _And on top of that, Fleur's gonna wear perfume to bed for us! Merlin please make this work, I want her to stay forever._

Giddy and nervous, perhaps even flushing, Hermione nudged the door open and entered.

 

-o-

Fleur turned around and smiled. Hermione looked adorable, almost frail in her night blue satin nightgown, barely long enough for modesty, but the gleam in her eyes was explicit enough.

"I can't stop 'ssinking about..." Fleur whispered.

"Me too," Hermione replied, her voice playful. "Don't tell me you're not staying." Her hand was already extended. "Harry's warming the bed."

Fleur followed through the corridor, towards the bedroom, her heart racing as she tried to adjust to the hot fairytale her life had turned into. She hoped her two darlings wouldn't wake up in the morning with regrets. She had such big plans for the next day! 

 

-o-

**Bedroom.**

Fleur tiptoed her way towards the bed to get a closer look at the disheveled puff of black hair poking out from under the covers. As she leaned forwards, Harry shifted and drew the quilt back enough to show one narrowed, sleepy eye, which slowly took her in. He jerked at the sight of her pajamas, blinked several times, then burst into hearty laughter.

"Ey, they're comfy," Fleur grumbled, "and I'm single!"

Hermione wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you sure about that last part?"

Harry patted one of the three pillows, smiling. Fleur's toes curled on the plush carpet as Hermione drew her in an embrace. The coziness and quiet enveloping the room felt almost eerie, and the plush bed was so inviting, clad in midnight blue and warmed by Harry's sweet butt.

"It doesn't have chains or cuffs?" Fleur asked, "like the other bed?"

"Bedroom's for sleeping," Hermione replied, chuckling, "and cuddling, you shouldn't find stray gags in there, that stays in our playroom. I'm a part-time Mistress, you know."

Harry chuckled, too. Fleur let go of Hermione and glanced around, noticing the muggle fantasy novel she lent them laying on the nightstand, with a quidditch ticket as a bookmark. One of her watercolor paintings was hanging on the wall, between a bookshelf and a standing mirror. A nude of her own figure, seen from the back. She wondered if they had recognized her...

"Seriously," Hermione smirked, still not getting over her pajamas, "come, I'll lend you something."

Fleur skirted around the bed, following Hermione towards a very muggle wardrobe. Instead of opening it though, Hermione glanced at the photos pinned on its doors. Selfies, a black and white portrait of James and Lily next to a picture of the Grangers cheering over dinner, snapshots of their rare holidays, and a few of their friends. Fleur ran a finger on the images, greeting Neville, Luna and Gabrielle, then stopped, intimidated at how many times she saw her own face. Fleur alone, Fleur with them in Paris, London and San Francisco... She was everywhere.

"Always the one to kick our _derrières_ into taking holidays," Hermione mused, wrapping an arm around her again. "Look, we're hugging on this one, and this one..."

Fleur leaned closer. _Hermione isn't looking at the camera, she's glancing at my figure, and Harry is tenting his pants. Damn! They never showed me this one... Did I just hear him giggle in bed?_

Hermione tucked the embarrassing bottom part of that picture back under others, opened the wardrobe doors, and waved towards a set of nightgowns on clothes hangers. Fleur sifted through the enticing lingerie, wondering how Harry could ever sleep next to his wife wearing those. As she reached the shorter and most frilly see-through ones on the right side, she came to the realization Hermione had actually organized them by _sexiness_. The best part came next, though: Harry's old t-shirts. She skipped a Chudley Cannons one, which looked like it had never been worn, and pulled an out of age, ragged _Hogwarts - Since 991_ shirt, in Gryffindor colors.

Fleur was torn between forest green satin and Harry's old rag, which Hermione was ogling a bit enviously. In an attempt at diplomacy, she decided to go for the nightie. 

 

-o-

_Why, oh why,_ Hermione thought, _did I feel jealous when she smelled my favorite rag? I just shared Harriet's bum with her! I must be nuts and -_ Hermione's brain froze. Fleur had turned around to unbutton her pajama top. For modesty, probably. Hermione attempted to close her gaping mouth, wondering if the glimpse of sideboob she'd just caught was intentional, or simply inevitable considering her shameless staring. Fleur muttered an excuse, and Charmed the nightgown, widening it so her luscious silhouette would fit in.

Hermione's eyes followed the satin as it slid down Fleur's soft skin. She stifled a pang of regret as it covered the small of Fleur's back. Unable to help herself, she reached for an embrace and kissed the top of Fleur's shoulder, making her purr. Fleur turned around in her arms, and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of Hermione's nose.

_Stop turning me back on, Fleur!_

"I should take my pajama pants off..."

Hermione swallowed. She attempted not to watch, and failed miserably. Fleur had widened the nightgown, but it was still just short enough to barely reach under her bum. Her modesty would have been preserved, were it not for the thick shaft limping a good few inches down under the front. It was a magnet to Hermione's eyes.

Hermione's face was burning already. Harry cleared his throat.

_Oh, yes. We were going to, uh, sleep._

She bit her lip, caught Fleur's hand, and motioned her towards the bed.

 

-o-

"This is it?" Fleur blurted, standing right besides the bed. "I'm so nervous!"

"More nervous than before making love with us?" Hermione attempted.

"Yes! A lot!" Fleur replied, hiding her face. "It means so much to me! U- Usually this is the point when I 'ear something like 'I don't deserve you, goodbye,' or, you know," she went on, flustered, attempting not to crush Hermione's fingers in her hand, "what a man tells a woman when 'er cock is bigger than 'is!"

Harry snorted, rubbing his forehead, but his inviting smile didn't flinch.

"Their loss," Hermione smirked, wrapping another hand around Fleur's shaking one.

Fleur couldn't hold back the words. "You know, I'm very clingy, I'm too cuddly, I need too much sex, and," her voice sounded shrill to her own ears, "I hate my cock but I love it, I'm insecure, and, uh... I'll manipulate you into my own kinks, then feel guilty about it... Look at what we just did!"

 _My darlings, please don't listen to me!_ _Shut up Fleur!_ Her eyes shot between Harry's and Hermione's, as she went on, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, but... but.."

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "You two can pick each others' brains in bed." He went on, glancing towards Hermione. "Better yet, tomorrow. We'll still be there. Come."

"Any last words?" Hermione asked, "Should we kiss before slipping you between our sheets?"

"After," Harry retorted, laughing as he shifted to the side, parting the covers. "Your spot's cooling now, dear."

"Oui!" Fleur yelped, letting herself fall onto the warm sheets. She rolled close to Harry and snuggled, heart racing as his arms wrapped around her. A giggling Hermione crashed right besides her, flung the covers over them, and spooned snug against her. Fleur closed her eyes, and let out a mute cry of pure happiness.

"Just the three of us now," Harry whispered, twirling a finger in her hair. Hermione purred, holding her shoulders and rubbing a cheek against her back, "at last." Fleur eagerly returned Harry's embrace, nuzzling in his fluffy hair; tears of joy welling up inside her and about to spill out. She let out a smiling sob and ran a hand down his shoulder, towards his waist, when she met a familiar, silky feeling...

"Arry?" she gasped. Hermione giggled even louder in her back, and simply said, "Yep."

Fleur lifted the covers, and gasped again. Harry was so cute and lovely in Hermione's white satin nightie! Fleur cooed, biting her lip. "Mmh, good choice, dear. Color, texture, style, everything!"

Harry's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. He pulled the covers back over himself, and displayed the widest, most flushing sheepish grin Fleur had ever seen.

"Payback for letting Harriet sit on her Mistress' face," Hermione smirked, gnawing at Fleur's shoulder. "You like?"

"Magnifique!" Fleur cheered, almost hearing Harry think of how much he was screwed. She palmed his satin-clad butt and drew him in a snug embrace, then couldn't resist kissing his enticing lips, giggling as she remembered he still had that cute pink bowtie knot down there. No-one had had the heart to take it off.

 

-o-

Fleur reluctantly let go of Hermione's lips and rested on her back, panting, holding her two darlings in her arms. She couldn't get enough of them! Two hands found their way down under the sheets, ghosting fingers against her groin.

"If you crank me up right now," she purred, squirming, "we're gonna go at it all night!"

"And that would be bad?" Harry asked, tickling her left earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"Well," she replied, catching their hands and setting them on her belly, "it would spoil tomorrow morning's quickie! And we'd be all sleepy for tomorrow night's big party..." _And the surprise I have for you, my darlings! You will love that!_

"Right," Hermione said, snickering. "Not to mention my plans for the weekend."

Harry rolled his eyes. Fleur sighed. "Can I ask something a bit weird?"

"You mean," Harry said, "weirder than the last few days?"

"For a moment, I thought you were a woman, 'Arry. And such a sexy one..."

"Me too," Hermione quipped. "Should we worry about that, Doc?"

"Uh, me too actually," Harry said, clutching Hermione's hand, "I think I'm back to my old self, though."

"In a sleeping gown," Hermione smirked, running a finger inside his neckline.

Harry giggled, then purred, "I'm probably gonna regret saying this, but I, uh, loved all of tonight."

"I'll let you keep the nightie," Hermione cheered. "We should have a girl's night once a week!"

Harry snorted. "Sometimes you scare me a little. But..." He paused. Fleur nodded, biting her lip. She wanted to kiss him out of breath, but she wanted even more to hear the rest. She just squeezed his bum. He went on in a whisper, squirming against her, "okay, Harriet should come once in a while.."

"You're afraid of nothing, Harry," Hermione purred, a big proud grin growing on her face.

Fleur laughed. "Nothing wrong with 'aving a bit of a woman in you, 'Arry..." _Oups. I really meant inside your soul, dear!_

"Come on!" he said, laughing.

"Hm," Hermione went on, thoughtful, "although words cannot say how much I loved seeing your girlcock flop around and cum untouched..." Her voice had turned hoarse as she reminisced. "Maybe we'll use it next time, Harry."

"That'd feel weird," Harry replied.

"Story of my life," Fleur cheered, intending it as a joke. It didn't make anyone laugh. The long, awkward silence was broken by Hermione asking, "Fleur, would you mind telling us more?"

Fleur squeezed them and kissed their cheeks in turn. "I am one quarter Veela and three quarter woman. You guys never 'eard about male Veela, right? But pure Veela still reproduce, and I can assure you they don't do it by budding! Someone 'as to stick the little seed inside Mommy, you know? They're 'ermaphrodites! Uh, like me actually. I could 'ave babies with both of you. I'm sure you know 'ow it's done, yes?"

She added, as a reply to Harry's flabbergasted looks, "No 'Arry, you're not getting butt-pregnant from what we did... stop staring at me like that..."

"Phew," he sighed. "With magic, you never know."

Hermione looked like she was in class, eyes twinkling, expecting more.

"I can impregnate a woman in the, uh, natural way! But of course we would only have daughters. Genetics, you know, and," Fleur went on, whispering into Harry's ear, "my daughters may well have an extra bit too."

Harry cooed. "Lucky girls," Hermione added, sounding envious.

Fleur let out a deep sigh. "The wizarding world isn't that open-minded, darlings. Some people like to play with it, but when it gets serious... I'm screwed. I 'aven't found someone who wants Veela children yet. And witches are just as bad, trust me. Last one suggested a _normal_ sperm donor. I... didn't really like that."

"Hey," Harry purred, "we're not just here for the cock. We want all of you."

Hermione flushed silently, holding Fleur close.

 _Is she already picturing little Veela with messy black hair? I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't be talking about babies on our second day._ Fleur changed the subject. "I love my dad; you know?" she quipped. "Maman has such a huge log... he's a hero or something."

Fleur grinned, watching Hermione and Harry choke, then go through all shades of pink, red, and some purple. They were so cute! She didn't wait for them to regain a semblance of composure, and went on. “Maman would be so proud if she saw us!”

They both gurgled and gave her a blank stare. How could Hermione not have read on that?

"My darlings, Veela are polyamorous," she cheered. "We're too much to 'andle for a single 'uman lover, poor things. Took a while for me to accept it, but I guess wanting you two for so many years 'elped!"

She glanced at them both in turn, as they returned her smile.

"But, uh," Hermione asked, "Bill?"

Fleur sighed at those bittersweet memories. "I was young and in love!" she cheered, "and 'ee was so sweet. But... 'is deflated every time 'ee saw mine get 'ard. We tried everything! 'Ee was just too straight." She swallowed, overcome by a pang of guilt and nostalgia. "We'll talk about Bill another day, okay?"

They wrapped her in loving a tangle of arms and legs. 

 

-o-

As she shuffled from Hermione's lips to Harry's, the soles of Fleur's feet hit something below the sheets. She grabbed with her toes, and fished out a padded leather cuff.

"Is that 'Arry's fancy pajamas?" she asked, chuckling.

"Sometimes," Hermione answered, winking towards a nodding Harry.

Fleur motioned to set it on the nightstand, but changed her mind. She considered her wrist, but didn't want to risk shoving the steel ring into their faces while she was asleep. Instead, she brought one leg up and fastened it around her ankle, adjusting it so the soft leather would gently hug her skin. She knew Hermione wouldn't let her lovely Harry sleep in uncomfortable gear!

Hermione ran her hand around it, smiling. Then, she disappeared below the sheets, probing and searching, tickling them both. "Here they are," she cheered from a remote corner of the bed. She shuffled some more, settled around Harry's feet, and several clicks were heard. "And here's where they should have been!"

As Hermione's smiling face reappeared on her own pillow, Fleur's toes probed around Harry's ankles.

"Lucky 'Arry, you got two cuffs and a padlock!... but where is the fourth one?"

Harry and Fleur stared at Hermione.

"Oh, hell," Hermione grumbled, wrapping her ankle in a cuff too. "There." She tickled Fleur's toes with her own and flushed, suddenly looking shy and modest.

Fleur wondered if those cuffs were only Harry's, and burst into laughter. Her darlings were so full of surprises!

 

-o-

"You know, Fleur," Hermione whispered, "I've always fantasized about sharing a woman with Harry..."

 _Too possessive to say 'share Harry with a woman', Hermione?_ Fleur thought, snickering inside. _Mon Dieu! His tongue! Harry gives better blowjobs than Harriet, must be his Parselmouth tongue!_ Fleur let out a long, shuddering moan as her hips thrust gently. Harry's wet moans and slurps answered from below the sheets.

"...but you make everything so much better!" Hermione went on, almost gloating, "He'll have to suck your gorgeous cock every day to deserve the rest of you, and that's just the little extra thing I need." Hermione squirmed and cooed in delight. "Perfect on so many levels! Isn't it, honey?" She lifted the covers, waiting for Harry's opinion.

"Mmm-mm! *slurp*"

"Thank you, dear husband!" she quipped, letting the covers fall back down on his bobbing head.

 _Merde, is there an end to her perversion? I love that!_ Fleur combed Hermione's hair, holding her close while Harry went to town down there, sliding his tongue along her sensitive head. She slipped a foot under his satin nightgown and caught his little member between toes, rubbing and teasing, enjoying how it twitched.

"Arry, is it degrading to suck my dick?"

He let it pop out of his mouth. "I... well, a little, but I love it! Like facesitting, actually."

"Why did you say 'but'?" Hermione smirked.

Harry purred and went back to sucking.

"Arry, this is such a romantic blowjob! You're not cuffed. Use your fingers, too..."

"Mm-mmm! *slurp*"

"Just tease my lips, take your time, if you go deep I'll come, aahhh, too fast."

Hermione seemed to think for a moment, before saying, "Besides being a magic nerd and being right," she paused to frown at the chuckles coming from under the sheets, "the two things I love most in life are making Harry perfectly happy, and finding new degrading ways to get him off. Those overlap a lot... don't they, Slut?"

"This seems perfectly sane to me," Fleur replied, looking as sincere as she could while in the throes of a building orgasm. Her toes were already slick with pre-cum from her teasing footjob. _He, he. You two are just as nuts as I am. I think I'm really falling in love._

Hermione seemed to pout. "Hey, I didn't get any cum tonight!" she grumbled, before disappearing below the sheets again. "Gimme, slut!"

As she felt Hermione's tongue steal Harry's cock from the grasp of her toes, Fleur closed her eyes, picked up her wand and pointed it at her own throat with shivering hands. She silenced her own moans of pleasure to better focus on theirs, then shifted to close the circle and get a taste of Hermione.

 

-o-

"Look at him sleep!" Hermione whispered, hand an inch shy of combing fingers through his hair. "So cute, and so full of our cum from both ends! Mmm, I'm so happy."

Fleur chuckled and spooned her closer, purring in her ear, "Me too."

Hermione cast a Soundproofing charm around Harry's sleeping form, then turned off the subdued lights. She squirmed around towards Fleur, closed her eyes and cuddled, rubbing her lips against Fleur's still-glistening ones, elated by the moment's perfection.

 

-o-

"I still feel a bit guilty," Hermione whispered, "about calling you a fat greasy pig. And getting off on it."

Fleur stopped nibbling the soft skin of her neck and chuckled. "We were playing, and I loved it. You didn't go too far, it was just right." She went on, nuzzling in her hair. "If I'm in a really submissive mood though, I might not safeword when I should, and have regrets later."

"I'll be careful," Hermione replied. "I swear. You remember our safeword, right?"

"How could I forget? _Voldy's bollocks!_ "

"Yep. Guaranteed to kill the mood!"

Fleur's smile grew against Hermione's cheek as she ran a toe around the cuff on Hermione's ankle. "You could try surrendering, too, my dear _Mistress_. I'll be very gentle..."

Hermione swallowed, unwilling to acknowledge how tempted she was. Good thing Fleur couldn't see her flushing.

"...and you'll take sweet revenge on me afterwards," Fleur teased, squeezing her bum.

"I'll... think about it," Hermione purred, already scheming. Fleur cuffing her wrists and making love to her would be a good start. Besides, Harry would make a comfy, noisy fuck-pillow, and Fleur would choose if he got to cum! _Damn, I'm hot again, she really knows how to find the words..._

Fleur chuckled, no doubt aware of the amount of naked skin inside Hermione's twisted mind, and said, "I have..."

Hermione waited for the rest. Fleur stumbled on words as she went on, "yes, I do have something for you."

Fleur reached for her wand and pulled the covers up above their heads, casting a dim Lumos. The faint pale blue light danced in her eyes like a candle, as she silently Summoned the small bag she'd brought. She reached inside and pulled out another smaller white velvet pouch, which she set between them on the sheets. Fleur's breathing was heavy. She wrung her hands and swallowed uneasily, staring at her gift.

 _This must be very important to her_ , Hermione thought.

Fleur let out a nervous sigh. "I'll show you," she said, lying on her back. "First, a little spell," she whispered, brushing the tip of her wand against her still hard shaft. "It saved me from public humiliation so many times!"

Fleur let out a whimper as her cock slowly relaxed and went limp under the gentle motions from her wand. Hermione opened wide eyes as she poked it, squeezing it between two fingers. It was still the largest soft prick she'd ever seen, but in this state, she couldn't help but feel an urge to cuddle against it, give it a lick, cheer it up and feel it grow inside her mouth...

"Mmm.." she purred, staring at it, "We must tease Harry, make him stiff, then try it on him, would that work?"

"Yes!" Fleur cried, a distressed look in her eyes. "No ill effects besides h-h-umiliation and delightful frustration, but the spell doesn't last long. Although, euh, once it hardens back, you can always do it again!"

 _Duly noted, dear._ A sly grin grew on Hermione's lips. Fleur's eyes didn't lie. She'd done this before to herself, and she would guide her Mistress every step of the way towards her own degradation. Hermione stifled an elated giggle, gave her a quick kiss, then purred, "Go on."

"Hold my wand," Fleur said. "Please."

Fleur picked up the velvet pouch, reached inside and pulled out a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a tiny key. "For you, my darling and Mistress," she said, setting it around Hermione's neck and closing the clasp. She gave Hermione a shy kiss, then directed her attention back to the white velvet pouch.

"Thank you," Hermione purred, delighted and surprised by this romantic symbol. _Key to her heart?_ "What does it open?" she teased.

Not saying a word, Fleur pulled a shiny metal ring from the pouch, hinged it open and carefully clasped it around the base of her cock, right behind her balls. Hermione's eyes darted between Fleur's new intimate jewelry and her eyes, wondering what the hell she was up to.

"Euh..." Fleur attempted, flushing in a sheepish grin, "don't panic, 'Ermione, okay? Almost done."

Under Hermione's watchful eyes, Fleur reached again inside the pouch and pulled out some sort of cage built out of shiny stainless steel. It glittered under the light from her Lumos as she brought it down and slid her soft cock inside, until it met the ring she had fitted earlier. A metal lug Hermione hadn't noticed poked through an opening, linking the two parts. Fleur produced a small padlock, and slipped the shackle through a small hole, securing the two parts together.

Hermione gasped in realization, unable not to stare, as the purpose of the thing became obvious. It was a chastity device.

Fleur tugged on it. It wasn't going anywhere, held in place by the ring circling the base of her shaft behind her balls. The cage trapping Fleur's cock angled it down, leaving it no other choice but to bow to its Mistress. The padlock wasn't locked yet, but when it would...

"Fuck," Hermione whimpered, as her own lust hit her like a punch in the gut. "Oh Gods, Merlin, whoever, yes!" She took a deep breath as her stare darted back to Fleur's flushing cheeks, finding only shy surrender in her eyes.

 _Calm down!_ Hermione thought. "This really doesn't hurt?"

"It is snug," Fleur answered in a shivering voice, "but not tight." She gulped. "The padlock's spell-proof, and this is the only key. This turns me on so much!"

"Tell me," Hermione whispered, staring back at Fleur's trapped cock. It twitched, trying to grow inside its cage, but it was futile.

"C-Can't get hard at all," Fleur whimpered, "so frustrating! I love it, Mistress!"

Hermione groaned, "You warned me about being too submissive."

"Don't worry, Mistress," Fleur panted, "I could break the padlock with bolt cutters, but you'd know. Your key's bewitched, it will jerk and flash if I cheat! Mistress, I- I won't disappoint you!"

"No, you won't," Hermione purred, kissing her again. _You're amazing, Fleur!_

"I wear it at work, you know? What kind of therapist bends over her clients because she can't keep her Veela urges in check?"

"Right," Hermione smirked, grinning at Fleur's miffed pout.

"Uh, well, you two are in a class of your own! But, euh," she whispered, glancing in the direction of the wardrobe photos, "I had it on with you before, to avoid ripping through my panties, but it still leaves a bulge. Remember that scarf around my hips on the beach? What could it be hiding?..."

Hermione gasped again as her lust returned with a vengeance. _If I'd known!_

"Will you... take it off, Mistress?" Fleur purred, "Uh, sorry, I'm kinda bad at being a submissive, you might need to..." she squirmed and drew a shuddering breath, both hands shaking inches away from her trapped shaft as she said, "ahhhh, force me, lock me up, punish me, yes, I recommend spanking! Mmmm, oui!"

 _You'll misbehave on purpose, won't you?_ Hermione groaned and shivered at this thought. _Yes, you will, just to give me a reason to slap that fleshy bum of yours! Damn, Fleur, you're the best!_

Hermione extended a shaking hand towards Fleur's confined shaft, and rubbed a fingertip along its sensitive skin through the holes in its cage. Fleur bit her lip, and moaned, "My cock is yours, Mistress!"

The Lumos went out, and they found themselves in complete darkness.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and yanked her into an embrace, going straight for a feverish kiss, moaning and panting softly into her mouth. Fleur's hand ran down Hermione's back, along her side then towards her breasts, brushing against her already taut nipples through the nightgown. Hermione couldn't stop fondling Fleur's smooth balls, feeling the warmth of her trapped cock under the unyielding steel, and another kind of warmth, moist and inviting, gushing between her legs.

Hermione's fingers found the padlock. As it clicked shut, she jerked, swept away by her own craving for domination. Grunting into Fleur's mouth, Hermione squeezed her balls, slipped two fingers between her slick nether lips and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Still sucking on Hermione's tongue, Fleur reached down to her Mistress' crotch and began pleasing her. They were both more than ready, and their hips rolled in unison as they pushed each other towards the edge.

"My cock's aching to come, will you free me, Mistress?"

"No, slut, I won't!" _Fuck yeah! 'No' never tasted that sweet!_ "Cum like a slut should!" Hermione gloated, overcome by a rush of Domination. _Harry doesn't know it yet, but he so fucking needs this!_

"Thank you Mistress!" Fleur whimpered, "That's what I deserve!"

 _Wow! Her plug's still there!_ Hermione thought as her fingers brushed against the toy still wedged deep into Fleur's bum. "You're such a buttslut, Fleur!"

"Ouiii!" Fleur yelped, her whole body quivering. "Your cum's still inside! Thank you Mistress!" she cried as her pussy flooded Hermione's fingers and her trapped cock leaked gobs of cum straight into her Mistress' palm.

Hermione muffled her scream into Fleur's mouth while she kept thrusting her hips, driving Fleur's fingers deeper in. Fleur's thumb circled over and rubbed her throbbing clit, never missing a beat until Hermione came shuddering on her new slut's hand.

They collapsed in a boneless heap, panting. Hermione pulled back and smothered her cum-filled palm over Fleur's mouth, letting only muffled moans and gulps come out of her. Harry shifted in the bed, sucked his teeth and groaned in his sleep, rubbing his messy hair against their sides.

Right as Hermione let go, Fleur's lips surged forward and swept her away in a passionate kiss.

 

-o-

Fleur was fast asleep in Hermione's arms, a wide smile still gracing her adorable face. Harry's breath was slow and quiet as he spooned his wife's back, holding her waist.

 _She must trust me so completely,_ Hermione thought, cradling her new darling closer. She was so beautiful, every bit of her, sweet, smart, caring, sincere, imaginative and kinky, she even cooked like a goddess! Hermione almost thanked the tight-assed magical world for turning Fleur into the wreck that she was, so they could have her. She wanted to slap herself at this thought.

_I'll try to be worthy of you, dear. You deserve it._

Hermione fell asleep with her lips brushing against Fleur's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> As you no doubt have guessed, this story's next kink is chastity. In case you wonder, this is the [ cage](http://www.amazon.com/Male-Chastity-Lightweight-Metal-Penis/dp/B00IM9G41K) Fleur is wearing. Quite medieval-looking, huh? But don't worry, it'll be light-hearted. Hermione is such a sweet Mistress...


	14. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in for a surprise! But he's gonna love every second of it.  
> Thanks again to Meneldur for his help!

**Friday morning. Bedroom.**

Fleur woke up to the sound of Hermione whispering, “You're not getting a sex change, right, Harry?”

Did that woman ever stop thinking? Fleur chuckled, wondering for how long Hermione had been picking Harry's brain. She squirmed in ease, savoring the bed's warmth, and scratched the small of her back. _I slept in satin and a chastity cage! Mmm, my morning wood is all squeezed inside, feels so good..._

“Uh, well, anyway, Harriet's my wife too,” Hermione moaned, “so we could say it'd be... Ahh, keep going, Love!”

“*slurp* Mmm! *slurp*”

Fleur opened her eyes to the sight of Hermione, lying right next to her, eyes closed, biting her lips and quivering all over. She glanced towards the bobbing bump below the sheets. Harry was getting his morning love!

“Aahhh... Was I o–overthinking things a–again?”

“Mm-mm!” Harry replied, his voice muffled by the thick covers and the snatch attached to his lips. Hermione was singing the happy clit song; from her mewls, there was no doubt she was already gushing and clenching all around his fingers. Fleur hadn't slept that well in ages, and waking up to this sight and sounds was a dream come true! She sneaked a hand out of bed, picked up her wand and sucked the tip, casting the Toothbrush charm. _Poor muggles_ , she thought, as her tongue and gums were showered in minty tingles. _Goodbye, cavities and bad breath!_

Morning sunlight was streaming through the open curtains. Hermione's face was frozen in a silent orgasm. Grinning, Fleur pounced on her and caught her lips in a surprise kiss, right as she arched her back and flooded Harry's mouth.

-o-

Fleur chuckled, twirling a finger through Hermione's hair. “Ello, dear!”

Out of breath, Hermione purred, “Morning quickie! Well, second one, you missed the first.”

Fleur snuggled close, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. “So good to wake up with you, my darlings.” She ran a toe along Harry's back, and patted his bum. “Ello, 'Arry!”

He giggled in reply and pulled another shuddering moan out of Hermione. Fleur pecked her lips and dove under the sheets, nudging Hermione on her side to nibble her way down her spine, then gnaw at her firm bum, until she could finally share a tasty kiss with Harry between his Mistress' legs.

“Every day should start like that,” he purred.

Hermione yelped in agreement when he gently brushed his lips against her clit. Fleur's heart was singing again as she went in and offered her lovely Mistress a good morning rimjob. Harry resumed his ministrations on the other side, and soon their sweet Hermione was writhing under their combined assaults.

“Yes!” Hermione squealed, “Keep going! Tease each other, but no cumming!” she panted. “You have only yourself to blame, Fleur, enjoy!”

Fleur didn't waste any time, and started rubbing Harry's shaft between her fingers. He reached between her legs and groaned as he felt her chastity cage. His inquisitive fingers roamed all over it, tickling her sensitive, frustrated cock maddeningly through the openings.

_What a way to start the day!_

-o-

Harry woke up again in Fleur's sweet arms. He stayed still for a while, listening to her slow breath, watching the peaceful expression on her face, and remembering her explanations about that weird cock cage. On the one hand, it looked cruel and barbaric, but on the other hand, Fleur had assured him it was comfortable, and the idea of requiring their Mistress' permission to open it was so damn hot! Still giddy from this thought, he brought her out of sleep with a gentle kiss.

“Mmm... Did we oversleep?” Fleur asked. She took a deep breath in. “Smells like potion-making, doesn’t it?”

“I think Hermione's brewing Polyjuice. It's only 9:30. Any plans for today?”

“Floo to Paris,” Fleur purred, tickling his sides and pulling giggles out of him, “'ave a brunch, visit a new exhibition, shopping, then cook at 'ome, because we do 'ave a date tonight!” She cupped Harry's cheeks. “You can come with me if you want. Actually, you should.”

“Uh, Hermione is a bit possessive, you know. Sometimes.”

Fleur snickered. “Shush. She gave us 'omework while you snored! We're going to enjoy ourselves, I promise.”

Harry pictured Hermione letting out an evil snicker over her cauldron as she came up with a wicked enough plan to make him deserve his day alone with Fleur. Better not to know just yet, after all suspense was one of the best parts of being Hermione's plaything! He jumped out of bed with a satisfied grin on his face, and walked towards the door.

His white satin clad reflection in the standing mirror stopped him dead in his tracks. He gurgled, swallowed, then glanced down. His raging erection was still sporting that cute pink bowtie knot from the night before, and that too turned him on. _M'kay, not bad, Potter, you look ridiculously sexy!_ he thought, wiggling his bum.

_Fuck. I actually thought that. I'm so, so screwed._

Fleur sauntered around the bed and joined him, flinging an arm around his shoulder. “Your morning 'air looks amazing, baby!” she quipped, tousling the black mess on his head. “Want me to do your nails?”

-o-

Harry hurried through the corridor and into the kitchen. There were no signs of Hermione, besides every chair cushion being wrapped in tight shibari bondage. Every cup in the rack had a tiny party ribbon knot on its handle, and several feet of the stuff were hanging from the ceiling lamp.

He glanced towards the potted plants, and whistled. Hermione had had her morning spell practice!

Following the Polyjuice scent, he almost ran into books piled up from floor to ceiling on the way, until he reached Hermione's witch lair. The door was open to an impressive sight. Still wearing her nightie, Hermione was leaning over her two largest cauldrons, warming on top of two camping burners.

Hermione turned towards him and lectured, pacing the room, “This damn potion takes a month to brew! And we're gonna need a lot!” She skittered towards the table in the corner and began leafing through books strewn on it. “I'd like to experiment new variants on the recipe. Maybe you'll end up as a French babe with a tiny cock again, or a man with boobs, but if this works we could stick just her shaft on both of us!”

She held her chin thoughtfully, muttering, “Well, I still dream about that cat fur sometimes. Gotta be careful. Although a permanent girl-cock...”

“Uh, hi, honey!” Harry said, beaming with pride at his lovely nerd of a wife.

“Oh,” Hermione blurted, grinning sheepishly and closing her book. “Morning!”

He chuckled, coming closer. “Good old George has quite a few adult-rated tricks, too. Might want to ask him.” He went on, thinking about the previous night’s activities, “And don't push it, but I wouldn't mind If Fleur’s pussy came along for the ride.”

“Oh I love you Harry!” she cried, clutching him in an embrace and whispering, “I wouldn't mind either, my lovely slut.” She snickered. “Nice nightie, by the way.”

His cheeks burned again. “You know, uh...” he attempted, “Fleur's really staying? She's so...” _better not gush in compliments... Leave it to her imagination._

Hermione smiled, looking down. “Yeah. She is. And we sound like damn teenagers.”

“Yeah,” he replied, nuzzling against her hair, his heart racing. “Do we have a crush?”

“Probably a lot more than that,” she whispered. “Like I said, I'm... not running away with her, okay?”

“Me neither,” he purred. “I love you. We'll just fly by the seat of our pants!”

“Yep,” she quipped. “As always. And we'll do our best for her.”

“We will,” Harry cheered, a wide smile on his face.

Hermione squirmed in his arms, whispering, “I made love to her when you were asleep. I'm – ”

He cut her off with a kiss, and replied, “We talked about this. And I slept in your wet spot.”

“But I'm –” she gasped, searching for her words, “I'm gonna have to be less possessive! That's impossibly hard!” He gave her an encouraging pat and kissed her cheek, easing the rest of her words out. She went on, “I'm – Well, okay, you two can have fun,” she grumbled, “but no cumming without me. Deal?”

Harry chuckled, and fell in love a little bit more. “Deal, honey.”

“Unless,” she purred, biting her lip and flushing, “your Mistress gives you homework, of course”.

They stared at each other, smiling and holding hands, torn between love and disbelief like after their first kiss. Hermione let out a nervous giggle, and purred, “This is gonna be amazing. Now, go. See you tonight...”

“Don't give yourself a headache, okay?”

Hermione chuckled. “I'll go see George, then to the library. This'll brew itself. Don't worry, I'll try not to have a nerd binge. You and I have a date with our girlfriend tonight, and I'm gonna be too excited to think about anything else anyway.”

Harry felt her stare burning through his bum as he left the room.

-o-

**Bathroom.**

Harry curled his toes on the floor mat, wondering what Fleur could have been doing there on her last visit. He had a hunch he'd know all about it soon enough. He shrugged, set his nightie where Hermione usually left hers, then realized he'd forgotten to take off his cuffs yet again. He cast them back to the bedroom with a spell, then carefully untied the pink bowtie, only to tie it again on the bathroom faucet as a memento. He smiled, walked into the shower, and began scrubbing.

“May I?” Fleur asked from outside, crunching on a bit of toast and swallowing.

She parted the shower curtain and barged in giggling without waiting for his reply. He barely had time to register the elaborate bun holding her silvery blonde hair out of the water before she bumped tits-first into him, snatched the soapy bath puff from his hand, and began rubbing it all over his chest.

“Fear not, darling,” she cheered. “Your favorite lollipop is locked up! No blowjobs behind 'Ermione's back.”

Harry chuckled, but couldn't help think about all the other things they could still do. She turned him around and went on scrubbing his back, massaging and kneading his muscles along the way. He purred in ease, eager to return the favor later and almost reassured by Hermione's no-cumming rule.

“Yours is as 'ard as it gets,” she said, her wet hand reaching around for a check, “but fortunately, I 'ave restraint!”

Harry's hands sought support against the wall as she cleaned all his stiff length, repeatedly and with great attention to detail. He moaned, blowing bubbles under the warm water spray, then let out a disappointed groan as Fleur stopped.

She nibbled his shoulder, and said, “Ermione's 'homework. Part one, we can tease as much as we want!” She embraced him from the back, tweaking his nipples and rubbing her caged cock against his crack, purring, “Part two, only one of us gets to come today, but it must be in a degrading way for us both. Isn't she sweet?”

“Yes Mistress!” Harry whimpered, not knowing whether he was addressing Fleur or Hermione. He gasped and arched his back in surprise as a wet finger snaked its way down between his legs and circled around his rosebud. Memories of the previous night surfaced in his mind, and before long he was slowly rocking his hips, giddy and eager at the thought being stuffed full by his Mistresses again.

“No cumming, darling, I am merely saying _good morning_ to your lovely bum!” she purred, holding him in a gentle embrace as she rubbed the nub of a finger against his puckered hole. “So tight… Are you a virgin slut, ‘Arry?”

“Sorry,” he blurted. “I’ll, uh, do my best!” _Damn! I really said that,_ he thought. _Mmm, more!_

“Good!” Fleur replied, snickering. Without stopping her teasing, she plucked her wand out of her hair. “There,” she said, as Harry felt the tingling spell cleaning and lubing him from the inside. “We might be in there for a while.” She closed the faucet down to a trickle, cast a Warming charm for comfort, and slid her wand back into her bun.

“Say it, darling,” she purred, nibbling the soft skin at the side of his neck.

Her rubbing and pushing against his slick and slowly surrendering hole was too tempting to resist. “Please,” he whimpered, grinding his hips faster and flushing, “Please, uh, finger my butt!”

“Do you really want this, 'Arry?” Fleur purred, working her finger in, “Once you find out 'ow good it feels, there's no going back.”

“Y–Yes!” he cried, clutching on the shower faucet with shaking hands as Fleur relentlessly wormed her way in.

“Homework part three. You are ‘Ermione's buttslut now, ‘Arriet.”

Harry shuddered in submissive lust at the mention of his slut name. Eyes closed under the hot shower, his whole world revolved around Fleur's sweet finger probing him. It felt much larger than it seemed as it worked and stretched his tiny opening. Harriet had loved this, and Harry quickly found out that his usual body agreed! He bit his lip as his bum slowly adjusted to the feeling. The initial weirdness was completely gone, and he couldn't help but clench as Fleur found a spot inside that sent delightfully warm waves of pleasure through his body.

“Ermione will be your first,” she purred, lips brushing against his earlobe, “and we will do our best to ensure you love every second of it. This is the first day of your buttslut training!”

“Thank you,” he whimpered, his invaded bum shamelessly humping Fleur's hand. He moaned in ease, caught her other hand on his chest and let himself go.

-o-

**10:30AM.**

Munching on breakfast while brewing Polyjuice hadn't been the best idea, Hermione mused, stirring her coffee. Harry's moans coming out of the bathroom had distracted her, perhaps made her a little bit horny, maybe even very slightly jealous. At some point, the toast she was holding had exploded in her hand, and she'd had to throw her boiling mix away and start over after spotting tiny bread crumbs floating inside her cauldron. Although spreading jam on Harry's skin was always delightful, she would rather not turn him into a toast.

Alone in the silent kitchen, Hermione watched the sugar slowly melt into her tea cup. Harry and Fleur had left together. They'd stop at her place first, so she could get dressed, but then, would Harry help close her bra? Would his sweet hands slip her caged cock inside her sexy underwear? Would he guess he was next? Would he shudder and harden at the idea?

Hermione smiled. _Mmm, I hope he does!_ Locking him up would do wonders to soothe her possessive urges, she was sure of it! Then, she would be all sweetness and love for her little Harry. He really deserved it.

 _Any minute now,_ she thought, staring at the chimney.

Right on cue, Harry stepped out of the Floo in a burst of green flames, wearing jeans, a shirt and a very sheepish grin. Fleur was on his heels, clad only in lacy black underwear and flushing brick red. Hermione snickered as her eyes tracked Fleur rushing towards the stairs, no doubt in an attempt to recover the buttplug she'd forgotten next to the bathroom sink. It was gone, of course, replaced by a note which said “Mine.”

 _Finders keepers, dear._ Hermione rose to greet Harry, biting her lip as the toy shifted inside her on every step. As he caught her in an embrace, she directed his hands down so he'd knead her butt for extra effect. She closed her eyes and melted into his arms, both from his loving kiss and the fullness in her bum.

Hermione broke the kiss, smiling as she lost herself in Harry's loving green eyes. A surprised yelp coming from the upstairs bathroom brought her back to her senses. She planted another quick kiss on Harry's lips, and asked, “Your homework?”

“We, uh, started in the shower,” Harry replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I heard,” she said in a playful voice, “What exactly did you do? Your Mistress must know.”

Harry giggled in surprise as Hermione turned him around, bent him over the kitchen table and grabbed his firm butt, purring, “Did she finger you, slut? Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes Mistress!” he whimpered, grinding his ass against her palms.

Hermione grinned in satisfaction. “Pants down!”

“Yes Mistress!”

“You too!” she smirked, as Fleur stormed back into the room, a discomfited look on her face.

 _Mmm... What a sight!_ Hermione thought, standing proud in front of her two lovely sluts, bent over the table, trousers and underwear pulled down, holding each other's hands and shivering in expectation. She drew out her wand, then leisurely cast Immaculate Rectum and Slickness on both their sorry asses, taking her time and thoroughly enjoying their surrender.

She rolled up her dress, reached back into her already soaked knickers, and slowly pulled the toy out, moaning as its wider part gently stretched her on its way. She'd shrunk it down quite a bit, but it still felt amazingly filling. The slick and soft material worked wonders as it slid out of her sensitive opening. _I already miss you,_ she thought, stifling the urge to ease it back in.

She cleared her throat. “Now, which one of you deserves this plug?”

“Harry!” Fleur quipped, nudging his butt with her own and grinning.

 _I believed she’d beg for it, but she is taking her butt-coach role at heart!_ Hermione thought, smirking at Harry’s surprised gasp. _Don’t worry Harry, you’re in very capable hands, he, he..._

“Oh, yes, you,” Hermione cheered, bending forward until her face was an inch from his shivering rear end. “Kiss her while it goes in, slut, moan into her mouth!”

Fleur flung an arm over him and drew him in for a deep kiss as Hermione eased the toy in. She watched wide eyed as Harry's rear quivered and stretched around its new friend; she gently pushed, turning and rocking her hand, every time pulling girly mewls from her slut. His knees wobbled; he groaned and clenched as the wider base went past his virgin hole, until his eager rosebud finally swallowed it whole. She couldn't resist wiggling it some more, while teasing Fleur's exposed nether lips and slick bum with her other hand, until they both sounded like they were ready to beg for more.

“Up,” she purred, drawing her two panting sluts back onto their feet. Harry motioned to pull his jeans back up, but stopped halfway to coax his raging erection back into his boxers. Fleur glanced at it and cooed, picking up her wand from her bun. Hermione nodded, and groaned in dominating lust as the jinx made Harry's poor little dick bow down and go limp.

He yelped, staring at it in disbelief.

“Don't worry,” Hermione whispered, adjusting his boxers and buttoning up his jeans. She sat him on the edge of the table, ensuring it would nudge the plug in deeper, and caught him in an embrace. “You'll be back to embarrassingly tented jeans in no time, my little slut!”

-o-

**Paris streets. 11AM.**

Harry glanced over his shoulder as yet another young male made a kind of strangled gurgle no self-respecting man would be proud of. It wasn't some sort of French mating call, Harry mused, simply an inevitable reaction to the breathtaking creature he was walking hand in hand with. Fleur didn't seem to notice or really care; she was cheerful and smiling, looking innocent and modest in her long red dress and matching hat.

 _Or_ _they’re all cooing at my hip sway_ , he thought, attempting yet again to keep his gait in check, which only resulted in Hermione’s little gift shifting and thrusting delightfully inside. Harry shuddered, realizing he’d spend the day rolling his ass like a slut in need.

“We could take a cab,” he attempted. “Or just Apparate.”

“We're in France, dear,” Fleur replied, giggling. “Cabs are on strike, and Apparating would spoil our tourist trip!”

A wife slapped her husband in the vicinity, and unleashed a torrent of colorful French insults. It had been amusing for the first ten minutes, but now Harry just hoped no-one would try to pick a fight. He wondered how Fleur could put up with that on a daily basis.

“Oh, 'ere it is!” Fleur cheered, pointing at a small muggle restaurant. “Let's go. I think you need to sit down.”

-o-

**Meanwhile, in London. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.**

“Are you sure it's safe?” Hermione asked, weighing the tempting heart-shaped magical chocolate in the palm of her hand.

“Well,” George replied, a sly grin stretching his lips, “as safe as anything else in the shop...”

Hermione glanced at him uneasily.

“I test everything,” he cheered, laughing, “either on myself or, uhh, on my always helpful intern.”

“She's hiding in the basement with her head turned into an arse.”

“Only for half an hour,” Weasley smirked. “at least in theory. Want to pre-order a box of those, too?”

The thought of the entire Ministry wearing buttfaces was extremely appealing, Hermione decided, stifling a giggle. Before she could decide on how many boxes she'd need, George cleared his throat and announced, “Come on, 'Mione. I'll have one of those valentine hearts too. This'll be a lot more fun than buttheads.”

“Deal.”

-o-

“Et pour monsieur? Le brunch?”

“Do you have an English menu?” Harry attempted, unable to make any sense out of the elaborate French dish names, no matter how many times he flipped the pages. Wasn't brunch supposed to be an English thing?

The waiter stopped ogling Fleur long enough to give Harry a blank stare. She giggled and repeated, punctuating with shy eyelash bats, “Doo yoo 'ave an Eenglich meunu?”

“Yes, ef curse, Madame!” the flushing waiter replied. He scampered to fetch the object of Harry's desires.

“How could you say that with a straight face?”

Fleur shrugged. “Your English doesn’t sound French enough.”

Harry laughed and rubbed his forehead, wondering if indulging in a little bit of French-bashing would be appropriate.

“Ey,” Fleur smirked, “We're such a beacon of culture and history, why should we care about you Brits? You can’t even ask for the English menu in French.”

She stuck her tongue out, pulling more chuckles from Harry. He tried to regain a semblance of dignity as the waiter handed him the new menu and went on his way. Harry opened it, hopeful and hungry, and choked on the first thing he read, which was _Raped Carrots._ Fleur snatched the menu from his hands and gave it a look, her eyes widening as she went. “I really 'ope it isn't _Chocolate Puke_. Want me to choose for you? I'm starving from all this _showering_ we did.”

He nodded, flushing as he noticed he’d been subtly grinding against the seat, the toy inside him constantly reminding him of Fleur’s gentle fingers.

Fleur looked around, assessing the other patrons. “Just a sec,” she whispered, pulling the tip of her wand from her sleeve. “'Old my 'and, 'Arry. Notice-me-not.”

A jolt of magic ran through his skin as Fleur's spell took effect. Harry looked away, as his eyes tried to convince him that Fleur wasn't there at all, but he quickly adjusted to the charm's effects.

“Come, let's browse around, 'Arry.”

They rose from their seats and skirted around the tables, hand in hand, unnoticed. Fleur nudged Harry out of the path of a clueless waitress, then bent forwards to smell a plate on a family of four's table.

“Mmm, mushroom omelette, I like that,” she whispered. “This quiche looks good too from up close!”

She winked towards Harry and aimed her wand at the muggle mom's head. “Just a little Legilimens.”

Harry's jaw dropped as Fleur sampled the quiche and cakes' tastes from the minds of an oblivious muggle family right as they were eating and talking with their children about the last Disney movie. “Tasty! 'Arry, you'll like this.” She turned towards another table. “Oh, I 'sink this is the _Chocolate Puke_ , looks like a delicious fondant... this guy is really fond of it!”

-o-

 _Perhaps I shouldn't have done that_ , Fleur thought. She hadn't read anything private from their heads, but Harry had no way of knowing. His entrée seemed convincing enough, though. He was purring with each bite.

“No longer thinking about arresting me?” she teased, ”I do 'ave a permit for magical psychiatry, you know?”

Harry chuckled. “I trust you,” he simply said. “With Hermione, too.” Fleur's heart rose in her throat as he stared dreamily at the window for a while. She wanted to pounce on top of him and pepper his face with kisses, whisper entirely inappropriate things to him, then do him on the very table they were eating on. Harry went on, flushing, “This really feels like a date! I'm all warm and fuzzy and, uh...”

Harry squirmed. There was some shuffling under the table, and Fleur felt his sock-clad toes rubbing against her ankles.

She closed her eyes and melted in a purr.

-o-

Hermione and George finished munching through their heart-shaped chocolates and swallowed, watching each other intently.

“Wait a – ooh it's starting!” George quipped, giggling, his voice climbing in pitch until he sounded like an excited teenage girl. “Woo-hoo!”

“What the –” Hermione's stomach warmed, then burned as a brief surge of magic shot through her whole body. Her fingers reached for her tingling cheeks, and met stubble. She noticed the hair on her naked forearms, then turned around to watch her reflection in the shop windows, and bellowed in a deep male voice, “Oh, shit!”

Hermione was looking at a handsome, lithe yet muscular guy, clad in her own summer dress. The hair framing his manly face was still bushy and brown, but so were the curls on his chest, mercilessly poking out of what used to be the cleavage of her dress. His legs were covered in fur, and the firm breasts she was so proud of had turned into strong pecs.

Hermione, now a _he_ , turned towards George, and gurgled an indistinct exclamation. Standing in George's wizard robes, a tall, pretty, short-haired redhead was smiling and giggling. Georgette ogled her own breasts, and winked.

“Whoa!” Hermione cheered, “It really worked! So this is the guy I could have been?”

“If you'd been a guy, yeah,” Georgette quipped, scratching her crotch. “You're hot, by the way.”

“Gotta check something,” Hermione said, turning around for modesty. He reached below his dress to get a feel at his own package.

“Satisfied with the merchandise, dear customer?”

Crouching out of view behind the shop counter, Hermione watched, squeezed and probed and felt, until it began to harden. She groaned in disappointment. It was simply average. Desperately normal. Perfectly functional, yet unworthy of admiration. It would please a woman just fine, yet look inadequate compared to Fleur’s. It seemed the manhood Hermione could've had didn’t match her Mistress-ness. It did look cute in knickers, though.

There was another tiny problem to solve: Harry was most definitely not into guys. And Hermione seemed to be one. What was the point of being the girl on top if she had to turn into a guy? This whole affair smelled of failure.

Hermione quit his musing and cocked an eyebrow. “You just said I was hot, Georgette. Aren't you straight?”

“Sure!” Georgette burst into laughter. “That's the whole point, dear.”

Hermione rubbed his face. “You mean it turned you into a straight woman. Oh, fuck.”

“Yep! It flips your sex _and_ gender. Body and soul.”

“...And if Harry ate one of those, he'd turn into Harriet, then cuddle on my hairy chest?”

“Fuck yes!” Georgette replied, “And live with those memories forever!”

_Good thing I'm bi, then. Doesn't feel that weird to be a guy, though, besides that constant urge to stick my brand new dick into Harry and Fleur. No, wait, I already wanted to do that. What the fuck did I just think?_

Hermione rubbed her face, suddenly understanding why George had only allowed the transformation to last five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time for more shopping! And, uh, homework. Remember kids, always do your 'omework, but it's fine to ask for an extra 'elping 'and!
> 
> Please comment ;)


	15. From Paris with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter! The plot thickens as Harry and Fleur order a creamy dessert. Expect unexpected encounters, more goofy magical stuff, and of course, shopping. This chapter will visit real places, too! Photo links are in the end notes.

**London.**

_I'm sorry, my dear Harry, I don't have the girlcock of my dreams… or Harriet’s,_ Hermione thought, sulking as she waded through Diagon Alley, now back to her usual self. _Well, I don't have a cock anyway. Yet. Bummer. That was a complete failure._

Her phone beeped, interrupting her grumbling. _Oh? A picture from Harry? I wonder what they're doing,_ she thought, tapping the screen.

_Fuu– She's sucking the chocolate custard from his fingers? What the hell? You were supposed to tease each other, not your Mistress! There's another photo? Aahh..._

Hermione walked three steps on wobbly knees, leaned quivering against Flourish and Blott's windows, bit her fist and creamed her knickers, watching her two sluts give steaming oral sex to each other's fingers, then lick the remains of chocolate and crème brûlée from their faces.

_Argh. Just you wait!_

-o-

**Meanwhile, in Paris.**

“To 'Ermione!”

“Cheers!” Harry finished his glass of white wine. “And we're in so much trouble.”

“Yep,” Fleur whispered, “Can't wait for her sweet revenge! Anyway, where were we?”

“Wondering if space aliens had magic too,” Harry said, still dueling with Fleur's toes under the table. “Tentacled space witch-babes!... How did we come to talk about science fiction?”

“I 'sink at some point you mentioned 'Ermione's interest in muggle stuff,” Fleur mused. “Isn't it fascinating that we spent the whole meal on a conversation topic most magicals would consider absurd?”

Harry savored the last bit of his creamy chocolate pudding, making parallels between plot-saving space doohickeys and magical authors conveniently pulling a last-minute spell out of their arses, then concluded, “We're a bit drunk.”

Fleur nodded, sucking on her spoon, then on his. Harry's phone beeped. “Guess who,” he said, showing the screen to Fleur. Hermione's text message read _Emperor's new clothes. Enjoy!_

“Waouh!” Fleur cheered, taking Harry's hand in hers. “Ermione knows a kinky spell!”

“What kinky spell? Uh, here? Now?”

She slid her wand under the table. “I'll cast it on us. Cheers!”

Harry reeled back and yelped in surprise as their clothes faded out of existence. Sitting naked on his chair, he threw panicked stares across the room, but only one middle-aged man glanced back, then resumed eating as if nothing had happened. People weren't staring at Fleur any more than usual, although her tits stood bare, proud and magnificent, right in front of him.

She snickered and snapped a picture of his burning face. “This makes our clothes invisible, but only to us two,” she said, emailing it to Hermione. “My clients usually love this spell.”

Harry sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders, feeling the fabric of his shirt rub against his skin. He glanced down, and noticed his stiff prick had assumed its usual in-boxer boner position. He was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with tented pants, it seemed.

Fleur stared at him silently, biting her lip and curling her toes around his, until the waiter brought them the check.

-o-

**01:00PM.**

The cut stone spiral [staircase](http://yves.rebillard.free.fr/Articles/Arts/Escaliers/Esca12.jpg) leading to the observation terrace crowning the Arc de Triomphe was an amazing piece of architecture, all 284 steps of it. It was also a calm, secluded spot, since the muggles had had the forethought of installing an elevator. In retrospect, Harry mused as he kissed his way up the amazingly smooth skin at the back of Fleur's thighs, even without their invisible clothes game, the toy in his bum, and all the previous teasing driving them both mad, they would never have made it to the top without something happening. Fleur was simply irresistible.

“'Arry, oui,” she moaned, standing on wobbly knees, as he gently pulled her invisible panties down, nibbling on every exposed inch of her scrumptious bum. He didn't give a damn about the two muggles who brushed past them unaware, or even about his throbbing erection. All he cared about was pleasing Fleur in every way he could.

“The three of us should make love inside every monument in London!” she purred.

“Hermione will be happy to make a list,” he smirked back, bringing the bottom of her dress down over his head. “They really didn't notice us? That woman just bumped into you.”

Fleur stepped out of her panties, parted her legs as far as the narrow staircase would allow and bent forward, resting her arm on the handrail. “I.. ahh, have lots of practice with Notice-Me-Not charms,” she whispered, shivering as he blew warm breaths on her skin.

 _Damn, she's amazing_ , he thought, chuckling, before snaking his tongue down her crack. She arched her back and moaned as he gave a few swift licks to her rear, then shuddered as he began running his tongue up and down her already dripping slit, pausing once in a while to lick the juices off her smooth balls. That part still felt weird, he mused, remembering the first time he'd seen them, but in the end, he simply couldn't get enough of her.

“You taste so good, Fleur,” he purred, brushing his lips against her nether ones.

He glanced down at Fleur's poor cock, throbbing inside her chastity device. Her engorged flesh filled the cage and bulged through the openings, aching to get hard. A pang of guilt crushed his heart at the thought of letting this happen to her, along with a more worrying thought. It was _Fucking Hot_.

Fleur answered his mute interrogation in a hoarse breath. “So constricting, 'Arry, I love it!”

Harry chuckled again, baffled by her kinkiness. Fleur gasped as he ran his tongue along the openings of her cage, worming it around the steel to caress the soft skin of her trapped shaft. She fell to her knees, panting and biting her fist to stifle her moans. He followed, on all fours in the staircase, face wedged into her behind. Wondering what to do, he simply took the end of her cage into his mouth, closed his warm lips around it and sucked, flicking his tongue through the holes.

Fleur let out a shuddering mewl, and cried between pants, “I c–could come from this!”

Right as she spurted a tasty gob of pre-cum on his tongue, Harry wondered if he could come like this, too, when Hermione would inevitably lock him up. Knowing her, there was no way she'd pass up on that!

 _Fuck, did I just think that?_ He reeled back, shivering at the thought and staring at Fleur's still-twitching trapped dick. Another rope of pre-cum oozed from the tip, wetting her thighs, and before he knew it, he was leaning in and licking it clean.

_Damn, I actually want that. This time, I am well and truly screwed!_

He cheered himself up thinking about Hermione's homework. This definitely qualified as degrading for them both, which meant Fleur would be allowed to come! Purring, he kissed her entire pussy, sucking her lips whole inside his mouth and massaging them with his own. Fleur's whole body was spasming as he slid his tongue in and out, making love to her gushing snatch and swallowing her sweet juices. He lost himself in pleasing her, dizzy at the thought of the key to his cock hanging on Hermione's necklace.

-o-

“Stop, 'Arry!” Fleur cried, clenching one last time around Harry's delightful tongue, “Please stop before I come!”

Harry slowly reclined back, groaning in disappointment.

She rubbed her face, trying to brush off the ache burning inside of her, took a deep breath and stood up on shaking legs, clutching the handrail. Harry caught her in an embrace, a worried look on his face.

“'Ermione only gave us one orgasm,” she said, trying to sound cheerful, “and I want it to be yours.”

He opened wide eyes and gasped.

“No but's, 'Arry,” she whispered into his ear. “You're amazing.”

Taking a step back from his embrace, she let out a deep sigh and arranged his messy hair. He chuckled as she licked his glistening cheeks clean, then purred as their lips met once more.

“I'm ready to bet ‘Ermione will let me come tonight,” Fleur said, rubbing her nose against his, “and your teasing will make it so much better!”

“Alright,” he replied, holding her waist and chuckling again. His gentle green eyes twinkled as he whispered, “You're going to blow my mind again with another kinky plan?”

Fleur winked, smiling, then glanced towards their clothes, which had returned to their mundane appearance. The high stairwell was dead silent, save for the sound of their breaths and occasional kisses reverberating inside. Her panties still lay crumpled on the floor, in a puddle of her own making.

“I want your skin,” she purred, pulling his T-shirt out of his pants, then over his arms.

-o-

Fleur's heart raced as Harry unclasped her bra, folded it, and slid it inside her tiny witch handbag. He took a step back and stood in front of her, wearing only his smooth skin and sturdy brown leather boots. Every inch of him looked absolutely delicious, not to mention the small but eager cock throbbing down there. She licked her lips.

“Got a hunch,” he smirked, “about the reason you've got so much practice at Notice-Me-Not's.”

Fleur let out an embarrassed giggle, and renewed her charm, just in case. “It doesn't muffle our voices, though. I'd cast a Muffliato, but it's more exciting to try not to make noise!”

Harry chuckled. He didn't even seem to be nervous! She glanced left and right, flushing, as she blurted, “Arry, we're naked in public stairs! Muggles could sneak in on us at any time!”

“If we ever get bored one day,” Harry replied, giggling, “I'll tell you all about that time me and my guys ran after some thieves in our birthday suits, all over the city, after they set our robes on fire.”

Fleur burst into laughter. His eyes didn't lie, though. They were all over her figure, not losing one bit. She caught his waist and drew him in for a kiss, letting her hands wander along his back, then down to his shapely bum.

“How's your training going,” she purred, “my darling?”

“Uh, all good, I guess!” The way he wiggled his rear made her cock throb in raw need. Grinning against her cheek, he went on, “I think I know why you made us Apparate at the bottom of those stairs. The first steps were... interesting.”

“Want it larger?” she whispered, “To keep you company while you squirm your way up?”

“A– A little.”

Fleur turned him around, picked up her wand and set its tip against the toy. “Tell me,” she whispered. Harry let out a shuddering moan as she widened it, slowly and carefully, so his virgin rosebud would get delightfully stretched, but not torn open. She stopped as soon as he clenched his hand around her wrist, and waited for him to adjust, nuzzling against the side of his neck and listening to his hurried breaths.

“Wow,” he panted, his legs shaking.

“This isn't a muggle toy, 'Arry,” she said, holding him gently, “it is charmed to stay slick and lubed to keep your bum happy, and it will vanish your, euh, poop, too! No, umm, inconvenient surprises for you, my darling.”

“It sounds very dear to you!” Harry replied, chuckling. “Oh, fuck,” he added, as his own chuckles made the toy shift inside, “Sorry, I... might not want to return it. Who'd have thought I'd ever say that.”

Fleur snickered, adding, “We'll buy a set today. 'Ermione seemed to show interest.”

Harry's eyes widened and he bit his lip, no doubt thinking about the possibilities. “Wow. You're the best, darling!”

 _He called me Darling, waouh!_ “I'll give you a little extra,” she purred, feeling giddy as she cast another Engorgement charm on the toy, this time focusing on the inside part only. Harry's sweet butt was tight on the outside, but it still had plenty of room inside, and that needed attention too. He squirmed and moaned as the plug bulged, filling him until he gasped.

“There,” she whispered, turning him around again. “You won't be able to take it out without shrinking it first, though.”

Eyes closed and shivering, he reached for her lips.

-o-

 _What the hell_ , Hermione thought, going through the back room at _Borgin &Burkes _ for the third time. _Cursed artifacts, check. Mummified human remains, check. Evil dark lord take-over-the-world kit, check. Is this all you got? Not even a damn book on spanking? Too fucking bleeding edge for you, Burkes?_

The only noise in the shop besides her grumbling was from the owner, snoring in his chair behind the counter. Hermione picked up an old, dusty tome entitled _Torture through the ages: Learning from the best_ , and began leafing through.

-o-

**Two hundreds steps later.**

_Stairway to buttslut heaven!_ Fleur bit her lip, joyful and light-hearted. Harry was so dedicated! The image of his squirming rear end as he slowly climbed the stairs, moaning at each step, would be burned forever in her heart of hearts!

“Fuck,” he panted, pausing and reaching for the handrail, “So full! Am I supposed to come from that?”

Fleur caught up with him, reached around and caressed his throbbing shaft, coating her fingers in tasty pre-cum. She squeezed and teased him until he thrust, grunting in ease, then let him lick her hand clean.

She was more than a bit envious, actually.

The loud slam of a heavy door reverberating from above through the stairwell yanked her out of her musings. Her heart quickened as she heard a pair of nearing footsteps, one of them high heels clanking against the hard stone. Harry turned around and stared at her, flushing sheepishly, then couldn't help but bite his lip as he took a slow step down to join her.

“Shush!” she said, “Close your eyes and kiss me!”

As they stood there naked, enraptured and panting in a desperate kiss, the footsteps stopped right above their heads, and a young woman's voice whispered, in French, “Are you sure we're alone?”

The unmistakable sound of a zipper was the only reply.

Fleur's eyes shot open as she stared down Harry's. _Surprise sex-buddies! Waouh!_ She renewed her Notice-me-Not, and urged Harry up the stairs, nudging his swaying ass with her hips. His moans were much too loud, though. She cast a Silencio.

-o-

Hermione coughed some dust out of her lungs, and picked up her ringing cellphone. It was a video call from Harry. Burkes groaned, shifted, then went back to snoring.

She peered at the screen. Fleur must have been handling the phone, for Harry didn't look like he'd be able to hold anything steady. His head lolled left and right, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

_Yes! They took their sweet time! Make me proud, sluts!_

Grinning, Hermione brought the phone closer to her eyes as the camera revealed more of the scene, panning down over Harry's heaving chest, until it framed Fleur's smiling face from the side. She winked, and resumed her luscious blowjob, taking Harry's entire length down her throat on each of his frantic thrusts.

 _Fuuu- she isn't even gagging! Wow!_ Hermione swallowed loudly, dropped her book and leaned against a dusty old sarcophagus, which was probably just there for decoration anyway. Biting her lip, she rolled up her dress and reached inside her knickers.

-o-

_I hope you're watching, 'Ermione! Wiggle, little plug, make Harry happy!_

Harry's entire body shook as his thrusts redoubled, filling Fleur's eager mouth with slick, throbbing cock. She sucked with all her might and shoved her nose into his belly to feel that last inch defile her throat, eagerly waiting for his tasty load.

-o-

Hermione convulsed in a silent scream as she watched her two sluts go at it with wild abandon; her fingers slid in and out of her gushing snatch, her thumb relentlessly circled her clit and her hips rolled on their own, bumping against something, but she didn't care.

The camera panned again, leaving Fleur's throat-fucking offscreen...

_Damn! I was about to come!_

...only to frame two oblivious muggles caught in glorious fucking. Squinting at the screen, Hermione noticed the cuffs securing the plump brunette's wrists to the handrail, while her man mercilessly plowed her rippling ass from behind, digging his fingers deep into her thick hips. _Fuuuuu–_ Her huge milkbags were swaying all over the place at each thrust, and her face was red and tearful from shame and lust.

French screams shot out of the phone. “Baisez-moi, Maître!” followed by a deep male voice pouring out a torrent of grunts and obscenities.

_Did she just call him Master?_

Fleur's smile shot back into view, as she went for the grand finale. Hermione's brain froze as she saw Harry jerk, grab her hair and shove his cock down her throat as he shot spurt after spurt of thick cum into her slutty mouth. Not a single drop fell out.

Hermione's fingers gave a few last thrusts and she came squirting all over the shop; screaming and cursing, she painted everything in sight with her juices, and went straight for round two.

-o-

**A little bit later.**

Walking naked, arm in arm with a giggling Fleur on the terrace at the top of the Arc, Harry no longer gave a damn about his slutty hip sway, or about the crowd of muggles intent on not noticing them. Reaching the balustrade, he leaned to watch the [city](http://www.panoramio.com/photo/45857680) around, laughing as he thought about all those eyes looking everywhere except at their two bums.

The view from the platform was surreal. A huge, noisy crowd spanned all the width of the famous Champs Élysées, marching, yelling and waving enormous red signs in the air.

“Again?” he blurted.

“Last time, Paris was in France too, darling!” Fleur cheered. “Best view on the protest is from 'ere. Look,” she yelped, pointing at a sign held by two short, fat men, “this one says _Retirement at 50_.”

Harry rubbed his face.

“Enjoy the local customs, 'oney!” she smirked, Summoning two beers out of a public union member's cooler down below. “Cheers! Drinks are on the muggle taxpayer today!”

“You're amazing, Fleur,” he said, laughing, nuzzling against her hair and holding her waist. He gave a passing thought to all the ex-boyfriends and girlfriends who failed to let her shine, and vowed again to do his best.

Her eyes twinkled as she glanced towards him and said, “Isn't it romantic? To be naked, like this, just for each other?”

 _Hermione would say she was perfect_ , he thought, smiling, before taking her lips in a gentle kiss. _And she'd be right._

“Ey, let's not forget about 'Ermione!”

Harry squirmed, biting his lips as the fat toy shifted inside him, glanced at her cock cage, and grinned. “Not a chance!”

“You know,” she purred, “after what we did, she's gonna be all cranked up tonight! I 'ope at least a little bit of spanking will 'appen.”

Harry snorted, then wondered who would spank who, and flushed. “We're gonna have so much fun,” he said.

“I should enlarge your new buddy again, in case she decides to unleash on your butt.”

They chuckled, sipping their cool beers, cuddling and enjoying the warm summer breeze on their skins, while the streets below raged in a mess of bullhorns and communist chants.

-o-

Hermione glanced at the puddle between her feet, then assessed the water damage to the dusty old relics sitting on the shelves, hoping none of them carried an ancient curse triggered by fresh pussy juice. She nodded towards the old mummy she'd been humping her ass against, readjusted her dress, spelled her hair back to perfection, and shoved her ruined knickers in her handbag. One thing was sure, she wasn't going to be the one doing the cleaning in this seedy joint.

Burkes was still snoring when she stomped out of the shop, warmth dripping down her thighs, and a huge grin on her face.

_Your asses are mine, sluts!_

-o-

**Paris, 2:30PM. The Butt Store.**

Harry parted the gaudy curtains covering the discreet Apparition booth, stepped out carefully, and froze. The tiny sex shop was packed full of toy cocks of all shapes, sizes and colors. Buttplugs, vibes, dildos and all sorts of things he'd never heard about filled every glass display case to the brim. He glanced up, and reeled back. The ceiling was shaped in the form of an enormous butt, as if a giant had been sitting on top of the room. The light fixture hanging from its anus took the form of a barely inserted, glowing buttplug.

_Wow! And I thought the British wizarding world was gaudy and kitsch!_

Fleur bumped into his behind and caught his waist, whispering in his ear, “Don't comment on the decoration in front of the owner, dear.” Then she called, “Hi, Charles!”

A small, bald, middle-aged wizard sporting a Salvador Dali moustache perked up from behind a newspaper, and greeted, “'Ello?”

“C'est moi, Charles,” Fleur cheered, strolling towards the man and dropping her Notice-Me-Not charm.

“Oh! Bonjour, très chère!” he replied, his lilting voice distilling pure essence of gayness, as he sashayed towards Fleur and caught her in a hug.

“Charles is a friend of the family,” she explained. “Close your mouth, 'Arry.”

Harry did his best to stop gawking, but Charles' outfit didn't help. All he was wearing was a very low-cut black leather thong. Harry tried as hard as he could not to notice the half-heart shaped tattoo poking out of it, before realizing it wasn't a half-heart, but rather a butt.

_Holy magical shit._

As the man closed in on him, extending a welcoming hand, he remembered he was still in his birthday suit and couldn't help but reel back slightly, until his bum hit the corner of something. He jerked and closed his eyes, moaning as the plug thrust a half-inch deeper inside.

“English, Charles!” Fleur said, giggling.

“Oh,” the man replied, a sly grin growing on his face, “yes, a Brit. We see your stuck-up kind 'ere, coming to browse, pretending not to look, then leaving with large discreet packages, if you know what I mean...”

“Uh, hi,” Harry gurgled, mortified.

Charles shook his hand cheerfully, staring at his squirming rear as he said, “I see you 'ave gotten acquainted with our products, monsieur! Top quality! You like, yes?”

“Uh, yeah,” Harry attempted, reaching new depths in shame.

“Good,” he said, giggling, then turned towards Fleur. “You bring me a delicious looking young man, dear!”

Fleur sidestepped around him and flung an arm around Harry's waist, propping him up, then said, “Euh, Charles, 'ee's straight.”

“Oh,” the man replied, looking down and sulking. “'Appens to the best of us, I guess.” He sighed. “Anyway, 'ere we make all butts 'appy, no matter what color, gender, or straightness! Oui Monsieur!”

Fleur stifled a giggle, and high-fived the man, who was now beaming in pride at his inventory. He glanced down at Fleur's caged cock, then directed a questioning stare towards her.

“Don't worry,” she purred, “it is locked up because he likes it too much!”

Harry's face burned some more as Charles went on. “Oh, merveilleux!” he cooed, applauding, “You ‘ave good taste in women, monsieur! But, who 'as the key?”

“My, uh, wife,” Harry said, trying to get over his embarrassment. Curiously, the fact no-one else inside the shop seemed to give a flying fuck about anything helped a lot.

“Interesting arrangement!” the man replied, grinning towards Fleur. “We 'ave toys for women too, Monsieur! If you need anything, I'll be 'ere, but I think Fleur knows the place...”

“Come, 'Arry, let's shop!” she cheered.

-o-

**London Wizarding Library.**

Enlisting the library clerk’s help had been simple. She was young and single. Hermione knew a spell to make a woman’s plastic best friend wiggle all night. A deal had been reached, and a private reading room booked. It quickly became apparent that not all things would go smoothly, though.

“Fuck you,” the clerk uttered, loud and clear in front of the enchanted search blackboard, punctuating her words with a hearty kick to the wall.

They stared as an invisible hand wrote down the reply in white chalk. “Spell out thy request, m’lady.”

“This damn piece of junk drives me nuts,” the clerk grumbled, “cutting edge 18th century wizarding technology, my ass! It only understands words from this dictionary here.”

“Don’t you have a computer or something?” Hermione ventured, leafing through the ancient, handwritten tome.

“We don’t have electricity! And since we have a _fucking_ magical search system, the _fucking_ books aren’t even sorted!” She slapped her forehead. “We don’t even have a _fucking_ inventory. It is such a _fucking_ mess.”

Hermione rubbed her face, scratched her forehead and sighed. Just in case, she tapped the tip of her wand on the out of age dictionary, whispering, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” and read again.

“Sex. n.f.

  1. The property by which an animal is male or female.
  2. Womankind”



_Right. Riiiight._

_Come on, even Shakespeare wrote plenty of smut!_ She flipped the pages towards the letter P. _Peninsula… almost there! Peni… Penitence_. _What the fuck? Okay, how did people back in the day do the deed, then? Wait, no vaginas either, and don’t even think about clits. Looks like they hadn’t invented that yet._

Holding her breath, she cast a full-text search. The age-old book jerked, spewed a cloud of dust as its pages flipped into a blur, then proudly presented its findings to her eyes.

“Chaste. adj. Pure from all commerce of sexes.”

Hermione began to wonder if wizards and witches actually reproduced, or just spontaneously appeared inside magical cabbages.

“Yes!” the clerk cheered, “I’ve got one result for kinky! Accio, _Kinky Book of Kinks!_ ”

Hermione slammed her dictionary shut, sneezed again and perked up, hopeful and impatient.

-o-

“You see, 'Arry,” Fleur said, holding a strangely shaped, glittering blue sex toy in her hands, “this end goes into 'Ermione.”

Harry ran his fingers over the toy, checking its shape and feel. Hermione's end had a short, bulbous shaft for her inner muscles to clench on, and soft ribs to rub against her clit. The other half of the toy was a thick, realistic cock with plenty of veins coursing all along its shaft. Bent as a boomerang, the toy's form would ensure Hermione's Mistress-cock would poke out at the proper place once installed. It was, Harry thought, a well-thought piece of engineering.

“This end 'ere,” Fleur teased, running a finger along the fat blue cock, “goes into us, my darling.”

Harry swallowed, trying to picture the action. Harriet came to his mind instead, rolling her hips, eagerly fucking herself on her Mistresses' thick shafts and enjoying every second of it. There was no escape, he realized, his head swimming in lust, not did he want one. He couldn't wait for Hermione to take him again.

“She's gonna love this,” he croaked, shivering.

“Of course,” Fleur replied. “As much as us, I hope!”

“It's a little, uh, big though.”

Fleur waved at the wide assortment of similar toys in the display case. There were larger ones, smaller ones, smooth, veiny or ribbed ones, thick and thin ones, and the colors spanned the whole rainbow. “They're all the same toy,” she said, “with different charms on. We'll tune it to perfection for you.”

“Another research project for Hermione?”

“I'm so proud of you,” Fleur purred, kissing his cheek. She dropped the toy in her shopping basket, next to the two enchanted plugs that were already there.

_Hermione and her plug-and-play cock. I can see her grin from here._

-o-

Hermione sulked in her chair, nursing a headache and a runny nose from all that old paper dust. _The Kinky Book of Kinks_ had told her all she never wanted to know about ironing her husband's robes to perfection. To add insult to injury, she couldn't help but memorize the spells.

In retrospect, the fact Hermione herself had taught the library clerk her first sexy spell spoke volumes. She'd probably have better luck asking good old Snape's ghost about Polyjuice than spending any more time in this library.

She thanked the brave clerk and headed back home empty-handed, yearning for hot tea, backrubs and cuddling.

-o-

Back in his jeans and t-shirt, his modesty restored save from the constant and delightful reminder his rear would be the star of the evening, Harry stood leaning against the shop counter, watching as Charles finished decorating their purchases.

“There,” Charles cheered as he wrapped the last toy box in glittering paper. With a flick of his wand, he conjured the obligatory red ribbon, ran it around and tightened, then added a huge garish knot on top, ending in a pair of frilly spirals. Harry chuckled, watching him arrange everything inside a large kraft paper bag labeled _From Paris with Love_.

“All set for a fun-filled weekend,” the man purred, grinning, “Kind regards to your wife, Monsieur!”

Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was the weird French touch, the extravagant gayness, or just the guy's overflowing enthusiasm that made Charles so likable.

Fleur patted her dress, checking for wrinkles, set the classy red cloche hat she'd been wearing earlier back on her head, and smiled towards Harry.

“Congratulations,” Charles said, stamping her loyalty card, “you 'ave earned a gift!”

“Waouh!” Fleur cheered, “what could it be?”

Charles crouched behind his counter and came up with a shoe box sized package. “Got it as a sample from an eastern European company,” he said. “Not allowed to sell it, but I sure can give it away!”

Fleur gasped, staring at the box with twinkling eyes.

“No, I'm not telling you what it is,” he answered, chuckling. “Surprise!”

“Thank you!” she gushed, rushing behind the counter for a hug.

-o-

 _What could it be, what could it be?_ Fleur thought, fidgeting, as Harry reached for his purse. _Better open the presents after dinner, though, or we're going to eat in bed. However..._

She cleared her throat. “Don't you think we forgot something, 'Arry?”

Harry flushed, and grinned sheepishly. “Uh, you know, do we really?...” he blurted, squirming.

“Ermione insisted, darling,” she replied, glancing towards the chastity cages on display.

“If I may say so, Monsieur,” Charles cooed, “steel never goes out of fashion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Meneldur for proofreading! 
> 
> The [chocolate fondant](http://www.divinechocolate.com/uk/recipes/desserts/jean-christophe-novellis-chocolate-fondant) Harry eats is a gooey, decadent French dessert. Picture a hot chocolate pudding with a molten middle and a crunchy crust. Very messy to eat with fingers. Gordon “Sex on a plate” [Ramsay](http://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/8168/chocolate-fondant) vouches for it.
> 
> The dictionary Hermione leafs through is an actual copy of the [Johnson’s Dictionary of the English language](http://johnsonsdictionaryonline.com/?page_id=7070&i=361), printed in 1755. Yes, the definitions are actual quotes.
> 
> Places visited: The cut stone spiral [staircase](http://yves.rebillard.free.fr/Articles/Arts/Escaliers/Esca12.jpg) inside the Arc de Triomphe, and the [view on the city](http://www.panoramio.com/photo/45857680) seen from the platform on top. Of course, we could not visit Paris without a mention of French [traditions](http://www.franceinfo.fr/sites/default/files/2012/10/09/763427/images/ressource/CGT.jpg), and their favorite [pastime](http://s2.lemde.fr/image2x/2014/06/16/534x0/4438940_6_b4c1_manifestation-des-cheminots-devant-le_11bbfee9d512833d147950596b3aa927.jpg).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment ;)


	16. Dinner with friends pt 1: Getting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back, bitches! SEASON TWO BEGINS!  
> Friday night dinner with friends! What a better way to start the weekend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: no actual fucking happens in this chapter.  
> I focused on the interplay between Hermione and Harry, mostly because it makes me giggle!

**London. Hermione & Harry's place. 5PM. Kitchen.**

Lounging in his chair, a cup of tea steaming in his hand, Harry watched his lovely wife build up steam on one of her bi-weekly rants about Wizarding Britain.

“This library is such a mess!” Hermione grumbled, drumming her fingers on the table. “Who the hell could _find_ anything in there? Indexing, for fuck's sake!“

“Hmm-hmm,” Harry approved, chuckling silently as he took in the current state of the kitchen. Multicolored ribbons curled and wove their ways all over the furniture, like so many gift-wraps. Every handle and knob, even the teacup he was sipping from, sported a frilly bowtie knot of some sort.

“Dewey Decimal Classification!” she yelped, flinging her arms up. “Just add more codes for magical categories!”

The tall candelabra cactus standing by the window attracted Harry's attention. The red and white ribbons spiraling along its limbs made it look like some sort of Hellraiser themed candy stick. Hermione must have had some pressure to vent off indeed...

“The Muggles will have AIs taking over the universe,” she groaned, “before we master the delicate art of alphabetical sorting! Honestly...”

Stirring his tea, Harry chuckled and deadpanned, “Isn't the Ministry in charge of public libraries?”

“Now that you remind me,” she returned, sinking in her chair, “yes it is. Explains so much…”

Slumping down onto the table, Hermione let out a long, drawn-out sigh followed by a grumpy groan. This was, Harry knew, the sign her rant was finally over. Now was not the time to make a terrible mistake, like casually mentioning that Cornelius Fudge had somehow wormed his way back into his old position as a Minister. To be honest, that fact should bring to despair anyone with two brain cells to rub together. No, Hermione was simply in dire need of a cheering-up backrub. Harry silently blessed the Gods for being married to such a reasonable and easy-going woman, and motioned to stand up and reach for her…

“Grrrwl.”

Harry turned around towards the origin of the purring growl, and gasped in surprise as their pet shoggoth Snuggles made her theatrical entrance. Puffing up and prancing around, the creature trudged through the open door, her tentacles almost marching in rhythm as she showed off the enormous curly dark green knot sitting on top of her head. Harry and Hermione both burst into a fit of giggles, tracking Snuggles as she skirted around the table, gave them a wink, and retreated towards her lair in the basement.

“Oh, my,” Harry said in a mirthful voice, “you've really been practicing Fleur's bondage spell...”

“Yep,” Hermione quipped, still giggling and beginning to perk up. Standing up from her seat, she spent a few seconds arranging her unmanageable bushy mane, then drew out her wand. “Watch and learn, dear husband! Accio cushion!”

The door to the living room rumbled and slammed open as Hermione's favorite plush cushion shot through, plucked from its usual place on the couch. Harry's eyes flicked back and forth, following the stream of ribbons that shot from the tip of her wand to the flying object, wrapping themselves around it in mid-air. A second later, the cushion landed in Harry's hands, now tightly bound in a shibari pattern he recognized as the [Tortoise Shell](http://68.media.tumblr.com/40747feef0bdd799dedd179abdd0a6af/tumblr_mezed08cUG1rqcrcho2_500.jpg). One of his favorites! He turned it in his hands, observing the criss-crossing patterns the ribbon dug into the soft material, like a rope would into his own skin.

When his hands reached the bulging parts that should have been tightly bound breasts, he swallowed loudly.

“Im– Impressive,” he breathed, his heart both swelling in pride for Hermione's talents, and sinking a little as he realized he was a bit envious of that cushion.

“This would look so hot on Harriet,” Hermione said in a playful voice, now looming over him and burning a hungry stare straight down into his eyes.

Harry froze as she groped and squeezed the soft material. He did his best to stifle a moan as her fingers dug in, but it was no use. He tried to pretend there hadn't been a thick toy wedged deep into his rear all day, but the cursed thing was impossible to ignore. His breath hitched as he clutched around it, driving it in deeper. A wave of searing warmth seeped over his whole self, heading down and focusing into his member. It pulsed, desperate to get hard, yet thwarted by the steel cage he had purchased earlier.

_Why, oh why_ , he wondered, _did I decide to wear it instead of putting it in a gift-wrap box?_ Did it have to do with Fleur's irresistible pout when he'd suggested he'd maybe try it on later instead of, like, right now? Or was he eager to find out about Hermione's reaction when she discovered it? Or, much more worrying as it was, did it have to do with the fact that wearing the damn thing simply turned him on like–

Hermione waved her hand, and an unstoppable force dragged his chair back a foot across the floor, taking his breath away in the process. Smirking gently at his sweet distress, she straddled his lap, rested her forearms on his shoulders as she sat, and leaned in until their lips brushed against each other. Harry dropped the cushion to the floor and held onto her waist, his forearms resting on her thighs.

“You're all mine, love,” she purred, rubbing her cheek against his. “What else do I need?”

Shivering in delight, he nuzzled and began to trail soft kisses along the side of her neck, drawing out delighted purrs and squirms from his adorable wife. Although he still wondered what her reaction would be when she found out about his secret steel underwear, the current situation in his pants drove the point deep. He was completely, utterly and willingly screwed, and enjoying every second of it!

“Mmmm!” she moaned, as Harry's fingers began kneading the sore spots in her back through the flimsy fabric of her elegant summer dress.

He let out a whimper of nervous anticipation as he pictured all the kinky toys waiting for them at Fleur's place. _Just remember,_ Fleur had told him earlier with a dazzling smile, _you were the one to purchase all this! I think it sends a pretty clear message, non?_

“Oh, my,” Hermione said. She leaned back, resting against the edge of the table, biting her lip and grinning as her eyes scanned him up and down. “I haven't done anything yet, and you're all flustered and breathing hard!”

Harry let a big stupid grin overcome his face as he lost himself in her eyes.

The sharp ping of Hedwig's beak hitting the window panes yanked them both back to present matters.

“Aw, crap,” Hermione groaned, rising to greet their owl. Harry rubbed his face, attempting to shake off the love- and lust-induced haze, and got up on wobbly legs.

–

**Meanwhile…**

Clad only in her favorite Beauxbatons Blue apron, yet still feeling way too hot from her constant sinful thoughts, Fleur gave a last stir to her cooking stew and reduced the heat. She scooped out a spoonful of thickening sauce, blowing on it to cool it down, her mouth watering at the tantalizing scent. Drawing it to her lips, she sampled the taste.

“Mmmm, Parfait!”

Fleur fanned her flushing face again, before charming the pots to keep stirring themselves. Now was the time to review what still needed to be done to make this date unforgettable for her two darlings. Notebook in hand, she padded around her cozy apartment, an eye out for details.

The table was set… and her own seat was properly placed. Good.

Salt shaker in the very back end of the lowest drawer, just in case, check.

Sex-proof sheets on the couch, check. Toy bag under said couch, check. Barely managed not to open Charles' surprise gift, check.

She made a few last-minute adjustments to the playlist, and cued some punchy prog-rock to keep her momentum going.

Plans for the evening, check. For the rest of the weekend, even.

She paused in front of the picture frame standing on the mantle of her fireplace, and picked it up. Gabrielle holding Luna on her lap, both lost in each other's eyes, their features blessed by a look of pure adoration towards each other. “Wish me luck, sis,” she whispered, running a finger over the edge of the picture.

_Plans for spending the rest of my life with them_ , she thought, biting her lip as she set the picture down. _Who am I kidding, of course this is what I want!_

For the first time in years, Fleur sincerely believed her hopes wouldn't end up crushed into tears yet again. She willed herself to hope that this relationship would work, that against all odds, a veela could find true happiness with humans, as her lucky sister and her mother had. Harry and Hermione were her Holy Grail, simple as that. If she screwed this up, the odds of ever getting this chance again…

She sat down, rubbing her forehead to soothe herself, but her mind kept racing. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready at all for this! Or perhaps, she was much too ready. Worse, she was one hour early, and growing frantic. What to do with herself?

A warm throb deep down answered her call. Frowning, she gazed down towards the bulge in the front of her apron, and lectured, wagging a disapproving finger at it, “No, no touching myself until tonight! Tut tut! You belong to 'Ermione now! And so does the rest of me! She's so perfect and her little 'Arry is heavenly and I've been dreaming of this for ages, not going to misbehave now, non non!”

“Tsk,” she added, talking to her shaft as it strained against its cage. “Arry bought a strapon for 'Ermione! Mon dieu, 'ee's so asking for it! We must be patient. Besides, you've been 'ard all day, you can wait another few hours! I must… deserve them both!”

A warm drop snaked its way down her thighs.

“Phew. I'm going to need another cold shower before I get dressed, I guess!”

–

“What the...” Hermione said, assessing the scruffy-looking owl lying motionless on the kitchen table, next to a preening Hedwig. A quick diagnostic charm confirmed the poor animal was simply asleep from exhaustion. Putting her worries to rest, she went back to mild annoyance at her Harry-time being interrupted.

“Hedwig brought us an owl!” Harry said, serving some treats and water. “Dating, Hedwig?”

“Preck!” Herwig barked, extending a leg towards the small package tied onto the other owl's leg. “Hoot!“

“Okay, not dating then. Just helping a colleague?”

“Hoot!“

“High five, Hedwig!” Harry said, chuckling. “You're the best.”

Hedwig gave an affectionate head bump into his extended hand, then rubbed her soft feathers against him, snuggling into his palm. Hermione checked the parcel for curses, then picked it up and unwrapped it, revealing a single sheet of muggle paper.

_“Mail from: Arthur Weasley_

_To: Harry and Hermione_

_Dear friends, I finally figured out this email thingy! I hope it gets all the way to you, and...”_

Hermione burst into laughter, rubbing her face as she offered the letter for Harry to read.

“He sent us a printed email,” he said, chuckling even more, “Wow. He's still trying!”

“I think he's just pulling our leg,” Hermione replied, sitting down to nurse her giggle fit. “You know, he met his new wife online.”

“Hm. Korean magicals have internet?”

“They're Korean, dear,” Hermione huffed.

“Oh, you're right. Hadn't thought about that,” Harry deadpanned.

Hermione noticed the still twitching corners of his mouth. “Did you just… act dumb so you could tell me I'm right after I correct you?”

Harry's smile grew into a sheepish grin. _Damn,_ she thought, fighting an urge to kiss and squeeze the breath out of him. _He's good._

“Wait, there's an attachment,” he said, removing a paper clip from the corner of the page and handing it to her. It gave off a slight tingle of magic as she held it.

“I'm in heaven…” Harry said, quoting from the letter, “found my dream witch, starting a new batch of Weasleys…” He glanced towards the paperclip. “He writes to just say unzip.”

Staring at the thing that wasn't a paperclip, Hermione uttered, “Unzip?”

It straightened itself, grew an inch longer and thickened, before unrolling into a color photograph.

“Neat!” Hermione quipped. “He's gone a long way from eckeltricity!”

They leaned closer to the picture. It featured an ever-balding Arthur Weasley, a bright smile plastered on his face and looking perfectly at ease in his flashy hawaiian beach trunks, save from a slight tinge of sunburn. Next to him and clutching his waist, was a pudgy asian woman in a swimsuit, grinning and staring at him with what could only be described as lustful need. Considering the background was that of a typical Muggle cruise liner boat, featuring rows of elderlies dozing it off under the sun, if they were even still alive, Arthur and his wife easily appeared to be the youngest, fittest, and most gorgeous people in-frame.

“He says he does miss the Burrow, but not the yelling,” Harry went on, still quoting from the letter. “P.S. The food is awesome, too.”

“We should frame this picture,” Hermione replied, smirking. “Priceless.”

–

“Well,” Harry said, pouring them both a new cup of tea, “Arthur's owl is under Hedwig's care, Snuggles is fed and taking a nap, the wards are up, the Floo is locked down...”

“I checked on our Polyjuice batch,” Hermione replied. “Brewing nicely, but as you might have guessed from my little bit of a rant, I didn't find a way to only change a part of our bodies.”

“No Elixir of Dick yet, then?” he asked, sitting in front of her at the kitchen table. He had a brief, nervous thought for the solution to that very problem, presently sitting gift-wrapped on Fleur's coffee table. “No pressure, love.”

“I'm gonna try not to obsess too much about that over the weekend, I promise,” she huffed. “Besides, we'd need human guinea pigs for the Partial Polyjuice tests.”

He sipped from his cup, listening to her.

“That wouldn't be very ethical, you know.” She scratched the side of her head. “No more cat ears for me, that's for sure!”

He set his teacup back on the table.

Hermione's shoulders slumped down. “Yeah, yeah,” she groaned, “I know. I'm not obsessing. Just thinking.”

Harry smiled silently as he indulged in his favorite pastime, watching Hermione being herself.

Directing a shy look towards him, she ventured, “Don't you think I rant and grumble a bit too much sometimes?”

“Just the right amount,” he answered in all sincerity, “Besides, I like your rants.”

“Harry,” she pleaded, “How can you be so calm? How do you stand me?”

He let out a wry chuckle, then ran his fingers through his hair. “Being married to Ginny will, errr… do that to you.”

Hermione deflated a bit, grumbling.

Harry stood up and skirted around the table until he could place his hands on her shoulders. “I know,” he said, his thumbs circling on the back of her neck, ”A man should never compare to his ex-wife.”

Hermione grumbled a bit more as he leaned closer. “Unless there is no comparison, of course,” he said quietly. “Don't cure your quirks. I love your quirks.”

She let out a contented purr as her shoulders squirmed under his tender massage.

“And damn,” he said, laughing as he remembered the scene, “you squirted inside Borgin&Burkes! That makes bloody history!”

Hermione turned in her seat and stared back at him, flushing, a hint of guilt in her eyes, but it quickly turned into a bright grin as she took in his proud and loving smile.

Harry leaned to kiss her forehead, then added, “And we might've brought a few souvenirs from Paris. Presents shall be opened after dinner.”

Hermione gasped. “So, you found...”

“It's supposed to be a surprise,” he whispered, brushing a soft kiss against her lips.

Cooing, Hermione rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you,” she said. “How did your day go? Anything special to tell me? Besides what happened in that stairwell, hmm?” Her lustful eyes shut him up before he could even start, as she was already unbuttoning his shirt, going on in a playful voice, “I have to check for hickeys, dear! I hope she left some lipstick down there...”

_Sappho's clit!_ Harry swore in thoughts, his heart quickening as Hermione's hands drew ever closer to his jeans, and to his new special underwear below, _she's gonna find it, she's gonna find it..._

–

Standing in her living room, her long hair still pleasantly cool from her cold shower, Fleur fine-tuned her Transfiguration again. Not that she didn't trust her abilities, but if she needed to do it on a dime, she wanted it to be flawless. And she would make damn certain it would be needed!

A swish, a flick and a draw from her wand, and her couch lengthened, sprouting a meter and a half more padding towards the front, with matching armrests. She inspected her work, knowing Hermione would no doubt notice any seam in the elaborate flowery pattern, inspired from a Renaissance couch she'd seen in the Louvre. Satisfied, she nodded.

_I should strengthen the feet_ , she thought. _Just in case she pulls the same trick as last time._

Standing by the side, she bent over one of the armrests. The height was just right. On second thought, among the many other little details about Harry that she loved, he was slender and a tad shorter than herself. Firm, wiry muscle all over, but not that much padding.

_Mmmm… Tasty!_

Brushing off her sinful thoughts, she lowered the armrest to accommodate, and checked the cushions for proper plushness. It wouldn't do for his firm little belly to scrape against something hard, or for his head to bump against the frame as their Mistress yanked on his hair, while mercilessly pounding him up the...

“Oh mon Dieu,” she cried, picturing the scene in graphic, dripping detail.

_Hm._ she mused, frowning as she sat down to catch her breath, _I thought honing my magic would help me cool down, but somehow it doesn't..._

–

Hermione had slowly unbuttoned his jeans, intent on inspecting her possessions. The process had been slow and thoughtful, as she'd been trying to come to terms with her new mindset. A few days prior, finding kiss marks on Harry's collar, let alone down there, would have been unthinkable. Harry was used to having fan-witches making attempts on him, and over the years had honed his own manner of gently turning them down. Sometimes, Hermione wished he'd just used a tried and true fireball curse, and in all honesty, sometimes she'd been sorely tempted to do it herself, but he was always such a nice guy.

Besides, any self-respecting witch would be able to vanish lipstick stains. Which meant her reasoning was pointless, unless said witch had a point to make.

Her eyes narrowed, scanning the evidence. Both Harry's briefs and the deliciously smooth skin above his intimate bits were literally covered in bright red, kiss-shaped lipstick stains. There was no way those would have kept their perfect shape, without any smearing, save for the help of a charm.

Hermione reached the only possible conclusion. Fleur wanted to make it abundantly clear that whenever anything happened between herself and Harry, she wanted Hermione to know every last detail of it. Awarding their adorable Veela girlfriend extra credit for showing instead of telling, Hermione summed it up in a single phrase.

_Damn, she's so fucking good._

Such were Hermione's thoughts when, popping the last of Harry's jeans' buttons and lowering his boxers, she finally reached her throbbing, steel-wrapped and padlocked gift.

–

Somewhere deep in the basement, Snuggles opened one of her four eyes, woken up by some sort of wall-shaking thud. She yawned, squirmed, clawed her favorite cushion a bit, then went back to her well-deserved nap.

–

The fact Harry had his back pressed against the kitchen wall didn't matter in the slightest when Hermione's Undressing spell hit him. He felt his shoes and socks pop off, his clothes slide along his skin, and a few seconds later, heard the remote, dull puff of his jeans, landing neatly folded and ironed as always, on the chair besides the bed, one floor up at the end of the corridor.

They were both pretty damn awesome at magic, but only one witch in the world could turn the simple act of taking his pants off into a pure show of skill. She knew it, she knew that he knew it, she knew how much it all turned him on, and of course, she ruthlessly abused it. Hermione's surreal feats of spellcasting made his legs wobble just as much, if not more, than how she expertly snaked her tongue across his belly, down to his navel, her path holding so much promise.

She hadn't even let go of his nipples.

Could she take his pants off without even looking, he wondered, could she do it from another room? Without notice?

“You could have resisted a little,” Hermione purred from somewhere around his crotch, interrupting this promising train of thoughts.

“Nggg,” he returned, his knees giving way as she cupped his smooth balls and gave his trapped manhood a gentle squeeze. Somewhere deep down inside, a switch flipped from _Casual yet pretty horny Harry_ to _Hermione's eager little slut._ “Yes Mistress!” he cried, offering no resistance at all as she whirled him around and squeezed him flat against the wall, grinding her naked thigh against the toy in his rear. To his dismay, his own hips rocked back to meet her as he fell even further under his Mistress's spell.

She caught his chastity cage again, and spoke into his ear, her voice hoarse from arousal. “You have no idea what this does to me!” He felt her shiver. “This is on the same level of our wedding gift, love! Which was… truly epic, I'll grant this to you.”

_Gods have mercy,_ Harry thought, _I've really done it this time! Yeeee –_

She turned him around again, holding his shoulders. Biting her lower lip, she gazed upon his offered body, drinking in the sight of him. “You amaze me,” she said, her mischievous smile widening. “You're having as much fun as I am, aren't you?”

There was no point in denying it. After a long steadying breath, Harry managed a nod. He extended a shivering hand towards the key hanging from his neck, unclasped the loop of thin silver chain holding it, and presented it to Hermione.

“My God,” she said, staring at it, her tone becoming solemn all of a sudden.

“Uh, you won't make me regret this, right?” he attempted, feeling a little bit like a blubbering idiot as these words fell from his lips, considering the circumstances.

Her gaze switching between the key, his eyes, and all the way down to his new intimate jewelry, Hermione fidgeted and flushed, dropping out of her Mistress persona. “Should we make a schedule or something?” she quipped, ever so slowly leaning closer to the key dangling from Harry's fingers.

“Please?” she attempted in a tremulous voice, her eyes growing wide and dark and twinkling like a puppy's.

Falling in love with her a little bit more, he stammered, “O– Okay,” and clasped the silver chain around her neck, next to the one which held Fleur's key.

_Oh, right,_ he thought, breathing hard. _Fleur's key._ He just knew, at some point, Hermione would let him choose who to unlock. And he knew just as well that his chivalrous nature, his spirit of self-sacrifice, his feelings towards Fleur… and if he was honest with his inner slut, his newfound eagerness for finding out if he'd agree with Harriet about the virtues of taking it up the...

_I hope it'll fit in,_ he thought, not wanting to disappoint.

Still caught mid-gasp, he looked up and met Hermione's gaze of pure adoration.

“I love y–” she cried, flinging herself at him. Their lips met before she could finish, and she swept him away in a searing kiss.

–

After enough frantic kissing to almost make them late, and words of love that Teenage Witch Weekly would consider too purple to print, they had, somehow, managed to remember they had to make it to the shower and get dressed. Harry was glad she was in charge, because he barely remembered how to stand on his feet. And they still hadn't made it out of the kitchen yet.

Disheveled and flushing, a bright smile gracing her features, Hermione took a step back from him and gave him a lecherous once-over. Licking her lips as her eyes lingered down, she drew her wand and teased, “I know what's missing. Harriet's sigil!”

Harry's breath hitched in degradation as he watched his Mistress conjure the same small, pink bowtie knot Harriet had been wearing on top of her little cock. This time, it stood right on top of his cage. It did look cute, he had to admit, before kicking himself for thinking just that.

“Mmmm,” she hummed, a cute pout forming on her lips. “Oh, yes.”

Staring straight into his eyes and visibly relishing his sweet surrender, she went on adding another meter of ribbon with a loop at the end, and caught it between her fingers.

“Your Mistress needs to know,” she teased, “Do you prefer your usual collar and leash, or… this?”

She punctuated her words with gentle tugs, which Harry found devastatingly humbling.

“You're… evil...” he panted, his hips following each of his Mistress' pulls.

“Honestly, Harry,” she replied, tugging a little more to draw him closer, “Did you not expect me to run away with your idea? And this turns you on so...” she took a steadying breath and swallowed. “This turns us both so hard! I mean look at us!”

As Harry stood frozen, unable to think about anything to say, she went on. “Hmmm, wait a sec.”

Aiming her wand at the floor, she conjured a three inches high wooden pedestal, and stepped on top of it. A little tug on his leash brought Harry into her embrace, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He melted away, his knees buckling from under him as her eager tongue slipped past his lips. Having to tilt his head back to receive her kiss, having to look up at his now taller wife, feeling the soft fabric of her dress rub against his naked skin, embracing her waist while she ran her fingers through his hair, all of this made their kiss so much better!

“I know you like me to be a bit taller for kissing,” she whispered, gazing down into his eyes and smiling.

_I love her little attentions so much_ , he thought, sucking on her tongue and moaning as she plundered his mouth. Her hands began roaming down all over him, and –

“Waouh!” said Fleur's voice, coming from Hermione's cellphone, on the table.

She stared at him wide-eyed for a second, then summoned the phone in her hand, explaining. “I, uh, set a special ringtone for her. You know, since what, uh, happened.”

Chuckling at his delightful Mistress' flush, he watched the screen as she opened Fleur's text message:

It said, _“I've never been more nervous in my entire life!”_

“Oh, my,” Hermione quipped, “our girlfriend is having a little stage fright!”

–

_Should I really wear this one?_ Fleur thought, wringing her hands in front of her mirror. _Will they like it?_

The kinky nurse outfit also called to her, but she'd already decided on the evening's theme, and it wasn't _Harry and his Veela girlfriend get a prostate exam together_. Not yet. She decided to keep that one for next week, flushing as she wondered who Hermione would… examine… first.

_Phew!_

Saving these fantasies for later, Fleur went back to the task at hand. Their first official date together needed something tasteful, subtle, sweet and romantic, which is why she'd decided to choose _Spank the naughty French Maid._ It was also her all-time favorite. And it required a naughty french maid. Or two.

Interrupting her thoughts, her phone chirped, displaying Harry's reply. A simple _“We miss you”_ that made her heart flutter. She sat down, holding the phone to her chest, and let out a deep sigh as she regained her confidence. Another chirp rang as the phone delivered Hermione's message.

_“Dear fabulous BFF turned girlfriend! First things first, we're not sharing Harry. He and I are sharing you! There's an important difference: Harry's mine. Which means I can let you do anything you want to him! (evil snicker)”_

Fleur let out a few giggles at Hermione's perverted yet flawless logic. She kept reading.

_“Now, since you had a date with him, it means I'll also get to have dates with you, of course! How about Sunday afternoon? Picnic, movie, plotting his demise while we cuddle after countless mind blowing orgasms… Honestly, I can't believe I'm writing that. It must be you. Anyway. He's almost breathing normal again and this won't do, because I really want to tease him in the shower before we get dressed and join you. Sinful Kisses!!!!”_

_I must be dreaming,_ Fleur thought. Hermione hadn’t said “You’re mine,” nor had she typed “I’ll do anything I want to you,” but Fleur could read between the lines.

Another chirp from her phone. There was more.

_“P.S. We're staying for the night, right? You aren't getting rid of us. We want to wake up in your arms, seeing your eyes. Sleep at our place tomorrow?”_

_Oh my, those two!_ she thought, a big stupid grin growing on her face. She stood up and began dancing a little victory dance.

Her phone chirped again, with another message from Hermione. _“He's so hoping he's gonna cum right now it's awfully cute!”_

Yes, she thought, everything would be alright!

_I've never been more nervous in my entire life!_

_–_

“Today,” Hermione said after floating her phone back to the table, “you had a date with our girlfriend. I can't believe those words just left my mouth.”

“Can't believe it either,” he replied, still holding her. “You should have dates with her too. She's fantastic!”

They snickered, gazing into each other's eyes and enjoying the anticipation. The future held so much promise!

“Damn,” Harry went on in a cheeky tone, “I'm so fucking glad I lived to see this!”

Hermione giggled. They grinned at each other in silent understanding for a few seconds.

“Now,” Hermione said, a cute pout growing on her features as she tugged on the leash connected to his chastity cage, “I'll do my best not to go all-out possessive on you.”

Harry chuckled again at Hermione's antics. “I like it when you do, you know?”

“I mean,” she replied, “this is too good to be true and I'll do my best not to screw it up.”

Harry nodded his assent. “She'd be really hurt.”

She took a deep breath. “Call me on it, okay? If I do something wrong.”

“Don't worry,” Harry replied, holding her close. “We're a very good team.”

“Now, come,” she said, tugging on his leash. Giggling, she went on, “Sorry, wrong choice of words, but we do have to get ready!” Leading him out of the room by his leash, she gazed back at him as he hurried to catch up.

“Damn,” she cooed, “I'm already addicted to this!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Meneldur for proofreading/inspiration/ideas and... kinky fashion design!
> 
> Yes, dear readers, we are back! After a long hiatus due to having to… you know… work… I've finally found the time, and most important, the motivation to write more. I have also plotted and sketched lots more chapters. I'll shamelessly retcon the previous ones according to my new, guaranteed purely evil or your money back, ideas.  
> The previous chapter ended with Harry getting his little, but (according to our two female protagonists) delicious manhood locked up. I now realize I posted this chapter six months ago… Time flies! So please, let's all share a compassionate thought and a minute of silence for Harry's cock, which has been locked up for so long while the story was in limbo.
> 
> When will it come out? _DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN_  
>  Maybe I should let the readers' votes decide? Tonight (Friday), before or after dinner, the next day, or... I'm listening!
> 
> And now for the notes:
> 
> 1- “Tortoise Shell” shibari illustration lifted from the “[Hajimete no SMu Guiduuuuuuu](https://www.amazon.co.jp/%E8%BA%AB%E4%BD%93%E3%82%82%E5%BF%83%E3%82%82%E3%83%9C%E3%82%AF%E3%81%AE%E3%82%82%E3%81%AE-~%E3%81%AF%E3%81%98%E3%82%81%E3%81%A6%E3%81%AESM%E3%82%AC%E3%82%A4%E3%83%89~-%E4%B8%89%E8%91%89/dp/4758011389/)” (Only in Japan, my friends, only in Japan.)  
> 2- Hedwig lives instead of getting shot for angst. You might have noticed this story sometimes strays from Canon a little… okay, I’ll be honest. This story treats Canon the same way a bulldozer treats a beautiful, unique snowflake lying on the ground. You have been warned.


	17. Dinner with friends pt 2: Getting dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of an attack from the Facesitting Fairies, remember this helpful advice: lie on your back and stick your tongue out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry. If he didn't enjoy every second of it, I'd almost feel guilty for what he's going through…

**London. Hermione & Harry's place. 5:45PM.**

**Bathroom.**

Gazing upon his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Harry assessed the damage to this mysterious and fragile thing that used to be his male pride. How could things have gone this far in a mere matter of minutes?

It had all started when Hermione had made Harry climb the stairs in front of her, to the tune of “Everything you do with our girlfriend, you also get to do with your wife! Ain’t you lucky?”

The way she cooed in his back about the “luscious way his lovely rear squirmed,” and perhaps also the fact he'd confessed, once he'd reached the top, about his newfound love for stairs, had sealed his fate. The next three times she'd made him walk up and down, she'd charmed his buttplug to wiggle, upping the intensity a notch on every trip.

She was in top shape. By the end, he was glad there were handrails. Hermione had to prop him up into the shower.

 _Oh, yeah,_ he recalled, _and then I asked how I could wash her with my hands tied behind my back._

This explained the two fluffy pink bath puffs held onto his nipples by Hermione's Waterproof Sticking Charm. A third one below graced his chastity cage.

“Don't you look cute like that!” she'd quipped, giggling as she twirled a finger inside the folds of the puff stuck onto his right nipple. “Your new shower-your-Mistress uniform! Fleur's gonna love it!”

_Uh-oh._

–

**Bedroom.**

_Wow,_ he thought, squirming on his back in frustrated arousal as Hermione sucked on his encased member, _that went well!_ Fleur's bondage spell had so elegantly solved one of the small, yet nagging issues in their love life, namely that Hermione seldom had the patience to satisfy his tight rope bondage cravings. Tugging on the ribbons holding him spread-eagle on the bed, he did miss his favorite padded cuffs a bit, but the tightness made him feel so delightfully owned and helpless...

In other words, he was in slut heaven, and being quite loud about his approval.

“Want to u– uuuuu”, he moaned as the tip of her warm tongue found a way to sneak between the steel bars, wriggling against the very sensitive underside of his trapped cock. “To uuuu – unlock me?”

She let it pop out of her mouth, and gazed at him with mischievous eyes. “You said presents shall be opened after dinner, love,” she lectured, while his hips kept rolling on their own, “and a good wife should always agree with her husband!”

“Gaaaah!” he replied, thrashing against his bonds. _Don't stop, please don't stop!_

After an evil chuckle, she stopped her ministrations. Brushing her cheek against his shivering belly, she whispered, imitating Fleur's voice, “Besides, you getting 'ard while we 'ave dinner with our delicious girlfriend would be such a breach of etiquette, don't you 'ssink?” She punctuated each and every one of her words with the tip of her finger rubbing against his erect nipple. “The only thing getting hard on you tonight are… those.”

 _Damn, she learns f – fast,_ he thought, his heart fluttering in pride for her, yet ashamed that it was about her skill at teasing him.

“However,” she purred, crawling over him and trailing kisses on his skin as she went, “your Mistress needs to know about this shopping you did...”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” he yelped, his voice breaking as she parted her legs to straddle him. When she reached down for his locked-up manhood and rubbed it against the warm, soft, slick, and above all dripping wet folds of her divine pussy, Harry's brain short-circuited.

“We bought a strap-on for you!” he cried, his hips thrusting in a futile attempt at getting some.

“But we didn't even try the muggle one I bought yesterday,” Hermione lamented, wiggling on top of him and pressing down.

 _She isn't stopping,_ he thought. _So hot! She isn't stopping!_

Warm drops of her delicious juices snaked their way down his balls, conjuring goosebumps all over his desperately quivering self. “It's enchanted!” he cried. “Permanent Slickness, eleven different shapes, vibration and wiggling spells, and…”

She gently squeezed and tickled his balls, bringing him deeper into her warm folds as she whispered, “Yes, and...?”

“Customizable girth and length!” he let out in a whimper. “Perfect for b– beginner b– bums…”

“Fuck yes!” she mewled, her eyes lighting up, her breath hoarse as she was now eagerly rubbing his cage against her clit. Memories flashed into Harry's mind of how she'd made them both come just by rubbing his sensitive head there many times before, all the while denying his twitching shaft the exquisite pleasure of being wrapped inside her tight warmth.

Thoughts of penetration, and the still-wiggling toy wedged deep inside his bum brought one last item to his immediate attention. “And… it homes on my prostate!”

“So hot!” she growled. “What a slut you are! You don't have permission to come yet!”

He noticed her picking up her wand and aiming it down there, and gasped in surprise as the steel around his manhood sprang into life, vibrating and shuddering. His mind was blown as the ring squeezing the base of his shaft joined the party too, radiating maddening waves of frustrating pleasure all over him. His engorged flesh pulsed and throbbed in a desperate attempt to harden, constricted and drenched in his Mistress' warm juices, while he gazed at the keys dangling from her neck.

“God yes,” she said, panting, her whole body jerking, “we found another use for you, slut! My little moaning vibrator, I'm gonna… come all over your trapped dick!” she cried, firmly pressing a hand on his mouth.

“Mmmh!” he whimpered into her palm, unable to resist licking it, as his bum had taken a life of its own, clenching without rest, intent on fucking itself on the plug.

His Mistress shuddered and jerked as she kept using him to pleasure herself; elation coursed through him as she arched her back, gasped, and finally sent herself over the edge screaming.

Harry closed his eyes, visualized a calm, blue, cool lake and became deaf to the world, taking a second to center himself. Gathering his magic, and doing his best to ignore the state he was in, he cast their most useful combat spell, a wandless Bullet-Time.

Time seemed to stand still for an instant, as he adjusted to the fact his mind was now running many times faster than normal, but his body was not. _Talk Croaker into giving Hermione the Time-Turner blueprints, wait a week for her to emerge out of her witch's lair… Damn. Einstein would be proud!_

Still, Harry's favorite use for this spell was watching the most beautiful thing in existence without missing even the tiniest bit. He felt a big, wide grin slowly form, as the muscles on his face responded to his own mood.

He opened his eyes to a sight worthy of legends: Hermione, caught almost motionless in the throes of ecstasy, her back arched, her chest caught mid-heave, nipples taut and breasts bouncing in slow motion. Her deep hazel eyes darkened and unfocused, her mouth opened as she let out the last whisper of her breath. Harry watched her bushy mane slowly ripple when she flung her head back, as yet another wave of pleasure rushed through her. She froze, twitching in place as the delicate skin of her neck and shoulders flushed, then gasped as the last of her aftershocks faded away. Her head lolled back towards him, as a wide, satisfied smile grew upon her features.

Still moaning, she slumped down on top of him, using his chest to cushion her fall. And although he was two hundred percent sure his own release wouldn't come until much later, just watching Hermione come was worth the world! Besides, tease and denial made him come so much harder in the end. _Win-Win_ , according to his sweet Mistress!

 _Damn,_ he thought, craning his neck to steal a kiss from her still trembling cheek, _she's so perfect!_

Harry couldn't hold the spell any longer, as his focus shifted back to the very clear message broadcast from his nether regions: his slutty bum was in perfect agreement with Harriet! Which was all well and good, since after all, Harriet and himself were one.

Time returned to its normal flow. Hermione caught her breath.

“Thank you,” he whispered, still weakly thrusting his hips.

Hermione rolled onto her back next to him, propped herself up on her side, and stole a kiss on his cheek. Smiling, she inquired, “Did you cast this spell again just to watch me come in slow motion?”

Harry nodded, his heart singing as she gave him another kiss, this time sweet and tender. Eyes closed, he melted into the warmth of her embrace.

–

 _Phew!_ Hermione thought, breaking off the kiss, _that did take the edge off a bit._

Their date was approaching, and it wouldn't do for Mistress Hermione to arrive all flustered and horny, then to succumb to her urges during dinner and break character. She had to stay in control, or Fleur and Harry would surely be disappointed, and she couldn't have that.

But… she was falling in love with this chastity device! After just a little bit of foreplay, Harry looked and sounded almost as discomfited as by day three of their Orgasm Denial Week. The thing had so much potential!

Just knowing he was wearing it, just picturing the delightful torment he was in… thinking about the keys hanging from her neck… _and Fleur has one too! Hot damn!_ she thought. _No way I'm gonna make it past the hors d'oeuvres!_

She was dry-humping his knee already, just as aroused as poor Harry was, if not more! She wondered if Harry's new secret underwear came with a warning, to the tune of, _May make your Mistress lose her wits out of raw lust._ Yes, she would need two, perhaps three more orgasms just to be able to last through dinner. It was that bad.

“Thank you so much, love,” she whispered in his ear.

The desperate moans coming out of Harry reminded her that her spell was still active. She was quite fond of this spur-of-the-moment idea, and Harry no doubt shared the feeling, considering his flushed, squirming and panting state. Gently fondling his trapped manhood, she noticed the tiny padlock tinkling, and the vibrating steel pleasantly tickling her palm.

She could only imagine the sweet agony he was in… if it felt half as good to him as it had when she'd rubbed it against her own clit...

“Could this make you come?” she asked.

“I… maybe,” he croaked, his eyes fluttering. He thrust his hips a few times, his package bobbing up and down in her hand, leaving trails of wetness. “God, yes it could.”

“Want more?” she purred.

One look into those deep green eyes of his told her that he knew, oh yes he knew that no matter his answer, he would be so sweetly screwed! Smiling, Hermione let out a soft giggle.

Harry cleared his throat, directing a hopeful glance towards her.

She filed this promising idea for later, and grinned. “Not yet, love. But I swear we'll try. Finite!”

Harry let out a disappointed groan as the stimulation stopped on his front side, then he settled down, breathing out soft, cute moans, his hips rolling slowly as the toy kept working in his rear.

 _Beautiful,_ Hermione mused, smiling at the sight of her lovely little Harry having a silent heart-to-heart chat with his inner buttslut. From the looks of it, he was more than willing to let himself be won over to Harriet's side. Hermione bit her lip, her heart fluttering at the thought.

“Mmmmm,” Harry purred, tugging softly on his bonds.

“Got you,” she quipped, a sly smile forming on her features again.

His eyes widened, then closed, and a sheepish grin grew on his face, as his hips resumed their soft rolling.

_Fuck yes! So hot!_

Her breath short, she reached for her wand and vanished his bindings, then flipped him on his belly. “Hands in your back, slut!” she ordered.

“Yes Mistress!” he yelped, still grinding his ass.

Conjuring more ribbon, she bound his wrists together, snug but not too tight. Then, she secured his elbows, binding them close together but not touching. A pang of guilt shot through her heart as she willed the ribbon around and around, wrapping around his shoulders and chest. She so seldom went to the trouble of binding him like he deserved…

Harry gasped as he was forced to arch his back. Hermione's mouth went dry as she pictured how this particular tie would make Fleur's ample bosom stick out… until she looked down, and felt a wave of heat rush over her as she noticed how his firm bum stuck up in the air, ready and willing!

Admiring her [handiwork](http://bedroombondage.com/bondage/free-pics/bound-and-gagged/elbow-bondage.html), she leaned down onto him and went to town kissing his shoulders.  

“Thank you”, he whispered, eyes closed, his head lolling in bliss as she nibbled on the soft skin at the side of his shivering neck.

Recalling what had triggered this unplanned romp, Hermione teased, “You gave a good sales pitch about that strapon! Did Fleur make you memorize the manual?”

Panting from her ministrations, Harry replied, “She said… I had to know what we were getting ourselves into… God I've been thinking about this all afternoon…”

_Oh, my._

“We left it at her place,” he went on, “cause if I had it here...”

 _Oh my oh my, he's parting his own bum with his hands!_ Hermione thought, swallowing loudly as her thigh slipped snugly into place. She cleared her throat, which came out more as a gurgle, and replied, her voice hoarse from lust, “You've always been eager, but only hinting at your submissive needs. Never so explicit, dear. What got into you?”

“Errrrr, um,” he croaked, “You. And, uh, Fleur, too.”

“Oh, my.” She gave a shy thrust. He responded much more eagerly. Now giggling in pure glee, she went on, “Being Harriet really opened your eyes, slutwife!”

“Yes!” he cried as she ground her thigh deep into his crack, “You're right!”

She grabbed the ribbons wrapping his back, and yanked him in. “Did it expand your horizons? Deepen your understanding?”

“God, yes!” His ankles bumped against her rear, drawing her in. A quick look back. His toes were curling!

“Fuck, yes!” she breathed, flattening him against the bed and humping. “Is it big enough for you slut? Gotta get you ready for _her_!”

Lost in submissive lust, Harry mumbled a stream of “Please” and “God yeah.” She felt his right index finger snake back down until it rested against the toy, and heard him whisper that unforgettable word, “Engorgio.” Her breath hitched as he released another burst of magic, which produced a slight… tugging sensation on her thigh.

“I love you my little slut,” she blurted out, realizing Harry had just fired a Sticking Charm. He had just fitted a Big Fucking Dick on her thigh! She kicked herself for not thinking about this earlier, but it was too good to pass up!

“Love you too, Mistress,” he whimpered, his voice breaking at the end.

_Ohhh, yes!_

“Guess who's gonna sit on my lap tonight!” she teased, before ordering, “Now spread your legs, slut! Reach for me!”

She shifted to allow his gentle fingers to slip and curl inside her, as the thumb of his other hand drew circles around her engorged nub. This would usually be the cue for her to give him a teasing, single-finger handjob, but not today. Today was the dawn of a new age! Bucking her hips in rhythm with his delightful ministrations, she slowly worked the toy out, then back inside him, getting off his girly mewls as the wider part stretched his eager opening.

He was in no state to speak, but the way his hips rolled told her everything she needed to know. “I know you love blowjobs,” she spouted, “and although you never bothered me with it, I know you dream of having anal sex with your loving wife!”

“Humph!” she added, shoving it in in a slow, deep stroke.

“Yes Mistress!”

“I'm so sorry,” she went on, kissing the side of his forehead, “for neglecting your needs for so long. I swear you'll have as many blowjobs as you need, and as much anal too! Humph!”

“Yes – Mmm...”

He was cut off by the slick finger she allowed him to suck on, and to her delight, he engulfed another one, twirling his tongue around as if he was servicing juicy Veela cock. She couldn't wait to see it happen again!

“Filled from both ends,” she said, “just like Harriet!”

As he moaned and nodded his approval, his fingers began working faster. Every time he pressed against that divine spot inside her, she returned the favor, rolling her hips and driving the toy into him.

Pulling her fingers out of his mouth, she groaned, “What do you say, slut?”

“Thank you Mistress!” he cried, thrusting his hips back to meet her.

“Humph! Pleasing me, pleases you!”

“Thank you! – Mmm...”

Proud of her eager little slut, she shoved her fingers back between his lips. Her thrusts became rougher as she felt her own orgasm building up. She went on, panting, “Humph! Fuck yes, plaything! Your Mistress will even let you – humph – have steaming hot anal sex with our  – humph – girlfriend!  – humph – What do you say to that, slut?  – humph – Is this what you want?”

His nods were frantic as Hermione mirrored his fingers' moves with her own, pumping them in and out of his drooling mouth. As her body shivered and writhed against his, her soon to be fulfilled fantasies flashed inside her mind in dripping detail, then reached their inevitable conclusion: Fleur’s glorious shaft buried balls-deep inside her little slut and pumping his eager bum full of hot Veela juice!

“Tonight, your cherry's m – mii – Miiine!” she screamed, clenching over his fingers as she exploded and flooded his lower back in her juices.

–

Fleur set down her book and scratched her itching nose, stifling a sneeze. Closing her eyes, she felt it rise, gasped, sniffed… and let out a deep breath.

“Phew! Someone must be thinking about me!” she quipped, not having any real doubts about who that might be.

She picked up her book again and went back to reading, salivating over the heavy-breathing erotic atmosphere. A whole [trilogy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kushiel%27s_Chosen) of well-written political fantasy, whose intricate plot centered on a magical French masochist, with kinky sex scenes, and written by a muggle woman? Her bookseller deserved a hug or two!

–

Catching her breath, Hermione cradled her adorable little husband in her loving arms. _Her husband,_ she mused, _and… her still tightly bound, drenched in her slick warmth, plugged, locked up, hopelessly turned on, favorite sex toy. Mmmm…_ Knowing her, Fleur must have spent hours cooking a perfect dinner for them. It was only fair that Hermione spent a little time of her own warming up Harry to the proper temperature for stuffing!

“I love how marriage counseling got you to express your needs!” she teased.

He chuckled, biting his lip then stealing a kiss from hers. There was so much love in his eyes, and so much kinky shame! She melted for him yet again, flushing as she vanished his ties to enjoy his embrace. She really needed to thank Fleur for this amazing bondage spell.

“I think you earned a good, loving face-sitting as a reward,” she whispered, her heart skipping a beat at his reaction, as instead of turning to rest on his back, he flung himself on his belly, moaning eagerly, “God, yes please!”

Uh _? Oh, wow._ His arms were already folded together in the small of his back, waiting to be bound.

“Any preference?” she teased, getting hold of his hand.

“Hmm,” Harry said, frowning, “just a sec.”

He propped himself up and knelt in front of her, sitting on his heels with his back upright. The submissiveness of his position, and his neatly wrapped package hanging between his parted thighs sent a wave of pure lust crashing through her very core.

She didn't notice him activating the Library Summon spell, until a book flew in through the door, into his extended hand. As he palmed its spine, and got hold of the bookmark… _A bookmark?_ Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t remember being the one who left it there. _Bondage for Dummies,_ the cover read. Had her little Harry been busy doing homework for his Mistress?

Smiling in glee at his wink, she let her eyes settle on the proffered illustration. The [Pentagram](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ce/d4/c4/ced4c4808661f8f6b8721087110bf253.jpg).

“It's been a while,” he said, then went on, chuckling, “And good thing you're the one in charge of our library!”

Hermione picked up the book, having trouble focusing on it, as her eyes couldn't ignore how Harry folded his arms in his back again and squirmed in expectation. After a steadying breath, she grabbed her wand, visualized the rope pattern, and cast. Two turns around his chest, hook around right elbow, down, knot, hook around left elbow, turn, knot, three turns around his wrists, knot, tighten, snip!

_Ta-da! Twelve seconds. Damn, I'm good._

“Satisfied, slut?” she smirked, making sure he saw her slip the book into her handbag for later use. They had a date with Fleur, the book featured an entire chapter on breast bondage, and she'd almost forgotten to bring it. What an oversight!

“I, well,” he blubbered, flushing all the way up to his messy mop of hair and squirming as he tested his bonds, “you know. Uh, you're awesome.”

“You're welcome,” she purred, tugging on and arranging the ribbons circling his chest and holding his arms snugly to his sides. He was so gorgeous, as he offered himself to her like that! Unable to resist giving one last gentle squeeze to his package, she pushed him down on his back, and set a pillow under his head. “Comfortable?”

He closed his eyes, rolling both shoulders in turn. She smiled, quietly observing him as he shifted and drew in a deep breath to check on the tightness.

“A bit too tight for a movie night,” he groaned. His eyes jumped towards the wall clock, then back to Hermione. “But right now, just fine.”

Hermione did a double take. “Wait, did you say movie night?”

“Marriage counseling,” he retorted, a sly smile on his lips.

“Duly noted,” she breathed, having trouble holding herself together at the thought.

Harry nodded, smiling and licking his lips.

Vowing to make good on this idea as soon as possible, Hermione returned to her previous plans. “Good,” she purred, motioning to straddle his face, but stopping on the way down, holding her bum a foot above Harry's nose. “But you're not allowed to do anything yet.”

She knelt motionless for a while, enjoying the look of pure anguish in his eyes as he didn't even dare beg for it.

A wicked idea crossed her mind.

“Oh, sorry,” she teased, “I almost forgot.” She conjured more ribbons to bind his ankles to the headboard, shortening them until he rested only on his shoulders, his bum held aloft by his extended legs. It was quite the sight, Hermione mused, giving his rear an affectionate pat.

This time, she sat firmly on his face, giggling as he almost screamed in glee, then in frustration as he still wasn't allowed to do anything. “Enjoy!” she teased, lathering him in her moist warmth.

His twitching, poor, locked-up little dick stood right below her eyes, looking so cute with its pink bowtie. Hermione's mouth watered as she gazed upon it.

“There,” she purred, “now I can get a nice view while I use you! I want soft, romantic kisses. No tongue yet.”

She lifted herself long enough for him to yelp a desperate “Thank you Mistress,” then squirmed down back onto his mouth, savoring the sweet, delightful nibbling of his lips against hers, and how pleasing his Mistress made him moan. She knew he was dying to make her come all over his face… but they still had fifteen minutes left before showering again and getting ready, and she was bent on putting them all to good use.

“I love marriage counseling!” she teased. “You may suggest new ideas on how I could use you at any time!”

“Mmm!” Harry replied, thrusting his hips twice.

“Would you like a sixty-nine, then?”

He thrashed against his bonds, whimpering between her legs, which she took as a firm yes.

“You'll be even more frustrated, though,” she said in a playful tone, leaning forward to rub her cheek against his cage. A kiss to his adorable smooth balls followed. She couldn't resist tickling them with her tongue.

Harry's voice reached new girly heights, as his sweet, romantic makeout session with his Mistress' lower lips grew more heated. It felt heavenly, and Hermione was sorely tempted to let him go all out, but there was still time. As her tongue slipped again between the steel bars holding his shaft hostage, she noticed the taste. Not his thick, gooey, delicious cum, but his salty, clear, and just as delicious pre-cum, mixed with her own musky flavor.

“Pleasing your bum makes you leak!” she cooed, grabbing the toy in his rear and giving it a few thrusts. More rewarding drops oozed onto her tongue. _So fucking hot,_ she thought, shuddering. “It makes you all wet like a naughty girl,” she breathed, her voice hoarse from arousal.

“French-kiss,” she groaned, feeling her control slip away. “Drink me, slut!”

The image of _her little Harry,_ on all fours, leaking a puddle on the sheets from Fleur making love to his bum flashed into her mind. Fleur could come from this, but could Harry? Her body tensed. Her hips were out of control, humping his face and using his chin as a support to grind her clit against.

As Harry’s tongue wiggled against her entrance, her mind kept racing, carried away by her fantasy. She was now lying under Harry as he serviced her, watching up close and personal at his trapped cock bobbing in rhythm with Fleur’s thrusts. Overcome by a raw need to feel his lovely little head pulsing against her tongue, she sucked it back into her mouth, her tongue frantically trying to snake its way past this damn cage. It would be so easy to reach for the key and open it… feel his silky skin, tickle it until Fleur’s cock made him squirt into her mouth… _Mmmm..._

 _Damn,_ she thought, groaning, this whole chastity thing was so frustrating! Just like their Orgasm Denial week. It had been so hard on her… She had only lasted five days, unable in the end to stop herself as she felt it twitch in her mouth. An irrepressible urge, a guilty pleasure, but no regrets! She had indulged, and Harry's reaction, his befuddled yet proud grin, had been priceless!

Sometimes the best things didn’t need any thinking… Just like punching Malfoy in the face!

 _Oh, yes!_ A new, evil plan formed in her mind, matched only by the wide grin distending her cheeks.

“Stop, slut.”

Harry let out a disappointed groan as she lifted herself, then yelped as she cut off the ties to his legs. She allowed him to lie on his back and catch his breath for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. His quivering body, his drenched face, his pleading eyes begging for more… he was perfect!

Perhaps a little too perfect, though. Since he’d decided to take a more active part in his own submission, Hermione would have to give him his money’s worth to stay on top. Oh yes, this was going to be good!

“Accio!”

Little Buttplug #2 from their previous night’s game shot out from the nightstand drawer into her hand. She placed the tip on his lips. Without needing to be asked, he parted his lips and let it in, closing his eyes as he began sucking on it.

The small, wet slurping sound coming out of him sent shivers through her spine. “Fleur would be proud!” she teased, pulling it out, turning it around and placing the base between his teeth. “Hold this for me, will you?”

His eyes widened in understanding, and he began flushing.

“You see,” she went on, casting Immaculate Rectum and Slickness on her own bum, “I can do some marriage counseling too…”

She crawled on top of him until they were eye to eye, then kissed the tip of the toy. Harry stared at her dumbfounded, holding his breath.

“You know where this is going, right?” she purred, burning a domineering stare into his eyes, “It is much too small to satisfy you...”

Harry nodded feebly, letting out a tiny whisper of a moan.

Chuckling, Hermione straddled his face again, this time the other way around, making sure to maintain eye contact. His breath was already short when the tip of the toy met its target, but as she wiggled down on it, moaning herself from the delightful stretching in her rear, Harry drew in short pants through his nostrils and began to gurgle. His quivering even added to the feeling, making her clench in pleasure.

“Mmmm,” she purred, biting her lip, “you know how good this feels!”

A nagging thought at the back of her mind was trying to insist about how a Mistress wouldn’t take it up the rear, but she dismissed it, countering that a Mistress could do whatever she wanted. Grinding on the toy, and enjoying every second of it, she went on. “See how it makes me drip on your face?”

“Mmmrrhh!!!” he replied.

“Think about Fleur’s reaction when she finds it!”

He gurgled again, having trouble breathing now.

“How about we have a deal?” she purred, getting off on how sadistic she was about to be with her poor little Harry. “I’ll keep it in there all evening if you – Wooooo!”

His frantic nodding and moaning, while he still held the toy between his teeth, had the unintended effect of stopping her mid-sentence. Her last conscious thought was about how sweet Harry was to agree without even hearing the rest of her proposal, but as the wider part of the plug went in and out and through, she lost track. And as it rocked and thrusted inside, her bum eagerly surrendered to the dark side.

“...if you…” she cried, the sparks of pleasure shooting through her core reminding her of how much she needed that, just that, and more. A lot more!

“...beg not to...” _Fuck me, fuck me, more!_

“...not to cuu– to cuuu–” she screamed, noticing in a daze two of her fingers were already curled up inside her while her thumb rolled on her most sensitive nub.

“Cumming!” she screamed again, her whole body shaking as she squirted everything she had all over her slut’s face. “God, yes!” she mewled, replying to Harry’s muffled yelps, as she felt one of her aftershocks linger, then grow back into full force, having the potential to be a quick second one.

Unable to help herself now, she seized the chance. Her gaze took in the glorious sight in front of her. Her fingers were a blur, pumping and squeezing her magic spot while she applied Luna’s two finger salute to herself. Tiny droplets of her juices and squirt sprayed on each and every thrust, coating her slut’s face as her contractions were building up again.

“God, fuck, shit,” she let out, punching the part of her mind which replied _Language, Hermione_ in the nose. “Fuck yeah! Happy, slut?”

“Mmmmh!” he replied, eagerly making love to his Mistress’ bum with the toy held between his teeth, and smiling around it.

She leaned back to allow him a better view, her left hand gripping his heaving chest for support. “Keep thrusting, slut,” she cried, “and don't take your eyes off it! Enjoy the show, my sex toy!”

Now slapping her bum against his face, she went on, “Isn't looking at this better than cumming?”

 _God yes,_ she thought, _keep nodding!_

“Love,” she moaned, “I think it’s time for me to admit.. Aaahh, yes! I’ve been dreaming of your sweet little cock thrusting inside my rear! Just like that, yes!” Answering Harry’s panting moans of assent, and too close to her own release to keep her words under control, she went on blubbering, “I’ve thought about it every single time your tongue was in there! So good…”

“Yes!” she cried, overcome by her own lust, “I solemnly swear you’ll get to make love to my bum!”

Right as he let out a muffled scream, she slammed down on Harry’s face, grinding, eager for more toy in her rear, but it was so small! As her fingers triggered the last divine contraction which threw her over the edge, another image flashed into her mind. _I’ll even let you t- tie me up! Oh shit did I say this out loud?_ she thought, right before coming hard again, screaming and thrashing as she flooded his face.

Gasping from the delightful aftershocks and staring down into his befuddled eyes, Hermione wasn’t entirely proud of herself, but damn, it had been awesome. Hell, it was about time she got over the shame and acknowledged her own needs.

Still trembling and drenched in sweat, she slumped down from his face and crawled to lie down on top of him. It wouldn’t do to rest on the bed when she could use her slut instead, and enjoy how he squirmed and panted as she made sure he was properly squeezed and smothered under her!

“Thank you Mistress,” he whimpered, nuzzling against her as she combed her fingers through his unruly hair. As she closed in for a kiss, his lips answered in kind, and her heart fluttered at the look of pure surrender and adoration in his eyes. When she clutched him and thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, savoring her own taste there, Harry let out a delicious, girly mewl which melted her insides.

Moaning louder now, he shifted under her, parted his legs and locked them around her hips, squeezing her close.

Breaking from the kiss and panting, Hermione purred, “Yes, this is how a good slut holds her Mistress...”

“God yes,” he whimpered, peppering her cheek with kisses, “thank you.”

She held him tenderly, nuzzling against him and cuddling, but still enjoying how his locked-up manhood twitched against her thighs.

“Now,” she purred, feeling her own heart beat faster, “I remember making you a promise…”

She drew back a little to watch his eyes, and couldn’t help but plant a quick peck on his lips. Could she dominate him using her bum? _Mmm…_ The priceless look of awe on his face spoke volumes about this enticing possibility!

She kissed him again deeply, letting him wonder for a while how he’d get to deserve this, and savoring his anxious moans. Even his tongue was shivering in anticipation against hers. Harry sounded like his hopes had been raised. He had never been this loud just from kissing!

She lingered for a while, her lips brushing softly against his, as she prepared her sadistic finishing move...

“However, in the interest of fairness,” she said in a playful tone, a bright smile growing on her features as she felt his small gasp of submissive anticipation. “There will be a… condition.”

“Anything,” he panted.

Grinning, she went on. “When you learn to come in your chastity cage, just from taking it up the ass!” She thrust her hips to make things clear, and let out an amused chuckle as he mirrored her moves, “Then, you'll have earned mine!”

Harry froze, eyes wide as Hermione’s plan sunk in. His body tensed as he took in a few steadying breaths, then his head flopped back down on the pillow. He relaxed, melting in her arms, and whispered, “Deal. Thank you Mistress.”

“Are you motivated now?” she purred, licking her lips and still not believing this had just happened.

“Salazar’s saggy sack!” he replied, now smiling, “Damn right I am!”

Hermione lifted her shoulders, and felt a finishing touch was needed. Punctuating her words with gentle taps from her finger on his chest, she added in a dreamy tone, “You know, seeing Harriet’s little dick flop, twitch and spurt untouched…” her voice grew hoarse as she remembered, “It was so fucking hot! And you’re next!” She was giggling in glee now. “You’re gonna fill your latex dress with cum again!”

 _Damn. I’m horny again,_ she thought, noticing she’d caught his nipple, and was rubbing circles on it. _It’s gonna be a long night! Hee, hee..._

To her utter delight, Harry squirmed under her and moaned, no doubt reminiscing on that glorious night too.

“Am I a good Mistress?” she teased, managing through sheer force of will to let go of his erect nipple. “This is my most evil plan to date…”

Harry chuckled, biting his lip. “Yeah, you are. Although not letting me cum unless I eat it afterwards was pretty evil, too.”

“Well,” she smirked, “that was your own fantasy, dear. I only helped you make it happen…”

“Thank you Mistress!” he cheered, rolling his eyes.

“Damn right,” she replied in a mock grumble. “Now, aren’t you forgetting something? If you want your Mistress to keep this cute little plug in for the evening? Hm?”

Harry let out a squee as she slid down on him, parted his legs and started spit-shining his balls, curling her tongue all around them. Rolling his nipples between her fingers, she made sure to hold her own bum high up in the air and wiggle it to remind him of their previous agreement. And for extra challenge, she mustered the sluttiest moans she could as she engulfed his little trapped dick in her mouth.

“Shit!” he yelped, thrusting his hips.

“Mm-mmmm!” she cheered, letting go of one nipple and fondling her own bum for him to see.

“You’re…” he panted, “You’re really evil! Please!”

Hermione giggled, but certainly didn’t stop. In a sudden stroke of genius, she bumped her chin against the still wiggling, thick toy wedged into him.

“Please,” he whimpered, his voice breaking at the end, “don’t make me come!”

Hermione stopped straight away, sat on her heels between his parted legs and flashed a bright smile at him.

“Ngggg!” he let out, his whole form trembling in frustration.

“You’re so perfect,” she teased, “Thank you, slut! If you want me to stop the wiggling in your ass, this is your last chance, by the way!”

“We kinda have to…” he lamented. “Okay, yes.”

Hermione dispelled the charm, making a show of her pretend disappointed pout, then took a quick look at the clock, and reeled in horror.

Her ten minutes safety buffer was almost all used up!

“Oh, shit!” she yelped, vanishing Harry’s ties and grabbing his hand. “Let’s run!”

–

Fleur set down her phone, having read Hermione’s text message. “Sorry! Ten minutes late. Have to get ourselves presentable. Want you really, really bad. PS: don’t worry, Harry didn’t come yet!”

_Oh my! I knew those two would be naughty! Hee, hee, this is going to be perfect!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Meneldur for proofreading/inspiration/ideas.
> 
> “Was the chapter finale hot enough for you?”  
> Authors let out an evil cackle, turn around and disappear in the shadows, black cape billowing behind.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Slutty Harry isn't a wimp (as is usually the case in this kind of stories). He simply gets off on being a slut… and he just decided he wanted to crank it up to the next level. He might end up getting a little bit more than he asked for, though!  
> \- This isn’t the kind of [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3974128/chapters/12538214) where Harry gets locked-up forever.  
> \- Thanks for your votes about unlocking Harry. Now, as it usually goes with most votes, they won't matter in the slightest bit, since the proper answer to “When will Hermione unlock him?” is: “Whenever Mistress feels like it!” or rather, when she misses her her favorite lollipop too much. She’s already on withdrawal, poor Mistress!  
> \- If all goes well, we'll meet Tracey and Daphne, Molly, Ron, Luna, Snape, Myrtle, Minerva, Poppy, Neville, Ginny, and others, and a few colorful original characters. More Snuggles, more sadistic Auror training… and more of Harry's own brand of shit luck.  
> \- No, there isn't gonna be any smut involving Snape. Why did you even ask?  
> \- And, you might want to check this [website](http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/icons/#bondagepos).


	18. Dinner with friends pt 3: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a plan. Harry has a plan, too. Fleur has tons of plans. How will it all fit together?

**London Suburbs. 7:05PM. Fleur’s stairwell.**

Harry stood still in front of the door to Fleur's apartment as his wife gave him a critical once-over. She straightened his collar, patted the shoulders of his black tuxedo and checked every button of his dress shirt for the third time.

“Bit nervous too,” Harry replied, swallowing as their eyes met.

“Feels like we're going on a mission or something,” Hermione whispered, wringing her hands then adjusting the handbag on her shoulder. “Any last words?”

“She'll love your surprise,” he replied, his heart racing as he thought about the part he would have to play.

Hermione chuckled quietly, steadying herself. “Ready?”

“No going back,” Harry replied, reaching for her hand. Exchanging one last glance and a silent nod, they both drew in a deep breath and knocked. The door opened on its own, letting out soft romantic jazz and a whiff of a mouth-watering scent.

“You first!” she quipped, ushering him in with a gentle pat on his rear.

Harry stepped over the threshold, regaining some of his cool now that Hermione, and more specifically the dress she was wearing, had left his sight. Taking advantage of the full-length mirror affixed to the entrance wall, he assessed his unruly mop of black hair. A little bit more disheveled than usual, but that would be a good match for his flush and wobbly gait. He straightened his bowtie, just in case.

“You look awesome as a horny penguin!” Hermione cooed as she peeked from behind him.

As he walked past the framed pictures hung on the wall, his eyes lingered on Fleur’s mother, scooping up her dad and carrying him bridal-style into the Delacour Mansion. The animated black and white shot hadn't missed her wink to the camera, nor the ruckus of cheers and applauds from the Veela in the crowd. This particular photograph had been there for years, but he was looking at it from a new perspective…

Fleur's words came back to his mind: _Mom's bigger than mine! My dad is such a hero!_

His bum expressed its cheerful approval by clenching around its new friend. The daze of lust Harry had almost managed to crawl out of came back in full force. His head swam as he was once again torn between anguish and the degrading, yet inescapable truth: he was so eager he felt almost giddy about it!

 _I'm doomed,_ he thought, taking his eyes off the picture right as Fleur's clear voice rang from the other end of the corridor. “I'm in the kitchen, come in!”

Hermione flashed a bright smile at him as she walked past, taking the lead. He followed, making a valiant attempt at holding his gaze in places which wouldn't cause too much of a reaction down there. He did his best to focus on her bare, slender shoulders, or the last-minute bun she'd pulled off after their previous activities...

 _Doomed,_ he thought, gulping, unable to prevent his eyes from tracing down Hermione's spine. His wife's long lilac evening dress fit her like it was spray painted on. The clinging fabric made it painfully obvious she wasn't wearing anything else, besides matching stockings, discrete earrings, and erect nipples. She'd even asked for his input in adjusting the clinging charm on the bottom part. Harry now realized, to his dismay, that he might have been over-enthusiastic. The dress molded her firm rear like a pair of tight yoga pants, and the base of the little toy showed through slightly, her every step reminding him of her promise.

Hermione's swaying bum turned left. Harry followed, heart pounding, numb to the world as he crossed the door into Fleur's living and dining room. Still, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed it, proudly sitting in a corner, in front of the couch, right next to the TV: Fleur's mahogany St. Andrews cross.

_Merlin, she means business!_

Harry paused, trying to clear his thoughts. Subdued light. Diana Krall playing on the stereo. Two tall candles in the center of the dining table… everything was set up for a romantic evening.

_Phew._

To his relief, there were no other medieval bondage implements in sight. Fleur's apartment was in the same state as the previous week, barring a few changes in the aquarellas pinned onto the walls. The place was refined and tasteful, extravagant yet welcoming, and cozy enough to quell any suspicions of snobbery. In other words, just like her.

“Check this out,” Hermione whispered. Harry stepped closer, noticing she was examining a small bronze statue set on an antique corner table. Leaning in and following her pointed finger, he realized Diana the Huntress had lost the vine leaf which had preserved her modesty for centuries… and she was in fact very much a Veela.

They exchanged a chuckle and a knowing glance, wondering how many other clues Fleur had left for them to find. Harry’s gaze wandered back to the two candles on the table. He missed a step as he noticed the pink ribbon bowties wrapped around their bases, identical twins to the one inside his briefs. This couldn't be just a coincidence. Fleur was very smart, and a shrink. He could picture her snickering as she set the table.

 _Wait,_ he thought. _Only two chairs, two plates… Fleur's got something planned out!_

Now giddy with anticipation as he considered the possibilities, he followed Hermione into the kitchen.

–

Hermione stepped inside Fleur's small kitchen, breathing in the tantalizing scent of her cooking. She turned towards the source of the bubbling and skidded to a halt as her eyes spotted Fleur's back. Leaning slightly over her stove, and humming along to the tune playing in the living room, Fleur was clad in a truly skimpy French Maid outfit.

Hermione's gaze skittered over the frilly black lace, then slowly headed down towards the shortest thing that could still be called a skirt. Its flare made no attempt at hiding the fleshy bottom of those two gorgeous orbs, nor the garters which framed them. The black stockings clinging to her endless legs only made the pearly, smooth skin of her bum more eye-catching.

 _So hot!_ she thought, unable to take her eyes off Fleur's skin.

Harry piled up behind her and gurgled, no doubt overcome by the sight himself. Out of pure instinct, their hands reached towards each other for support, as Hermione felt the blood rush to her face.

“Just a sec!” Fleur quipped, setting the lid back on her pot. “Sorry, done!”

Fleur whirled around towards them, then froze mid-step, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of them. Her dazzling smile turned into a look of awe then a deep blush, as she nervously looked down and straightened her short white lace apron. Harry gasped and stiffened in Hermione's back, no doubt having caught the glint of shiny metal poking down from Fleur's front.

 _Cold water,_ Hermione prayed, _Cold water! Don't look at her cleavage! Oh my god those tits!_ She cast a discrete, wandless cooling charm on her own dress, but the only effect it had was to make her nipples poke out even harder.

_Gryffindor courage, for fuck's sake!_

Through sheer force of will, she managed to yank Harry in front of her and push him forward, then follow in his wobbly steps towards their heavenly girlfriend. As Fleur was about to catch him in her wide open arms, he stumbled on his own feet, yelped, and fell to his knees right in front of her. Carried forward by her own momentum, Hermione crashed into Fleur’s embrace, her nose wedged up right in the middle of Fleur's cleavage.

“I missed you!” Hermione cried, nuzzling her burning face against those divine smooth mounds and letting herself be overcome by the joy of wrapping her arms around the woman of her dreams.

“Me too,” Fleur breathed, kissing her forehead and squeezing the breath out of her in an embrace that made her knees weak. Hermione wondered for a second how she could be a proper Mistress while Fleur made her melt like that…

“Mmm-mmm!” Harry cheered, still squeezed between the two, his face pressed against Fleur's crotch.

Fortunately, Harry had saved the day yet again! Hermione thrust her hips forward, pushing against the back of his head and relishing on his muffled moans. Grinning, she looked up into Fleur's smiling eyes, and giggled as Fleur bit her lip and mirrored her own moves.

“This outfit,” she whispered, gazing down at Fleur's kinky French Maid costume. “Just… wow.”

“Thank you!” Fleur cheered. “It is indeed the one 'Arry wore for 'is first blowjob!”

“Envious, slut?” she teased, thrusting again until she got a proper shuddering moan out of her plaything.

“Don't worry, 'Arry,” Fleur said, “I purchased a second one just for you!”

“You're amazing,” Hermione drawled as they exchanged a knowing glance, “anticipating the needs of your man, and all...”

Fleur snickered, reaching down between them to caress Harry's hair, making him purr. “For you two, anything.”

All was well. Hermione was back on top, Harry was in his happy place, and she'd be able to make it through dinner without snapping… hopefully.

Smiling, she let go of Fleur and took a step back, her heart singing at the sight of Harry on his knees, giving Fleur's fleshy bum a heartful hug while he nuzzled against her bulging apron. Fleur gave her a discreet thumbs-up and a wink, a wide smile growing on her face as she looked down.

Reaching into her handbag, Hermione pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, for posterity.

“Come,” Fleur told Harry, helping him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned shyly. “You two look breathtaking!” she cheered, giving them both a lecherous once-over. “Did you dress like this for me?”

“Uh, yes!” Hermione replied, feeling suddenly a lot more self-conscious about the way her clingy dress didn't hide her taut nipples, or anything else for that matter. Her breath hitched as she wondered if Little Buttplug #2 would show through and spoil her surprise, although the idea was strangely arousing. “Did you dress like this for us too? We could slip into something sexier...”

Fleur flushed, straightening Harry's crooked bowtie and crumpled tuxedo. She combed her fingers through his hair, restoring a semblance of class to his appearance. “Don't change anything,” she purred. She bit her lip, a hungry look in her eyes. “This is perfection!”

“One of your fantasies, Fleur?” Hermione replied, “Serving us as a maid?”

Shivering, Fleur whispered, “Oui!”

“Excellent,” Hermione replied, attempting to work herself into the proper mood and not show how deeply the idea turned her on. Noticing Harry was perking up, catching his breath and about to say something, she added, almost as an afterthought, “I wonder if you share this fantasy, Harry?”

“Uh?” he inquired, clearing his throat and slipping a finger in his collar. Smiling towards a fidgeting Fleur, he went on, “Sure, this is fantastic!”

This was too good to pass up. She replied cheerfully, “Why, of course you'd love having Fleur serve us tonight, so in the interest of fairness, next Friday you'll be the maid!”

As Fleur let out a gleeful squeal and applauded, a look of understanding came upon Harry's features, and he reached back to the table for support. “God, uh,” he blubbered, looking down.

“And obviously, Fleur will wear the tux,” Hermione lectured, winking at Fleur, who beamed back a dazzling smile at her. “Deal, then,” Hermione cheered. Harry didn't seem to share their enthusiasm though, but fortunately, she had the perfect solution. She reached into her cleavage and pulled the two keys out, letting them hang on their silver chain for him to see, and waited for the implications to sink into his mind.

“Yes Mistress!” he yelped, flushing.

“Good,” Hermione purred, squirming in delight at his submission. _Yes._ Her mind ran away with the idea of using Fleur's throbbing shaft as a spoon to feed Harry his mashed potatoes… _Mmmm, so much potential there…_

“Come,” Fleur said, reaching for their hands and leading them back into the living room, towards her absurdly comfortable looking sofa. She gestured at the gift-wrapped boxes resting on the coffee table.

“Wow!” Hermione yelped, her heart quickening as she leaned forward towards the colorful packages, “These are all for me?”

“For us,” Fleur replied, smirking, “considering their uses... I suppose 'Arry is still wearing 'is own gift?”

“Are you?” Hermione teased, staring straight at him and relishing how his eyes lowered.

“Yes,” he croaked, sitting down on the couch's armrest a bit too fast, then squirming as the thick toy in his rear no doubt drove home the point. “B– Both. Thank you.”

Hermione leaned down to give him a quick kiss, then returned to the matters at hand, sounding way more eager than she'd hoped. “When do we open them?”

“You love to be in charge,” Fleur said in a cheeky tone, “don't you?”

“A little bit,” she replied, kicking herself for her growing blush.

Harry rubbed his face and giggled, then hiccuped as his stomach growled.

“After dinner,” Fleur said, laughing. “Back to the kitchen!”

–

“Boeuf Bourguignon,” Fleur explained, leaning over the open pot to get a whiff. “Almost ready.”

Breathing in the scent, Hermione gazed down the pot in awe. Even the deep brown color was perfect. Despite all of Molly's wretched lessons, she could never truly get what cooking was all about. It was a good thing Harry had that mysterious gift too, and more than once his culinary talents had got her in the mood for a night of other tasty activities!

“You're amazing,” she said yet again, wrapping her right arm around Fleur's waist. Harry's left arm was already there. As her hand settled on Fleur’s cushy love handle, Hermione’s heart rose in her throat. _Us, with her._ It all felt so right, so perfect, as if the missing pieces from her life had suddenly clicked into place..

“This stew's gonna break records,” Harry said, from Fleur's other side. Hermione watched as he lowered his head against her shoulder and cuddled.

Fleur sighed. “I don't enjoy cooking only for myself, you know, I'm single, and –”

“Not anymore,” Hermione purred, drawing closer and kissing her shoulder. “You're our girlfriend now, sweetheart, remember?”

Fleur cooed, reaching out to hold them both in a tight three-way hug.

“Yeah,” Harry added, kissing her cheek, “you're such a keeper. Should I call you honey?”

“Thank you,” Fleur whispered, her voice breaking as she stifled a sob. “My darlings.”

“You’re not getting rid of us, our dear perfect girlfriend!” Hermione cheered, giggling yet determined to get her point across. “Smart, gentle, hot, adorable, and _doubly_ well-endowed! You’re in my possessive clutches now!” She punctuated her words by giving Fleur enthusiastic squeezes, then whispered in her ear, “And as we know, my husband’s special needs call for a well-endowed girlfriend!”

 _Tonight, tonight…_ she thought, her mind singing along as she directed a smug grin towards her little Harry. _Can’t wait to see it happen!_

Fleur bit her lip, the corners of her mouth twitching as her gaze switched from Hermione and a beet red, but undenying Harry.

“Doctor,” Hermione went on, “my husband did cast Engorging Charms on the toy in his butt!” _And I did the exact same thing on mine, but I really shouldn’t be thinking about that right now._ After a steadying breath, she managed a convincing follow-up. “I believe this is his own way of expressing his feelings for you!”

“Mon Dieu,” Fleur breathed, staring wide-eyed towards a mortified Harry. ￼“Let’s, euh, save pet names and this _Doctor_ thing for later, okay?” Cheeks flushing, she added in a hurried voice, “Right now, I’m your naughty maid!”

“Indeed,” Hermione replied, reaching for Harry's hand. She picked it up and placed it firmly on Fleur's right butt cheek. Then she did the same on her side, until they were both shamelessly palming her flesh. To her delight, Fleur grabbed the countertop and leaned forward some more, squirming and purring under their ministrations.

“Could you… could you please pass me the salt?” she said, shivering now. “I'm afraid it's in the bottom drawer.”

 _Why now? And she could've Summoned it..._ Hermione caught Harry's hand as he motioned to help. “No, Harry. You have to do what's right, not what is easy!” Patting Fleur on the rear, she went on smugly, “I'm afraid you'll have to bend over, dear.”

Smiling, Fleur wriggled out of their embrace. “I see I can always count on you, my darlings!” she said. “Oups!” She ushered them to the side with fleshy bumps from her rear, and leaned down, down...

 _She could have just crouched,_ Hermione thought, her eyes riveted onto Fleur's rear as her microskirt rose up, revealing more and more of her luscious rear. Her whole core now very much on fire, she grabbed the countertop for support, right as Harry let out a loud gulp and a groan. His eyes were bulging out towards Fleur's offered _derrière_.

“Oh, where is it?,” Fleur teased, parting her legs to bend even lower, “Hmm, must be at the very, very end of the bottom drawer...”

Her legs shaking, heart pounding in her chest and her head swimming in arousal, Hermione couldn't help but lean in closer, her tunnel vision centering on Fleur's glistening lips, her silky smooth balls, and her caged cock dangling. She extended a shaking hand towards the objects of her desire, and as she noticed a drop of pre-cum dribble and snake its way down Fleur's stockings, all her carefully crafted resolve was blown away.

–

 _Waouh!_ Fleur thought as her feet lost contact with the ground. Hermione's magic flared through the room, and her grin was downright lecherous as she waved her hands, levitating both Harry and Fleur across the kitchen. The tingly feeling of Hermione's spell holding her body aloft only added to the delightful helplessness she felt.

“Wohoo!” Harry yelped, flailing his arms as Hermione flipped him upside down, then back right side up. He landed against the wall in a dull thump, then let out a “Oomph” as Fleur's back smothered him. His arms clutched around her waist as he pulled her ever closer. Fleur's breath hitched in anticipation as she watched every step of her Mistress' slow approach, her satisfied smile as she kept the spell going, pressing Fleur's helpless form against a moaning and very smothered Harry.

“Mmm, God yes,” Harry moaned, one of his hands reaching to cup her breast. All the time spent in preparations had been worth it! As Hermione released her from her magical embrace, Fleur extended her arms to welcome her gorgeous, and by the looks of it, very horny Mistress. Right as Fleur's fingers brushed against her bare shoulders, a spark of magic flashed between them, and Hermione's bun exploded, releasing her untamable bushy mane all around. Hermione seemed to pout for a second, then smirked, and winked towards Harry.

“You look even better this w –” Fleur was cut off by Hermione yanking her low-cut cleavage down until her breasts popped out. She arched her back and squirmed in delight at being so exposed and vulnerable in front of her Mistress!

“You too,” Hermione smirked, grabbing Harry's left hand and placing it firmly on Fleur’s breast, while she groped the other, her thumb drawing circles around her nipple. “We haven't properly greeted!” Hermione went on kneading, grabbing a fistful of Fleur's hair with her other hand, and crumpling her white lace maid headpiece.

“Thank you Mistress!” Fleur moaned, closing her eyes in surrender as Hermione's lips drew closer to hers.

Their kiss was deep, electric and all-consuming, as Fleur desperately sucked on her Mistress' tongue, letting out cute delighted mewls as she melted in her arms. Hermione rose, and Fleur's head leaned back to follow, until it rested on Harry's shoulder. She felt Harry's lips trail up from her neck, until he caught her earlobe and began sucking on it. It felt so good that her Mistress was taller than her!

_Taller? When did Hermione grow by a foot?_

Harry's subtle hand movements drew her attention. He was levitating his Mistress so she could give her a true dominating kiss from above! The attention went straight to Fleur's heart, and she clutched her lovely Mistress even tighter, never wanting to let go of her.

Harry stopped his suggestive earlobe sucking, and whispered in her ear, “I'm hoping for thick and creamy dessert...”

_Mon Dieu! Harry is dirty-talking too!… and I can feel his new secret underwear rubbing against me, so hot!_

He went on, “...unless I'm the one to spend dinner under the table?”

_What have I done? This time, I'm really falling in love!_

“Mmmm,” Hermione purred, breaking the kiss and rubbing her nose against Fleur's. She let go of her hair and gently cupped her cheek, planting another quick kiss on her lips. Her eyes weren't just those of a strict, scornful Mistress, they were playful, caring, and burning with passion.

Fleur's knees buckled under her from the emotions. Hermione's feet landed back on the floor softly as Harry let go of his levitation spell, and they propped Fleur back up between them both.

“Your turn, love,” Hermione told Harry, giggling, right before whirling Fleur around and shoving her back into Harry's arms. Running on pure lust now, Fleur reached for Harry's bum, kneading it with both hands. He moaned and lurched forwards in response, pressing his lips against hers, desperate for a deep kiss, which she eagerly returned.

In her back, Hermione pushed, squeezing them both against the wall, and she reached for Fleur's breasts again. As Fleur and Harry took turns sucking on each others' tongues and probing each others' mouths, Fleur felt herself slip; she was about to fall to her knees and beg for her Mistress to unlock Harry so they could both fuck her silly!

Fleur felt Hermione's right hand let go of her breast and trail down, until she got a good grope on her rear. Out of control already, Fleur mewled into Harry's mouth and arched her back, pushing against her Mistress' hand. Fingers snaked between her legs, teased her lips and then invaded her already dripping snatch.

 _Ouiiii!_ Fleur's groping of Harry's rear became frantic as he rolled his hips against her palms. His moans were music to her ears, as she reached for the base of his plug through his pants' fabric, and pushed it in deeper. It would soon be replaced by something a lot more interesting!

“You're so asking for it, slutty maid!” Hermione spat, thrusting a few times and grinding her hips against Fleur.

“Yes Mistress!” she cried, her lips brushing against Harry's, “I really am!”

“Me too,” he said, sounding desperate as he clutched her tight.

Fleur's eyes widened as she noticed Harry was giving her the most desperate, pleading, fuck-me-now stare she'd ever seen, which made her heart sing in glee. _Oh my, what has she done to him to put him in such a state?_

Hermione's fingers pulled out, crushing her hopes, yet they lingered around, teasing her lips. Fleur shuddered and moaned into Harry's kiss as she felt her Mistress spread her slick warmth around her rear opening. _Ouiiii!_ she thought, her puckered-up bum twitching in eagerness against her Mistress' teasing fingers, while her frustrated cock pulsed against its cage.

“And you're gonna get it!” Hermione cheered, pressing a little more.

“Mmmm! Please Mistress!” they chorused.

Fleur let out a long, shuddering mewl as Hermione's slick thumb slipped inside her bum without resistance, while her two fingers wormed their way back inside Fleur's eager pussy. As Hermione nibbled at the soft side of her neck, Fleur's hips were rolling on their own, her whole body screaming for release. She hadn’t come since the night before; their trip in Paris had left her hot and bothered, and the foreplay that had happened before had taken its toll. Her Mistress' sweet fingers were sending intense spikes of pleasure through her, while her trapped shaft twitched, getting ready to burst.

“Mistress, soon…” she pleaded, “May I…”

She could feel her Mistress' trademark grin grow against the skin of her neck, and gasped in fear of not being allowed release. Hermione chuckled, then purred, “Cumslut, you know what you have to do.”

A sheepish smile and a deep flush growing on his face, Harry wormed his way down until he rested on his knees. Fleur held herself against the wall, still not believing her luck as she watched him go. As his lips kissed the tip of her trapped cock, their gazes met. His eyes widened in shame as he flushed twice as hard, but he didn't reel back.

“Marriage counseling!” Hermione quipped. “Confess, slut!”

Harry cleared his throat, gurgled something indistinct, then instead of speaking he just sucked it in, closing his eyes and moaning. Fleur felt his eager tongue twirl and snake between the bars of her cage to tickle her most sensitive skin, and let out a gleeful cry.

“Mm-mmm!” Harry moaned, reaching for her balls to fondle. “MmmMM!”

He wasn't just obeying his Mistress, he was having fun! As she felt the first pulse of her own orgasm building deep inside, Fleur clutched his hair and began to gently fuck his mouth. She dearly missed his sweet lips on her shaft, but having her Mistress force her to come inside her chastity cage was so humiliating!

“Thank you Mistress!” she cried in gratitude.

“Serve the hors d'oeuvres,” Hermione whispered in her ear, “Feed my cum-guzzling slut! To the last drop!”

“Ouiiii!” she screamed as she exploded, gushing and clenching around her Mistress' thrusting fingers and shooting spurt after spurt into her lovely boyfriend's sweet little mouth. Each of his loud, eager gulps made her Veela heart sing!

–

Hermione hadn't come herself, yet she felt strangely relieved after their proper greetings. Harry, though, did look a little bit worse for wear, as he was now sprawled on the floor, flattened under Fleur. She seemed to have trouble making her mind whether to gush in thanks or just eat his mouth, seeing how she did both, sometimes at the same time.

Stifling a chuckle, Hermione squirmed in delight of seeing them both so happy, which reminded her about the toy in her own bum… and how everything that had just happened was mostly its fault. At some point, she'd become kinda horny.

_God it feels awesome! Could I sneak a little Engorgement charm without them noticing?_

“You're a Veela's dream boyfriend,” Fleur gushed, now licking Harry's face.

 _Wait until he rides your cock, darling!_ Hermione thought. _Anyway, they don't look like they'd notice. Engorgio, he he. Wow!_

Still shivering from her guilty pleasure, Hermione helped them get back to their feet. They had to have dinner after all! Giving them both a quick kiss, she noticed Fleur's ruined makeup. Her lipstick was smeared all over Harry's face. Hermione gasped as she realized Fleur had used impractical muggle makeup instead of a simple Smear-Proof Makeup charm, just so it could be ruined! Hermione felt a little tug in her heart at the attention.

“May I arrange my cleavage?” Fleur asked, looking down to her exposed breasts, still spilling out of her skimpy outfit.

“Of course not,” Hermione replied, smiling. She motioned towards the dinner table. “Shall we?”

“Yes Mistress!” they chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be just a few paragraphs, but this chapter kinda grew out of control. You see, Harry's virgin bum needs to be gently coaxed out of its reclusion...
> 
> As for Fleur's romantic dinner playlist, her first choice would be [Patricia Barber](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLFi9HrB0Bc#t=1m24s), but that would be too intense. In the end, she settled for another, easier to listen, [classic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6D_gvhiSh4).
> 
> As always, please comment ;)


	19. Dinner with friends pt 4: Main course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served! One more of Fleur’s fantasies comes true...

**Fleur’s dining room**

“Love, could you pass me one of those cherry tomatoes?” Hermione purred, sounding smug as a Malfoy and batting her eyelashes theatrically.

“Of course, my dear,” Harry replied, diving head-first between Fleur's breasts and trailing kisses along her soft skin as he went down. There they were, a few tiny fruits still waiting for him, nestled at the bottom of the valley. He caught only one between his lips – after all, the tomato hunting trip was a lot more interesting than the prize itself...

Having retrieved it, Harry didn't have very far to go, as Hermione was straddling the maid's lap, facing her. Sitting at the edge of his own seat, he leaned towards his wife and delivered the juicy snack from the tip of his lips. While Hermione chewed on it, smiling, he went for another one.

“Now, confess, naughty maid,” Hermione said, lowering her voice in a pretend threat, “I expected to pluck those from the bowl using toothpicks. Did you forget the toothpicks on purpose?”

“Of course, Mistress!” Fleur managed to say, around the giggles caused by Harry's hunting tongue.

“...and those two wrists cuffs, so conveniently forgotten on my chair?” she went on, as Harry popped out, another tomato between his lips.

“Yes,” Fleur replied, her eyes twinkling as she looked back around to her cuffed wrists.

Harry fed his catch to Fleur, losing himself in those deep blue eyes. They smiled and chuckled in glee as they nibbled at each other's lips, encouraged by Hermione's hands running all over them. As she'd done every time, Fleur graced him with a dashing smile and a quick jab of her tongue, sharing the tasty juice.

“Good maid!” Hermione quipped. “Here, have some dip to go with it!”

Hermione twirled her finger inside the bowl of cheese sauce, then slipped it past Fleur's lips. Eyes closed, moaning, Fleur made a show of suckling on it while Harry went for another cleavage dive. Fleur wriggled in delight as he wormed his way inside her decolletage, licking and kissing every bit of skin he could find. His prey proved elusive, though, as the last cherry tomato had found its way towards the very bottom of Fleur's bosom.

Fleur's hands were cuffed in her back, Hermione was handling the dip, and he wasn't allowed to use his hands. Spurred on by the lewd moans and wet kissing noises coming from above, he went ahead with the obvious solution. Catching the side of Fleur's low-cut neckline between his teeth, he slowly pulled down what his Mistress had pulled up before, shivering in delight as Fleur's ample breast spilled out and rubbed against his face.

He was doing his best to keep his cool, but damn, Fleur's erect nipple rubbing against his cheek was so fucking hot! She mewled and arched her back in return, shoving more soft flesh right into his face. By the time he'd freed her other breast, he was once more panting and shivering, ready to fall to his knees and beg for anything. He found the tomato and ate it, almost as an afterthought.

“Here, have some dip too,” Hermione smirked, rubbing the sauce all over Fleur's nipple.

He engulfed it without a second thought, nibbling, suckling, twirling his tongue and drooling for all he was worth, all the while being rewarded by Fleur's moans of pleasure.

“Your table manners should be commended, dear husband!” Hermione purred as she twirled fingers through his hair. “Shall we proceed to the main course? From his frantic _sucking_ , I gather Harry seems eager to get another serving of his favorite… creamy dessert…”

Harry froze, blood rushing to his face as he realized he'd just replied “Please Mistress” without even thinking. He couldn't see her face, but he could almost hear her wolfish grin growing.

“Keep my seat warm, dear,” Hermione ordered. “Bathroom break.”

He crawled out of Fleur's bosom just in time to get a glimpse of Hermione's retreating back, as she left the room in a trail of giggles and closed the door. Straightening himself, he swung a leg over Fleur's lap and sat down, straddling her. “Still nervous?” he asked, after a few steadying breaths.

“Most amazing dinner I ever had,” she cheered with a playful glint in her eyes. “and it's just getting started! I 'ave a few more surprises...”

“Uh,” Harry managed, mortified by the sudden reminder of what he was wearing under his tuxedo, “I guess we do, too!”

They gazed into each other's' eyes, smiling and biting their lips in anticipation. Even with her ruined makeup, disheveled hair and crooked headpiece, Fleur still managed to look adorable, and he had no doubt her degrading state of undress turned her on. Harry's eyes slipped down, his heart thrumming as he drank the sight of her, from her angelic smile to her proffered heaving breasts.

“You can… 'Arry, you should grope the maid!” She frowned, tugging on her cuffs. “She isn't going to grope herself, you know,” she lamented, her voice trailing into a sigh.

Still weirded out by the fact they were about to make out while Hermione was in the next room, Harry extended a trembling hand towards her full breast. As he gently cupped it, Fleur arched her back and lurched forwards, pressing her chest against his palm, and he couldn't help but squeeze.

“Mmmm, yes!” she purred, panting, “Knead, grope, don't be afraid to grab my hair!”

Urged by her pleading eyes, Harry gleefully followed her advice, combing fingers through her hair and getting a soft grip. Not being used to such a role, he hoped he was getting it right, and attempted to pinch her nipple a little bit harder that what his heart told him.

“Ouiii!” Fleur moaned, writhing in his embrace. “Just like that! One day, I would like you two to Top me. How would Master 'Arry sound? Or perhaps Sir?”

Gasping in surprise, he let go of her breast. No doubt noticing his confusion, Fleur looked him up and down, purring, “You certainly _are_ dressed for the part, Sir!” She leaned closer, whispering in his ear, “Just imagine you and 'Ermione taking advantage of me, mmm… Use this tart, Sir, yes!”

“I'll, uh, think about it,” he managed, torn between his desire to give Fleur everything she wanted and his knowledge that he enjoyed very much being on the receiving end of his Mistress' sweet and sadistic attentions. He didn't know if he had it in him, but…

“Let's make a bet,” Fleur went on, her voice playful. “If I manage to spank 'Ermione, you will owe me one, okay?”

 _Spanking? Hot damn!_ “We've never...”

“Never?” she teased, a cute pout forming on her lips. “Don't worry, my darling. When she sees how much you enjoy it, she'll want to give it a try...”

 _Huh, did I just agree to have my ass spanked?_ As he pictured himself squirming on Fleur's lap, his dirty mind betrayed him yet again. _Mmm, I hope she lets me keep my buttplug…_

_Did I just think that?_

“Deal,” he croaked, having trouble breathing. He was already hearing the slaps.

“Thank you!” Her dashing smile rooted him on the spot as she went on, “You know, if you 'ave fantasies you don't dare suggest to our Mistress, you can always talk to your therapist...”

“Uh…” he blubbered, swallowing loudly. _Stop thinking about the second maid outfit. Stop thinking about the second maid outfit!_

Eyes twinkling like a cute little angel, Fleur whispered, “Tonight, after she reams us both d– deep and 'ard, I hope she'll unlock you and let you take me! Last time felt amazing!”

His already engorged manhood pulsed even more at the thought, the steel holding it hostage reminding him that it couldn't go anywhere without his sweet Mistress' permission. He pictured her smirking “Ladies first!” and followed this enticing train of thoughts. A shiver of submissive lust trickled down his spine, making his bum clench in anticipation again.

“God, yes,” he breathed. He had to be honest with her… and himself. Swallowing and flushing, he went on, “I want you, all of you, and, well, uh,” Kicking himself, he blurted quickly, “You see, we've worked on those Engorgement charms, and… Merlin, I hope you'll fit in!”

 _Phew!_ He'd said it. Fleur stared at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping in the middle of a gasp. He rubbed his burning face, groaning, “There's this thing in my rear, and I can't think about anything else!”

Fleur swallowed loudly, her face reddening.

“Uh, sorry,” he added, noticing his hips were rolling. He slumped forward and held her close, kissing her cheek and feeling very much like a bumbling moron.

“Mon Dieu,” Fleur whispered, nuzzling against his neck, “I… 'oped but, so soon? 'Arry, you amaze me!”

–

Having washed the drool off her hands and adjusted the Clinging charm on the back of her dress to make sure her surprise remained a surprise, Hermione was standing in the corridor, watching the action through the door, which she had discreetly charmed to be see-through. And what a show it was!

_Oh my, I always thought watching my little Harry kiss another woman would result in a dead body, and here I am, standing proud of my two little sluts! They're just so hot! I wonder if Harry's gonna tell her how much he wants to ride her big juicy –_

_From the looks of it, he just did! Wow!_

Hermione was rethinking her views on anal sex. Ron had almost made her write it off as only painful, but then again Ron thought foreplay was a Quidditch technical term. Harry's daily rimming and loving tongue work had begun to soften her up, and now this slow, gentle, delightful stretching… Why, yes, it hinted at so many undiscovered marvels!

_Proof by experimentation. Bless the scientific method! I love being wrong!_

She had so many things to try, though. Better make a schedule. Tonight was strap-on night, and the addition of a plastic dick to her body opened up a whole new dimension of screwing! As everyone knew, a set of three could be arranged into six unique ordered sequences… but if she factored in their undying love for oral sex, plus accessories and spells, the possibilities were endless!

 _Mmmm, give it to Fleur while she gives it to Harry… getting ahead of myself a little, as usual._ She took a steadying breath. _Damn, they're still kissing. Are they even breathing?_

Still, she remembered their deal. While she dearly hoped Harry would have to work hard and deep to deserve her bum, she had to be ready, just in case. And if it didn't happen tonight, the thought of letting him finger her, even use toys without being allowed to stick his cock in would drive him mad! She squirmed in sadistic delight at the thought.

Hermione drew a deep breath, cast a Silencing charm on the door, then sneaked in, relishing each and every one of her unnoticed steps. As she drew close, there was a lull in the moaning and slurping. Harry cracked an eyelid open and froze, his face a delicious mix of shame and guilt that went straight to her Mistress heart. Fleur, on the other hand, kept plundering his mouth with wild abandon, oblivious to Harry’s unease.

Hermione chuckled. “Am I interrupting something?” She leaned down to uncuff Fleur, who immediately wrapped her arms around Harry, then reached down to grope his rear.

Separating her lips from his at last, she said between pants, “Arry told me the most beautiful words a man can tell his Veela girlfriend!”

Hermione frowned. “Wouldn't that be 'I love you' or something?”

Fleur sighed. “Those words are usually followed by 'but...'” She lowered her eyes, and rested her forehead against Harry's, whispering, “Don't worry, darling, I will be very gentle. Missionary, of course, so we can 'old 'ands and kiss and look into each other's eyes… unless you want to be my little spoon or ride me? Oh, this is going to be so romantic!”

Harry directed a pleading glance towards Hermione. He was so cute, having last-minute second thoughts after pledging himself. She couldn't help but provide support! Setting a hand on Harry and Fleur's shoulders, then gazing towards her quivering husband, she said simply, “Your ass is mine.”

She let it sink in for a while, then went on, offering him a wide smile. “And after I pop your cherry, slut, and work you good, my dear Fleur, you'll get sloppy seconds!”

 _Hee, hee, I'm so evil!_ she gloated, relishing Harry's shame and Fleur's delighted coos as she kissed him again. She couldn't wait!

Fleur helped a very flustered Harry up and motioned him towards his chair. While he sat down stiffly, she embraced Hermione, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you both,” Fleur purred, “this means so much to me!”

Straightening up as she let go of Hermione, Fleur went on. “Now, we'll need strength!” With a spring in her step, she walked out into the kitchen. Hermione sat down next to Harry and reached for his hand. They both leaned to peek through the door, watching their adorable girlfriend humming in giddy anticipation as she bent over the stove, stirring and drawing ladlefuls of steaming stew and potatoes into their plates.

–

Fleur took a few seconds of quiet contemplation to steady herself. Harry and Hermione had swept away all her worries, leaving only blissful anticipation. They would have a fun-filled evening, with plenty of cuddling and naughty games. Then, they would both make sweet and romantic love to Harry. She would have to coach Hermione, perhaps rein her in a little if she got over-enthusiastic, to give her delightful boyfriend the truly memorable first time he deserved…

Yes, she would make sure he'd ask for more! Nodding to herself, she arranged the meat and potatoes on the plates, and brought them to the table. Harry seemed to have recovered from his bout of hesitation, and the guilty look he directed at her made her melt.

“Boeuf bourguignon,” she announced, leaning down between them to set Hermione's plate in front of her, then Harry's. Resting her hands on the edge of the table, she wiggled her bum as a reminder, but they were too busy smelling her cooking to notice.

“Magnificent,” Harry cheered, chuckling as he finally gave her rear gentle squeezes.

“Thanks for your tip, Sir!” Fleur quipped, scampering towards the cupboard, “I will fetch the wine!” After a few quick charms to uncork and bring the wine to proper temperature, she plucked Hermione's glass from the table, poured a half-inch into it, and offered it for her to taste.

“Red burgundy wine, Mistress!”

“Uhm,” Hermione replied, her eyes set on the glass as she twirled it. “I'm so clueless about wine.” Answering Fleur's nod, she simply tasted it. “Mmm, very good!” she cheered. “Yes you may!”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Fleur replied. As she finished pouring three glasses and set the bottle back on the table, she went on, whispering towards Hermione, “Don't forget to molest the naughty maid, Mistress! She's asking for it!”

“Oh,” Hermione said, her eyes flicking from her glass to Fleur's exposed breasts, then to her squirming rear. “Sorry.” A calculating gleam lit up in her eyes. After a thoughtful pout, she perked up, frowned, and ordered, “Stand up and lift your skirt, tart.” Her cold, detached voice sent shivers down Fleur's spine.

Heart thrumming, Fleur reached for the hem of her flimsy skirt and pulled it up. Her Mistress leaned forward, cupping her smooth balls, gently squeezing them and tugging as she made a show of ogling her maid's most intimate bits. Fleur knew her Mistress wouldn't miss the wetness soaking her thighs, nor the stream of pre-cum leaking from her trapped shaft, all of it a testament to how much the shame from this degrading examination aroused her.

Her Mistress stared straight into her eyes. “Part your cheeks now,” she purred. Fleur's hands obeyed, letting go of the front of her skirt then reaching back, pulling on her flesh, offering all her secrets for Harry's eyes to plunder.

“How's the view, Harry?” Hermione teased.

“Mouth-watering,” he breathed, planting a kiss on her naked bum.

“Such a shame to hide it,” Hermione smirked, still not losing eye contact as she ordered, “Slip the back of your skirt into your belt, tart.”

“Thank you Mistress,” she whimpered, as her shaking hands slipped the flimsy fabric preserving what was left of her modesty under her white silk belt. Flashing her bum at them was one thing, but this… examination was much more humiliating than being naked. She'd fantasized about this, but Hermione had exceeded her wildest expectations yet again!

“Turn around,” her Mistress ordered, and she did, now facing a very flushed Harry, looking handsome in his tuxedo. Was he envious of her predicament, or getting off on her humiliation?

Her Mistress' hands tugging on her wrists made Fleur's breath hitch. There was a click as her cuffs were linked again in her back. Fleur's breathing became hoarse as a wave of submissive lust washed over her.

“Th – Thank you Mistress,” she whimpered.

As a reply, her Mistress grabbed her rear with both hands and slowly spread her cheeks open. She could almost feel her Mistress' lecherous stare prickling her exposed assets, taking in every crease of her proffered rear opening. It puckered up in reflex, but she willed it to relax, earning more groping and delighted coos from her Mistress.

“Such beauty,” Hermione cheered as she gave Fleur a delightful butt massage. “Harry, how about her front? Should we keep it on display to remind our tart of her place?”

_Mon Dieu, oui! Please say yes, Harry!_

He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds as he gave her a compassionate look, but then a wide smile graced his features as he lifted the front of her skirt and rolled it behind her belt.

_Waouh! Bill could only do it in the dark, and now Harry wants to have it exposed when I walk around?_

“Thank you Sir!” she cried, squirming on the spot as he planted a gentle kiss on her mons. To her dismay, her locked-up cock chose this very moment to gush out a stream of pre-cum all over his fondling hand. Fleur’s heart skipped a beat as she wondered, then hoped Harry would discipline her. Instead, he looked down in awe, biting his lip, then quickly licked it off, offering a sheepish grin which made Fleur's heart melt.

“Excellent service,” Hermione smirked, slapping her arse and giggling as she went on, “…and did you think I wouldn't spot that cushion waiting under the table?” After another slap, she cheered, “On your knees, maid!”

Her skimpy maid outfit, now crumpled down to little more than a belt and shoulder straps, didn't get in the way of her motions as she almost fell down to her knees on the cushion. Sitting on her heels, she straightened her back and glanced towards her Mistress, amazed at how dazzlingly hot she was in her dress, the _I'm in charge_ grin on her cute little lips only adding to the effect.

–

Fleur's look of pure adoration went straight to Hermione's heart. Opting for sweeter and more cuddly domination, Hermione inched her chair closer to her kneeling maid, until she could wrap her arm around Fleur's back. As Harry did the same, Fleur closed her eyes and lolled her head to the side, nuzzling against Hermione's breast. As Hermione reached to comb her disheveled hair, Fleur let out a cute moan, and purred, “Thank you so much, you two. And thank you Mistress, for slapping my bum!”

 _Oh my_ , Hermione thought, swallowing on a dry mouth, _This has potential!_ She added ‘spanking and discipline’ to the already mile-long list of Fleur’s kinks, and drew in a deep breath. _What was I thinking? Oh, right…_  “Two chairs, two plates,” she said, “all we have are spoons, and there's a straw next to your glass. One of your fantasies, Fleur?”

“Yes Mistress!” Fleur cheered, quivering against her.

Cupping her cheek and finding the whole situation entirely adorable, Hermione whispered towards Harry, “Dear husband, we seem to have a kinky pet maid now!”

“We should keep her on,” Harry replied, petting her hair, “Comfortable?”

“Mmmm,” Fleur purred, rubbing her cheek against his side, then licking his hand.

“Good,” Hermione quipped. “I hope you're this cute when your turn comes to be the maid!”

Chuckling at Harry's embarrassed double-take, she reached for her spoon and picked up a juicy-looking meat morsel, which she slowly brought close to Fleur's lips. As she opened wide, Hermione pulled it away and offered it to Harry instead.

“Mmmm,” he moaned, slowly chewing then swallowing. “My God, sex on a plate!” Flashing a wide smile towards Fleur, he dipped a finger in his plate, collecting some sauce, and offered it to her. She pounced on it and engulfed it, outright sucking on it.

Drawing upon his distraction, Hermione snuck her spoon into his plate to steal a chunk of beef. There was no need for a knife, as Fleur had cut everything up into bits the proper size for spoon-feeding. Commending her dedication and attention to detail, Hermione tucked in.

 _My God,_ she thought, as the tender meat melted on her tongue, releasing a rich explosion of juice and flavors. _How the hell does she pull that off?_ Hermione's own attempts at this recipe had resulted in dry, tough and fibrous rubber lumps. She quickly reached for a bit of potato, which revealed itself perfectly firm yet soft. Catching a tiny, plump onion between her teeth, she squeezed it until it burst.

“Mmmm…” Drawing in another spoonful, Hermione surrendered to the pleasures of purely decadent comfort food, to the thickly and juicily coated, oozy meatiness of the morsels. The sauce was rich and complex, and the mushroom’s earthy flavor was a perfect match!

Opening her eyes, she noticed Fleur purring around the spoon Harry was feeding her from. She squirmed as he pulled it out, nuzzling against his side as she chewed. Leaning back and gazing down, Hermione noticed her maid's cuffed hands were busy kneading her own naked bum. After swallowing, she cleared her throat and said, “Food turns me on, Mistress!”

“Cheers!” Hermione quipped. Harry and her picked up their glasses and clinked them together, then against Fleur's. They drew in a mouthful of delicious wine, while the maid rose a few inches on her knees to suck through her straw. As she let go of it, a drop fell onto her exposed breasts. Fleur gasped, sending Hermione a pleading look.

“Hmm,” Hermione purred, calling forth her best mock frown as she slowly set her glass back on the table, “I'm afraid we'll have to discipline this careless French maid...”

Fleur bit her lip, bowing her head, but her voice betrayed her as she almost cried, “Please, Mistress!”

Hermione Summoned her wand from her handbag and plucked it from the air. “Dear husband,” she teased, “any suggestions?”

“Well,” he drawled, gazing down at her exposed breasts, “you know…”

“Of course,” Hermione smirked, in perfect agreement. Pointing her wand straight down towards Fleur's assets, she began conjuring a wide, silky ribbon, in Beauxbatons Blue. _Three turns around her chest above her luscious tits, three turns below, over the shoulders…_ Hermione carefully tightened the magical ribbon, making Fleur's ample breasts slowly bulge out. As she let go of the spell, her gorgeous maid let out a mewl and arched her back, [making her assets stick out](http://xxx.freeimage.us/share.php?id=E9A6_58A2E433&jpg) even more.

“Thank you,” Fleur breathed, squirming on her knees.

Without even looking at each other, Hermione and Harry turned their chairs slightly towards Fleur, and reached out. Hermione felt her whole body ignite as she caressed Fleur's taut, silky breasts, made even more prominent and sensitive by the ribbon binding them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Harry shaking off his boob-induced daze and reaching for his spoon. Her hand quivering, Hermione picked up her glass and took a long sip to steady herself.

_Two spoonfuls! I lasted two spoonfuls and all hell is breaking loose, but damn, she's so hot!_

Hypnotized by Fleur's surrender as she circled a thumb around her nipple, Hermione watched Harry's spoon slowly approach. It carried a meat cube and a tiny onion, and was overflowing with sauce. Breath short, Fleur opened wide, but at the last moment, Harry's hand became unsteady, and a few drops of dark brown sauce fell down again.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Harry deadpanned, rubbing his fingertip on Fleur’s breast to clean it off, then sucking on it. Still chewing on her mouthful of stew, Fleur let out a small chuckle.

A burning wave of lust coursed through Hermione's body as she realized her two lovely sluts had both done it very much on purpose! “Fuck yes,” she breathed, standing up and turning ever so slowly towards them. She savored Harry's tiny gasp as he reeled back, eyes widening, no doubt wondering what was in store for him! As her gaze descended upon Fleur's deep, innocent eyes, the naughty maid's lips curled in a mock pout. _Just you wait!_ Hermione thought, forming a new evil plan to give her the treatment she deserved...

“You two need a lesson in table manners!” she huffed, dragging her chair and setting it right behind Fleur. Sitting on the edge, she wrapped her arms around Fleur's chest and pulled her in close. “Mmmm,” Fleur purred, head lolling back against Hermione's breasts. Winking towards a very flushed Harry, Hermione lowered her head to whisper into Fleur's ear, “Harry, this tart doesn't look satisfied, I think she needs more…”

“Y– Yes Mistress!” Fleur cried, squirming in her arms as Hermione licked her earlobe.

“Wasn't talking to the maid,” Hermione purred, still brushing her lips against Fleur's sensitive ear. “Harry, would you suggest a suitable punishment?”

Harry shook the dumbfounded awe off his face and swallowed his drool. “Hmmm,” he said, frowning. Was he envious of the maid's predicament, or enjoying Fleur's distressed pants of expectation as much as she was?… If the wide smile growing on his face was any indication, he'd just come up with something good!

“Feel free to use the maid, dear,” Hermione drawled, relishing Fleur's shudder, “that's all she's good for...”

“Right!” he cheered, standing bolt upright and skirting around Hermione. “If I may,” he said, resting his hands on the back of her chair. _He's not telling? Oh my, Harry's taking control, this is unexpected! Is this the hidden power of the Tuxedo? Or did those two strike a deal?_

“Of course, dear,” Hermione replied, cursing her restless brain for asking too many distracting questions. Harry's magic tingled in her back as he lifted the chair slightly, then turned it slowly. Fleur followed, shifting on her knees to stay in her Mistress' embrace, until she faced Harry's empty chair.

Hermione's inquisitive eyes tracked him as he sat back down in front of her, then slowly leaned towards the maid for a kiss. As their lips met, Fleur arched her back, closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, her head lolling back. _What are you up to?…_ Hermione wondered, heart thumping in her chest as she felt Harry's fingers brush against her leg, then ghost down towards her left foot. Fleur was desperately sucking on his tongue now, purring in delight as long strings of drool dribbled down onto her tightly bound breasts. Hermione averted her gaze from these tempting orbs, and met Harry's eyes. He glanced down several times, and rolled his eyes at her cluelessness.

Then it hit her like a brick in the back of the head, as she remembered Fleur casually teasing Harry about his Mistress' 'divine footjobs'. _Bloody hell, yes!_ She motioned her lips in a silent “I love you, dirty little slut” which made Harry flush, then lifted her feet one at a time, allowing him to silently remove her pumps while his wanton kissing kept Fleur oblivious.

“Good,” Hermione purred, slipping her hand over Fleur's mouth and breaking their kiss. She gave Fleur's face a good squeeze, muffling her moans and spreading the drool on her cheeks. “Now, spread your legs wide,” she ordered. Biting her lower lip in anticipation, she winked towards Harry as Fleur obeyed, hobbling from one knee to the other.

“Now, Harry,” she drawled, pressing her palm harder over Fleur's lips, “something tells me our maid gets off from being used… and humiliated…”

Fleur let out a muffled squeak, as she drew in short breaths through her nostrils.

“What a delightful little whore you are,” Hermione cheered in her ear, getting off on how perfectly things were going. “Are you leaking a puddle down there for your Mistress? I'm sure you are…”

Fleur's whimpering mewls told her everything she needed to know. Hermione picked up the bowl which had held the cherry tomatoes, and passed it to Harry, casually mentioning, “It would be such a shame to waste it.”

“Right,” Harry croaked, leaning as he set the bowl down right under Fleur's trapped shaft. Hermione didn't see exactly what happened down there, being too busy licking the offered side of Fleur's neck, but she could feel Fleur’s breath hitch, and then hear the wet sound of Harry licking his fingers. _My God,_ she thought, squeezing Fleur as she felt her own body erupt in arousal, _they're so hot! I'm the luckiest woman alive!_

“The maid isn't allowed to come during dinner,” she smirked, preparing to apply the finishing touch.

“Thank you Mistress,” Fleur blubbered through Hermione’s fingers, her whole body shaking. As Hermione let go of her face, she let out a cute sniffle, then a delighted mewl as Harry leaned in to kiss her again.

As their lips met, Hermione slid both hands down and grabbed Fleur's bound tits, kneading, squeezing and rubbing them against each other. “Fuck yes,” she gloated over Fleur's moans, pulling her close, “arch your back slut, lean into me!” Without waiting for Fleur's reply, she wrapped both legs around her waist, then slid her feet down, caressing Fleur's exposed thighs with her soles and toes.

Fleur exploded in lust, writhing and screaming into Harry's mouth at the feeling of her Mistress' stocking-clad feet brushing against her skin, drawing ever closer to her locked-up cock. Hermione chuckled into her ear as she slipped her toes between Fleur's legs, rubbing them against her smooth balls. After gently kissing her cheek, she purred, “Someone's gonna suck on cum-covered toes for dessert!”

To her delight, both her sluts' moans went up one notch. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip, her heart singing at the thought of what must be happening in poor little Harry's tuxedo pants in this glorious moment! “Feed our maid, Harry,” she exulted, rolling both her nipples between fingers.

“Ouiiii!” Fleur screamed as Harry let go of her lips, himself quite disheveled and panting, his bowtie crooked, and the front of his tuxedo stained in drool. Losing no time, Hermione let go of Fleur's left breast and fisted her hair, then shoved her face down as she squeezed her other breast right against her mouth.

“Suck back your drool, dirty maid!”

“Thank you Mistress!” Fleur cried, doing her best to lick her own breast until it glistened.

“Is your Mistress taking good care of you, tart?”

“MM-mmm!” she replied, her lips reaching down to her own nipple. Hermione provided all the help she could, guiding the erect nub between Fleur's lips with her fingers, until she could eagerly suck and nibble on it.

“Merlin, oh yeah!” Harry cheered, sticking his index finger into his plate and casting something. Hermione watched a round dollop of sauce form around his fingertip, with a tasty-looking meat morsel swimming on top, crowned by a tiny, plump onion.

“Nicely done!” she cheered, her own snatch clenching at the sight of Harry's improvised Stew Summoning. She let go of Fleur's hair and quickly slid her now free hand back to Fleur’s left breast, playing with it as Fleur extended a shivering tongue to receive Harry's stew-laden fingertip. _Magnificent!_ she thought, drinking in the sight of Fleur giving Harry's finger a luscious blowjob as he fetched another serving from the plate for himself. He chewed on it, gleefully giggling, then offered a morsel to Hermione.

She opened wide, amazed at the way his magic held the bubble of thick sauce and chunky bits to his fingertip until it popped into her mouth, releasing the flavor. “Mmmm,” she purred, chewing on the delicious comfort food. Shifting her hips forward, she sought and found Fleur's elbow to hump her gushing snatch against and soothe her needs. The fact she would lather Fleur's skin in her own juices through her dress was only a bonus! _Mmmm,_ she thought as divine waves of pleasure radiated into her core, _is she wiggling her arms so much to please me, or is she?…_

“What a slut, you're fingering your arse!” Hermione quipped, getting off on the delightful irony that her hips rocking against the edge of the chair were working wonders on the toy inside her bum.

“Yes Mistress,” Fleur panted, ”I am!”

 _Rowena's round rump! Holy shit, we're on fire!_ Her breath hoarse from arousal, Hermione ordered, “Keep going, tart! Until all the plates are licked clean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Cut!  
> Well, we hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Today’s kinks: Food Sex!... and tit bondage. Do not underestimate the power of tit bondage!  
> I know the big strapon sex scene is supposed to happen soon, but… those three have chemistry: rub them together a little, and something’s gonna explode. Gotta have some foreplay, dammit!
> 
> 106 subscriptions, 45k hits, and last chapter got zero comments? Damn, you can do better than that ;)


	20. Dinner with friends pt 5: Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s special is on feet: two for the price of one!

**Fleur’s dining room**

Hermione was quite proud of her little Harry! He had done his best to keep his submissive urges in check, only dropping to his knees three times during the main course to clean the sauce from Fleur's cleavage… and his attempts at being rough with her had been downright adorable. He had even managed to keep his composure as he fondled and groped their gorgeous maid's bound tits on every occasion he could get away with…

As for Fleur, she looked just as messy, flustered and disheveled as after being thoroughly fucked; her breasts, and even her neck were glistening from Harry’s cleaning efforts, and despite not coming even once, she had drenched herself and Hermione’s feet in her juices! Hermione fed the last mouthful of stew to her adorable maid, then reclined slightly in her seat. She let out a deep sigh, basking in this perfect moment.

“Merlin,” Harry groaned, patting his belly, “So good! I think my mouth had an orgasm or something.” He reached for Fleur, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he drew her in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and let herself go, thanking him as she nuzzled softly against his chest.

Hermione felt her Mistress instinct fade away at the sight of such cuddling, leaving only an urge to hold her beautiful girlfriend and beloved husband close to her heart and make tender love to them both. _Did I have too much wine?_ she wondered, staring at her empty glass, then at the empty bottle, _or am I really falling…_ Unwilling to answer this question just yet, Hermione rose from her chair and noticed a slight wobble in her legs. She crouched right next to Fleur, leaned against her and reached for her cuffed hands. Fleur gasped, turning towards her slightly as she flashed a dashing smile which reached all the way to her deep blue eyes.

Hermione hiccuped as a reply, all of a sudden flustered and woozy. Face burning, heart thumping in passion, she helped Fleur down onto the hardwood floor, and outright flung herself on top of her, their lips crashing against each other in a searing kiss.

–

Harry swallowed as he watched Hermione probe Fleur's mouth, then grope her breasts. Mewling, Fleur wrapped her legs around Hermione, who responded by rolling her hips and grinding with wild abandon. Unwilling to intrude and break this magical moment, he took a deep breath and searched for something to take his mind off his caged, pulsing and very frustrated dick. He did his best not to let his thoughts wander to the toy stretching his rear, but it felt too good to ignore. He bit his lip, writhing in delight on his chair as his hips rolled on their own. His whole body was on fire, erect nipples rubbing against his clothing… but he couldn't take off his clothes before Hermione's plan called for it!

In the end, grumbling silently, he settled for washing the dishes.

Even after heroic efforts to wrangle his eyes off the insanely hot show, then trying not to listen to their wild moans and pants as he collected the plates and cutlery, every step he took towards the kitchen, then the sink reminded him of the desperate situation in his pants. He let the warm water run on his hands for a while, centering himself, then as he cast the Washing charm, a little voice whispered in the back of his mind, “Next week you'll be the maid...”

 _God yes,_ he silently whimpered, slipping a finger inside his collar to let off some steam. He grabbed the countertop for support, vowing not to let her know just yet how much this fantasy turned him on, because Merlin knew she didn't need any help in tormenting him!

Hermione's lips separated from Fleur's in a loud slurp. “Look at that!” she slurred, “you did leak a puddle into that bowl, what a delightful whore you are!”

 _Aw, crap_ , he thought, not daring to get a glimpse yet. Hermione had a very low tolerance for booze, and she'd imbibed one third of a bottle of excellent red wine! It wasn't enough to make her lose control of her magic, but he knew first hand what it did to her sex drive...

“Yes,” Hermione purred, “Gobble it up, slurp it, good girl!”

As he heard Fleur swallowing her own juices, Harry caught himself licking his lips. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Pretty soon, he would be on his knees, begging for… anything. He whirled around and walked towards them, his steps growing ever wobblier as he walked through the door and took in the sight of Hermione grinning smugly and wiping her fingers on Fleur's cheek…

“Thank you Mistress!” Fleur cried, writhing under her. _Damn,_ he wondered, _how submissive is she? She, uh, she sounds just like me!_

He froze as Hermione gave him an inquisitive look. “Are you jealous?” she asked, frowning.

Harry glanced down, then away, chuckling. _Just fuck me, dammit,_ he was about to blurt, but through a supreme effort of will, he summoned his wits and managed to say in a steady voice, “Of my girlfriend kissing my wife, or of my wife kissing my girlfriend?”

“Good point!” Hermione cheered, a broad, sweet smile gracing her features. “Help me up.”

He did, reaching for her shoulders, then her slender waist, holding her as she almost missed a step and crashed into him, giving him a quick kiss. Turning around in his arms, she looked down upon Fleur and giggled. Their girlfriend was lying on the parquet, panting, hair in disarray, her eyes begging.

“Happy now?” Hermione inquired, her rear squirming right against his crotch. A quick glance from her mischievous eyes told him that yes, she knew what it would do to him, and that she very much enjoyed it! Harry groaned in dismay, but couldn't prevent his hips from grinding against hers.

Fleur took in a few quick breaths, closed her eyes, then managed, “Want to have dessert straight away, or perhaps use this slutty maid some more?”

“You're incorrigible,” Hermione purred. “Hold me steady, Harry!”

He clutched her waist as she stood on one wobbly leg, extending her other foot towards Fleur's bound breasts.

“Will you uncuff me so I can serve –“ Fleur's voice broke into a yelp as Hermione circled a toe around her left nipple.

“Of course not, darling,” Hermione purred, her foot drifting towards Fleur's face, until her moist sole rested firmly upon her mouth. “Oh, yes,” she purred, casting a sideways glance towards him, “look at this Harry, she's licking it, I think she wants a footjob...”

“God yes please!” Harry and Fleur chorused.

“Mmm,” Hermione said, pouting. “Oh yes! Yes, I know what you need!” She turned around in Harry's arms, now facing him, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Reaching down, she gave his caged cock a good squeeze through his pants, and snickered as he shuddered against her, letting out a girly whimper. “I love you, slutwife,” she purred into his ear. “God yes,” he blurted back, losing himself into her mischievous eyes, “I'm all yours!”

“Perfect!” Hermione cheered, turning around again and taking a step over Fleur's lying form, dragging Harry along until they both straddled her body. As the hem of her long dress brushed against the maid's exposed skin, Fleur moaned and writhed, and Harry's skin erupted in envious goosebumps.

“So engorged,” Hermione purred, rubbing a toe against her locked-up, twitching cock. “Fleur, you better have made some kind of dessert which can be sucked off your Mistress' toes...”

“Oh mon dieu oui!” she cried, squirming on the floor. “‘Arry, in the fridge!”

“Go,” Hermione said, nudging him on his way with a bump from her rear. Reluctantly letting go of his sweet Mistress, he backed off towards the kitchen, unwilling to turn around and miss the show.

“Fuck yes,” Hermione breathed, skirting around Fleur, then taking a step forward until the hem of her dress covered the maid's face. “Tell me what you want, tart, beg for it!”

“Will you u – unlock me, Mistress please?” Fleur cried, panting.

Snickering, Hermione lowered herself down to her knees, her dress pooling around Fleur's head. Leaning down, she grabbed Fleur's poor shaft and played with her smooth balls.

“Stand still, tart, and close your eyes, you don't get to look at it yet.”

“Thank you Mistress!”

Harry clutched the doorframe for support, having trouble breathing as he imagined Fleur's predicament, trapped under her Mistress' dress, lips inches away from her mouth-watering, smooth, divine pussy! This time, he was downright envious.

“Now,” Hermione purred, bending down until she could plant a kiss on Fleur's balls, “what should I unlock this for?”

“F – Footjob!” Fleur yelped, among distressed pants.

“And why do you love footjobs?” Hermione purred, “Is it the humiliation you crave?”

“Yes,” Fleur cried, “yes, Mistress please!”

Hermione was in top shape! Fleur's whole body shook, then went limp as Hermione brought herself down, moving her dress aside to smother the maid's face in her dripping warmth. “No,” she purred, shivering all over, “Your cock is mine, now, just like Harry's! God I love it!”

“Thank you M – Mmh!” Fleur managed, her words muffled by Hermione's tasty lips. The maid's breathing went hoarse and she lost herself in moans and slurps which made Harry's mouth water.

“Suck on my clit,” Hermione groaned, grinding all over Fleur's face and reaching to grope her breasts, “Make your Mistress come!”

Harry mustered all the will he could and turned around, taking wobbly steps towards the fridge, shivering as he thought about Hermione's reaction to Fleur's begging. She was falling in love with these damn chastity cages! And she was using Fleur for a quickie, which meant she had more teasing in store for them. To his dismay, a warm pulse spread into his groin, reminding him that he had, indeed, willingly dug his own grave here...

 _Bloody hell, I'm such a slut!_ he thought as he opened the fridge, scanning the contents until his eyes fell upon a large, blue sheet of paper hanging from the top shelf. In Fleur's handwriting, it read, “In case of tied-up maid, this is dessert!” Right on top of it, sat a bowl filled with strawberries and a can of muggle whipped cream.

_Merlin, she's amazing!_

“Stick your tongue in, tart!” Hermione yelled from the living room, “Fuck yes, drink me, what a slut!”

“Mm-mMM!” Fleur replied, her moans matching Hermione's in eagerness.

Hands trembling, Harry reached into the cupboard and picked up another bowl to pour the cream in, which he set on the countertop. He gave the can of whipped cream a good shake, then squeezed the trigger and let it flow down into the white porcelain.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hermione screamed, “Swallow it all, tart!”

“Fffrrrrppp!” the can let out, followed by a hiss as it ran out of juice.

 _Uhhh… oops._ Mesmerized by Hermione's screams of release, Harry had zoned out a bit, and now found himself the proud owner of an enormous fluffy heap of whipped cream, with a bowl buried somewhere underneath. Fortunately, the girls didn't sound like they'd noticed. He quickly Summoned the cream into the air, enlarged the bowl, and put everything together properly. Letting out a sigh of relief, he set it on a tray next to the one holding the strawberries, and walked back towards the living room.

–

 _Mon Dieu,_ Fleur thought, still softly sucking on her Mistress' lower lips, _I almost came from this! You taste so good, my darling, don't leave yet!_ As she felt Hermione squirm and begin to stand up, she couldn't help but disobey her Mistress' orders and crack an eyelid open to gaze upon this sight worthy of dreams. Such slickness, so soft and puffy and delicious, her tiny clit still standing proud and ready for more, her intoxicating scent… _I miss you already!_

Fleur's breath hitched as her gaze fell upon the little toy poking from between her Mistress' cheeks. She quickly shut her eyes, flushing as she thought about the implications of Hermione's surprise… things were taking on a whole new perspective! Dazed both by Hermione's merciless teasing and this new breathtaking discovery, she stumbled back to her feet, helped by her Mistress' loving hands, then followed her towards the couch.

–

Stifling a gleeful giggle which wouldn't be very fitting, considering the circumstances, Hermione flung herself on Fleur's absurdly comfortable couch. As she touched down upon the cushions, the toy wedged in her bum sent her a cheerful reminder that being a Mistress sometimes could require more self-control that she could muster.

“Mmmm,” she purred, closing her eyes for a moment as she squirmed in delight on the decadent, thick cushions.

After allowing herself this guilty pleasure, she directed a smile towards the two sluts kneeling in front of her, secretly relishing their nervous glances. Hermione extended her left leg, until her toes rested firmly on Harry's crotch. Neither her nor Harry were that much into feet, but Fleur's wide-eyed stare spoke volumes.

“Did I order you to kneel?” she teased, rubbing her toes up and down on Harry's thigh.

“Uh...” he replied, casting a sideways glance towards Fleur, who bit her lip and flushed all the way up the roots of her hair.

“Very good,” Hermione cheered, clapping her hands. “You sluts know your place!” As usual, she waited for Harry's inevitable reaction. It came in the form of a whimpering groan, and a pleading look.

“Don't look at me like this,” she went on, her heart quickening as she poised to strike, “Fleur, you should know he loves to rub his little dick against my toes when he eats me out, then lick his cum off my feet!”

Harry bowed his head and whimpered, “Yes, Mistress.”

 _Hee-hee, I'm so evil!_ Hermione gloated, noticing Fleur's calculating look towards her adorable husband. _Sowing the seeds of your future degrading footjobs, I hope you'll thank me properly for that!_ If Fleur's hands hadn't been cuffed in her back, this would have been worthy of a high-five!

“Alright!” Hermione cheered, “Harry, take my stockings off!”

“Yes Mistress!” He snapped to attention, the look of guilt on his face going straight to Hermione’s heart. While Harry got to work, slowly sliding the sheer fabric down her legs, all Fleur could do was watch, flush, throb inside her cage and direct the occasional look of longing towards the gift-wrapped boxes waiting on the coffee table. Such a fun-filled evening, and they were just getting started! As soon as her right leg was free, Hermione dipped her toes in the whipped cream bowl, and brought them near Fleur's lips.

“Thank you Mistress!”, she mewled, lurching forward and sucking them in, then licking and worshipping her Mistress' toes. Hermione closed her eyes and purred, enjoying the warm, delightful tingling, almost but not quite ticklish, as Fleur's loving tongue rubbed and flicked against her skin. As she wiggled her toes inside her maid's mouth and gently squeezed her maid’s tongue, Fleur's moans grew louder, more garbled and desperate. This was getting good! Harry had finished pulling off her left stocking, and was now busy kissing his way up her thigh, perhaps hoping she'd allow him to reach his goal, but his attempts gave Hermione a much kinkier idea.

She pulled out of Fleur's mouth, dipped her toes in the bowl again, and then lathered a generous helping of cream all over Fleur's bound tits. Grabbing Harry by his unruly mop of hair, she yanked his face off her crotch and smirked at him. “Our maid made a mess of herself again, she needs your help…”

Harry's eyes darted towards Fleur's bulging cream-covered tits, and he let out a gleeful coo as he launched himself tongue first at her. “Ouiii!” she cried, bumping her luscious assets against his cheeks and covering his face in cream.

Now that her sluts were busy, she could act unnoticed. Hermione Summoned her wand again, and cast a quick Scourgify on her feet, then Divine Non-Stick Slickness, quickly followed by a Flavor Duplication charm. Molly's last-ditch attempts at turning her into Ronnikins' demure cooking and cleaning housewife would, at last, be put to good use! As she extended her bewitched toes towards Fleur's thighs, crawling up her smooth, bare skin, the maid's moans went up one notch, then turned into cries as Hermione rubbed against her girlfriend's soaked lower lips. She felt a tingle of magic as the spell took hold. Forget cream, forget strawberries, what her sluts truly needed was pussy-flavored toes!

Hermione reached into the smaller bowl and picked up a strawberry, holding it between her toes. Turning it around, she chuckled, reminiscing how the hours spent keeping _her little Harry_ on the edge of orgasm had honed her lower limbs’ dexterity. She brought her catch towards Fleur, but… they weren't paying attention! Harry's left hand was at work on Fleur's breasts, her nipple caught between his fingers while his other hand was ghosting up and down her bare thigh, getting ever closer to her Veela bits… Hermione's mouth went dry as she stared at them licking each other's creamy cheeks with wild abandon, eyes closed and moaning. She'd dropped her guard for just a few seconds, and her sluts were just about to go wild!

 _Honestly,_ she lamented, her lips curling into a pout, before she kicked herself. Harry was at his sexiest when he lost control of his urges, and it was time to give him his money's worth! Leaning forward, she swatted his hand off Fleur's locked-up cock, and waited for them to react. They both froze and gave her a worried look, not even daring to slip their tongues back into their mouths.

They were back in business! Hermione took a few seconds to savor this memorable sight, as a wide smile grew upon her cheeks. “Since your tongues are already out...” she teased, slowly extending her leg. Their eyes tracked the strawberry, Fleur squinting as Hermione brought it an inch from her nose.

“Eenie meenie miney moo,” she sung, wagging her foot in front of their faces. “Catch your Mistress by the toe…” Ending her kinky nursery rhyme in a purr, she set the fruit on Fleur’s tongue. The maid sucked it in with a wet pop, then chewed on it, smiling and purring.

“Thank you, Mi – Mmm!” Fleur trailed off in a shuddering moan, lips parted and eyes fluttering as Hermione sneaked her other foot between her legs, brushing against her smooth balls. Worming her way in further, she reached for Fleur’s burning wet snatch and slipped the knuckle of her folded big toe between those silky lips.

“You’re welcome,” Hermione smirked, jerking her foot back and forth for extra rubbing. “Ouii!” Fleur cried in reply, arching her back and rolling her hips as she spurted pre-cum and juices. Mesmerized as he stared down at the action, Harry stood still, although his hands twitched on Fleur’s heaving breasts.

“Grope the maid, slut!!” Hermione cheered. “No mercy! Naughty tart’s asking for it!”

“Mmm, yes!” Harry groaned as he resumed his tit massage, leaning down to twirl his tongue around her erect nipple. As Hermione smothered her face under the sole of her foot, Fleur slumped back, shaking and moaning, her shoulders resting against the edge of the coffee table.

“Make her beg!” Hermione urged, slipping her toes between Fleur’s lips for her maid to suck on. Her cries went up one notch as she no doubt discovered Hermione’s tasty Charm work! Fleur was mewling, her cheeks hollowed from her frantic sucking. _Shit, this is so much fun!_ Hermione thought, reaching for the bowl of strawberries and popping one into her mouth. Fleur’s shaking knees parted wide in surrender and her rear fell down against the floor as she eagerly humped her Mistress’ foot. _I wonder how long she’ll last!_ “You’re not allowed to come, obviously,” Hermione teased, pulling one of Fleur’s smooth and puffy lower lips between her toes.

Fleur let out a disappointed groan as Hermione pulled out of her mouth, then started drawing hurried pants as her Mistress smothered her face under her sole again. “Mistress, please,” she cried.

“Mm-mm?” Hermione teased, staring straight into her pleading eyes as she made a show of dipping a finger into the whipped cream, then slowly sucking on it. She pulled the silver chain out of her cleavage, unclasped it, and let the keys dangle in front of their eyes, getting off on how their features lit up in hope. Her delightful girlfriend had suffered enough, but that wasn’t a reason not to milk the situation for all it was worth!

“Harry,” she purred, offering the keys to him, “which one of you should be set free? Think our pet maid deserves it?”

Pulling himself off of the maid’s glistening breasts, Harry straightened his back and picked up the silver chain with shaking hands, staring at the keys like they were the Philosopher’s Stone.

Hermione caught Fleur’s trapped shaft between toes and tugged, teasing, “This could also work…”

“Please,” Fleur whimpered, looking down, “Mistress, please! ‘Arry!”

“Uhh,” Harry blurted, his gaze darting between Hermione and Fleur, then settling on the maid as she gave him the most endearing puppy dog eyes Hermione had ever seen. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat as she hung on his next words, wondering if he would choose to be freed, or rather to please his girlfriend and end up deliciously screwed in more ways than one… but then he sighed, his shoulders slumping down slightly as he gave Fleur a quick peck on the cheek. _Fuck yes! My slutty hero!_ Hermione silently exulted as Harry made an attempt to slide the key inside Fleur’s padlock.

His shaking fingers missed, and he had to turn fully towards Fleur and lean down to steady himself, which put his sexy bum in range of his Mistress’ sadistic attentions! Rising to the occasion, Hermione bumped the heel of her foot against the toy in his rear, pushing it in, and groaned, “Harry, you have my permission, but…” Her own voice sounding hoarse and dripping with arousal as images of Harriet taking it like a glorious princess flashed into her mind, she went on, “If you let it out, you know where it’s gonna end up eventually, right?”

“Yes… Mistress...,” Harry whimpered, his breath hitching on each of her thrusts.

“Help yourself then, my little buttslut!” Hermione cheered, leaning down to give him a hand as he’d missed the keyhole again. After removing the padlock, the cage slid along Fleur’s length, and the hinged ring which had been holding it came off easily. “There,” Hermione said, setting the stainless steel pieces onto the coffee table next to the dessert bowls.

Fleur's breathing was heavy as she looked down at her slowly rising cock, as if seeing it for the first time. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as she stood mesmerized, remembering how Fleur had blown her mind away a few days earlier. She couldn’t decide whether she was more eager to ride it again herself or see it buried to the hilt inside her husband, but she vowed to do her best to share it fairly with _her little Harry_!  Fleur squirmed, making it wave and flop around, a cocky grin growing upon her angelic face.

“Beautiful,” Hermione breathed, unable to take her eyes off it. “Aren’t you lucky, dear husband, your present got opened first!” Lost in silent, awed apprehension, he didn't reply, only swallowing his drool. “Fuck yes,” Hermione breathed, burying her fingers into the whipped cream bowl. “Your Mistress knows what you need!” She drew out a dollop of it and set it right on top of Fleur's erect shaft, then crowned it with a lone strawberry, and slowly reclined back into the couch, sucking on her fingers while she waited for her little slutwife to add two and two.

To her delight, Harry leaned down on his hands, then gave a shy lick to the creamy puff and ate the strawberry on top. Although he still hadn’t reached the throbbing core of his dessert, Fleur was already having trouble breathing. Hermione decided to help, by gently pushing on the back of his head with the sole of her foot. Gurgling in surprise, Harry opened wide and took it in, letting out a loud gulp as he swallowed the whipped cream, then cute little moans as Fleur’s thick head filled his mouth.

“Mon Dieu!” Fleur cried, eyes riveted on Harry’s flushing face.

Smirking, Hermione felt the mood was right for shameless, cheesy dirty-talk and teased, “Is it bigger than you remember slut? You know, from having it deep inside you for much of last night?”

“Mm-mm!” he replied, bobbing his head up and down as he followed the rhythm dictated by his Mistress’ pushes. Fleur’s hips began to move on their own as she eagerly fucked his mouth. “Arry!” she cried, “oh oui! So good!”

Not to be overdone by her two sluts in heat, Hermione let go of his head and reached with both feet, rubbing slick toes all along both sides of Fleur’s length. It was much too thick to catch, but she could squeeze it and shag it! “Witness my evil creation,” she cheered, “the cumslut-assisted footjob!”

Eyes wide and riveted to the action, Fleur kept eagerly thrusting, moaning, “Thank you Mistress!”

Chuckling in glee, Hermione nudged Harry’s face further away until he let go, and circled her toes around Fleur’s sensitive head. “Teamwork, slut!” she said, “Flick your tongue!”

As Harry did, slipping his tongue and curling it between Hermione’s toes to reach Fleur’s throbbing head, Fleur tossed her head back, shuddering in ecstasy. Right as she arched her spine and thrust her hips further, the coffee table supporting her shoulders gave way and began to slide away. Reacting quickly, her senses heightened by her own arousal, Hermione cast a wandless Levitation to catch Fleur’s head before it hit the edge of the table, and gently set her down on the hardwood.

“Sorry,” Harry said, after letting go of his lollipop. Reaching for her shoulders, he helped her to sit up and embraced her.

“Thanks,” Fleur replied, nuzzling against his cheek. “Thank you both for caring for me,” she whispered, “but… don’t fret it, I’m not that fragile, hee, hee. Triwizard loser and all.” Winking towards Hermione, she proceeded to pepper Harry’s neck in tender kisses.

Although it would only have resulted in Fleur suffering a short headache, Hermione still cursed herself for getting too carried away. She recalled lecturing her befuddled parents in first year about how magicals were supposedly tougher than muggles, and getting hit square in the face by a speeding Bludger, followed by a fifty foot fall, would only result in light bruising. Curiously, the Hogwarts brochure hadn’t mentioned getting one’s skull bashed into the floor by a ravenous Troll! _Hmmm… I wonder how many times Ron did take a Bludger to the back of the head. That would explain so much…_

Startled by Harry’s gasp of surprise, Hermione returned to the matters at hand, focusing her gaze on… _Holy fucking shit!_ Fleur was bent forward, head down, and very much in the process of giving herself a sloppy blowjob right in front of a frozen and bewildered Harry! Letting go of it, she whispered towards him, “I did this in your very bathroom two weeks ago! Couldn’t help myself! You two…” Letting out a moan, she engulfed it again between her lips and began bobbing her head, letting out loud, wet mewls of pleasure.

 _Do something right now!_ Inspired by Fleur’s amazing flexibility, a new plan formed in Hermione’s mind, and it was fucking glorious! “Don’t bite yourself!” she smirked, picking up her wand and casting a Cushioning charm on the floor. Acting swiftly, Hermione shifted forward, sat on the edge of the couch and parted her legs, then leaned down, and firmly grabbed Fleur’s love handles.

“Come to your Mistress!” she cheered, hoisting Fleur’s rear up until it rested flush against her crotch. Kneeling, Harry followed her moves, easing Fleur’s shoulders down onto the floor, then catching her flailing legs and slowly setting them upon his shoulders. “Fuck yes,” Hermione breathed, digging both hands into Fleur’s fleshy bum. Now upside down, Fleur squirmed as her bound wrists emerged between Hermione’s legs, completing this perfect picture. Hermione swallowed her drool as her eyes skittered between Fleur’s spread open bum, her glistening pussy, smooth balls, then her [throbbing shaft](https://luscious.net/c/futanari/pictures/album/futa-self-sucking_92777/sorted/position/id/5861879/@_1373031081791), pointing straight down into her wide open, smiling mouth.

“I think you know where this is going,” she teased, licking her lips. “Comfortable?”

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Fleur cried, then she poked a shivering tongue out towards her own bulging head and began to lick. Picking up her wand again, Hermione cast Immaculate Rectum on Fleur’s pucker, then growled, “Harry, shall I remind you who’s gonna be the maid next week?” _Oh, my, but yes!_ she silently cheered, picturing the inevitable [results](https://luscious.net/c/futanari/pictures/album/futa-self-sucking_92777/sorted/position/id/5861875/@_1372949563314), before focusing back on him. “Slut, why isn’t your tongue up her ass yet?”

“I’m sorry Mistress!” he yelped, grabbing Fleur’s buttcheeks and leaning forward until his lips made contact. The eager wet slurps that followed, and the increasingly louder moans, were music to Hermione’s ears! Grabbing Fleur’s hips again, she cast a low-level Levitation to lighten the weight on the poor maid’s shoulders, then wrapped both legs around her torso. Worming her toes in towards the slick heat, she ended up resting her heels against Fleur’s breasts.

“Squeeze her tits together, Harry!” she cheered, “Give her a titjob!”

 _What a mess!_ Hermione thought, giggling as her toes were caught between Fleur’s bulging breasts and her throbbing cock. She rubbed and squeezed it mercilessly, drawing ever louder muffled mewls from the maid. Harry blocked her sight, caught as he was in a deep and heavy make-out session with Fleur’s bum… _No idea what I’m doing,_ she thought, feeling Fleur’s slick tongue writhe between her toes as she shagged her cock between the top of one foot and the arch of another, _but this is so fucking epic!_

“Is it all in, slut?” she teased, relishing his moaning and huffing nods as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and rubbed his face against Fleur’s rear. “Fuck yes, you both love that don’t you?”

“Mmmf! Slurp!” they chorused. Fleur’s trembling fingers were getting close to Hermione’s burning snatch, but she had other plans. Hermione increased the rhythm of her ministrations, feeling Fleur’s body writhe in the embrace of her legs, her moans becoming desperate as she drew ever closer to the edge…

“Mistress!” Fleur cried, her voice muffled by her own assets squeezed against her face, “Mistress, please may I come?”

“Pull out Harry,” Hermione ordered, “I want to see it!”

The cute pout on his face as he slowly drew his tongue out of Fleur’s clenching opening went straight to his Mistress’ heart! Inching away from the maid’s shuddering form, he looked down in awe at the glorious sight of Fleur’s own engorged cock dripping pre-cum all over her face as Hermione wantonly jerked it off between her feet.

Shlick, shlick, shlick! _Fuck, yes!_ Hermione marveled at Fleur’s complete surrender, her pleading eyes and her wide open mouth, so eager to gulp down every last drop of her orgasm! As Fleur’s cock began to twitch hard, she cheered “Yes you may!”

“Ouiii!” Fleur screamed, thrusting her hips and pumping against her Mistress’ feet.

 _I’m so damn evil!_ Hermione thought, feeling almost sorry for her delightful girlfriend… but that was too good to pass up! As she felt Fleur’s first contraction build up, she let go of her shaft and pressed the soles of her feet firmly on the maid’s face, muffling her frustrated cries as her helpless cock shot spurt after spurt of hot, gooey cum all over her Mistress’ feet.

“Perfect,” she purred, parting her toes to stare down right into Fleur’s wide, surprised eyes. “How did that feel, darling?”

“Mmmf!” Fleur replied, frowning. She let out a sigh, then directed a longing look towards her still-throbbing cock, which twitched again and drooled another long string of white goop onto Hermione's feet.

“Must be so unsatisfying…” Hermione purred, feeling Fleur's lips form into a pout under her soles, as she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh through her nostrils, followed by an indistinct grumble. Hermione leaned forward, ghosting fingers along Fleur's thigh, then grabbed a firm hold of her still hard shaft. Fleur tensed, then let out a pleading moan as Hermione parted her feet. Panting, she extended her tongue to lick her own bulging head as Hermione milked the last drops right into her mouth.

“You're so hot, darling,” Hermione breathed. Still slowly pumping, she ran a teasing finger from her other hand along Fleur's glistening lower lips. A strangled “Ahh…” escaped Fleur’s lips as her pleading eyes rolled back towards Harry. “Ruined orgasms make you grumpy?” Hermione teased, smiling and winking towards him. “See, love? You're not alone…” Offering a deep sigh and a mournful expression, he reached for Fleur's shoulder in support. They were both so cute!

“Please!” Fleur cried, “I'm s– sorry, it's a Veela thing, if you get me too desperate I might, uh… lose it and transform and I wouldn't want to…”

 _Oh my, you learn new things about your friends everyday!_ Hermione mused. A course correction was needed. “Look at her, Harry,” she said, “you think she deserves a mindblowing release?”

“Merlin, yes she does!” he cheered, nodding towards Fleur, who replied with a gushing “Thank you, my darlings!”

“Good!” Hermione cheered. “All set then, I did promise you tasty, gooey feet. Get ready, sluts!”

“Yes Mistress!” they replied, as Harry helped Fleur turn right side up and crawl on her knees. “May I?” she asked, licking her lips and directing a hungry stare towards her Mistress' feet. Then, noticing Harry's silence, Fleur bumped her shoulder against him and whispered, “Shall we share?”

Giggling in glee at Fleur's renewed playful mood, Hermione seized the opportunity and answered Harry's nod with an enthusiastic “You love her cum even more than yours, don't you?”

Swallowing as he stared towards his dessert, he began to flush and nodded again. Fleur squirmed and flashed a dashing smile at him, looking ready to pounce on top of him and smother him in sloppy kisses.

“Good!” Hermione purred, her heart singing in pride for her lovely little slut. “Harry, what do you want for dessert? My left foot, or…” she motioned a gooey toe towards Fleur's bobbing shaft. “No, really, we all know what you need…”

Harry rubbed his flushing face, then gave Fleur a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, looking down, “You can have, uh, my share of feet.”

“Thank you, 'Arry!” she cooed, turning towards him and stealing another quick kiss from his lips.

Hermione leaned forward, resting an elbow on her knee, and clutched Fleur's shoulder with her other hand. After a theatrical pause, she asked, “Fleur, have you ever had a boyfriend beg to suck your cock?”

“Sadly no,” Fleur replied, eyes twinkling as her smile widened, “always 'as been the other way around…”

Hermione silently exulted as they both ever so slowly directed their attention towards her very red-faced husband. “God, uh,” he blubbered, “okay.” Setting his hands on his knees and drawing a deep breath, he uttered, “Fleur, may I give you a –“ He rubbed his face again and went on, bowing his head, “may I suck your cock? Pretty please?”

“Anytime!” Fleur replied, squirming in place and making her enormous shaft swing left and right. “Really, darling, anytime you want!”

“Fuck yes!” Hermione exulted, “Let's move!” She could see Harry's practical mind at work as he paused, no doubt thinking about how they would have to fit together. Wondering how he would choose to be screwed, she opted not to interfere. At last, Harry extended his legs under the couch and lay down flat on his back, pushing the coffee table away.

“Creative!” Hermione cheered as she set both feet on top of his crotch, getting a feel of his poor trapped manhood through the tuxedo's fabric. “One point for style!” She picked up her wand and vanished the ties holding Fleur's hands in her back, then pointed it towards Harry's zipper, and slowly Summoned it open, just in case.

“Thank you!” the disheveled maid replied. She rolled her shoulders, then crawled on all fours on top of Harry, gave him a quick kiss, then turned around to face her Mistress. Hermione leaned to the side to check on Harry, chuckling as she saw Fleur's humongous shaft bob and poke him in the cheek.

“Whaddya say, cumslut?”

“Thank you Fleur!” he whimpered, moaning as he engulfed it. His left hand reached for Fleur's bum as he drew her in, while the other fondled her still tied breasts. “You're amazing,” Fleur replied, shivering as she leaned down to suck on her Mistress' toes.

 _I'm the luckiest woman alive,_ Hermione thought as she watched Fleur lovingly run her tongue up and down her right foot while fondling Harry's trapped cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> This chapter had to end somewhere, sorry about that. Rest assured that things are going to get messy very soon!  
> This week’s shopping list was, of course, feet, self-sucking, and a bit of cuckolding… However, dear readers, a weird phenomenon is happening. We strive to make each chapter different and packed full of new kinks, but, er… our TODO-list still keeps growing! Partly thanks to you, dear reviewers! Keep it up! And let’s not forget to credit [The Internet](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6ukf8DtMN1qdmdg5o1_500.gif) for providing a wealth of high-quality research material...  
> Until next time, may the power of the facesitting fairies be with you, and don’t forget to review!


	21. Project management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a Leviathan rising from the depths, this story lives again! And Hermione thinks it’s about time to show who’s in charge here.

**Fleur’s living room. 8:30PM.**

_Luckiest veela alive!_

On all fours on top of Harry, Fleur breathed out a delighted moan as the throbbing head of her cock melted inside the divine warmth of his mouth. His lips were soft and caring, squeezing her just the right amount, without any hint of teeth, and his eager tongue flicking atop her most sensitive spot sent burning sparks of pleasure through her heart. God, yes, she wanted to make love to him all night!...

“Merlin, look at that,” Hermione teased, chuckling, “You really missed your lollipop didn't you, slut?”

“Mmmm! *slurp*” Harry replied, nodding in rhythm as his hollowed cheeks sucked her in a little deeper. Fleur followed along, rocking her hips as she wondered if Harry would enjoy taking it all the way down his throat as much as she did. Her heart raced as she pictured the face he would make when his nose would finally be buried snugly between her balls…

“Mon Dieu, oui!” she cried, slumping forward and engulfing two of her Mistress' adorable, and still very gooey toes between her lips. Shuddering in lust and urged on by Harry's hands groping her bum, she parted her legs and lowered her hips slightly to feed him a little bit more of herself. He let out a surprised gurgle, then panted in rhythm through his nostrils as she began to gently pump inside his mouth. Fleur's worry of having shoved it in too deep turned into loving pride as Harry finally lost himself in moans and inched his fingers towards her aching core. Heart thumping in her chest, she closed her eyes and surrendered to his heavenly ministrations. With her Mistress’ cum-soaked toes in her mouth and the man of her dreams giving her a blowjob worthy of legends, would she even last through the evening without screaming for them to marry her?

Hermione was giggling non-stop from Fleur's tickling tongue as she feverishly sought every last drop of her tasty juices. They were such a perfect match, just as kinky and perverted as she was herself, though perhaps less knowledgeable… but that would come in due time! As Hermione lifted her left foot, offering the delicate and still gooey skin on top for her to lick clean, Fleur slipped her right hand inside Harry's open zipper and cupped his trapped manhood. He was so engorged, so wet, drenched in pre-cum, twitching and frustrated… Her teased and denied boyfriend deserved something to raise his spirits! Reaching further into his briefs, she set the tip of her finger on the plug in his bum, and sneaked in a rather strong wandless Wiggling charm.

“Ngggg!” Harry shuddered all over and bucked his hips, his poor locked-up cock humping desperately against Fleur's palm. Panting harder and letting out ever girlier moans, he wrapped an arm around her rear and squeezed her throbbing shaft hard between his lips, as if to milk out every last drop! Unable to resist, Fleur quickly swiped Hermione’s feet clean, eagerly slurping every last remaining smear of her own juices, then nuzzled against his crotch, seeking to get a taste of him...

“Neat!” Hermione cheered, pulling her squeaky clean feet away from Fleur's reach, then setting them both on the back of her head and pushing down. “Fuck yes, bury your face in him, my little tart,” she urged.

–

While her two sluts were busy, Hermione allowed herself a second to center herself. After all, she was the one in charge here, and the loud moans and wet sucking noises filling the air reminded her that _those two_ were having a lot more fun than herself! Besides, the gifts lying in wait on the coffee table were a nagging itch at the back of her mind. Harry had spilled the beans about the largest one, but what could the others be?…

“Oui! Your tongue!” Fleur cried around her mouthful of locked-up Harry.

She shoved Fleur's face right into it with the sole of her foot, then swayed left and right, trying to get a better view on the action, but Fleur's humping _derrière_ blocked her sight. Not only was _her little Harry_ far out of her reach and still wearing way too many clothes for her taste, he was also keeping all the best bits to himself! This was kind of unfair. After all, she had allowed them to play with each other, right?

She huffed. Some _refactoring_ needed to be done. At once.

Hermione visualized her Gantt planning chart for the evening, her mind currently focused on a box labeled “Open mysterious gifts.” The arrow coming out led to another box labeled “All hell breaks loose.” Confident in her emergency project management skills, she simply moved “Harry gets his creamy treat” two slots to the right on her timeline, and set it precisely after “Our little surprise”.

_Tada! All set._ Fleur's current Harry-stuffing plans were about to get superseded by a much grander scheme! Heart pounding in dominating lust, she stifled an evil giggle, leaned down closer to Fleur, and purred quietly, “Darling, I'm so sorry to interrupt…”

–

Harry wasn't paying enough attention. Deep down, he knew even a little bit of alcohol could turn his adorable wife into a reckless sex demon, but he was too busy to care. Who knew blowjobs would be so much fun?

“Mmmmm… Slurp.”

Lost as he was inside Fleur's warm and welcoming mouth, he heard none of his Mistress’ whispers as she and Fleur plotted his doom. He missed Fleur's eyes slowly rising to meet Hermione's, then freezing and snapping wide open as she took in the sadistic smirk on their Mistress's flushed face. Captivated by the sight of his girlfriend's smooth balls jiggling right in front of his eyes, he was oblivious to the two women winking and nodding as Hermione made sure they both knew who was going to get screwed here.

Harry's mouth was stuffed full of Fleur's delicious knob, his tongue was busy flipping around it and polishing it, and if he kept squeezing it just right between his lips, he knew he was about to milk more of that delicious pre-cum! As his mind wandered back to the events of the previous night, the sight of his fingers teasing Fleur's slick lips faded into a clear picture of his Mistress putting the double-ended toy he'd purchased earlier to good use...

Damn, he couldn't wait! And that toy felt so good down there! When it would be his turn, he kinda hoped the cage would still be on!… _Did I really think that? Oh, fuck._ He vented his newfound submissive lust on Fleur's throbbing shaft, swallowing an extra inch of it to muffle his own moans.

–

Fleur had been doing her best to hold her urges for domination in check, but teasing Harry's poor little member while thrusting deep into his eager mouth didn't help! She longed to grab a tuft of messy black hair in each hand, and thoroughly make love to his pretty face like she knew he deserved, and then… Images of Harriet stuffed full from both ends kept flashing into her mind…

“Darling, I'm so sorry to interrupt…” Hermione had let slip from the tip of her lips, before letting her in on the details. Her cheeks were still flushed from the wine, her eyes burning with lust. Fleur could only agree: what her sweetheart needed most right now was two loving Mistresses teaming up to take good care of him!

This was going to be good! She offered a sheepish smile as she let go of Harry's poor little member. They winked at each other. The deal was sealed.

Still, she got in a few extra thrusts, just in case.

“It'll be worth it,” Hermione whispered, chuckling as she caught her in the act. She set her fists on her hips in a menacing posture, bit her lip, then swayed as she stifled a laugh. “Sorry,” she scratched her forehead, flushing. “Was thinking about the maid outfit… you know.”

Fleur nodded her approval. If she had her way, her boyfriend would soon learn to ride cowgirl, like he so often did in her dreams!

Hermione regained her composure, cleared her throat and snapped, “On your knees, bitches!”

“Yes Mistress!” Fleur quipped, giggling as she slowly straightened her back, then attempted to step to the side. Her breath hitched as she watched her lovely boyfriend scramble on all fours and follow, then fall to his knees... and bend down right in front of her, arms clutched around her waist and mouth still very much stuffed full of cock! He had only let go of it for a single second, which had truly felt like a sad and cold eternity to her…

“Mmmm,” he purred, delightfully sliding his lips up and down as he held her tight. Of course, Fleur realized, he was indeed on his knees; Hermione hadn't ordered him to stop sucking, and he was in no mood to either! “Oooh, 'Arry,” she gushed, twirling fingers through his hair and ever so slightly urging him down as she rocked her hips, “you know 'ow to make a woman feel loved!”

“You're welcome!” Hermione breathed, her lecherous stare riveted on the action as an ear-to-ear grin began to distend her cheeks. Looking down, she dispelled the lube covering her feet.

“Now… I know you have needs, my little cumslut.” She extended her left hand to cop a feel of his rear, then gave it a quick pat and nodded to herself. Arms crossed on her chest, she rose from the couch and skirted around him as she cheerfully lectured, “But… Haven’t you forgotten all about our surprise? Tsk, tsk…”

Harry froze mid-slurp and let out a gurgle which, if she trusted her recently acquired knowledge of his slut language, sounded to Fleur’s ears as laden with shameful anticipation. She shivered in delight at the thought of her two darlings planning something very special for her. Their attentions were so romantic! And if her boyfriend needed a gentle hand to hold through this ordeal, of course she would be there for him! She eased her grip on his hair, then let go on one side to gently comb her fingers through his mop. As she parted the locks stuck to his forehead by various bodily fluids, she met those deep, fiery green eyes of his, and her heart melted. He seemed to be anxious about something, though…

“Don’t worry, ‘Arry,” she purred, her heart overflowing with gleeful enthusiasm, “I know you’ll miss it, but it’ll still be there for you after…”

His eyes widened. He was so adorable as he flushed like that, all flustered from the simple act of giving a loving blowjob to his girlfriend! “It will _always_ be there for you!” she gushed, gripping his hair again. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him and close her eyes. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his forehead and whispered, “Always.”

He purred as she gave one last gentle thrust past his soft, warm, loving lips. There, he was ready now!

As he let go of her, he closed his eyes, swallowed and caught his breath...  then instead of reeling back and asking in a worried voice if that was enough, as her past boyfriends had always done, he planted a shy kiss on the tip of her cock, and simply smiled.

–

_Hot damn!_ Hermione dodged with a quick step to the side as Fleur squeaked, then pounced on Harry, grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him on top of the couch. Mouth slowly gaping open, Hermione stared at her gorgeous therapist flattening her husband against the cushions and going straight for a searing kiss. Her little slut was moaning as loud as ever as he sucked on her tongue, his whole body squirming and grinding under Fleur’s, ankles wrapped tight around her bum!

Her gaze wandered towards Fleur’s scrumptious rear, which her skimpy maid outfit made no attempt to cover, and she swallowed hard as renewed fire spread down into her very core. If she kept her eyes on such a tempting sight for a second more, they were never gonna get anything done!

A glint on the floor caught her attention. _Fuck yes, the keys to his little cock! Problem solved._ She Summoned them and clasped the silver chain back around her neck where it belonged, then kicked the coffee table out of the way to make room for the main event. Satisfied, she whirled around towards the moaning and cooing tangle of limbs on the couch, then took a step forward and slowly loomed upon them, setting her hand upon Fleur’s shoulder.

Fleur let go of him, straightened her back and lay against the sofa as she let out a cute, satisfied purr. Neither her crumpled outfit nor the lipstick stains all over her face and chest could dent her bright, angelic smile. “Thank you so much,” Fleur gushed, looking at them in turn as she took Hermione’s hand. She sighed as her gaze settled down upon Harry’s dazed smile. “Couldn’t ‘elp myself…”

“Mfff,” Harry attempted, his face covered in more bright red lipstick smeared thin by a thorough rubbing against Fleur’s luscious breasts. He cracked an eyelid open and directed a nervous stare at his Mistress, no doubt realizing there would be a price to pay for all this…

“My little slut?” Hermione purred, twirling a finger through his hair and eagerly waiting for his reaction.

He opened his other eye, then became still.

Hermione nodded. “Distracted weren’t we?” she chided, gloating inside. She let a second pass for extra effect, then went on. “We’ll have to discuss your punish –”

“Punishment?” Fleur rose then stood up, chest heaving. “Mmmm… Ohh, yes,” she purred, licking her lips, her eyes glazing for a moment before looking down into his again and smiling. “Arry, yes, we _did_ promise you two Mistresses! You deserve our best!”

“...and you’re gonna get it!” Hermione cheered. Things were back on track! Her grin went up one notch. “Lucky you!” she added, tousling his hair.

Fleur looked down at her ruined outfit, made a quick yet vain attempt at arranging it, then she nodded to herself. “Just a sec!” she quipped, bolting around the sofa, then through the door to her love nest. “Be right back!”

Now free to focus on her dear husband, Hermione cleared her throat, set her hands on her hips and slowly leaned down towards him, making sure the keys would dangle right in front of his eyes.

“Yes Mistress!” he yelped. She’d never seen him scramble to his feet this fast!

–

The next few minutes would be the most embarrassing of Harry’s life, and there was nothing he could do about it! He would have to…

“It was your idea after all,” Hermione teased, straightening up his crooked bowtie.

“Can’t we do it without music?” he attempted, as she began ironing out the many wrinkles in his tuxedo with the palm of her hand.

“Honestly?” Hermione cocked an eyebrow. “It’s the best part!”

“Uh?” He always thought that would rather be the getting undressed part… He chalked it up to the mysterious differences between genders. Maybe he should ask Harriet about that?

While he was busy processing what he’d just thought, he missed Hermione taking a step back to check on him, then casting a lustful stare towards his still wide open zipper. His ludicrous dancing always seemed to put her in the mood, though… maybe it wouldn’t be _that_ bad, if –

All conscious thoughts vanished from his mind as her warm lips brushed against his neck, then her inquisitive fingers slipped into his pants and wrapped around his locked-up manhood. All he could do was moan and melt in her embrace. “Just wiggle your ass in rhythm…” she purred, tickling the sensitive skin behind his swollen balls. Her other hand reached for his rear, and groped.

“Nggg,” he gurgled, tossing his head back as he surrendered to his submissive urges yet again.

“Oh yes,” she went on, pressing her fingertip against the toy stretching his rear. “Just like that. Think about the big, thick reward waiting for you…”

As if he wasn’t already! His hips rolled on their own against his Mistress’ loving touch, then as she drew her hand out, he humped her palm in a vain attempt to get some, but all he could do was drip more pre-cum on her skin.

“Perfect, then!” She chuckled, rubbing her soaked fingers against his cheeks. “Wet and ready… now take off your shoes.”

“Yes Mistress!” he whimpered.

–

Giddy with enthusiasm, Fleur sashayed through the corridor, then slipped unnoticed into the living room. Here they were, cuddling, cheeks flushed in passion as they no doubt whispered sweet words of love to each other! She felt for her bun, making a last-minute check, then hitched up the stern horn-rimmed spectacles adorning her nose. Everything was in order. She let none of her anticipation show as she approached them, making sure her high heels would properly clack against the parquet.

_If I dressed as a kinky teacher, would Hermione drop to her knees? Mmm…_

Harry noticed her first. She threw a kiss in the air towards him, then smirked as she twirled the pair of padded leather cuffs she’d brought over her finger. The sight of his eyes ready to pop out startled Hermione out of her kiss, and as she turned around, Fleur closed in the distance in three purposeful strides.

“Whoa!” Hermione blurted, mouth gaping.

Fleur’s tight black dress was a joy to wear, and the clingy vinyl did wonders to tame her submissive urges, as did the long, shiny opera gloves she wore. She knew from experience that only a little bit of lube would be enough to make them _very_ slick, and able to just slide into the most secret of places with ease… And the feeling of her erect shaft standing out the front, free and proud as it lifted up the very short hem, was exhilarating! It was a little bit cold at the moment, but she knew it would soon be throbbing deep inside its warm and cozy new home…

It pulsed at this very thought. She had enough for two. But the best feature of her [dress](http://image.dear-lover.com/productpic/Black-Exotic-Leather-Lingerie-LC9063.jpg) was the zipper which spanned the entire front. She’d [opened](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41EZjcc7-UL.jpg) it down to her navel, as she knew Harry would soon have his face squeezed between her breasts again!

He seemed unable to comment on her looks, though. She decided to take the drool running down his chin as a heartfelt compliment. As for Hermione… yes, Hermione too looked like she was in dire need of help. Fleur could almost feel the heat silently spreading from her face down to her very center.

Holding onto each other, they flushed and panted as their knees bumped together. Fleur was proud to be at her best for her two darlings!

–

_Hot! So fucking hot!_

Through a daze of lust, Hermione barely heard Fleur tease, “I ‘eard about punishment…” then her voice turned mournful, and an irresistible pout formed on her lips as she went on, “you know I ‘oped for a little bit of spanking... ”

Hermione swallowed as Fleur sighed, then patted her own shiny _derrière._ “I don’t mind, though!” Fleur cheered, flashing a dazzling smile at them. “Hee, hee...” Her lips curled into a smirk as she let her gaze wander towards Harry’s butt, then slowly and purposefully, towards Hermione’s.

_For you, anything!_ Hermione’s breath hitched as the toy stretching her bum made its presence known again, and she found herself wishing for the cuffs to be clasped tight around her own wrists. _Hot damn! No! Yes! Fuck yes, but not now!_ She landed a loud slap on her little slut’s rear to center herself. This called for desperate measures! Steadying her hand, she Summoned her wand, tapped its tip on her chest, and let her magic take form. She visualized her evening dress changing shape, splitting at the middle as it slowly turned into a short black vinyl skirt and bra to match Fleur’s. _I said short!_ she insisted, making sure to reveal the skin at the top of her black stockings.

“Magnifique!” Fleur cheered, inching closer and flushing.

Hermione slowed down her Transfiguration to allow her girlfriend to ogle every bit of slowly revealed skin. Right at the end, as Fleur’s gaze fell upon her breasts, she flicked her wand up, turning her bra into a lewd push-up.

“Tada!” she smirked, grinning as she looked down towards her assets, which bulged handsomely. As she puffed up her chest in pride, she could almost hear Harry blubber by her side, “Gotta love competition…”

“Waouh! ‘Arry, your Mistress iz ze best!” By now, Fleur was outright applauding.

“Thank you, dear,” Hermione replied, bowing in a curtsey. She turned her attention back to her husband. “And now, str –”

Fleur had sat down on the couch, affording them a deep view into her enticing cleavage, then she’d criss-crossed her legs, stopping Hermione mid-sentence. As she rubbed her black vinyl gloves against her dress, then against her stockings, Harry let out a long, mournful sigh, and shivered all over.

“St – fuck it,” Hermione snapped, definitely _not_ staring. “Striptease, slut!”

“Yes Mistresses!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it!  
> Kudos to Meneldur for proofreading, kinky ideas and... fashion consulting!  
> Photo links: [dress 1](http://image.dear-lover.com/productpic/Black-Exotic-Leather-Lingerie-LC9063.jpg) [...and 2](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41EZjcc7-UL.jpg).


	22. Dancing Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No drugs were harmed during the writing of this chapter.

**Fleur’s living room. 8:54PM.**

Not letting a second go to waste, Fleur flicked her wand towards the stereo, and cued [the perfect soundtrack to set the mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g41q_OqwKHk).

“Oh yeah!” Hermione cheered as she recognized the song. “Groovy, slut!” She whirled into his back, wrapped one arm around his chest, set her other hand on his package, and in seconds she had him dancing! Face redder and redder, he slowly got into it, raised his arms, snapped his fingers and swayed left and right, following Hermione’s lead as she molded herself against his spine.

“Shake it baby, oui!” Fleur cheered, fanning her flushing cheeks.

Giggling, Hermione wormed her fingers towards the buttons on his tuxedo top, then popped them one by one in rhythm. Fleur followed, swaying on her seat as the bluesy guitars began to sing.

“You’re having fun aren’t you?” Hermione purred.

“Hell yeah!” Harry replied, now laughing as he rolled his hips against hers. “You were right!”

Hermione smirked as she reached the last button, then wagged her eyebrows and snapped the tux wide open. Fleur covered her mouth with both hands and squeaked as she discovered the elegant dark green satin nightie Harry had been wearing all evening!

“Oh ouiiii!” she gushed, forgetting all restraint as she jumped on the edge of her seat. “More!”

“Damn right, slutwife!” Hermione said, “Had to bring your pajamas!”

Harry reached new shades of red as he shrugged off his suit, then whirled it in the air and threw it over his shoulder. By some twist of fate, it landed on the St Andrew’s cross sitting in the corner. “Next!” Hermione quipped. She shoved him a step forward, and grabbed the front of his pants, undoing his belt, then his zipper.

“Mmmm, more!” he moaned as he flung his head back against her shoulder.

Running on instinct now, Fleur flung herself back into the couch, kicked her high heels out, and set her stocking-clad toes upon his belt. “Fuck yes,” Hermione breathed, reaching for his nipples. “Wiggle your ass out of it, slut!” she cheered. Heart pounding, Fleur watched the top of Harry’s trousers slowly slide down, revealing his Gryffindor red and gold boxers, by now quite soggy due to their previous activities. Harry began to moan louder and squirm as Hermione mercilessly tweaked both his nipples and sucked on his ear; he was out of rhythm, but no-one really cared.

_At last!_ She had finally gotten that damn belt past his firm bum! Fleur see-sawed her feet in turn to conquer his stubborn pants, inching them down, ever closer to reaching her goal of a totally fuckable Harry! It was then, by the middle of his thighs, that she realized he was wearing matching stockings!

“So tasteful!” she cried, heart singing in glee as his trousers finally fell down and pooled around his feet. This was why they’d needed extra time to prepare…

Hermione shoved him one more step forward out of his pants, then kicked them to the side, never letting go of his nipples. Smirking, she gloated, “Took another Engorgement charm to convince him about the stockings!”

The deep green color contrasted so perfectly against his pale skin, and it suited his eyes so well. Fleur was now purring in delight, well and truly won over. If only she’d known earlier that Harry loved frilly elegant underwear… but no matter, she’d make sure to take him out shopping from now on!

Growling, Hermione fell to her knees and bit into the side of his boxers, tearing them open with her bare teeth, then ripped the remains off and threw them away. Not a second later, she was back to her previous spot, grinding against his rear.

Fleur couldn’t help but heartfully applaud as she noticed the matching garters. Her girlfriend was truly a perfectionist! “You’re so hot, ‘Arry,” she purred, eyes riveted to his poor caged manhood as it bobbed side to side, following his squirming.

“Thank you!” he whimpered, his voice breaking at the end as Hermione shoved her thigh deep into his crack.

“You gotta call your other Mistress Mistress!” Hermione cheered, holding him by the elbows. She winked towards Fleur. “Right?”

“Of curse,” Fleur quipped. _Mon Dieu! Hermione should get tipsy more often!_ She began to fondle her own breasts. _And her foul mouth, mmmh…_

“Yes –” he whimpered.

“Humph!” Hermione thrust once more.

“Yes Mistresses!” he finally managed.

“Humph! This ain’t over yet!” Her burning eyes flicked towards Fleur’s as she went on cheering, “Lap dance, slut! Full service!”

As Hermione released him, he turned around and paused, as if wondering what to do, then simply sat down on her lap. Fleur realized her poor boyfriend had never given a proper lap dance in his life! In one smooth move, she unzipped the whole front of her dress and parted it to the sides, as his delicate skin rasping against the unforgiving metal teeth would ruin his fun.

“Come ‘ere, darling,” she said, wrapping him in a loving embrace. “Need my ‘elp?”

“Errr,” he replied, resting his head back on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. “Well, yeah.”

He was so eager, and she knew exactly what he needed. Smiling into his cheek, she purred “First, the mood ‘as to be right.” She slid her hand down, doing her best not to get distracted by how silky the satin felt under her vinyl gloves, and cupped his caged little member.

“Oh,” Hermione quipped. “I’d forgotten all about his punishment!”

The word sent warm shivers down Fleur’s spine. She kept rubbing her fingers against his cute smooth balls, tuned out his desperate moans, and listened with intent. Hermione perked up, smiling at her. She could see the kinky gears spinning in that amazing head of hers. _Please say spanking. Please say spanking!..._

“How about…” she looked up, obviously not used to come up with punishments on a dime. One more thing Fleur would have to help with. Was it that hard to say _spanking?_ Just once? Please? It wasn’t even that perverted, only a little bit…

“Oh, right!” Hermione cheered. “Slutwife, you have two Mistresses now. I guess that means we both have to agree on unlocking your sweet dick!”

_Pure, adorable evil,_ Fleur thought, biting her lip as she grudgingly admitted Hermione was, once again, right. Her boyfriend had stopped writhing and moaning against her, though. Would he disagree with his Mistress’ delightfully kinky idea?

“Although,” Hermione added, scratching her chin, “since you’re mine, I should have veto rights, obviously… How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Fleur breathed, hoping they would both be as strict when Hermione would lock her up again…

Harry’s reply came in the unusual form of a long dribble of pre-cum oozing onto her hand.

“Of course, darling,” she said. “You know what’s good for you.” She slowly brought her slick gloved fingers up and slipped them past his lips. Her heart fluttered as he slowly began to suck on them, then went back to quiet moans. Too aroused now to help herself or care, she noticed some of it had spilled on her thumb, and began to suck on it too, hoping Hermione was taking notes…

“Oh, fuu–” Hermione’s voice was hoarser than usual. Fleur heard some rustling below, but having run out of Harry’s juice, she was too busy kissing him to look. “I promise,” Fleur whispered as their lips parted, “I’ll let you out after she makes love to your bum. Okay?”

Harry nodded, biting his lips. His eyes were smiling. She wanted to kiss the breath out of him! Then his breath hitched, and he purred in ease, mumbling “Merlin, fuck…”

“Slurp.”

_Oups._ Feeling hands on her thighs, Fleur craned her neck over Harry’s shoulder, and caught a glimpse of a wild, bushy brown mane bobbing up and down between his legs. After she cleared her throat, there was a pop, and Harry relaxed.

“Alright,” Hermione’s voice groaned from below. She seemed to search for words. “My wife’s cherry is _mine_ …”   Fleur hung onto her words. Harry’s breath hitched as his Mistress let out an evil snicker, then went on “Darling, you’re so gonna get sloppy seconds!” A metallic noise punctuated her words, like a fingernail tapping on metal. “And this stays on until your gorgeous cock fills my wife’s ass with cum!” she cheered. “All the way in, fuck yes, ain’t you lucky! Mmmm, Slurp.”

“Deal!” Fleur replied, enthusiastically squeezing the breath out of him. As Hermione went silent again, Harry grew louder in her arms. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was happening… Where had her lap dance gone? “Is she…” Fleur inquired.

Harry nodded back, eyes closed as he stifled another moan.

Slurp. “Nice chastity cage by the way,” Hermione smirked, “I mean, all the holes in it… mmm, my tongue fits just right…”

“As your therapist”, Fleur noted, adjusting her glasses, “I ‘ssink your wife may ‘ave a bit of an addiction.”

“I can have *slurp* my little slut’s cock whenever I want,” Hermione grumbled, before going straight back at it.

Harry shuddered, as his Mistress seemed to have found a sensitive spot, then he whispered, “Uh… I might have the same addiction, I guess.” To Fleur’s delight, he began to slowly roll his satin-clad bum against her needy shaft.

“Really?” she ventured, still not believing her luck. As she ghosted a hand against the soft insides of his thighs, he let out a girly mewl, and went all out grinding. “My darling,” Fleur purred, channeling Hermione, “I would never ‘ave expected you to be such a delightful little whore!”

“Fuck yes!” Hermione responded to her call, rising from between their knees and sporting a shit-eating grin on her lovely face. She wiped her mouth off the back of her hand and licked her lips as she drank in the sight of her squirming wife, then smirked, “Come here, slut!”

_Touché! Hee, hee._ “Yes M –” he yelped as Fleur pushed his shoulders forward. As he slumped onto Hermione, his face landed right onto her crotch. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she parted her legs, fisted both hands into his hair and drew him in below her microskirt.

“Mmmmf!” Harry cheered, burrowing deep into his happy place.

“Accio ass-rest!” Hermione breathed, glancing back. The coffee table scraped against the parquet as it rushed to meet its Mistress and welcome her reclining back. “Yes, drink me, slutwife!” Hermione groaned as she lay down on top of the table and wrapped both legs tight around Harry’s shoulders.

“Mon Dieu!” Fleur breathed as he arched his back and raised his bum up against her. Unable to help herself, she grabbed his hips and pressed him tight against her throbbing shaft. His whole body was rippling in enthusiasm as he pleased both his Mistresses, his firm buttcheeks sliding up and down her whole length as the base of his plug pressed against her! Fleur was in heaven, both from the slick, delightful rubbing and the glorious sight in front of her. She had to share!

“Look at that!” she cheered, throwing a pair of cushions towards Hermione. She caught them and set them behind her to prop up her back, and as her gaze fell upon Harry’s humping rear, she gasped, grabbed his hair again with both hands, and screamed, “Fuck yes! Sit on her lap! Get used to the idea, buttslut!” Hermione went on rambling, “Is it slick enough? Of course! It’s already dripping with your drool!”

“Waouh!” Fleur would have reached to high-five her, but there was no way in hell she’d take her hands off her boyfriend’s hips!

“Use’im” Hermione moaned, chest heaving and breath short as she was no doubt getting close. “Use him as a vi – iiiiiiibe!” she howled, her voice breaking at the end as Harry’s frantic nodding drove his tongue deeper in.

_A vibe? Euh… Oh…_ An enticing image formed in Fleur’s mind. _Oohh, mais oui!_

She managed to let go of his rolling hips long enough to reach down to the base of his plug and renew her Wiggling charm which had ran out. Sparing no effort to please her sweet boyfriend, she cranked the vibration up, tuning it by ear until his moans turned into mewls matching his girly outfit. She wondered for a second if she should let the spell spread to his chastity cage, but decided against it.  His will to learn all about the pleasures of anal love went straight to her heart. She didn’t want to spoil his heroic efforts!

“You’re so sexy dressed up like this, ma chérie!” she moaned, humping as the vibrating toy rubbed up and down against the underside of her dick, as if eager to milk her dry. Mesmerized, she watched her own bulging head disappear into his crack, then poke back all the way up until it slid between her own breasts. A stray drop splattered over the glasses of her horn-rimmed spectacles. If this went on, she would soon squirt on her own face! Heaving and moaning, she [pictured](http://68.media.tumblr.com/24b11a719bc898731fb5217b2f9360d2/tumblr_mznbraK3ZY1rcj8p3o1_250.jpg) her own cum-glazed cheeks, and as she drifted deeper into this fantasy, she wondered if Hermione had guessed [why](http://fantasti.cc/user/newexperiences/images/image/1131289/) she had opted to wear fake glasses…

But she’d promised Harry his creamy reward! She steeled her resolve, vowing to last until Hermione was ready to turn him around. He deserved it. Besides…

“Fuuuu –” Hermione screamed, writhing in ecstasy. Fleur watched, eyes riveted on her girlfriend as a deep flush spread from her neck all the way to her cheeks. Shuddering, Hermione fought to keep her lids open, then surrendered as she tossed her head back and came screaming, hips rolling as she made love to her slutwife’s mouth. Licking her lips in delight, Fleur listened to each of Harry’s eager gulps as he drank in her pleasure, not losing a single drop.

“Magnifique!” she cheered again.

Hermione grunted, catching her breath. She hadn’t even let go of his hair.

–

_Phew! That did take the edge off,_ Hermione mused, still shaking and squeezing her beloved’s face between her thighs from the receding aftershocks. As she finally slumped down, he was still peppering her drenched lips with kisses, but made no attempt to pull away from his rightful place. Blessing her perfect husband’s talents, she relaxed against the cushions, wishing for this moment to last forever.

“Ennervate! Hee, hee…”

A spark of magic coursed through her body, tickling her whole self from tip to toes. Hermione sat bolt upright from the jolt, eyes wide open and grinning. She took in a deep breath, basking in how rested and rejuvenated she felt, like after a good night’s sleep!

“Awesome!” she piped, opening her eyes to a smug-looking Fleur. Fleur glanced down to her wand rolling between her gloved fingers. “You know,” she explained, “we Veela ‘ave a bit of a sex drive, and, euh…”

Harriet’s image wormed its way into her mind: Harriet lying on the bed in a puddle of her own making, a fucked silly grin on her face, boneless yet still softly grinding in her sleep. Fleur was by her side, still hard, ready for more and pouting.

“You used that spell on your ex’s?”

“Oui! Feels good doesn’t it?”

Harriet turned into Harry, but her expression didn’t change. A worthy goal! Hermione was ready to take on the world… one ass at a time. “Perfect!” she quipped, clapping her hands then looking down upon her little slut. “You. Come here.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he purred, licking his lips, then his fingers, as he slowly rose. To Hermione’s satisfaction, he still kept his rear firmly pressed against Fleur’s lap. Giddy from her newfound energy, she decided on the spot to express her gratitude to her girlfriend, all the while degrading her slutwife even more. Win-win! “Up, you,” she teased, guiding him with a finger set under his still-dripping chin.

Reaching down, she grabbed a firm hold of Fleur’s cock and pulled it free from under Harry’s crack, then she set him further back upon Fleur’s lap, and motioned for them to squeeze their legs together.

“Mmmm, darling,” Fleur purred as his smooth thighs closed around her shaft. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his chest and began to kiss his neck, while gently thrusting. Harry’s eyes widened, then he sighed as he looked down between his legs.

“Look at that,” Hermione purred, eyes riveted on the top half of Fleur’s glorious shaft, standing erect right next to Harry’s locked up one, bulging against its cage. “Did you come without permission, slut?”

Harry groaned and shook his head.

“Good!” Hermione cheered, getting off his submission as she leaned down and burned a domineering stare into his eyes. “Good! You’ll come later, Harriet.” He gasped as she prepared her final touch. “You’ll come riding cock!”

Fleur didn’t disappoint. Right as Harry let out a half-desperate, half-eager moan, she set her shiny gloved hand on his mouth and pressed firmly, drawing him back onto her shoulder as she whispered into his ear, “Mmmm… Oui, darling, and if mine isn’t enough for you, remember what you bought…”

_Damn,_ Hermione thought, nodding to herself. _She’s good! And her gloves are so hot!_ As she attempted to picture herself wearing them, her mind wandered off to the much more enticing image of the slick material rubbing against her folds…

Fleur hummed a few happy notes, then went on, “Are you familiar with zee term ‘Spitroast’, darling? I believe it ‘appened to ‘Arriet yesterday…”

This time, he didn’t even bother pretending! As he nodded against her palm, his desperate pants were music to Hermione’s ears. Her turn wouldn’t be wasted. “Look at the mess you made, naughty girl,” she said, motioning towards the streams of pre-cum running from his dripping wet cage down to his stockings.

“You’re evil,” Fleur moaned, reaching down for Harry’s frustrated manhood. “So evil…” She was writhing under him, cheeks flushed as she licked the side of his neck, her arousal obvious as she groaned, “...and I love it!” As it reached its target, her hand glowed briefly, then the puddle between Harry’s legs began to flow, drops ran up his thighs and gathered on Fleur’s fingers, until all the dripping mess was gathered and sticking to her slick gloves.

Hermione watched Fleur’s fingers slowly enter Harry’s lips, she relished his moans of pure submissive degradation as he began suckling on them again. “Fuck yes!” she groaned, “feed my slut!” Raw lust surged inside her…

–

Fleur’s eyes snapped back to Hermione as she felt a rising wave of magic. Her bra exploded into tiny black vinyl confetti, letting her perky breasts bounce free. She staggered back, staring at her naked chest, and whistled. “Oh my,” she piped, then she huffed and removed her microskirt through more conventional means.

Baffled, Fleur directed a blank stare towards Harry.

“Mh?” he half-opened an eye, then shrugged. “Mmm, mmm,” he purred around her fingers. He gave Hermione a thumbs up, and resumed his passionate sucking, as if nothing had happened at all.

_Oh, well._ As Hermione drew near and straddled Harry’s lap, Fleur could see from up close that the only thing on fire were her hungry eyes; her cute chest was unharmed, her nipples hard, her toned belly still incredibly hot as it heaved from her hoarse breaths, not to mention the glistening trails running down her thighs! _Merde!_ Fleur silently squeaked, swallowing her drool, _She means business! Ouiiii!_

Hermione’s belly slapped against Harry’s, and the tip of Fleur’s needy cock melted as it rested against her love’s burning hot snatch. She let out a sigh of pure bliss as Hermione’s slightest movements rubbed her lips against it, as if giving it a thorough French-kissing!

“Don’t you love it when…” Hermione moaned, now eagerly rubbing her moist folds against Fleur’s engorged head. “...when your wife makes you a sandwich?”

“Yes Mistresses!” Harry yelped, wrapping his arms around her, mirroring her moves, humping up and down to help her get off.

_Mon Dieu, those two!_ Fleur couldn’t help but thrust as Hermione plundered his mouth right on her lap. Encouraged by their ravenous moans and his frantic squirming, Fleur gripped Hermione’s rear and gleefully helped her roll and grind against the sensitive underside of her dick. Their hands met, then Hermione and Fleur embraced each other tight, giving him a good squeeze.

“Mmmf!” Hermione had shifted, shoving his face between her breasts. Fleur could feel his arms snake under hers in their tangle of limbs, and he settled his hands on his Mistress’ lovely chest.

She was so close to letting herself go!

“Fleur, you’re amazing,” Hermione said, her glazed eyes almost focused on hers. Then she blinked the daze off, grinned, and looked down to Harry. “You love tits don’t you slut?” She turned left and right to shove them into his face in turn. “You love them so much you wouldn’t mind having some of your own!” She burst into laughter, covering Harry’s muffled attempts at a reply.

Fleur had to tame her urges, as Hermione wasn’t stretched enough for her yet. As for her poor boyfriend, his toy was still cheerfully wobbling, so she could rest assured he wouldn’t be frustrated from lack of stimulation. Besides, it would be any man’s dream to be in his current spot…

She made every attempt to hold herself back, thinking about how much more tasty cum she would give him in the end if she could just wait a little more. _Stop thinking with your dick, dear! Damn, that’s ‘ard… mmm…_ If Hermione was to come first, she too would need a little bit of help!

“Engorgio,” Fleur whispered, setting her fingertip between her girlfriend’s buttcheeks.

“Woooo–” Hermione’s eyes snapped wide open as her sadistic grin turned into a sheepish smile. She froze for an instant, then her efforts redoubled.

“Mais oui!” Fleur cheered. “Enjoy!” _And… zap! Another Wiggling charm! Embrace the dark side, love…_ “Euh, sorry!” she attempted over Hermione’s wild vocalizations, “Couldn’t ‘elp myself!”

“You’re welcome!” Hermione sang, holding onto Harry’s shoulders as she flung herself back in an attempt to rub every bit of her drenched folds on Fleur’s ever more sensitive skin. Harry followed, holding her. He’d found a nipple to suck on, and by the smile on his lips, he wasn’t about to let go.

“Yes!” Hermione piped, her voice reaching new highs. “Yes, slut, grope my ass!”

_Don’t come yet don’t come just yet!_ Doing her best not to succumb to the heavenly songs of the bisexual tribbing fairies, Fleur grabbed his left hand, set it firmly on his Mistress’ fleshy bum, and squeezed.

Hermione burst into giggles again, then went quiet as Fleur groped the other side of her rear. She tensed, let out a long silent scream, and began to shake all over in their arms as warmth gushed from her onto Fleur’s twitching shaft.

–

_Mmm, quick, but so good,_ Hermione thought, _I could do marriage counseling all day!_ She no longer felt guilty about how much she _loved_ it back there, not at all. Perhaps a ceremony would be in order to celebrate, to make up for the time she’d lost ignoring her deepest needs… Although very clear images of herself riding Harry’s little yet hard and eager cock _had_ haunted her mind as she came… her wrists had been cuffed in her back while Fleur fondled her bound breasts, too, she recalled with a burning shiver. Along with other things she didn’t dare remember, like Fleur’s… enormous… mind-numbing…

_Well,_ her rational mind whispered, _if it fits into Harry, then…_

No, no guilt at all, she rationalized. None. Her burning face was _only_ an expected side-effect of how hard she’d come. Perfectly natural. And so empowering! She wasn’t _at all_ wondering how long she’d last before they would both tie her up and screw her at the same time. No, she wasn’t. Honestly. Though it would probably be best to start with soft padded cuffs and Harry in the back seat.

_I obviously never thought about that._

She made a mental note to look it up on the internet just in case, and drifted back to her senses. Hurried, heaving breaths caught her attention. She opened her eyes to a dreadful sight. Fleur was gnawing on her bottom lip, cheeks flushed, her deep blue eyes pleading and discomfit as she held onto Harry with shaking hands.

She looked just like him after a long teasing session, on edge, ready to burst and doing her best not to, and he gazed at her with understanding and compassion. But why would she hold it back…

_Of course she would._ Hermione thought, as a pang of admiration for a wonderful girlfriend squeezed her heart. Fortunately, she knew exactly what to do! Answering her call, her wand shot into her extended hand. She rose from Harry’s lap and pointed it straight at the crooked, crumpled bowtie on his neck.

“Finite,” she purred, smiling towards Fleur.

Harry’s bowtie reverted to the leather collar it had been all along. Its leash extended, unrolling down his chest, until it landed right into Fleur’s motionless gloved palm. Her breath hitched at the contact, then her eyes lit up in understanding.

Harry glanced down to the leather leash, then to Fleur’s hand clasping onto the loop at the end. He let out a single giggle, flushed beet red, and moved to stand up.

“I’m so sorry love,” Hermione teased. “For interrupting your blowjob.”

“Thank you Mistresses!”

Laughing now, Fleur yanked on his leash and turned him around until he dropped to his knees, then she kept pulling, urging him down, her smile widening as he closed his eyes and followed her lead, mouth wide open.

“Look at her in the eyes,” Hermione purred. “Let her know how much you love it!” Of course, she mused while sneaking around towards his yummy satin-clad rear, he’d have to arch his back to look up, which suited her plans perfectly.

Tip of her tongue sticking out of the wide smile on her lips, Fleur was the incarnation of cuteness as she combed fingers through his hair and directed him to lick her whole length clean. Hermione knelt down right behind his raised bum, straightened out his garter belt and arranged his stockings back up his thighs. She reclined back to enjoy the glorious sight of his quivering rear framed in dark green lingerie, the cherry on top being the wide and still wiggling base of the toy driving the point home deep: he was so delightfully screwed! She couldn’t help but stare at his ass clenching around the toy as if sucking on it, then down towards his smooth balls and trapped little cock. It was so well squeezed, aroused and dripping without end… _Poor you,_ she mused, _if you knew how much that gets me off!_ Shivering in dominating lust, she decided her slutwife would need a really, really good reason not to dress for the part from now on. Now, she would make him beg for a good blowjob, and then…

“Oh ouiiii! ‘Arryyyy!”

Hermione’s eyes shot up. Her girlfriend was long past all restraint. Both hands fisted deep into her slut’s hair, she was outright fucking his hungry mouth, chest heaving as she slid her pole up and down past his lips! Hermione leaned to the side and caught a glimpse of his right hand rocking between Fleur’s thighs, and she had a very clear idea of where his fingers were while he cupped her balls. True, sitting on his face was awesome, but as she watched, mouth gaping and breath short, Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little bit envious of her best friend…

“Merde, ouiii!”

“Fuck yes!” Hermione blurted, having worked herself into frantic lust yet again. Slapping both hands on his hips and going for a firm grab, she let it all out and thrust.

“Humph! Take it, cocksleeve!”

“Mmmh!” Harry’s firm rear rippled, returning her thrust. “Yes, cocksheathe! So pretty with a dick in your mouth! Humpf!” It produced such a satisfying slap! “You love it Harriet!”

Fleur’s moans could no longer cover his girly whimpers and mewls as he humped his rear against her thigh. She shoved it back into his crack and thrust, and thrust again, grinding against him, then blurted, “You two would love to squirt into each other's mouths, wouldn't you!”

“Yes Mistress!” Fleur quipped, her hands freezing for a second. She grinned, then went right back to feeding him. As always, his actions spoke louder than his words. “Mm-mm! Mmm!” he replied, growing ever more frantic.

“Fuck yes,” Hermione breathed, unleashing on Harry’s ass. “Isn’t my wife sexy like that? Bent over and taking it? Humph!”

“So h– hot!” Fleur gushed, shaking by now. After a few hurried breaths, she managed to go on, “‘Arriet, I ‘ave so many mooore –” she flung her head back. “More outfits for you!”

“From now on,” Hermione cheered, riding the wave and heaving from her vigorous fucking, “you're in charge of my slutwife's dress code!”

“Oh oui!” Fleur beamed in gratitude. This very idea had seemed to have gone straight to her kinky heart!

It was all Fleur could take. She let out a purring grunt and thrust harder, then as she screamed her ecstasy, Hermione could hear a surprised gurgle, then the first gulp as her cumslut finally received this well-deserved reward. She timed her thrusts, shoving the toy in deep as a counterpoint to each of Fleur’s creamy spurts.

“Mmm! Gulp.”

“Humph!” *Slap!* “Swallow, whore!”

“Ouii! More!”

_Whoa, she’s really held back a lot!_ Hermione’s pride for her girlfriend kept rising on every mouthful going down her slut’s throat. Gaping in awe as she kept counting the spurts, she wondered if there would be enough left for the rest of the evening… At last, Fleur slumped down back onto the couch, let out a long sigh of relief, and slowly swept a smiling gaze over them both. As Hermione eased her humping down to a slow grind, she noticed Fleur hadn’t let go of Harry’s hair yet. Was there still more?

“Oooh,” she cooed, eyes widening. “Your fingers! Yes, right there! Mmm…”

Hermione pictured it splash against his tongue, flood his mouth, churn around inside as he moaned in delight, then slide down his gullet as he savoured Fleur’s sweet taste. She could almost taste the last, delicious throb of Fleur’s orgasm on her own tongue. She swallowed on a dry mouth as fire spread down into her yet again.

“Darling, your lovely cumslut is a perfectionist too,” Fleur purred, relaxing as she caressed the back of his head. “Yes,” she went on, “milk it with your fingers, darling, you know you want every drop.”

_Oh, fuck. Oh, fuuu_ – he was doing that. He was doing _exactly_ that, purring as he rubbed his thumb all along the underside of Fleur’s gorgeous shaft, pressing it, squeezing it… As Fleur winked towards her, Hermione noticed the wide smile distending her cheeks; she was sucking on her quivering bottom lip as if about to let out blissful tears. Simply adorable! How could she be _this_ cute while doing _that_ to him?

“Now,” Fleur went on as she let go of him, “show us your open mouth.”

_Damn, she’s so fucking good!_ Hermione’s arms fell limp to her sides as Harry sat down and opened wide. He was still panting through his mouth. Fleur wagged her eyebrows at her, then hitched her stern spectacles back up her nose, cupped his chin in her palm, and made a show of peering all the way down to his tonsils.

“Good,” she said, patting his cheek. Hermione barely noticed when Fleur returned the leash to her. Her little slut followed her pull, kneeling in front of her to present his wide open mouth. She absent-mindedly gathered a stray drop from his chin and let him suck on her finger, then breathed, “G– Good.”

Hermione was about to melt in a puddle and evaporate from the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, *cough* plot and other non-smutty things will be back in very few chapters. The Auror Classroom will also come back, along with more Snuggles, and more delightful wizarding idiocy. Those three simply have to vent their urges first.
> 
> This chapter comes with a much-needed [nutritional supplement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDPyURvwQW8)!  
> Have a nice day, and please review. I’m trying to be on your side here. Remember, Hermione will whip your ass if you don’t.  
>   
> Links in this chapter:  
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g41q_OqwKHk).  
> Fleur's famous [beauty](http://68.media.tumblr.com/24b11a719bc898731fb5217b2f9360d2/tumblr_mznbraK3ZY1rcj8p3o1_250.jpg) [cream](http://fantasti.cc/user/newexperiences/images/image/1131289/).  
> 


	23. Sit On My Face (And Tell Me That You Love Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The facesitting fairies return. Take cover!

**Fleur's living room. 9:35PM.**

Fleur was walking on clouds. Things couldn't have gone better! True, Harry hadn't been able to tell her how much he had enjoyed himself yet, but she knew he would, as soon as his Mistress' urgent needs would be satisfied. Still, she was glad her coffee table had been built sturdy enough to withstand her two darlings' passion...

"Suck on it, slut!" Hermione growled, rolling her hips as she vigorously rode her lucky husband's face once more!

Their appetite for facesitting was insatiable, Fleur mused, her tongue idly licking the inside of her own lips. She had worried about his well-being at first, considering his Mistress' enthusiasm, but she could see from the corner of her eye how his pantyhose-clad toes were curling in delight from the treat he was being offered. His arms lying limp by his sides, with the occasional twitch, were also a sign... but the dead giveaway was his hips desperately humping the air as he lay flat under his Mistress on top of the coffee table.

"Tongue-fuck! Deeper, slut, give it all to your Mistress!"

All was well! Fleur decided to take advantage of this lull in their lovemaking to set things up for what would follow, and picked up her wand from the sofa. Recalling the spell she'd practiced earlier, she lifted her legs and aimed down. A swish, a flick and a jab from her wand, and her couch lengthened, sprouting a meter and a half more padding towards the front, with matching armrests. She set her legs back down upon it, then brushed the palm of her hand against the fabric as a pang of nostalgia flared into her chest. This was her favorite setup to watch a good movie alone, with warm tea at hand and cushions to hug so she could pretend she didn't feel sorry for her lonely self.

No more! Something told her their next movie night together wouldn't make it past the opening credits! _Hee, hee._

Set on celebrating the day, she slowly waved her wand in a half circle, and willed her cushions to match the tone of Harry's deep green eyes... and by association, his ridiculously hot stockings, garters and nightie! Stifling a giggle, she cut her spell off before her naughty mind ran away with it and made the elaborate flowery pattern sprout pussy-shaped flowers, tits-shaped fruit and...

_Oups._ She was already running the tip of a gloved finger up and down her shaft, while her other hand had sneaked to fondle her own breast. True, a polyamorous relationship meant her darlings would sometimes do it without her, but... how could she resist such a sight?

"Don't mind me!" she quipped, pointing her wand towards Hermione's writhing form. "Levicorpus!"

Interrupted in the middle of a very deep moan, Hermione opened wide eyes and squeaked. Harry grunted, his legs flailing as his back lost contact with the coffee table. Then he wrapped his arms around his Mistress' thighs, hung on tight, let out a purr of relief and went right back at it.

"Good thinking!" Hermione yelped as Fleur inched Harry's hovering form head first between her own parted legs. Since his Mistress had opted to look deep into his eyes while sitting on her eager throne, she was now facing Fleur, and within her reach. This was so much better!

Hermione swayed left and right over his face, the tips of her toes brushing against the cushions. "Want me to, uh, dismount?..."

"Dismount? Of course not! 'Ee's exactly where he needs to be, don't you agree?"

"Damn right," Hermione smirked, nodding towards the pair of padded leather cuffs resting on the cushions. "Can you hover him some more?"

"Of curse," Fleur purred, picking up the cuffs and setting them in Hermione's extended hand.

"Thank you, Darling. Now -"

Fleur couldn't help but laugh as Harry's hands appeared right between them. Grinning in delight towards each other, she and Hermione added the missing touch to his attire, then looked down to his flushing face framed between his Mistress' thighs.

"Hands in your back, sex toy," Hermione teased. "There, cuff yourself."

"Ymm Mmmm!" he replied, before setting his arms in the small of his back. As the padlock linking his cuffs clicked shut, both him and Hermione squirmed, shuddered and let out a enticing moan.

"Adorable," Fleur breathed, heart thumping in her chest at the sight of such perfect love and understanding. She wanted more! Lifting her legs up and parting them wider, she hovered them as close as she could, then set them down upon the cushions and inched forward until her balls rested on Harry's forehead, as a reminder of their first time. They were a bit tangled together, but she could set her thighs on top of Hermione's, and clasp her ankles in the small of her back.

"Ain't you lucky, slut," Hermione whispered, chuckling. She wriggled her rear, purring as a cat setting down on its favorite cushion, and leaned down into Fleur's embrace. Was the flush on her cheeks from the guilt of doing all this to him?...

"Thinking about his locked-up cock, aaahh..." Hermione purred as she began to suck on Fleur's earlobe, "His stretched ass..." her hips resumed grinding his face. "Fuck yes! Makes this so much better!"

_Mon Dieu!_ Fleur shuddered, her eyes glazing. _Marry me right now, you two!_

Hermione went on, her breath growing hoarse, "Every time I fantasize about being a teacher in Hogwarts... He's under my desk during class!" Pulling away from Fleur, she looked down towards him. "Slut, wouldn't you love Fleur to use you like that too!"

"Mmm-mmm!" Harry cheered, nodding into her moist folds.

"Waouh!" Now stewing in her own lust, Fleur removed her stern spectacles and set them on top of her girlfriend's nose. They were such a perfect match to her dominating smirk. "So hot!" Fleur cried, fanning her face.

"Slut," Hermione teased, "Like the looks?"

Looking down between her balls and Hermione's smooth belly, she caught a glimpse of a wide, bulging eye, then she heard his feet flapping against the cushions. It seemed she wasn't the only one here with these kind of fantasies! _Mmm, spank your naughty Veela student, Mistress!..._

In a loud, moaning slurp, Harry lost it and let loose.

"Fuuu -" Hermione tossed her head back, shuddered, slumped forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Fleur mewled back into her mouth as she surrendered to her fantasy, picturing both her darlings bent over her wooden desk, shivering bums up in the air as they held hands in shameful anticipation!

_Language, Miss Granger... Slap!_

She let out a mewl as Hermione's slender hand attempted to wrap around her shaft, but her fingers were too short. Always resourceful, her girlfriend rubbed it against her belly instead, while her slick palm turned on top of her throbbing head. So good it was almost unbearable! Fleur lost herself into Hermione's glazed eyes and slipped a hand into her untamable hair to draw her closer into their searing kiss. Her other hand reached for those perfect perky breasts of hers, and she rolled a nipple under her palm.

Harry was just as loud as them both, his squirming shaking the couch, and he had somehow found a way to rub his forehead against Fleur's already gushing lower lips. _Incroyable!_ Fleur heaved in expectation as Hermione's other hand snaked down between them...

-

Harry was lost in a daze of lust, his face wedged deep into heaven. As Fleur's finger rubbed against his nose, seeking his Mistress' clit, he focused back on driving his thick tongue in deeper, curling it as he made love to her. He was having so much fun! The sounds of his wife moaning her pleasure into Fleur's mouth were music to his ears, not to mention the slick rubbing of tits against tits, and... everything else! From the way she squeezed his tongue, he knew Hermione wouldn't last long, and neither would Fleur, she was already dripping all over his face.

Driven by his slutty instincts, he'd managed to sneak his cuffed hands down his back, and rest his finger on the base of his new dearest friend. Okay, it was cheating, but he was past caring. He renewed the Wiggling charm on his own buttplug, shuddering as he realized it had turned out way more powerful than he'd thought...

Before he knew it, he'd added an extra Engorgement charm on top, just because holy fuck, wow.

_Aahh, fuck, no just right._ He silently yelped as Hermione reached her release, her screams muffled by Fleur's kiss as she flooded his mouth with her musky taste.

_More! Just fuck me! Anything!_

-

Still woozy from her mind-blowing quickie, Hermione blinked some of the daze off. It was Fleur's turn now, and she didn't want to disappoint. Eager to see more of her gorgeous girlfriend, she broke the kiss and reclined back as much as she could, which wasn't a lot if she wanted to keep pleasing Fleur with her fingers. Time for the most famous wizard of Britain to save the day again. Her little slut had so many uses!

"Your turn!" she piped, giggling as she grabbed Fleur's hourglass hips and yanked her right on top of his face.

"Eeh?" he sounded disappointed for a second as his happy place was taken away from him, but Fleur's scrumptious rump slid upon him before he could even suck his tongue back into his mouth. There, problem solved!

"Oooh, oui..." Fleur bit her bottom lip and smiled, her gentle eyes burning with pent-up lust. As for her little slut, he was soon lost again in moans and squirms as he went back to lush and deep pussy service.

Resting upon his heaving chest, Hermione drank in the sight of her amazing girlfriend. From her blissful smile, to her lush heaving chest now free from her black vinyl dress, to the enormous shaft rising proudly from between her creamy thighs as she ground her hips against Harry's mouth, everything about her was perfect! Beaming in pure joy, Hermione set both hands upon the object of her desires, and resumed her previous ministrations.

"Like this?" she asked, covering Fleur's throbbing head with the palm of her other hand and turning.

Fleur nodded as she let out a gleeful mewl, then reached down with both hands into Harry's nightie, and began fondling his chest, then circled one finger around each of his nipples. "Mrs. Granger," she purred as a reply to his muffled yelp, "your tits are so sensitive!"

"Mmf!"

_Fuck yes, that was the cherry on top!_ Hermione trailed her left hand up and down that glorious cock, feeling its impressive length slide along the skin of her palm, yet it was so silky and its skin so soft... As she pressed it against her belly, a tingle of disbelief spread through her. _All of this was inside me? Wow..._ She couldn't wait for the next time! Although Harry had called dibs for this very night. He'd deserved it, after all.

"Magnifique!" Fleur cheered, chest heaving as she stared at the scene with wide eyes. "I'm so close..."

All was silent save for the sounds of fulfilled love: Fleur's hurried breaths, wet suction and licking noises from below her thrusting hips, and the subtle shlicks Hermione's expert hands made as she brought Fleur ever closer. As Fleur began to mewl and shake harder, Hermione increased the rhythm of her ministrations; she could almost feel the pressure build up inside as her shaft twitched into her palms.

"Come on my tits," she purred.

"Oui! Ouiii!" Fleur's hands shot to her thighs, grabbing Hermione's skin as she gave her last frantic thrusts, then finally exploded in a long scream. _Yes!_ Hermione gloated, _come for me, darling!_

_Uh? Was that the hint of a smirk on her smile?_

Warmth spread between her fingers and splattered onto her chest as Fleur spent herself in long, thick spurts, but then she felt it flow up and between her fingers. She looked down just in time to see white gobs shoot up as if attracted by a magnet, and splash all over her cheeks, her forehead, then her glasses. As her mouth gaped in surprise, more of it found its way into it. All she could see was white, but as Fleur kept thrusting and coming against her palm, she felt more and more of it splatter onto her face and into her mouth. The surprise only lasted a second, and then she connected the dots...

_My girlfriend has magical cum!_ Hermione giggled in pure amazement. _Mmm, also, yummy and sweet, just like her, and the perfect kind of gooey._ She swallowed, then licked her own sticky lips. _Don't be selfish and keep it all to yourself, my little slut, this serving is mine!_

A finger rubbed against her cheek, then she heard a slurp, followed by Fleur's musical laughter. "Ermione, you are ze best!" she said.

-

_Oups. Hee, hee. This worked beyond expectations!_

Hermione set her spectacles down on her nose, revealing mischievous hazel eyes, the only part of her face that wasn't covered in cum. Truly adorable! There wasn't a single drop in her hair or on her chest, Fleur noted, proud of her Charms work. The Weasley twins weren't the only ones who knew how to enchant everyday objects for interesting purposes, after all...

"But... how?" she asked, before scooping up some more on her finger and licking it.

-

A cute pout formed on Fleur's lips as she recovered her horn-rimmed spectacles. "Darling, you were wearing zee cum-on-my-face glasses. 'Ow else could it end?" She licked them clean, then picked up her wand, cast a Scourgify, and set them back on Hermione's nose.

Noticing Hermione's doubtful frown, Fleur went on. "Think about ze stern Mistress [look](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f3fa648a2632bf4e65d06a3e307bafa4/tumblr_nxrzpxIZqU1r7h611o1_1280.jpg). Dress suit, 'igh 'eels, strict bun, and these very spectacles of course. What could possibly go better with it than a cum-splattered face?"

"Oh," Hermione gasped, as she began to get it. It was _so_ just like Fleur.

"I enchanted them myself! Invented the spell, you know, and..."

Hermione took off the glasses again and gave them a closer look. Like every wizarding pair of spectacles, they did give off a slight tingle of magic. It felt exactly like the usual charm which would keep them attached to the wearer through the events of everyday life in magical Britain, like riding a broom through the thick of a thunderstorm, taking a Bludger on the back of the head, or exiting a Portkey with both feet pointing towards the sky.

She set them back on her nose and flung her head back and forth. They didn't budge. The thick layer of cum also stayed stuck to her face, and as she took a sample with her fingertip and tasted, she noted it was still warm, fresh, just as creamy and delicious as if it had just been squirted onto her tongue!... _How many layers of charms did she put in there?_

"Impressive," she cheered, reaching for Fleur's hand, then giving her a quick, sticky peck on the lips. "Darling, you rock."

As Fleur let out a soft, gleeful sigh, Hermione had a lightbulb moment. Surely the charms had to be anchored to _something..._

She removed the spectacles again, pretending to examine them, then quickly turned them around and moved to set them on Fleur. Her girlfriend's eyes widened. Hermione had been right! As the spectacles met Fleur's nose, there was a slight puff of magic, then in a loud slurp, all the glaze coating Hermione's face jumped straight into the air, and splattered all over Fleur's cheeks.

"Gotcha!"

Overcome by Fleur's mock offended pout, Hermione pounced on her and began licking her cheeks clean.

_Mmm, all mine... slurp..._

-

**10:15PM.**

Fleur purred in delight, gazing upon the frizzy puff of brown hair covering her chest. The woman of her dreams was right there, cuddling in her arms and breathing softly against her chest. As for the man of her dreams...

"Mrrr, slurp." Harry's pantyhose-clad feet slowly swayed left and right, following the  [ romantic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZR38JWEsSD0) piano music. All was warm and quiet save for their slow breaths and his occasional wet smooches. "He loves cuddling," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms tighter against Fleur's waist, then pushing her down gently. "It has such a calming effect on him..."

The effect it had on Fleur could not exactly be called  _ relaxing, _ she mused, as his lips slowly nibbled on her nether ones. She had never thought of this as cuddling before, but her two sweethearts were quite... unique. She had no trouble understanding why he spent so much time in his happy place, though.  _ Mmm, no trouble at all!  _ Basking in this sweet moment, she trailed a finger up Hermione's spine, making her shiver then quietly laugh.

"I could get used to 'zis," Fleur purred, flushing as she noticed her own hips' subtle grinding.

"You better," Hermione grumbled in reply. Her warm lips brushed against Fleur's collarbone as she went on, "I think I've found my spot." She planted a soft kiss there, then gave her a tender squeeze. "We're not leaving."

It was only thanks to Harry's cheerful nodding deep down there that she managed not to squeak  _ Marry me! _

-

Intrigued by Fleur's moaning yelp, Hermione let go of her and straightened her back until she could meet her eyes, but Fleur held them firmly shut. She was breathing through her nostrils, her brow creased, a hand firmly pressed over her own mouth as a deep blush spread all the way up to the roots of her hair.

"Uhh..." Hermione ventured.  _ Say something! Don't just stand there overthinking every last detail!  _ Hermione gathered her wits in an attempt to soothe her girlfriends' worries. She dearly wished she'd had the time to write this all down, then made a new attempt, giving it her all.

"Uhhh..."

_ God damn! _ It had all stayed firmly stuck in the back of her throat. Her options were running out. She glanced down towards Harry. How did he always manage to save the day? Unfortunately, he was a bit tied up at the moment. She had no choice; it would have to be done his way. Spurred on by the moment, she picked up her wand from the cushions and decided to conjure a few rose petals. Beautiful and romantic like all the words she couldn't find.

_ Okay. Here goes...  _ Yet instead of focusing on her spell, she couldn't help but gaze into Fleur's slowly opening deep blue shivering eyes. As she rose her wand and let her magic take form, Fleur's insanely hot black vinyl gloves feathered against her thighs, then settled against her hips.

-

Once the sparkles had faded away, Fleur noticed the thin puff of smoke rising from the tip of Hermione's vine wood wand. Perfumed dark red clumps were still bursting high up like silent fireworks; red rose petals slowly twirled through the air as they fell, then settled down into a thick mat. It already reached all the way up to their chests.

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she let out a grumpy huff and rubbed her face, shaking off the heap of petals crowning her head.

"Waouh," Fleur breathed, craning her neck left and right and finding the whole living room overflowing with the stuff. Every piece of furniture was buried deep under Hermione's love. This was the most endearing thing she'd ever seen!

-

Harry had felt one of Hermione's magical outbursts, then silky and pleasantly ticklish... thingies... had covered his body. Nothing seemed to be on fire, though, and he could hear Fleur's musical laughter through the soft thighs squishing his face. As he began to relax, a renewed wave of exquisite warmth dripped down from her right onto his lips, and he surrendered to his urges yet again.

"Mmmm... Slurp... Uhmpf?"

He swayed left and right as the cushions under him shifted, then Fleur quickly rose from his face.  _ Aw, come on! _ he silently grumbled, feeling Hermione's weight leave his chest too. There was a burst of giggles, which quickly turned into heaving moans as the couch jumped one inch to the left. Hands still cuffed in his back, he struggled to sit up and investigate.

Emerging from the sea of red rose petals, he couldn't help but whistle and nod in appreciation of his amazing wife's newfound talent for interior decoration. Even the scent was just right! Drawn towards the source of the moans, his gaze drifted left, just in time to witness Hermione's legs emerge, kick a cloud of petals into the air, wrap themselves around Fleur's rear, and pull it back under.

_ Whoa. _ He swallowed on a dry mouth as renewed swelling in his locked-up dick reminded him about the current dire state of affairs. His eyes shot towards where the coffee table had been before the petal flood.

"...maid outfit is hers..."

Had that been Fleur? Standing amongst the sea of petals, out of his reach like an island scoffing at a drowning sailor, stood the top of the largest gift box. He reclined against the back of the couch, thinking about how to interrupt the girls' whispering.

"...this fabric feels  _ so _ amazing!..." 

Salazar's Saggy Sack! They were talking fashion! He was screwed. Yet... the thought of his sweet wife wearing Fleur's outfits sent warm shivers down his spine. It would be worth the wait. A man had to make sacrifices sometimes, in the hope of a better future...

"Harry?" Hermione emerged and sat bolt upright, mindless of the bright red lipstick covering her cheeks, then picked up her wand and vanished most of the petals, leaving only a few here and there. Scratching her chin, she asked, "Remember Daphne Greengrass from Hogwarts?"

_ She was so fucking hot! _ Wisely, he summed it up as a thoughtful "Hmmm," then began to wonder how the woman famously known as Ice-Tits had slipped into the conversation.

"I can't seem to," Fleur replied. She straightened, then crawled around the couch to sit next to him, and flung an arm around his shoulders. Her warm skin against his side raised his hopes... what had they been talking about?

"Cold, flawless alpha bitch?" Hermione ventured, her brow creasing in a disapproving frown. "A clump of Slytherins always in her wake, leaving a trail of drool."

Not just Slytherins, Harry mused, recalling the tearful ends met by Roger and Cormac's tragically doomed attempts. Answering Fleur's inquisitive glance, he explained, "Only person she actually talked to was that shy brunette... Halfblood, according to Malfoy. Tracey something?"

"Hm," Fleur replied, "well, there's an easy way to know!" She flashed her dashing smile at him, hitched her spectacles back up her nose, then cheered, "The one I'm talking about is a fetish fashion designer in New York." She trailed a finger down his pantyhose-clad thigh, then whispered, "The... well,  _ your _ hot maid outfit is from her collection!"

Hermione cooed, then waggled her eyebrows at him, grinning.

_ Bloody Hell! _ She hadn't forgotten. Just thinking about the thrice-cursed outfit, which loomed in his very close future, was enough to make all his blood sizzle, then leave his face and burst right into his squeezed shaft.

"Thank you Mistresses!" he yelped, definitely  _ not  _ thinking about the matching stockings.

"And this one too!" Fleur cheered over Hermione's evil giggles. She drove the point home by slipping a gloved finger into her wide-open cleavage, and parting it as far as it would go. Hermione stopped mid-giggle and swallowed, no doubt as busy staring as he was. Fleur planted a small kiss on his cheek, then said, "Accio Greengrass' catalogue, then!"

By the time Harry had managed to shake off his tits-induced daze, Fleur had already leafed through several pages. He looked up and noticed Hermione gasping, her face well on her its way to a ripe dark flush. His eyes followed hers, until he took in a good view of the shiny catalogue Fleur held on his lap.

"'Arry, tell me if you recognize 'er? She models 'er own creations!"

Dead center on the page, a stunning blonde stood tall in a black leather catsuit. Harry barely had time to register her cold eyes and haughty sneer as his gaze snaked down around the curves of her chest, lingered on the tight corset hugging her waist, then settled on the menacing strap-on  [ jutting ](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYDXwtaU0AA5CW8.png:large) from her crotch. It was clad in Slytherin colors, forest green with silver stripes running along its length, to match the handle of her riding crop.

"Whoa, shit!" Harry croaked.

As for what was going to happen to the poor or lucky victim squirming under the heel of her thigh-high leather boots, fully encased in a tight gimp rubber suit, Harry didn't have too much trouble guessing. At least, none of the straps binding him or her tight got in the way of the two conveniently placed zippers... 

"Damn, she's... uh... grown up!"

"So, she did come out of Hogwarts. Interesting..." Chuckling, Fleur closed the catalog and threw it back onto the coffee table. "We'll look at it later," she teased, rubbing a finger down Hermione's red cheek and subtly directing her gaze until it fell upon the pile of gifts waiting on the coffee table.

Hermione regained control of her breathing. "Fuck yes," she grumbled, licking her lips. "About time!"

"Yes Mistresses!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, we make every effort to [supplement](http://incaseart.blogspot.fr/2014/02/commission-rainbow-party.html?zx=2b9e4907902ac1c) every chapter with [entertaining](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqGI2DGNWV8) and [informative](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5TT-tegy5M) [extras](http://incaseart.tumblr.com/post/157193500760/a-second-place-winner-of-a-recent-patreon-poll#notes), for the [enjoyment](http://incaseart.tumblr.com/post/145700970155/sammys-sexy-torture-is-over-the-cock-ring-and) of our [lovely](http://incaseart.tumblr.com/post/105455757845/aaand-done-winner-of-the-second-vote-gonna-start) readers!  
> And a [Slytherin outfit](http://susanwayland.org/sexy-green-dress.php) on top!


	24. Level Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fleur now being in charge of our fearless hero’s [wardrobe](https://www.google.fr/search?q=french+panties+nightie&safe=off&tbm=isch), we expect him to no longer need his extensive collection of [boxers](https://www.google.fr/search?q=gryffindor+boxers&safe=off&tbm=isch). Grab’em while they last! One free pair for each review!

**Fleur’s living room. 10:35PM.**

–

 _At last!_ Hermione exulted as she picked up the gifts from the coffee table. She whirled around, heart swelling in pride at her girlfriend’s attention to detail as her gaze wandered on the couch. It had become a plush, decadent and absurdly comfortable bed, framed by padded armrests. Everything was perfect, from the tasteful flowery pattern to the –

“…don’t worry sweetie, I ‘ave latex [stockings](http://motherless.com/3A4F8E9) to match,” Fleur whispered into his ear as she massaged his shoulders. “Such a beautiful Mistress needs an elegant wife!” Letting go, she wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed the breath out of him. As he began to heave and moan yet again, Fleur winked towards Hermione, then went back to nuzzling into his hair. “So nice of you to ’ave bought all these toys for your Mistresses!”

“Thank you Mistresses!”

 _Holy sh–_ The little bulge at the front of his nightie was twitching. Her motions jerky, she set a knee upon the edge of the couch and shimmied towards them, dumped the gifts on top of his lap, and sat on her heels next to his wobbling knees. One of these boxes held the secret to a happy marriage, but which one?…  Fleur’s innocent smile gave no hint. Once more, she would need Harry’s help…

“I wonder…” Fleur teased.

“Gaaah!” He tossed his head back and began to squirm as Fleur groped his chest, rolling both his nipples between gloved fingers through the satin. She was one step ahead! As Hermione considered her options, she realized her idle hands had already stacked the three boxes on top of his lap, sorting them by size in a neat, perfectly centered pyramid. She cringed. It had to be the biggest one, and it was at the bottom!

“Thank you for the gifts, darling,” Fleur purred, letting go of his left nipple and trailing fingers down the side of his shivering belly. Hermione swallowed on a dry mouth as her gaze followed Fleur’s shiny gloved hand towards its goal.

“You’re welc –” his voice broke as she slipped fingers under the hem of his nightie.

“And your own gift,” Fleur purred. “Are you growing fond of it?”

“Thank you Mistresses!” Harry’s eager humping against her palm bounced the boxes into the air.

“Thank you!” Hermione quipped. Seizing the opportunity, she snatched the largest one before it landed, set it down upon her lap and forgot about everything else, her mind buzzing with enticing hypotheses about what a magical strap-on dildo would actually look like.

“You’re welcome,” Harry croaked as Fleur’s hand went still under his nightie. She kissed his cheek, then smiled towards Hermione. “Shall we?”

Trembling in anticipation, Hermione gave a gentle pull on the garish red ribbon knot on top of her gift. It uncurled and untied itself, then the gift wrap paper unfurled like a blooming flower, revealing a dark red cardboard box. Stifling a gleeful giggle, she caressed the glossy cover, running a finger along the gilded half-hearts decorating its rim. In the center glowed a few words, written in cursive script: “The Butt Store – From Paris with Love.”

So much better than a “discreet” black plastic bag! The efforts and attention he’d put into a gift which would very soon end up buried deep inside him went straight to her heart. She finally flung the cover to the side. A whiff of ozone came out as the preservation charms dissipated. Breath held and eyes wide open, she gazed deep down into the box. In the center, sitting on cushioned red velvet like expensive jewelry, was…

[_Holy Guacamole! It’s fucking gorgeous!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd6wi8nDJhU)

Hermione’s hands shook as she picked it up and slowly lifted it out of its box. Here it was at last, her glorious Dick of Dreams! The pearly white material seemed to glow and sparkle with an inner light. She stared at it, ran her hands all over it, taking in its soft yet firm texture. It was warm and slick against her skin, no doubt as a result of elaborate enchantments. The shaft was thick, with gentle ribs and a bulging head that already made her proud. She squeezed what she’d already decided to call _Her Little Harry’s_ end, and purred as it seemed to throb in her hand.

The pop of mouths gaping open attracted her attention. Had she been distracted? She sucked in the drool running from the corner of her mouth, and groaned, “Shush. This is love at first sight.”

The toy’s sleek and aerodynamic shape followed its function. On its other side, perfectly angled towards her own magic spot, was a bulbous end for her inner muscles to clench on. Soft bumps and ridges waited to rest against her clit. There was nothing to add, nor to take away. It even had a firm little pair of balls. Such a perfect piece of engineering, designed with only one purpose in mind: [save marriages](http://carmenicadiaz.net/blog/?p=46067)!

“I love you, my little slut!” she cheered, heart pounding in glee. “Fleur, you're awesome!”

–

 _Oh my. Now she’s kissing it._ Fleur held Harry close as they both watched Hermione burst into giggles, then compose herself and go back to stroking and petting her gift. Was she going to talk to it, perhaps give it a name?

“Merlin, it’s gonna look so good on her!” Harry said, his breath quickening.

His eagerness was infectious! Cooing in delight, Fleur squeezed him tight. She couldn’t wait for her turn. Would it be cowgirl? Spoons? Missionary? Amazon? Or something more devious out of Hermione’s kinky mind? _Oui! All of the above!_

Hermione directed a bright smile at them. Her mischievous eyes sparkled as she kissed the toy, then waved its thick business end in their direction, wagging her eyebrows as she purred, “Slutwife.”

“Yes Mistress!” they chorused as Hermione thrust her hips. Fleur didn’t dare hope yet, but Hermione’s eyes had met hers as she’d uttered the magic word! She beamed in joy at the thought, then as she pictured the altar and the priest, a wave of submissive lust overcame her. She was in white, on her knees, between her tuxedo-clad darlings, both sporting a huge bulge in their pants…

“Oh! There’s a manual too!” Hermione said.

Harry’s cuffed hands clutched around her shaft as he held his breath. _Merde! We forgot to stash it away!_ An icy shiver crawled up her spine as Hermione set the toy down, picked up the booklet and began to read. “It’s in French!” she grumbled, turning a page. Then her eyes widened as she stooped down to get a closer look. “Nice! Animated illustrations…” She frowned, then turned it upside down Luna-style. “Wow. Uh, okay, that’s kinda… advanced.” Humming, she flipped more pages.

Fleur let out a silent grumble. She’d been dreaming of this for years. She could wait an extra hour or two…

Another page turned. “Mmm… can’t decide…”

Fleur’s patience lasted all of three gentle strokes of Harry’s hands along her erect shaft. As he leaned his head back against her shoulder, she gazed into his pleading eyes. Her poor boyfriend was in such dire need!

“Honey, uh,” Fleur piped, already thrusting against his palms. “I’ll translate it for you tomorrow!”

Hermione huffed. “Think about the eleven different shapes! We have to do this right.”

“Arry?” Fleur shook him out of his daze.

He cleared his throat, then got Hermione’s attention with a soft nudge from his stocking-clad toes. “Uh, we already adjusted the size and, uh, shape to… uh…” His head slumped forward in shame, having just burned his last chance at pretending. “To… I mean, we didn’t try it, but I think it’ll be…”

Harry needed her professional help to express his deepest needs! Well, that was what a therapist was for. Cheering, she filled in the blanks, “…to ‘is liking!” She nodded to her girlfriend. “Don’t worry, it fits in ‘is mouth too, we checked.” She raised her thumb and winked. “You’re all set, really.”

The instant rush of blood to Hermione’s face told her everything she needed to know. After a quick kiss to Harry’s burning cheek, she went on, nuzzling against his neck. “I know you’re impatient, but you will tell us if it’s too big, right, darling?” As he made a shy nod of assent, she let her fingers slide down his chest, caught the hem of his nightie and hiked it up, then she added in a quick whisper, “…or if it’s too small.”

Hermione’s eyes shot towards his crotch. Slowly, purposefully, she set the booklet back down into the case and shoved it to the side as a lecherous grin lit up her features. She snatched the toy in a white-knuckled grip and began to crawl towards them. Breath already hoarse, she growled, “I guess it says [_I’m all yours_](http://pegginghentai.tumblr.com/post/111861175649/anal-pegging-male-hentai-manga) so much better than flowers! Doesn’t it, slut?”

“Yes Mistress!” Harry piped as she straddled his lap, grabbed his leash, then went straight for his lips.

Fleur let out a silent squeak. They were back on track!

–

Hermione shuddered in dominating lust as her little slut melted into the kiss, eyes closed, moaning and panting as he sucked on her tongue. He grew louder as Fleur grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back on her shoulder, then went on to frantic heaving as she snaked her other hand down between his thighs.

Fleur’s smiling lips let go of his earlobe long enough for her to purr, “Keep polishing my cock, Harriet!”

Hermione’s eyes snapped wide open. He wasn’t just mindlessly squirming, instead his cuffed hands were already at work! Not to be outdone, she squeezed the toy against his cheek, then freed her other hand from his leash and reached straight for his nipple. Driven by the flicking of his tongue against hers, her dirty mind had just come up with the perfect idea. _Ain’t you lucky, my dear husband,_ she thought, chuckling. In a swift move, she broke the kiss and brought the bulging head of the toy against his lips. To her delight, he parted them wide to let it slide in.

“Mmmm. Slurp!” He hadn’t even opened his eyes! Here he was, lips smiling around a thick piece of dick and letting out contented moans as he bobbed his chin! Her hands began to shake as raw lust spread down into her core; her tunnel vision centered on the sparkling shaft reaming her little slut’s mouth. “What a whore,” she cheered. “Lube this cock! Make it slick!”

In this moment, Hermione realized she had been much too far away from _Her Little Harry’s_ last luscious blowjob. Such talent and dedication needed an audience! She vowed to watch the next one up close, to treasure each of his slurps, to burn every inch of Fleur sliding between his lips deep into her memory. Which reminded her of something. _Threesomes for dummies, page 68: The Naughty Spoons. Thank you, brain! Suggestion accepted. Damn, I’m good._

“Fuck yes!” she exulted, “I’m sure you’ll suck her even better with my cock in your ass!”

“Mon Dieu!” Fleur squeaked, letting go of his hair. He surged forward and moaned as he engulfed an extra inch. Catching her breath, Hermione answered with a wink. “It fits! No harm in double checking, darling!” Then she whispered, “This toy already makes my husband _so_ happy, look at him!”

Fleur was doing just that, neck craned to the side, eyes wide open and licking her lips as she stared at the luscious blowjob in progress. Hermione let this magic moment linger for a few seconds, then straightened her back and cleared her throat.

Her little slut gurgled and froze mid-suck, cheeks still hollowed and not daring to move. “Mmm,” he purred, slowly opening his eyes as a sheepish grin formed on his cock-stuffed lips. Hermione chuckled, then let go of the toy, and placed the tip of her index finger on its base. She wagged it left and right, gloating as his lips kept if from falling off, then leaned closer and burned a domineering stare into his eyes. “I'm afraid you're screwed, love,” she lamented, attempting not to show how much she got off on precisely that idea. She pointed her finger up, then lectured, “But this weekend's theme is Anal Love… and we all know whose ass is on the line.”

_Hee hee. I’m so evil!_

“Ooooh,” Fleur cooed, her eyes widening even more. “Oh, oui!” Squeezing him tight, she peppered his cheek with kisses. “The ‘hooole weekend?” she purred. “You are so good to me, thank you so much!” She nuzzled against the side of his neck. “Arry, zis is going to be so beautiful and [romantic](https://luscious.net/c/bdsm/pictures/album/hentai-pegging_84682/sorted/best/id/4858823/@_168345), I promise!”

The earth stood still for a second as Harry's eyes shot between Fleur’s wide smile and his Mistress' sadistic grin. Hermione’s heart swelled in pride at her amazing girlfriend. So cheerful, so sincere, adorable, and so eager to make _romantic_ butt-love to him! Who could say no to her?

“Mmf!” Harry offered. It had sounded enthusiastic, she decided.

Hermione nodded. “I know. And she lets you try it first, isn’t she sweet?”

 _Don’t worry honey, you’re next,_ Hermione gloated. _Don’t think I missed that cute pout of yours!_ Vivid images of herself pounding Fleur deep into her husband flashed before her eyes. _Fuck yes, milk every drop of her cum into his firm ass! Win-win!_ She could already feel Fleur’s fleshy rear slapping against her groin - the real deal this time, no Polyjuice! There was no time to lose. She reached to grab the toy, but stopped shy as Fleur shook her head.

Fleur chuckled, then purred to Harry, “Sweetie, show your Mistress how much you want it.”

“Mmh? Hmm!” The toy wobbled in his mouth as he nodded. Even his eyes were smiling.

Fleur had made no attempt at removing his cuffs. That was the last hint. Hermione kicked herself for not having thought about that! “Of course, _sweetie,_ ” she breathed. Heart pounding in anticipation, she dismounted her slut’s lap and crawled to the side, then lay down, resting her shoulders on the padded armrests. Fleur’s multi-purpose couch sure came in handy!  She grabbed a cushion to support her lower back, then parted her legs wide and pointed a finger down towards her snatch.

–

Forget Hermione’s cursed Orgasm Denial Week, forget his nightly escapades inside the Beauxbatons carriage, forget even donning his Invisibility Cloak to sneak into Luna’s girls-only sex-ed [classes](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b784e0aefc7baed1cc34dd3ffdb7a42f/tumblr_mskbs174zx1r6e7z3o1_1280.jpg) in the Prefects’ bathroom… Harry had never been hornier in his entire life! The cuffs turned him on. The fat plug stretching his rear turned him on, not to mention the stiff toy he couldn’t help but suck, and Fleur’s soft breasts and rock hard shaft against his back. Even his sexy outfit turned him on, and the humiliation from that turned him on even more! The steel cage squeezing his pulsing manhood seemed to get tighter by the minute, and even that felt awesome.

In other words, he was in slut heaven, and loving every second of it.

Fleur let go of his chest. “Want me to take off your cuffs?” she whispered, a hint of a smirk in her voice.

 _Hell no!_ To his delight, Hermione had placed cushions between her legs, and was now patting the one on top, an ear-to-ear grin splitting her cheeks. He blinked off the daze caused by his Mistress’ divine clit staring straight at him, sucked in the toy he’d almost dropped, and lunged.

 _Woo-hoo!_ His chest crashed on the cushions, then as he wormed his way towards his happy place, he felt a tug from his neck, and the handle of his leash jumped into his Mistress’ extended hand.

“Poor you,” she breathed, “locking up your little cock makes you so eager!”

“Ouiii!” Two gloved hands groped his rear, urging him on. “Darling, next time you’re ‘Arriet, would you like to ‘ave it on? I know I would!”

“Deal!” Hermione yelped as she yanked on his leash. The glistening flow gushing from his Mistress as she considered the idea was all the answer he’d ever need, and any objections he might have had were blown out of his mind by a stream of dripping hot memories from that very special night. He couldn’t wait!

Harry gave it his best not to shudder too much from his pent-up lust. He couldn’t take his eyes off the toy’s end brushing against his Mistress’ silky lips. As he motioned to gently slip it in, the thick end filling his mouth throbbed, a flash of magic radiated from the pearly-white material, and the toy yanked itself free, as if attracted by a magnet. He watched the bulbous end squirm its way inside his Mistress’ heavenly depths all on its own, bumping around the little plug she was still wearing along the way.

Hermione let out a long, shuddering moan as the still-glowing toy pressed itself snug against her sensitive nub, then she began to growl, thrusting her hips as her brand new cock rose stiff and proud right in front of his nose. He lay there motionless as the glow faded away, revealing soft skin tones which matched his Mistress’ down to the smallest beauty spot. The tiny patch of bushy brown fur she’d kept was still visible on top, and it looked positively adorable.

This toy would be the end of him. He couldn’t wait to ride his Mistress silly!

–

“Waouh!”

Fleur let out a giggle of joy as her boyfriend crawled forward and welcomed his Mistress’ virgin shaft in his mouth. She shimmied closer and sat on her heels right behind his shuddering rear. He was about to discover the new features her friend Charles had added to his flagship product! They weren’t even in the manual yet, and she doubted even Hermione would have followed the latest innovations in Flavor Duplication enchantments…

“Mmm – Mmm!” Harry’s slurping stopped for a second, then he went spastic.

He’d just found out! His back shivered, then arched as he lifted his bum in the air right in front of her eyes. “Like your Mistress’ pussy-flavored cock, darling?”

He lifted both thumbs up from his cuffed hands.

“Hoo – Honestly?” Hermione mewled, thrusting as she combed fingers through his hair.

 _Wait until she comes, darling! You’re in for a surprise. Hee, hee…_ He was certainly doing his best to get her there! His mouth-watering firm bum was humping up and down, his back rippling, and his moans were loud and eager as he let his love for his Mistress shine!

“Whoa!” Hermione’s unblinking eyes were riveted on the action. “Damn! You’re giving me a blowjob!”

Fleur chuckled. She knew that feeling. It had been there for less than one minute, yet Hermione was already thinking with her dick! Soon, very soon, she would be aching to stick it somewhere… She Summoned a pair of cuffs from her love nest, plucked them from the air and clasped them around Harry’s ankles, just in case. Then, she turned her attention back towards a flushed and heaving Hermione. “It is charmed to stick to your pussy,” Fleur cheered. “It won't pop out, no matter how enthusiastic your wife gets when she rides it!”

Hermione gasped, then a calculating gleam lit up in her eyes. “Fuck yes,” she growled, “suck on my big cock, whore!” He gurgled as she yanked on his hair and fed him an extra inch of love. “Keep nodding!” she mewled, “Just like that! Right there!”

From her frantic thrusting and happy squeals, Fleur knew Hermione was close. Her darlings were taking their cheerful and happy marriage to the next level! Now was the time to make Harry’s dreams come true. She wrapped her fingers around the base of the toy wedged deep into his rear, and gently tugged. His muffled moans of pleasure grew louder, yet the toy stayed stuck in, held back by his firm rim clinging to it. As he let out a girly mewl and clenched, the slick plastic slid out of Fleur’s grasp and dove right back inside. _Mon Dieu!_ She couldn’t wait to feel him squeeze her!

“I’m gonna!” Hermione moaned.

“Ouii!” Fleur cheered, gaze flicking between Hermione’s flushed face, her heaving chest, her cute perky nipples, and best of all, the way her boyfriend’s bum sucked on the plug every time he clenched around it. She grabbed it with both hands and provided all the help she could!

“I love y– youuuuu!” Hermione screamed, then she tossed her head back and screamed a long torrent of flowery obscenities as she went off flying over the edge. Fleur cooed in delight, then let out a low purr as renewed lust consumed her. Even swept away by ecstasy, Hermione wouldn’t let go of his messy hair, she wouldn’t stop making love to his mouth! Truly, her girlfriend was perfect.

 _And…_ Right on cue, she heard Harry’s first gulp as he discovered that, indeed, the toy would channel his Mistress’ squirts right where they should go, flooding his mouth like a real juicy cock would! Fleur’s heart swelled in pride as he let out a gleeful mewl, then humped his head even faster, intent on tasting every last drop.

_Mmm…_

–

 _Salazar’s saggy sack, that was awesome!_ Hermione slumped down on the cushions, twitching from the aftershocks as her inner muscles kept clenching around the toy. She let out a long, stuttering breath as she regained her senses. Compared to the previous days’ Polyjuice games, it was a completely different kind of awesome. At first she’d been disappointed not to feel his warmth, nor his lips eagerly sliding up and down her shaft, but the rubbing against her clit had quickly won her over, and the toy had seemed to know exactly how to press and throb and thrust inside of her! It had looked so perfect sliding in and out of his eager mouth. His moans, his slutty slurps, his frequent swallowing…

Hermione fell in love with her dear husband a little bit more. “Fleur, you’re awesome,” she slurred.

“Mmm!” Harry purred, swallowing. _Swallowing?_

“Yes!” Fleur cheered, beaming in pride right behind him. “It squirts!”

 _What the_ – Hermione looked down until she met Harry’s eyes. The warm smile on his cock-stuffed lips made her heart flutter. “I came in your mouth?” she squeaked, still not believing the glorious powers of her Magical Dick. “Wohooo! I came in your mouth!”

“That was quick!” Fleur smirked. “Would you like to talk to your therapist about premature ejaculation?”

Hermione grinned, chuckling. “Multiorgasmic. Don’t give a shit. Speaking of which…” She had to do it again. At once! The temptation was immensely difficult to resist. She centered herself, and pictured her eager slutwife lying on her back, ass propped up on a cushion, locked-up little dick bowing to its Mistress and pouring lube straight down into her gaping hole, and…

“Fuck yes!” she yelped, overcome by her wild urges. She grabbed his hair once more and went right back at it, thrusting into his mouth. She could feel a quick second orgasm growing and pulsing deep down, waiting to be set free! “Ain’t you a happy slut!” she groaned, “There’s more!”

“‘Elp yourself!” Fleur cheered, the top of her head poking out from behind Harry’s bum. Whatever she was doing seemed to work, as he was lost in shuddering mewls. Hermione spied the tip of Fleur’s wand poking out, then Harry’s cuffs unlinked, and he wrapped both arms around her.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Fleur teased.

“Mmmf!” Harry gurgled, nodding as he bobbed his head and took in more inches than she’d ever dare feed him.

Fleur winked. _Was she talking to me?_ “You tried it?” Hermione asked, not daring to think about the implications. Fleur’s snicker spoke volumes. As the inner part of her cock kept rocking and thrusting against her sweet spot, Hermione pictured Fleur wielding the toy herself, and a renewed wave of burning arousal shot through her core. Her bum began whispering to her in earnest, suckling on the plug stretching it, and as ecstasy swept her away, the images in her mind were no longer of her little slut taking it like a glorious princess. No, there she was, Mistress Hermione cuffed and bound, mouth full of Harry while Fleur relentlessly pounded her into the bed and reamed her front and back!

–

 _Oh my._ Fleur swallowed her drool as she made yet another attempt to extract Harry’s buttplug. The girth of what had already come out was truly impressive, and she hadn’t reached the widest part yet! She stared at it from inches away, breath short and heart swelling in pure adoration for her delightful boyfriend. Such stretching efforts, all for her! No-one had ever given her such a show of sincere love, and it went straight to her heart!

Although… she suspected Hermione of helping, of course. Which, she decided, was even better. Nodding to herself, she tightened her grip. _Almost there, darling._ Using Hermione’s wild orgasmic screams as a diversion, she slipped in a very gentle Shrinking charm, along with a generous helping of magical lube to ease it out.

She knew it wouldn’t be long before something a lot more interesting filled the gap.

–

 _I obviously never thought about that,_ Hermione grumbled to herself as she regained her senses.

_But damn, it was hot!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised in the first page of this story, Mistress Hermione just leveled up and acquired the [Epic](http://carmenicadiaz.net/blog/?p=46067) [Magic](http://www.passion8.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/750x/f87c93777a79896e0f5982eb5fc8a1ea/8/0/80166_Sketch.jpg) [Dick Of](http://carmenicadiaz.net/zen/albums/july2014/1907fd14_begin.jpg) [Screwing](http://www.straplessdildo.com/tour/content/146/4.jpg). No-one will be safe from her loving clutches now (that is, until she acquires the Legendary Magic Cock Of Screwing).
> 
> P.S. If you think this story is insane, you clearly haven’t read [this pit of horrors](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2554200/2/HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) (really, don't, but if you insist, my threshold of pain was overcome around the middle of chapter 3).
> 
> Bonus: [alternate soundtrack for Hermione’s Dick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Y6xov0ppw#t=1m10s) !


	25. The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers (to her dismay) that wielding THE POWER OF COCK isn’t as straightforward as she thought...

**Fleur’s living room. 10:55PM.**

_I obviously never thought about that,_ Hermione grumbled to herself as she caught her breath. Granted, her fantasy might have involved Fleur wielding the Magic Dick… but she couldn’t be held responsible for the orgasmic wanderings of her dirty mind, right? And this fantasy had definitely _not_ triggered her mind-blowing orgasm. It was important to get the timing straight. Harry had simply made her come unreasonably hard, as he always did. It was all his fault!

Besides, she reasoned, since the Magic Dick’s size was adjustable, the _logical_ option would _not_ include Fleur’s humongous shaft buried balls-deep into her ass. It would be much more practical to do it the other way around.

At least at first.

_Yeah, right._ As Hermione squirmed in mortification, she noticed something different down below… Something that felt very much like the little toy she’d been wearing all evening, only thicker. She clenched around it to investigate, and promptly felt her face burn, as the moan that escaped her lips had very much sounded like Harriet’s Song of Deep Stuffing! Besides the wonderful stretching, it seemed to radiate a warm and pleasant tingle into her bottom…

Her hands had been clutching Harry’s hair the whole time. His were still holding her hips. Hermione covered her flushing face. Having her name mentioned in _Greatest Witches of the Twentieth Century_ would make her proud, of course, but she could do without the footnote, “First recorded cast of a wandless Engorgement charm with her horny butt.”

_Mmm… at least, it’s the perfect size… Just like his cute little_ –

Gasping, she opened her eyes. Harry was still there, his face slick with drool as he nuzzled against her belly and her glistening brand new shaft. They hadn’t noticed any of her inner dialogue. She let out the breath she’d been holding, and reviewed the terms of her deal with Harry: he would deserve his Mistress’ butt when he’d finally learn to come _just_ from riding her cock! Simple, deliciously evil, yet after all, completely fair to her chivalrous husband. _Fuck yes,_ she added, swallowing on a dry mouth. Fair or not, there was no way she’d pass up on that. He’d simply have to succeed before she succumbed to her urges! _There, problem solved!_

“Ggaaah.” Harry clutched tight around her waist as his eyes snapped wide open.

“Waouh!” Fleur cheered. “Hang on, almost there, honey!”

_Huh?_ Hermione kicked herself for having been distracted again, and craned her neck in an attempt to figure out what the hell Fleur had been doing to _Her Little Harry’s_ rear end.

“Fuu – Oooo!” Harry groaned. He tensed, then his whole body jerked as a loud wet pop resonated through the living room. He slumped down on top of her belly, panting and twitching. Before Hermione could worry, though, he relaxed, let out a quiet giggle, and looked over his shoulder. Right behind him, Fleur was sitting motionless and silent, staring at the glistening wet, and still weakly wobbling buttplug she was holding in both hands. Hermione’s mouth gaped open in bafflement. _Intimidating_ didn’t even begin to do it justice. It was monstrous!

“I ‘ad to shrink it to pull it out…” Fleur gushed. She set it down, then wiped a tear of joy off the corner of her eye. Groping his bum with both hands, she leaned down closer and cooed, “Ooh, sweetheart, such a cute beginner’s gape. Adorable!”

Harry covered his beet red face with both hands, while Hermione burst into giggles.

–

“Be patient,” Fleur whispered to her stiff and needy shaft, “your turn will come soon enough. Mistress comes first, remember?”

It wasn’t listening! Fleur clenched her fists and shuddered in pent-up lust, but she couldn’t un-see Harry’s sweet little bum jiggling up in the air, so close and so tempting as it winked at her. And the lewd noises of her two darlings kissing like their lives depended on it didn’t help at all! If only she could rub it, just rub it a little, just sneak in an inch or two, feel his slick, tight warmth… She needed to make love to him so bad!

Fleur huffed. She’d have to be strong. She glanced towards her favorite Veela calming device, still on the coffee table. For a moment, she considered slipping her chastity cage on, to better focus on her darlings’ pleasure… but she’d promised her dear Harry that her Veela bit would _always_ be there for him. He loved playing with it so much! She couldn’t find it in her heart to deprive him of his fun.

Settling for the middle ground, she cast a quick Limp Boner jinx on herself instead. As her shaft flopped down, a warm and relaxing shiver of submission spread through her, and she purred in delight. It did nothing for her desperate arousal of course, quite the contrary in fact… and it wouldn’t last very long either, but at least it would help her keep a cool head and save her dear Harry’s bum from his Mistress’ overflowing enthusiasm… and her own!

Caught in her contemplation, Fleur had almost forgotten about the most important thing! She picked up her wand, and cast a very thorough Immaculate Rectum on his adorable puckering sphincter, followed with a generous stream of magical lube. After all, she had promised him a romantic first time…

“You want it, slut?” Hermione groaned, her breath hoarse.

“Yes!” he yelped.

In a swift move, Hermione reached for Harry’s hands, yanked them off her breasts, then slapped them in the small of his back and linked his cuffs without even looking. _Mmm… those two..._ Fleur crawled to their side, intent on stealing a quick kiss, and came up to the unusual sight of Harry lying on top of his naked and flushed wife.

“You can choose your position,” Hermione purred. She interrupted her dripping hot eye-fucking long enough to wink towards Fleur, then turned her attentions back to him. “As long as it’s [ spitroast](https://a3-5-so.ssl.cdn13.com/media_smutty/x/a/n/t/p/xantis12-z9pb9-e1a944.jpg), of course.”

“Thank you, darlings,” Fleur said, before kissing their cheeks in turn. “But, euh, zis is your first time, you know?”

They frowned. “Oh.” Hermione quipped. “Right. Right.” She caught Harry’s leash, then passed the handle to Fleur and smirked, “We’re in your expert hands, _Doctor._ ”

–

_Spitroast? Mmm… such a_ [_sweet_](http://nuttit.com/nsfw/c/futanari/view/InCase___Patreon_Pic__Two_Orc_Futas_Spit-Roasting_A_Human_Trap_43821644), [_sweet_](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1076506) _way to be_ [_screwed_](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1167134). He couldn’t wait!

Harry swallowed his drool, then went back to his new favorite pastime: watching his wife pant and moan into his gorgeous girlfriend’s kiss! Besides, he was cuffed and waiting for his Mistress’ orders, so what else could he do but enjoy the [view](http://cutedickgirls.tumblr.com/post/137374429498)? Thankfully, he could still reach back to adjust his dark green lace suspender belt, which was scratching his spine, and – _Oh shit._ He’d had so much fun blowing his Mistress that he’d forgotten all about those damn stockings, and the rest of his sexy outfit!

“Gaaahhh.” Overcome by the smoothness of satin against his skin, and how much he missed something to suck on, he slumped on top of Hermione and began to grind. Before he knew it, he’d discovered he could reach back and slip a finger unnoticed into his rear. Maybe, just maybe, if he squirmed a little, he could grab his Mistress’ cock and…

As Fleur pulled away, a string of spit linked their lips for a second, then their fiery eyes slowly turned towards him. “You two gave me such a hot show!” Fleur purred. She set her fingertip on Hermione’s chin. “Lie down and watch. ‘Arry and I will return the favor!”

“Uh?” _Another striptease?_ His mind a daze of lust, he heard himself blubber, “Can I keep the stockings?”

“Of course!” Fleur cheered, applauding. Harry felt her shift into his back, and before he had time to realize what he’d just said, she pulled him upright until he straddled his Mistress’ lap. He was in her favourite position! He glanced down, noticing her shaft poking from under the hem of his nightie, so thick and full of promises… And from the look of pure lust in her eyes, he knew there would be no escape, nor did he wish for one! As he wondered how he’d manage this with his hands cuffed in his back, a tinkling chain dropped from the ceiling and dangled right in front of his nose.

“Excellent foresight!” Hermione cheered, giggling.

“You’re welcome,” Fleur replied as she detached his cuffs, then reattached them in front of him to the chain, which promptly shortened and yanked his wrists up. She’d planned all this just for him! As he flung his head back to kiss her, Fleur whispered, “Your Mistress promised you a ride, remember?”

“Right!” Hermione smirked, setting both hands on his hips. “You get to be on top! Ain’t your wife sweet?”

“Thank you Mistresses!” he yelped, startled by a swirl of tickling magic which enveloped him without warning. As the glow faded, he discovered his forest green outfit had fallen victim to Fleur’s obsession for kinky wedding nights. From the tip of his stockings all the way up to his satin nightie, he was now clad in immaculate white. Even his leather cuffs and collar had sprouted extra velvet padding and a matching white lace hem. His girlfriend had such exquisite taste!

Hermione licked her lips, then bore her hottest fuck-you stare straight into his eyes. “I like where this is heading.”

Fleur snickered in his back, then he watched helplessly as the hem of his nightie creeped up and shortened, revealing more and more of Hermione’s stiff cock. His little locked-up manhood had nowhere to hide now, and as he noticed the pink ribbon knot still sitting on top, it twitched before his very eyes and leaked a few drops on his Mistress’ belly.

There was a click, and he heard the stereo begin playing. Right then and there, he knew [Nights in White Satin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXIYJwON8v8&t=0s) would never be the same! The sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Harry surrendered to his inescapable fate.

_Mistress, will you marry my butt?_

_Huh? Did I say that out loud?_

“Fuck yes!” Hermione roared, waving towards her cock. “It’s all yours! Help yourself!”

“Ouii!” Fleur wrapped both arms around his chest, then molded herself against his back and thrust hard, lifting him up in the air. She was eager and more than ready to take her turn! To his dismay, Harry realized her huge erection pressed snug against his crack not only felt warm and silky smooth, but also quite flattering indeed. She was so hard for him!

His mouth watered at the thought, but how the hell was he supposed to guide Hermione in with his hands cuffed above his head? He glanced towards his Mistress’ eyes, but they were riveted down to his crotch, expecting. He followed her gaze, and noticed her shaft rise, then stand bolt upright and point straight towards his own rear. He leaned forward as far as his cuffs would allow to get a better look, then squirmed left and right. Hermione’s magical butt-seeking missile swayed along, always pointing straight towards his still more or less virgin rear.

“Whoa!” Hermione said, summing up his own thoughts in a word.

“So ‘ooo– hhooot!” Fleur weighed down on his back, moaning, “Show your Mistress how much you want it baby, oui!”

His thighs trembling, Harry eased his bum down until his Mistress’ throbbing head poked right against his opening, then let out a silent grumble as it puckered up in a futile attempt at self-preservation. His head swimming in lust and raw need for a good reaming, he channeled Harriet, and lowered himself on his Mistress. That was it! Burning shivers of pleasure crawled up his spine as her bulging head stretched him, then at last it popped in. It was warm, slick, and it pressed inside him in so many ways that felt exactly right! He bit his own arm to muffle his moans, and went for more.

“Start slow and gentle,” Fleur purred in his back, breath hoarse from arousal. “At least, until you beg for us to fuck you 'aaard, oh oui!” She went back to thrusting, easing him down a little more on each go. “Arry, ze best part of butt love is 'ow degrading it is to beg for it!”

“More!” he cried as another thick ridge from his Mistress’ shaft slid in. What the hell had he been afraid of? It was glorious! He sought her eyes, and found her flushed, mouth gaping open, trembling and overcome by the sight. At last, he touched down on her lap, then squirmed around, overcome by the joy of feeling it shift inside. There was no pain at all, only pure slick bliss!

“You’re… You’re in my ass!”

Hermione blinked the daze off and smirked, “Seven inches of dick to Gryffindor for stating the obvious! Humph!” Her mighty thrust propelled him up, then his fall drove it in deeper, hitting new spots he didn’t know he had. He let out a surprised yelp, then a giggle.

“Aren’t you glad we stretched you?” Fleur purred in his ear. “I wonder who’s been sneaking Engorgio’s on you all day…” she piped, raising her finger in the air.

“Err, well,” Harry offered, flushing even more as he noticed his hips were rolling on their own.

“Damn right!” Hermione raised her fist to the sky, then dug her fingers into his hips. “Your ass is mine! Humph!” This time, he pulled on his arms to follow her thrust, letting out a string of approving moans as the thick ridges slowly slid out, then back into his clenching butt.

Fleur reached to tease his nipples. “Want your money back?”

“Hell no!”

Harry was having a beautiful, magical experience between himself and the wonders of his body. He tried to work his hips as an experiment, and quickly found himself moaning his adoration every time his Mistress pushed deep against his prostate. He reckoned that bigger, faster, deeper and sluttier were all his favorites!

“‘Arry, I’m so proud!” She kissed the tender side of his neck. “Like ze good old days! Britain's most wanted butt.”

Harry chuckled, then relaxed back into her embrace, rubbing his cheek against hers as he relished how even his slightest move worked the toy inside him. He missed the delightful rubbing of his erect shaft inside Harriet’s slick latex dress… yet the almost reassuring finality of knowing the cage would stay on no matter how he begged turned him on even more!

“Now,” she purred, “I know you’d love for ‘er to take you rough and deep, but isn’t it hot like zis? Mmm…” Fleur thrust against his back, propping him up. “And down… Now, grind… See what you’re doing to ‘er?”

Drooling, eyes bulging, Hermione looked ready to explode. She extended a trembling hand towards his trapped and constricted manhood, dipped her finger into the puddle it had leaked on her smooth belly, then slowly brought it back to her lips and sucked on it. Harry beamed in pride at putting her into such a state, then melted in submissive lust as he knew she’d vent it all on his eager ass! Yet, he had to confess he was growing quite fond of being on top for once… Hermione croaked something indistinct, then went back to staring between his thighs.

“Oups,” Fleur whispered. “I ‘ssink she succumbed to the power of ‘er own dick…” Snickering, she went on. “You’re ‘er wife now. Try to act girly!”

Harry cursed his luck again. As usual, he was in the thick of it without any idea what to do. _Potter, you have three seconds to learn how to ride cowgirl like a pro!_ Like saving the world and shit. Which reminded him of a certain basilisk, then of course… Ginny!

Ginny screaming, “Pump this whore full of your cum, my hero!” Her words rang clear in his memory as he pictured her riding his grateful dick, thighs parted wide, bouncing on her heels as she eagerly smashed her freckled bottom on his groin! Cheeks burning, she would fling herself back, resting on one arm while she’d spread her gushing snatch wide open in front of his eyes and yell “Yes! Shoot our children into my ass!”

Inspiration struck.

–

_Holy fuuuuu_ – “Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Hermione yelped, her words punctuated by slaps from Harry’s firm rear against her lap. His tight abs were rippling, he pulled on the chain with all his slutty might to hoist himself and then come down hard on her magical shaft. As it slid in and out of him, the end inside her tugged and rocked, while the toy treated her clit to what felt like the burning passion of a thousand lesbian fairies! Meanwhile, Fleur was fanning the flames, humping in his back, holding him tight and following his moves, helping him bounce and ride.

“Waouh! Look at ‘er squirm!” Fleur said, flashing a bright smile at Hermione. “She _really_ likes anal!”

“Yes!” he cried. “Harder!”

Hermione wasn’t even moving. She reclined against the cushions, set her hands on his thighs, and indulged in watching her little slut’s locked-up package whirl around, dripping and spraying glistening drops every time it bumped against her belly. Her wife rode like a porn star, and she’d had no idea. What an oversight! Her favorite position to use his cock was well on its way to become her new favorite position to use the rest of him too.

“Harder?” she teased, doing her best not to show how hard she was getting off. “Please be more specific...”

“Please f– fuck my ass harder Mistresses!”

“Like – Humph” She gave a good thrust. “– that?”

Both him and Fleur let out a mewl of desperate need, and Hermione had trouble telling them apart. Exulting, she went on, “No! Ride it yourself, slut! Deserve it! Show Fleur how much you want it!”

“You're truly…” Fleur moaned, “aah, truly evil…”

“Thank you!” Harry’s breath was hoarse, his skin glistening from the exertion, but after a short pause he went right back at it, grinding his hips and sliding up and down her magically throbbing shaft. _Best gift ever,_ she thought. Fuck metaphors and wedding rings! This thing drove the point home so much better!

“You’re mine, slut,” she groaned. “Every inch, every hole, every nook and cranny of your body is mine!”

“Yes Mistress!”

Hermione’s instincts for Domination were on fire from the scene in front of her, and she knew she could probably come just from watching her cock pumping in and out of her dear husband. The toy inside her brought things to an entirely new level though, and it was getting harder not to thrust by the second! As for Fleur, she seemed way past the point of no return already. Her right hand had gone missing from his chest, her left was firmly fisted into his hair while she held his head back and sucked on his lips. And the stream of vigorous wet shlicks coming from down below couldn’t be entirely attributed to Harry’s frantic riding.

Her girlfriend was in dire need. Someone had to take charge! And sometimes, a Mistress had to make sacrifices…

Hermione aimed her finger at the padlock fastening his cuffs to the chain and willed it open. Harry’s arms flailed around as he reached for support, but Fleur’s eager humping propelled him forward, and he slumped down into his Mistress’ embrace. Along the way, her cock pulled out of him, and his pleading eyes made her heart melt. What a slut he was, he wanted it back of course!

“Mine,” she purred, squeezing him tight, then she explained her plan. “Your other Mistress is about to come.” In case he didn’t get it, she grabbed both his hands, slapped them on his bum, and squeezed, parting his cheeks wide.

“Mon Dieu Ouiiiii!” Fleur screamed.

“Oh yes,” Hermione replied, drinking in his surrender as his eyes widened in realization. “Now kiss me.”

She grabbed his messy hair with both hands and drew him into a passionate kiss, plundering his mouth from below, yet kept her eyes wide open so as not to miss the tiniest bit. He let out a long, shuddering moan as Fleur entered him, then returned the kiss with burning passion as he was jerked in her arms by Fleur’s thick, juicy love probing his rear. His moans soon turned into girly mewls as Fleur screamed her release, then let out a long, gleeful sigh, which trailed into quiet giggles.

“Euh, sorry,” Fleur piped, catching her breath. “Couldn’t ‘elp myself. ‘Arry, you are _sooo_ sexy!”

Hermione couldn’t help herself either. She let go of his lips, then let him softly nuzzle against her cheek for a while, and purred into his ear, doing her best not to laugh, “Lucky you. She’s in charge of everything you wear, now. You’re _always_ gonna be sexy as fuck!”

“Mmmf!”

Of course, with his face smothered against her neck, he’d have trouble expressing himself… “Clench your ass for a Yes,” Hermione smirked, giggling.

“Ooh,” Fleur cooed, “zat was a yes… and a yes, and another yes! Thank you, ‘Arry!”

“Mmf.”

–

Heart singing, Fleur let her gaze settle upon the sight that had haunted her dreams for so long. It was real, at last! And such enthusiasm! Through sheer force of will, she’d managed not to shove it all the way in. Only half. She had to be careful not to hurt him. Still, she knew he’d loved every second of it! He would perhaps need time to confess it, though. To her regret, her ex-boyfriends always had trouble with this part…

“My abs are on fire,” he groaned. “Can I be the little spoon?”

“You bet!” Hermione smirked, still clutching him from under. “Did you think I was finished?”

_Mon Dieu, those two! I’m in love! Mmm…_

Hermione chuckled. “You up to a challenge, slut?”

“Hm? Hmmm, ooh –”

“Sorry!” Fleur quipped, as she finally regained control of her hips and stopped thrusting. Mostly.

“Good,” Hermione went on, giggling now. “Get to the position without pulling it out.”

“Hm.”

“Oh,” she piped. “Yeah. No special reward, except the one already in your ass, of course.”

“Deal!” he cheered, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Fleur fanned her flushing face. Her darling had just told her a silent and very tight _yes_ again!

–

Fleur still couldn’t believe her luck! Here he was, in her arms, legs wrapped around her as they lay on their side, face to face and staring deep into each others’ eyes like the lovers they were. She couldn’t stop running her hands all over his smooth skin, fondling, groping and brushing against his delightful stockings. The soft moans of surrender he made as she kissed him deep, his caring embrace, and of course his exquisite, moist and tight warmth enveloping her shaft, everything was so romantic!

“Woo-hoo!” Hermione burst into giggles again, standing in front of the full-height mirror she’d conjured in the corner of the living room. She preened and puffed her chest in pride, set her hands on her hips, then stared at her new appendage wobble and draw circles in the air as she rolled her hips. Could her quirky and adorable, yet sometimes slightly feminist girlfriend suffer from repressed penis envy?

“Seven inches,” Hermione cheered. “Not bad! Fucking glorious! Humph!”

Fleur sighed. “It’s beginner-friendly. You know, unlike, euh...“

As a reply, he flushed, bit his lip and drew her closer, then he whispered, “You came inside me!”

She would never forget the look of adoration in his deep green eyes as he’d said that! Then, he moaned, and resumed his slow grinding. How would she ever manage to pull out of him? He was perfect!

“Did someone talk about spoons?” Hermione piped. She joined them on the bed, molding herself against Harry’s back and wrapping his chest in a possessive grip. As she shifted, the tip of her dildo bumped against Fleur’s balls, then tickled the sensitive underside of her cock. She had no trouble guessing where it wanted to go!

“Love you, honey,” Harry purred, turning his head back to rub his cheek against hers.

“Me too,” Hermione replied, kissing his earlobe. Her lips widened into a cheeky grin. “And now, I’m gonna be your buttfucking spoon!”

Fleur chuckled at her girlfriends’ lecherous antics. “Oh? And me?”

“You gonna be the sixty-nine spoon, or course.” Hermione frowned, then went on lecturing. “You came in my wife’s ass. My rules say this needs a thank-you blowjob!”

“Yes Mistresses!” Harry yelped, clenching like crazy around her, as if to milk every remaining drop before letting go of her. He was back in the mood! Hermione and Fleur exchanged a wink, and the deal was sealed.

“On the count of three?” Fleur cheered, getting ready to pull out.

“Two,” Hermione said, reaching down to her belly. From the corner of her eye, Fleur could see her sneak a Liquid Summoning charm and gather the puddle Harry’s poor trapped manhood had leaked on her belly, until it formed a thick blob around the tip of her finger. She sucked her lip. This was going to be good!

“One!” Hermione slipped her tasty surprise into his mouth. “You forgot to clean me up, cumslut!”

“Mmmf!” Right as he swallowed and began to eagerly suck, Fleur slipped out of him. Hermione was poised to take her place, and before her lucky boyfriend had time to notice the switch, she was already balls-deep into him! As Harry screamed his approval, Fleur decided to add a little spice of her own. She thrust softly, poking the soft skin behind his balls with the slick tip of her shaft. “Don’t you wish you were [Harriet](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e9/ff/0c/e9ff0c39a8260d0a0b6da55493735c72.jpg) again? Mmm…”

His eyes widened as he nodded, still sucking on his Mistress’ finger, but Hermione’s reaction exceeded all expectations! “Twenty-nine days!” she exulted, pulling out of his mouth and wrapping her arm around his chest instead. “Humph!” Harry bounced and mewled under her eager thrusts. “Push back on it slut!” she cheered, “Show us how much you love it!”

To Fleur’s delight, he reached for her shoulders and pushed. Just like Harriet, he was sporting a wide, fucked silly grin as he gleefully slapped his own rear against his Mistress’ groin. “So slick!” he cried. “Thank you Fleur! More!”

Fleur let out an undignified gurgle of pure lust as she pictured Hermione’s throbbing magical shaft pushing her own cum deeper and deeper inside her darling! Mewling, she flung herself onto the cushions and crawled down against his belly until she could engulf his trapped member between her lips. She found it dripping wet and engorged, and as soon as she snuck her tongue past his cage and tickled it, it began leaking its tasty juices on her tongue. Right in front of her eyes, past his smooth balls, Hermione’s proud shaft was mercilessly making love to him, and she knew each of her deep thrusts would squeeze a few drops of delicious Harry juice out of his cute, virgin little prostate, to be delivered right on her awaiting tongue!

_Mmm… All for me! Slurp._

She knew he’d need lots and lots of deep love until one day he’d finally find his secret anal orgasm! Just like she had. These things needed time, and besides, due to a weird oversight of nature, her poor Harry didn’t have a G-spot! Tonight, he wouldn’t come unless she helped…

And she would help, oh yes!

–

_Holy shit, wow!_

Every deep thrust of Hermione’s brand new cock seemed to fuel his hunger for a juicy blowjob. His fingers were already at work between Fleur’s smooth nether lips, his other hand was groping her luscious tits, and every time he let her thick shaft pop out of his mouth, it was to beg for _Harder, Mistress!_

Harriet wasn’t just his were-slut alter-ego, to be let out once every full moon, she realized. No, they were one and the same, and her husband’s sweet perversions were a perfect match for her own. _Humph! Take that, whore!_

She’d already cast Magical Muscle on her abs just to keep up with his needs. She would have to work on her gym schedule and do more crunches, but it would be worth it, oh fuck yes it would! She vowed to screw him into a whimpering puddle, then Ennervate his sorry ass and let Fleur finish him off! She’d have to work to stay on top though, or her little cocksucker of a husband would quickly surpass her carefully honed blowjob skills.

Not to mention her non-existent anal skills.

_Oops._

Harry’s disappointed groan reminded her that she’d missed a thrust. _Just you wait,_ she fumed, _if I can cast an accidental Engorgement charm on the plug in my ass, just see what I can do with my snatch!_ She took a second to focus and visualize her Dick of Dreams Version 2.0. _Girl power! Ha, ha._ She channeled her magic, then focused on the very concept of _thickness._

“Mmmf! Mmm – mmm!” Harry cheered, slapping his ass against her lap with renewed vigor. Stuffed full of cocks, he was so far gone into slut heaven he didn’t even care!

_Fuck_ _–_ It had worked, but to her dismay, Hermione realized, much too late, that her own end of the toy had been affected by the charm too! _Fuck – Fuck – Oh God – Fuck –_ Harry’s eager slapping kept driving it in deeper. She was stuffed full, ready to burst. Blubbering and screaming, eyes half-lidded, possessed by her own rolling hips, she couldn’t help but squeeze her inner muscles and surrender as the first waves of her orgasm claimed her. Through her daze, she could hear a faint, muffled snicker from down below, which trailed into hiccup, then a muffled cry of ecstasy. Her slut was going to be pumped full of juice from both ends!

“Fuck yes, come!” she screamed, each of his eager gulps triggering a new spark of sadistic pleasure deep into her core. “Come as you swallow!” she exulted, right as her contractions spurted her own juices deep into him, claiming him as hers forever! “Come with your Mistress, cocksheathe!” As she felt him jerk, tense, and howl on his mouthful of Fleur, her arousal reached new heights, fueled by the image of his squeezed and denied little manhood, engorged and constricted in its cage, squirting his juices without even being allowed to get hard! Flinging herself back, she dug both hands into his hips. As she stared down at her throbbing shaft sliding into him, she surrendered to her frenzy and gave everything she had!

–

_Mon Dieu! She’s not stopping!_ Her moaning boyfriend flopped around like a boneless heap, fucked silly by Hermione’s relentless assaults, yet she kept going! He was going to walk on crooked legs for a while, she mused. Hermione’s loud, orgasmic screams hinted that she would suffer the same fate, though. Perhaps she should have read the manual for her magical dick, after all?…

“Take that, fuck puppet! Yeah!”

_Mmm…_ Fleur let go of Harry’s smooth balls, reached forward, and gave a good slap to her girlfriend’s rear. _Language, Hermione! Hee, hee._

Hermione yelped, then groaned, “Oh yeah? Spank her ass, cocksheathe! And don’t stop sucking!”

_Merde!_ _She’s on fire!_ Fleur’s breath hitched as Harry’s gentle pats began landing on her bum. With his face shoved right into it by the thick shaft plundering his rear, her boyfriend’s blowjob skills reached new heights. Hermione had been right yet again!

Fleur smiled around the steel cage filling her mouth and cupped her fingers around his cute balls, tickling them. His body was truly delicious, and every inch of his skin deserved her loving attentions…  starting with his lovely scrotum! She ran her fingers along, following Hermione’s rhythm as she massaged his smooth skin, and she was rewarded with ever girlier mewls.

“Here’s another rule, cocksheathe. Humph! When she comes in your mouth, you’ll owe her a thank-you fuck! Humph! Forever screwed!”

“Mmmf!” he cheered. “Slurp!”

_Waouh, indeed!_ The sight in front of her eyes was worthy of dreams. His eager opening clung to his Mistress’ pole as she pumped him full of love, it clenched and squeezed around it as if never wanting to let go! She let her eyes wander further, to Hermione’s engorged lips framing her magical dildo, then to the other toy in her rear, hinting of such tight and undiscovered marvels! Fleur still couldn’t believe her luck. Her girlfriend, too, would need her therapist’s help to acknowledge her deepest needs… Yes, they would work on this very, very soon!

_Slurp. Mmmm…_

Her lovely boyfriend had come once already, delivering his tasty gift on her tongue, and from his spastic twitching and panting moans, he seemed to be close again! She wanted more. It had been a truly degrading and humiliating orgasm of course, as all she could do was slip the tip of her tongue through the bars and tickle his sensitive skin… but she knew it was just what he needed! As she felt him tense and jerk, she decided to offer his orgasm to his Mistress, and stopped her ministrations. Heart shining in pride and adoration for her darlings, she let herself be overcome by this epic moment. She closed her eyes and tasted him as his Mistress’ thick love squeezed the juices out of his girly spot in long, slow spurts. He sounded so happy, and desperate for more!

Gently sucking on her leaking lollipop, Fleur shuddered in lust at the thought of every naughty thing she’d do to him, every day for the rest of their lives! The wonderful pressure began to build deep down inside, urged on by as Harry’s lips and fingers. She could skip her turn tonight. She’d have all weekend to make tender love to him like he deserved! Letting go, she said, “‘Ermione?”

“Yes dear?” Panting, Hermione rested deep inside him for a few seconds.

“Keep going,” Fleur cheered. “Let’s milk ’im dry.”

“Fuck yes!” Hermione growled. “Every last drop!”

“Mmm – Mmf! Slurp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!
> 
> Image links: [1](https://a3-5-so.ssl.cdn13.com/media_smutty/x/a/n/t/p/xantis12-z9pb9-e1a944.jpg) [2](http://nuttit.com/nsfw/c/futanari/view/InCase___Patreon_Pic__Two_Orc_Futas_Spit-Roasting_A_Human_Trap_43821644) [3](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1076506) [4](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1167134) [5](http://cutedickgirls.tumblr.com/post/137374429498) [6](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e9/ff/0c/e9ff0c39a8260d0a0b6da55493735c72.jpg)
> 
> And... let's have another [Fic Recommendation Of The Day](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5761151/1/Sphere-of-Influence)... This one isn't a trap, I promise! It's quite funny.


End file.
